Be My Hero
by Awela
Summary: Kurt's life was horrible. He was just an outsider, the only gay at his school, without friends or superpower. And the worst: his dad was none other than Burt Hummel, the famous superhero. But then the new superhero Blaine Anderson alias Nightbird comes into the town to help his father in the fight against criminals and shakes things up around Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to admit something: I LOVE superhero fics. And there aren't too many, so I decided to write one.**

 **In the beginning, Kurt is something like in '2009'. He is an outsider, he doesn't have friends and his life is miserable. But a superhero in the form of Blaine Anderson - better known as Nightbird – shows him that he is important, even if he can't see it yet.**

Kurt Hummel had a bad day. It wasn't a surprise, he only had bad days, but this one was even worse then it was supposed to be.

He really hated his life. He was the only gay student in his high school and it made his life hell. Everybody thought that he was weird, most of them even kept distance to 'not let Kurt turn them gay'. But the football team was the worst. They practically used him instead of the ball, they threw him against walls, kicked him and did everything to make sure Kurt was afraid of them. And he was. Not because of these little things. If he had been a normal boy in a normal school, he would have defended himself and never let those Neanderthals bully him.

But he didn't attend a normal school. Kurt was a student of the William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. The first and only school where the children with superpower could go. He should have been proud because it was his dad's idea to build an institute for these children where they can learn how to use and control their power without being afraid that somebody finds out what they are capable of. In the last two decades, hundreds of students finished high school in Lima and got out into the world to help people. They were the so called superheroes.

If you asked any of the students if they liked high school, they would say 'yes' without hesitation. Well, everybody except Kurt. Kurt was the only son of Burt Hummel a.k.a. Silver Bear as the world knew him. He was one of the first superheroes in the world, he started using his power to find and lock up criminals right after he had learned how to control it. And now he was like the king of the superheroes. After Kurt's birth Burt and his wife, Elisabeth had hoped that their son will become just as strong as his father and he can take over Burt's place when he decides to retire. They had waited for years for Kurt's power to be appear but nothing had happened.

And now here he was, the only student in the school without superpower. If his sexual orientation wasn't enough to be bullied for. Everybody knew the truth, that he was just a weak boy who didn't deserve to attend to the precious superhero school and he only had the right to be there because of his father.

Today had started just like every other day. He was late from his first class because some Neanderthals decided to throw him into the dumpster again and he had to change clothes. Then, after his first class, he had gotten slushied. And it happened again twice. So when he had arrived at Glee practice, he was in a very bad mood. And Noah Puckerman chose that time to mess with him. When Mr Schue turned around, the boy made a small fireball and threw it into Kurt's bag. It didn't take long for it to catch alight and when Kurt finally noticed it, he jumped up and squeaked. The others started laughing immediately.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Calm down, Hummel, it was an accident" Puck said, still smiling widely.

"Noah, is it true?" Mr Schue asked as he stepped closer. He asked Britanny, who had the ability to conjure water, to put out the fire and he returned to the boys.

"I swear, Mr Schue, I didn't want to do it" Puck said.

"So it just happened to be my bag you had to destroy, right?" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt, calm down..." Mr Schue started but the boy cut in.

"No! I don't want to calm down! I want the whole fucking football team to finally leave me alone!" Kurt shouted again.

"I think you should visit Ms Pillsbury and talk about your feelings. You act really strangely lately, Kurt" Mr Schue suggested calmly.

"So you think it's my fault that the students make fun of me every single time they have the opportunity?" Kurt asked in disbelieve. "You're just as bad as the other teachers. You don't care if the students bully each other because it would make your job harder if you tried to do something against it instead of flirting with the counselor!"

Mr Schue sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was a really long day already and he didn't need this right now.

"Principal's office, Kurt. Now" he said.

Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something rude. He stood up and left the classroom fast and he tried to shut out the whispers behind his back.

~ o ~

"Oh, Porcelain, my favourite superpowerless ex-cheerleader, I'm really disappointed in you" Principal Sylvester said after getting informations about what had happened in the choir room. "I just don't understand you. Don't get me wrong, I never understood your weird clothing habits or how you have this strangely high pitched voice when your father grumbles like an old chain smoker bear, but you were a model student and a really talented cheerleader once. Look at you now: your grades are almost worse than that absolutely brainless Azimio's and now your teacher sends you here to talk with me. That's not the Porcelain I know."

Kurt sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say those things to Mr Schue, he didn't deserve it" Kurt said. He knew he should have remained calm and not let Noah Puckerman bring out his bad site, but he couldn't make it better now.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, although I would be happier if you had a power like turning his disgusting buttery hair into pasta or the ability to take away his irritating voice, so I could finally laugh at him in public and have a good day, but we both know you can't do such a thing" Sue Sylvester responded and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Will you give me a punishment?" Kurt asked, not really caring if he has to stay longer in the school. At least he would have the chance to avoid the football team.

"No" Sue shook her head. "But I called your father. He's on his way here."

Kurt's eyes widened. Burt Hummel was always busy and he didn't like to be disturbed. He sure won't be happy to find out what Kurt did.

"Ah, he's here" Sue smiled and watched as the bulky Burt Hummel stepped into her office. "It's good to see you, sir."

"Sue? You didn't change at all since the last time we met" Burt nodded and then turned towards Kurt. The boy bit his lip and stood up slowly.

If somebody didn't know Burt and Kurt were related, he would say they were strangers. Burt was tall, muscular, always confident, with a deep voice and almost no hair. His son was the opposite, he was much smaller, skinny, skittish, with an almost feminine voice, porcelain skin, big eyes and beautiful hair. Elisabeth had said often, when Kurt was younger, that he was more like a doll than a real boy.

"Please, sit down" Sue motioned towards the couch. She waited for Burt to sit down before she continued. "Our music teacher, Mr Schuester told me that Kurt misbehaved himself in Glee club. He talked back in front of the whole class and his words... well, let's say he should have thought about what he should say in the school and what not."

Burt looked at Kurt disbelievingly. Kurt bit his lip and made sure not to meet his father's eyes.

"Sadly, it wasn't the first time" the principal continued. "Kurt changed a lot in the past few months, his behavior is absolutely unacceptable and his grades are worse than ever. So I thought maybe you could tell me about what caused this change."

"I have no idea, principal" Burt answered, his eyes still on Kurt. "Maybe Kurt could tell us."

Kurt looked up slowly and sighed as he saw the disappointment in his father's eyes. Again.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that" he whispered.

"But why did you do that?" Burt asked.

Kurt didn't answer. The others waited for almost a minute to hear an explanation from him, but Kurt didn't speak, he didn't even meet their eyes.

"Well, I don't want to give him punishment but I suggest you talk about it at home" Sue said finally.

"We will" Burt said.

~ o ~

"What the hell happened?" Burt asked when they got home. "I had to come back from a mission to get to the school and talk with the principal."

"I just had a bad day, Dad, nothing serious..."

"That's not true, Kurt. You're acting weird lately and I want to know why" Burt said. "Is it because Carole and Finn moved here? I thought you like them."

"Of course I like them, Dad. It has nothing to do with them" Kurt said. It was a lie. He liked Carole, she was really sweet, but he had problems with accepting Finn. He was a member of the football team and one of the boys who made Kurt's life a living hell.

"Then what is it?" Burt asked again.

"I have problems at school" Kurt told him finally. "The others... they can't accept me like this."

"Hey, you will get your power sooner or later. You just have to wait a little longer" Burt said and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Be patient."

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Carole, who had super hearing and knew they got home, called out from the kitchen.

Burt and Kurt started walking towards the kitchen when they saw a blur pass by beside them.

"Finn! I told you a million times to not use your power at home" Carole said as her son arrived with superspeed.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I'm so hungry" Finn said as he sat down, waiting for the food the arrive.

"God, it's unbelievable how much you boys can eat" Carole smiled.

Kurt looked down for a moment. Both Burt and Finn were tall and muscular and they really ate more than he could. Sometimes he wished he could be just like them. Okay, most of the times. He often imagined himself as a boy like Finn, who never had problems with making friends, who was the most popular boy in their school, who was never bullied. It would be great to live a life like this but he knew it will never happen. Everybody hoped that he will get his power sometimes soon but Kurt knew he won't. He will stay like this, an outsider in his family and in the school, but maybe after graduation he will be able to start a new life. Maybe his father will allow him to move to New York.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?" Carole asked gently.

Kurt looked up and saw the whole family staring at him in confusion. He was so lost in thought that he stopped at the door.

"Yes. I'm sorry, it was a long day" he said and sat down beside Finn.

"No problem, honey" Carole smiled. "How was your day?"

"Oh, Karosfky got almost suspended" Finn said excitedly. "The idiot broke the window in French but he got away with it because of the match next week."

Kurt sighed. He would be so happy if Karofsky would be suspended just one time and he had a few days in peace. The boy was the worst of Kurt's bullies. He always made sure for Kurt to get slushied or thrown into the dumpster at least once a day.

"And what about Glee? Sectionals is coming up, right?" Carole asked.

"Yes, we started practicing the songs today" Finn answered and then turned to Kurt. "Oh, Kurt, I almost forgot. Mr Schue asked you to go and talk to him tomorrow."

Kurt swallowed hard.

"Do you know what he wants?" he asked.

"I think it's about Sectionals. We need six pairs for the performance and with that Rory guy joining us..." Finn said awkwardly. He knew very well what Mr Schue wanted to tell Kurt is that he will be left out of their performance but he felt bad for the boy. Kurt was so sad most of the times and he didn't want to make it worse.

"So the New Directions doesn't need me anymore" Kurt said quietly. Suddenly, he lost his appetite and pushed his plate away.

"Dude, it's just a one time thing. You can perform with us next time" Finn tried to save the day.

Kurt shook his head slowly and stood up. He had to get away.

"I'll be in my room" he said and rushed out of the kitchen before the others could see his tears.

"Schuester can't do this" Burt said after a few minutes of silence. "Kurt has a great voice. Yes, maybe a little high, but he's great."

"I didn't say he isn't" Finn defended himself. "He's just... you know... not like us."

"You should go and talk to him, Burt" Carole suggested.

"Yeah, you're right" the man sighed and stood up to follow his son out.

~ o ~

Burt stopped in front of Kurt's door. It was closed but even if he didn't have super hearing, he could hear the quiet hiccuping noises from the other side. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Kurt wasn't like this earlier. He had been a happy boy who couldn't stop talking and dancing and singing. Now... Now Kurt was completely different. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"Kurt?"

The boy didn't move. He was lying on his bed, with his face hidden in the pillow, and when he heard his father's voice, he cried harder.

"Kurt, hey, look at me" Burt said and sat down beside Kurt. The boy finally turned around and looked up at his father.

"It's fi-fine, Dad, I just had a ba-bad day" Kurt stuttered. The older man shook his head.

"You can't fool me, Kurt. I see how unhappy you are. Let me help you" Burt said and pulled Kurt into a hug.

The boy didn't say a word, just let all of his sadness out in his father's embrace. He really tried to keep himself together but it was too much. He couldn't do it any longer.

"After graduation... I want to move to New York" Kurt whispered. It came out of nowhere and Burt didn't know what to say.

"Are-are you sure? But I thought you want to stay here with me. To work with me. We would be the best superheroes of the world" Burt said. He never thought about the possibility that Kurt wants to leave. And he didn't want to let his only son go.

"Dad, we both know that I won't have a superpower. And it would be the best for everybody. Finn can help you and I wouldn't bother you anymore" Kurt replied.

He waited patiently for his father to say something but Burt stayed silent. Kurt pulled back after a minute to look at him.

"Dad..."

Burt stumbled back and fell down from the bed. Kurt jumped up immediately and knelt down beside him.

"Dad, what happened?" he asked desperately.

Burt tried to say something but the pain in his chest stopped him. He cried out when the pain became unbearable and suddenly, his eyes closed and he didn't move. Kurt shook his shoulders desperately as he felt tears ran down on his face.

"Dad, wake up!" he screamed. "Dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Here's the second chapter, I hope you will like it!**

Kurt hated hospitals. They were so cold and scary. And it always meant something horrible when he had to visit them. Now he was sitting on an uncomfortable white chair, waiting for somebody to come and tell him about his father's condition. He didn't know how long they had been there and he didn't care. All he wanted to know if his father was fine.

Kurt was so lucky that Carole had been there when his father had lost consciousness. It had been the first time something like that happened and Kurt hadn't known what he should do. He hand't moved, he couldn't even tell Carole what had happened. Fortunately, Carole had called the ambulance immediately and made sure Burt got the best doctor.

And now, they were waiting. It took a long time, Kurt could tell. Finn left a few times and brought them water and food but Kurt didn't even notice, although Carole asked him a few times to eat and drink something. He never responded. All he could think about was that maybe he will lose his father and become orphan and it's his fault.

Memories from the past came back to haunt him, memories from almost eight years earlier, when Burt had gotten the most horrible phone call ever, telling him that his wife had been found in the woods, seriously hurt, and he should go into the hospital because her state is critical. Kurt hadn't understood why he had to wake up so late and go into the hospital, Burt hadn't told him. All he had known was that something serious happened and his father had been really nervous. And then, he had been left on the corridor alone for God knows how long, before Burt had come back to tell him his mother had died.

That had been the darkest time in their life. Burt had been lost in his own grief, barely looking after Kurt who had been waiting for his mother to come back, not able to accept the fact that she won't. But they had learnt how to move on, how to continue their life that wasn't over with the death of Elisabeth. And they had come closer to each other, always being there for the other. Maybe Burt had problems with accepting Kurt the way he was, but he loved his son, just as Kurt loved his father. And Kurt wasn't ready to lose him, too.

He didn't know what happened to his father, but he knew it was serious. That's why they were still sitting and waiting for somebody to come and talk to them. If it had been just a faiting, they should have been informed about it by now. No, it was something serious.

"Kurt, honey, look at me" Carole said as she stood in front of Kurt, trying to get his attention. When Kurt didn't say anything, he didn't even look up, she shook his shoulders gently. Kurt finally blinked and seemed to hear her. "You should eat something. Finn brought us sandwiches."

"I'm not hungry" Kurt replied and wanted to slip back into his thoughts but Carole didn't let him.

"Then drink something at last" she pleaded.

"How long have we been here?" Kurt asked quietly.

"For almost twelve hours" Carole answered.

"Why haven't they come to talk to us? There-There's something wrong, right?" Kurt knew he had to breath but why was it so hard?

"Calm down, please" Carole said and sat down beside Kurt. She saw the boy was close to hyperventilating.

"I can't lose him, Carole" Kurt whispered. What was this wetness on his cheeks?

"You won't" the woman said and wiped Kurt's cheeks, fighting with her own tears.

"Family of Burt Hummel?" somebody asked from behind them.

They turned around to see a doctor standing not too far away from them. Carole knew him, he was the one who treated his husband years ago. He had superpower, too, he was one of the few doctors they could ask for help without risk. Carole motioned him to come closer and she stood up, Kurt following her.

"He had a heart attack" the doctor said. Kurt paled immediately.

"I-Is he dead?" he asked the first question that came into his mind. Heart attack was serious... that's all he knew. He had to sit down as his feet couldn't hold his weight.

"No, he isn't" the doctor smiled. "He was lucky, it wasn't that bad. If everything is fine, he can go home in a few days. Do you want to see him?"

Kurt nodded and almost ran as the doctor showed them the way. He stepped into the room and felt sick. His father was lying on the bed in the middle of the room, with a lot of machines beeping around him. He was conscious and smiled as he saw his family.

"Dad" Kurt whispered as he slowly walked to his father. Burt smiled again.

"Hey, buddy" he said. "Not preparing yourself for my funeral I hope."

"Do you know how you scared me?" Kurt asked and wiped away his tears.

"I'm fine, Kurt. There's nothing you have to worry about" Burt said calmly.

"Dad, you had a heart attack" Kurt said in disbelief. Didn't his father understand what it meant?

"Kurt, your dad is right, you shouldn't worry about it now" Carole told him and stepped to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. She just wanted Kurt to calm down. The stress wasn't good for any of them.

"Yeah, you know I'm strong as hell" Burt smiled. "I'll get out of here in no time."

"You still have to be careful, Dad. You're lucky, it could have been worse" Kurt said quietly.

"I'll be, I promise" Burt said. He knew very well how lucky he was to have a second chance. He always believed he was invulnerable but now he had to accept that he wasn't. That he had to be more careful.

"It was a long day for all of us. I think we should go home and leave your father rest, Kurt" Carole said. She stepped to Burt and gave him a light kiss before turning back to Kurt.

"We will be back tomorrow" Kurt said as Carole led him out of the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep, although they had spent the whole night in the hospital. He was so worried for his father but he knew they had to leave him to get some rest.

~ o ~

"Hey, Burt" William Schuester greeted the man the next day when he visited him in the hospital.

"Hey, Will. Did you get it?" Burt asked immediately.

He promised Kurt that he will be careful, so he called Will later and asked him to find another superhero who can help him out while he's recovering.

"I talked to Remington yesterday and he knew somebody. Here" Will said and handed a folder to Burt. The man opened it and started reading.

"Nightbird?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine Anderson" Will said and took out a photo. "21, working currently in New York but he would be happy to come back and work with you. If I'm right, he had some... issues in New York and he wants to be out of the city for awhile."

"What kind of issues?" Burt asked and looked at the picture. "I don't remember him."

"He was member of the fighter club and the glee club. He has a great voice" Will said. "I don't know much about his things in New York but I heard he had a fight with a local villain and he didn't came out of it well. I think he wants to start over."

Burt sighed and put down the folder.

"I don't know. I need somebody strong and relieable. I don't want another kid to look after" he said.

"Well, we don't have too many applicants since you didn't want them to know about..." Will started but Burt cut in.

"We can't tell them about my condition. It would be too dangerous. I have to keep my family safe."

"I can completely understand" Will nodded. "Maybe I can find somebody else but you have to give me more time."

Burt took Blaine's photo in his hand again and sighed.

"Give the boy a chance. But if he isn't good enough, I'll kick him out" he said.

Will smiled and took the folder from him.

"I don't think you will be disappointed" he said. "Now if we're done here, I have to..."

Burt waved him down.

"There's something else we have to talk about" he said.

"And what is it?" Will asked.

"Kurt" Burt sighed. "I know you don't want to let him perform on that competition. I think you should give him a chance. He's a good boy."

"I know he is" Will said instantly. "But he has to learn from his mistakes. Besides, we have the twelve members to the song."

"It's killing him, Will. You can't do this" Burt said.

"I'll think about it" Will said finally. He knew Kurt said some things he shouldn't have but he saw the boy in the school in the morning, he looked awful. Maybe he should find out something and let him perform with the others.

"Thank you" Burt said.

~ o ~

Kurt couldn't wait for his last class to end, so he could go to the hospital to visit his father. He called Burt a few times, just to make sure he was fine, and his father told him every time that he shouldn't worry so much. It wasn't so simple, of course he was worried, his father had a heart attack.

When the bell finally rang, he jumped up from his seat and rushed to the door. He stepped out and turned to go to the nearest exit – only to be thrown against the nearest locker. He groaned as his back hit the cold metal. His back was already bruised, thanks to the daily bullying, and it hurt like hell. He looked up angrily at Karofsky who was standing only two feets away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. He knew the other students were staring at them but he didn't care.

"Look, the fairy is angry" one of the football players said, causing the others to laugh.

"Leave him alone" Finn said as he stepped out of the classroom and next to Kurt.

"Defending your girlfriend, Hudson?" Karofsky asked and he smiled widely when he saw Finn getting angry.

"Just leave him" Kurt whispered when he saw how close Finn was to punch the other boy.

"Kurt's getting throught something really bad. You should learn some comprehension and back off" Finn said as if he didn't hear Kurt.

"What a tragedy! I'll cry" Karofsky replied. "Since when are you so close to each other? Did he poison you when you moved in with them? Are you gay, too? It's disgusting."

Finn growled and jumped at Karofsky, falling with the other boy to the ground. He didn't give Karofsky enough time to react as he started hitting him without hesitation.

"Enough!" a new voice said.

Shannon Beiste, the coach of the football team, rushed towards the two boys, the others stepp ing aside immediately, giving her place. She waved with her hands and in the next second, Finn and Karofsky were flying away from each other. Beiste forced them with her power to stay at the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"He started it" Karofsky said, pointing at Finn.

"That's not true" Finn said. "He threw Kurt against the locker again and then insulted me."

"I don't care who started it or why, nobody is allowed to hurt the other students in this school" Beiste said.

Kurt almost laughed. He could tell a few stories about violence in the school.

"Let's go home, everybody" Beiste said and let the two boys go. Finn glanced at Karofsky briefly but then he turned away, grabbed Kurt's arm and led him out of the building.

"I'm sorry, Finn" Kurt said when they got to Finn's car. He saw that Finn was still angry.

"I can't always be there to defend you. I have enough of calling me names because you can't be like everybody else" Finn said as he started the car. Kurt glared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean" Finn muttered.

"Right, I shouldn't be gay" Kurt sighed. "You know I can't change that."

"You should try" Finn replied.

~ o ~

The boy's mood didn't become better as the stepped into the hospital room. Kurt didn't say a word and didn't even look at Finn, he jumped out of the car when they arrived and went straight to the door. Finn didn't think it was his fault, he did everything he could for Kurt, he thought it was time for the boy to do something for his own good.

"Hey, boys" Burt smiled when he saw the two boys arrive.

"Hey, Dad" Kurt said and forced out a small smile as he went to his father. "Are you feeling better?"

"Of course. I'm ready to go home, although the doctors want to keep me here for a few days" Burt grimanced. "And the food is horrible. They said the food they give me for lunch was with vegetables but I swear I didn't recognize any vegetables in that thing at all."

Kurt smiled. He knew how much his father hated vegetables and everything healthy but he had to get used to them if he wants to live longer.

"I'll do something for you when you come home" he said.

"Some meat would be great" Burt sighed.

"We will talk about it" Kurt said.

"Right" Burt said and rolled his eyes. He had a bad feeling that his son won't let him eat anything delicious in the next decade. "I have some news for you. I talked to Will and asked him to get somebody to help me. And he found a man."

"That's great, Dad!" Kurt said happily. Finally, his dad didn't have to work so much, there will be somebody to help him.

"Yeah, he will arrive today if everything goes fine" Burt said.

"And who is it?" Finn asked, talking for the first time since they arrived.

"Nightbird" Burt answered. The boys looked confused so he continued. "Blaine Anderson. He graduated a few years ago. Dark, curly hair..."

"I remember him" Finn said. "He was member of the fighter club. I saw him once, that man is really cool."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Nightbird is cool. Probably he's a giant like Finn, with big muscles and no brain.

"He will live with us, so I want you to help Carole clean up the guestroom. She's already at home" Burt said.

"Wait, he will live with us?" Kurt asked when the information finally reached him. "But why?"

"We don't want anybody know about my condition. It would be dangerous, Kurt. So we will tell everyone that he is here to learn from me" Burt answered. Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"Do you think if they find out..." he started but Burt cut in.

"There're people out there only waiting for the opportunity to get me. The only thing why they don't attack us is because they are afraid of me. We have to pretend like everything is fine around us."

Kurt nodded. He knew very well how dangerous his father's enemies are, one of them was responsible for the death of Kurt's mother. And he knew he wasn't the only one who was capable of something like this.

~ o ~

Kurt slammed the door behind him angrily. He and Finn helped Carole to get ready for the arrival of Nightbird but the two boys couldn't make it without a fight. Finn complained that he had to do more and Kurt pointed out that it was fair because he was a million times faster because of his power. In the end, Carole had enough and sent the boys back into their rooms.

Kurt went to the mirror and sat down. He looked up and down his reflexion and shookhis head. He looked awful. He lost too much weight in the past months because of the bullying. He looked sick, his face was always pale and he couldn't hide the dark circles under his eyes anymore, even though he started using make-up. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had to start his skin care routine.

He just took out his things when the doorbell rang. He knew at last Carole heard it, too, so he didn't move. But the doorbell rang again. He sighed and jumped up.

He reached the door and opened in fast. Whoever was standing there, he will just send him away. It was late, they were tired and they didn't need visitors at all.

There was a man in front of him, leaning against the wall. He smiled when Kurt opened the door and ran his eyes up and down Kurt's body. The boy crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared at the man angrily.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I hope you can" the man smiled.

Kurt pressed his lips together before he could say something he didn't want. He didn't like the way the man looked at him and with everything he had been through in the past few days, the last thing he needed was an asshole who came into his home to make fun of him. So he did the first thing that came into his mind and slammed the door into the man's face. He turned around quickly and was ready to leave, but the doorbell rang again and the man knocked on the door twice right after that. Kurt turned back and opened the door again.

"Can we start over?" the man asked hastily before Kurt can close the door in front of him again.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, holding his hand on the handle. The man smiled again and took a step closer.

"It's the Hummel house, right? God, it was so hard to found you" he said.

"I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt nodded. "And who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson" the man said happily.

Blaine Anderson... Blaine Anderson... the name was so familiar, but Kurt didn't remember from where. Then suddenly, he remembered and his eyes widened.

"You're Nightbird?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Nightbird?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. Blaine ran his fingers through his gelled hair as he nodded.

"Yeah" he said.

"Wow" Kurt said. "I thought you were..."

"Handsome?" Blaine winked.

"...taller" Kurt finished his sentence. Blaine was even smaller than him and it was unusual. Superheroes supposed to be tall and muscular.

"Oh" Blaine got incredibly red in a second. "Well, most of the people don't point it out..."

"Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt turned to see Carole and Finn coming down the stairs. Carole rushed to Blaine's side and grabbed his hand to shake it.

"We're glad you came" Carole said. "I'm Carole Hudson and this is my son, Finn. Please, come in!"

She sent Kurt a pointed look and the boy shrugged in response. Carole led Blaine into the living room, leaving Kurt back to close the door.

"Burt is still in the hospital, did Will mention it? He will be home in a few days, though, he will let you know everything you need" Carole continued. "Uhm... Are you hungry? I made dinner. Or do you want to see your room first?"

Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, Carole, but I'm not hungry. I prefer to eat dinner after work, so I'll just unpack my things and go to see what I have to deal with."

"You want to go out tonight?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. Blaine had just arrived, he didn't think he wanted to work his first night in the town.

"Of course" Blaine answered, turning to face him. "Your dad is out of work since days. We can't let the people down, right? They need us."

"This is a small town, Blaine. Besides, villains barely come here anymore. The number of people with superpower is really high around here" Carole smiled.

"Well, I don't mind if it's a still night. I haven't been here for years, I would like to look around" Blaine said.

"You won't change your mind, right?" Carole smiled. "Kurt will show you your room."

Kurt looked at Carole with wide eyes but didn't say anything. He nodded and walked to the stairs, hoping that Blaine will follow him. He walked up slowly, giving Blaine enough time to join him. He heard the unfamiliar footsteps behind his back, so he didn't stop, he went straight to the guest room. He opened the door and motioned Blaine to step inside.

"This is your room, if you need anything..." he started but Blaine didn't let him finish his sentence, he stepped to him and grabbed his hand.

"Look, I hope I didn't insult you at the front door. I'm just nervous, you know" Blaine smiled and ran his fingers through his hair again. Kurt wondered if he did it every time when he was nervous. "This is all new to me and I don't want to mess things up."

"Don't worry, I get worse than this" Kurt said and turned to leave. "My room is in the basement, if you need me. Good luck for tonight."

He heard Blaine murmuring a 'thank you' behind his back as he made his way down the stairs.

Only half an hour later, he heard Blaine coming down the stairs. He jumped up and rushed to his door, opening it slightly to peek out. Blaine was dressed in his costume, a mask hiding half of his face. He didn't notice the boy watching him from behind the door as he walked through the living room and left. Kurt stayed at the door long after Blaine had been gone, thinking about the handsome superhero.

~ o ~

Two days later, Burt was finally able to leave the hospital. His whole family was there to help him, leaving Blaine alone at home to let him have some sleep. The man took his job seriously, although he didn't have too much to do. Lima was silent and calm, nothing happened since the new superhero had arrived.

"Dad, put it down" Kurt said as he saw his father lifting his bag, ready to leave the hospital room.

"I'm fine, Kurt" the older man said. His son shook his head, stepped to him and took the bag from him.

"You have to be careful" Kurt said.

"Fine" Burt sighed and let Hurt and Finn carry his things as he stayed back with Carole to wait for his papers.

Ten minutes later, they left the hospital and got into the car.

"How is Nightbird doing?" Burt asked since everybody was silent.

"He's doing great, honey" Carole smiled. "He took care of everything."

"Okay" Burt said. "I'll go out with him tonight and show him around."

"You can't, Dad" Kurt said immediately. "You had a heart attack a few days ago, remember?"

"It doesn't mean I'll sit at home for the rest of my life" Burt said.

"Yeah, you just go back to work while you're still recovering. Great chances for a long life" Kurt snorted.

"Could you just stop worrying?" Burt asked angrily. "I promised you I won't work too much but I won't stay at home all day."

"Boys, enough" Carole said quietly.

The two Hummels fell silent, looking down. This situation made everybody too sensitive and edgy sometimes.

"I'll be careful" Burt said in the end.

"Thanks" Kurt muttered.

"We're here" Finn said and stopped the car in front of the house.

Carole and Burt went inside, Finn and Kurt stayed back to grab Burt's things from the trunk. When they got inside, Burt was in the living room, talking to Blaine.

"Bring those into our room and come back" Carole said. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

When the boys were ready, they went back into the living room. Burt and Blaine were sitting in the armchairs and Finn flopped down onto the couch to watch the match. Kurt bit his lip. He didn't like sports, he never joined his father and Finn when they watched a match and he was still a little uncomfortable around Blaine. So he decided to go back into his room and sew.

When he got there and locked the door behind him, he went to the mirror first. Karofsky threw him against the locker again and his back hurt. He took off his shirt and turned around to see his back and winced. His whole back was covered with bruises, discoloring his pale skin in the shades of red, purple and yellow. He sighed and went to the wardrobe to change his clothes. Today was another bad day – When was the last time he didn't have a bad day? - and the football team threw him into the dumpster when he was on his way to the car. Since Finn was waiting, he didn't have time to change clothes there. He just hoped nobody will notice the dark platch on his jeans where he got wounded by a broken glass as he climbed out of the dumpster.

He went back to the mirror and fixed his make-up with shaky hands. He promised himself that he won't let anyone know what he's going through. His father's condition was enough for Carole and Finn to worry about and it wasn't like anybody else was concerned about his well-being.

"Kurt! Dinner is ready!" he heard Carole shouting from the kitchen.

Kurt looked at his reflexion one more time before he turned and left his room.

The others were already in the dining room, waiting for dinner. Kurt sat down silently, looking down. It was a habit he took up not too long after the bullying had started. This way, he remained almost invisible and nobody tried to talk to him. Except this time, a pair of hazel eyes wandered up to his face, watching him with interest as the others continued talking about sports.

"What about you, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to face Blaine. The man was smiling at him and looked like he was really interested.

"Kurt doesn't like sports" Burt answered the question instead of him.

Kurt looked down again but Blaine didn't leave him alone.

"And what do you like?" he asked.

Kurt frowned, not meeting the man's eyes. Why was he asking questions? Nobody cared, right? Then why did he act like he was interested? Thankfully, Kurt was saved as Carole appeared with the dinner. For a few minutes, everybody was busy with eating and nobody said a word. Kurt looked up a few times at Blaine and the man was always watching him with a smile.

"So, Kurt, what do you like to do in your free time?" Blaine asked suddenly.

 _Covering my bruises, so my dad doesn't have to worry about me,_ was the first thing that came into Kurt's mind. Luckily, nobody had the ability to hear his thoughts. He forced out a small smile and met Blaine's eyes.

"I like to sew" he said.

"And he's really talented" Burt said. "Last Christmas he made me a sweater."

"Which you never wear" Kurt muttered.

"You know it's not my style" Burt replied. "You must be working on something bigger. You didn't show me anything new in months."

"Yeah, I'm busy with school and everything" Kurt said. _God, couldn't they just leave me alone?_

"And what is your power?" Blaine asked to change topic. He could tell they made Kurt uncomfortable.

"He doesn't have any" Finn answered when everybody else fell silent around the table.

"But how is it possible?" Blaine asked. "Your dad is a superhero, you should..."

"Yes, I know I should have a superpower but I don't. I'm a freak. Would you leave me alone?" Kurt asked as he jumped up from the table. He knew Blaine didn't want to hurt him but all this attention made him really uncomfortable.

"Kurt" Burt started but Kurt was already halfway to his room.

"I'll be in my room" he threw back over his shoulder before he disappeared behind the door.

He went to his bed and lay down, hiding his face into the pillow. God, he hated his life. He hated that he had to be different, he hated the strange looks and the same questions. He just wanted peace.

~ o ~

The streets of Lima were silent as every night. It was so weird for somebody like Nightbird who had spent his last few years in the big city of New York. There had been always something to do. There had been too many criminals, giving him enough job to not be bored. But Lima... it was just a small town where nothing happened. He didn't even understand why he had to come here. Sure, Silver Bear wasn't able to to help the citizens but it wasn't like they needed a superhero. Blaine wasn't sure there would be somebody stupid enough to commit crime in a town full of future superheroes. He smiled at the thought. Yeah, it would be suicide.

He leaned against the branch as he watched the dark and empty street under him. He came here to start a new life, since he screwed up in New York. He had a bad feeling that Schuester forgot to tell Burt what he had done back in the city or else he wouldn't have gotten this job. There was nobody stupid enough the employ a superhero who had let a villain too close to himself without noticing that something wasn't right with the other. Blaine rubbed his forehead at the thought. God, he was an idiot. Sure, he was young, freshly out of school but still... If he wanted to become a hero like Silver Bear, he couldn't let his guard down again.

He jumped down from the tree and started walking without thinking about where he was heading. It was almost midnight and he knew he won't have to do anything that night. Again. He chose another street and híd between the trees, practicing how still he can move. Soon, he reached the familiar house of the Hudmels. He came back far too much during his patrols to stop under the tree in front of the house and watch it.

This time, the house was mostly dark and silent, except the basement where Kurt was still awake. Blaine would never admit it but the boy was the reason why he spent so much time in front of the house. Those beautiful eyes of Kurt Hummel mesmerized him the first time he saw them. Burt would probably kill him if he finds out that the young superhero's thought were mostly around Burt's son. Blaine could tell from the first sight that Kurt was special and he wished he had the opportunity to ask him out. Because he wanted to get closer to the boy so badly.

He knew something was wrong with Kurt, though. He was too silent, distant and shy for a boy in his age. He never saw Kurt's friends coming over, although Blaine had seen Finn's best friend Puck and his girlfriend Rachel as well as other members of the Glee club and the football team. Kurt never invited others to their home. He got home from school and went straight into his room and only came out to have something for dinner. He never talked and never spent time with his family. He was just sitting behind the closed door of his bedroom, doing God knows what.

Blaine went closer to the windows to see what Kurt was doing. It was too late for the teen to be awake, he had to wake up early in the morning to go to school. But he was sitting in front of the mirror, staring at his reflexion with tired eyes. Blaine never saw him like this. Maybe it was just the late hour but Kurt looked everything but healthy and happy. He was too pale, his eyes tired and bloodshot with dark circles around them. Yeah, Kurt looked really awful.

A sudden noise behind the bushes made Blaine startle and move back into the shadow of the nearest tree. Even in the dark, he could tell there was somebody else, watching the house. He moved around slowly, making sure the other couldn't see or hear him before he gets there. With a jump, he arrived where he thought the noise came from but to his surprise, he found nobody there. He looked around quickly, searching for the stranger. He knew there was somebody else. But how was he able to disappear without Blaine noticing it?

He stepped out from behind the bushes. The street was silent again and the basement room of Kurt became dark as the boy went to sleep. Blaine decided to stay at the house for the rest of the night as it's owners were sleeping. Because he had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. Not just outside of the house but within the walls, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I've just finished this one, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for following, favouriting this story, and thank you for the reviews! I always love reading them.**

 **And the answers:**

 **beany16: No, it's not Karofsky.:)**

 **Assassin8: Well, if you decide to publish it, I'll definitely read it. You'll learn more about Blaine's past soon.**

 **Klaine4eva: Maybe you're right but it would make everything too simple (or more complicated, it depends on Finn's reaction – he could become the good big brother or an even bigger bully). I want Blaine to be the one who realizes that something is wrong with Kurt and tries to help him.**

 **SetoKai: Every ten days or so. I always try to be faster but I have a baby daughter and sometimes I just don't have enough energy to write at the end of the day.**

"Kurt! You're late" Rachel said as Kurt stepped into the auditorium. Rachel had asked everybody to meet her there after their last classes to talk about something.

"I know" Kurt sighed and sat down. He had to change clothes because Karofsky thought he didn't get enough slushies during the day and he arrived a few minutes later.

"You can't act like this. This is a team and if you want to be part of it..." Rachel started but Kurt rolled his eyes and cut in.

"I know, Rachel. Can you cut the crap and tell us why we're here?" Kurt asked. He wanted to go home and hide in his room instead of sitting here and talking about his behaviour.

Rachel shook her head disapprovingly.

"You're so rude lately. You really don't deserve..."

"Honey, would you tell us why you asked us to come here?" Finn asked and grabbed Rachel's hand, distracting her.

"Right" Rachel said. "We need a team building night before the compatition. We have to be the bests and we're far from a real team. So I decided to throw a party. You're all invited."

"Rachel Berry's house party? I hope your fathers have enough alcohol in their liquor cabinet" Puck said.

"If they have, we will definitely come" Santana smiled, looking at Brittany. The girl nodded.

"I-I'll take care of it" Rachel said hesitantly.

~ o ~

The music was too loud and Kurt could tell the other glee club members were already drunk as he and Finn arrived. He saw Tina and Mercedes in the corner of the room, laughing, Brittany standing on the washing machine, taking off her clothes as Santana and Artie were watching her with wide smiles, throwing cash towards her, Quinn fighting with Sam over something, and the others sitting on the floor, watching Rachel perform.

Finn went to help Puck with the drinks and Kurt was left alone. He decided to sit down and watch the others. He really wasn't the kind of teenager who tried to become popular by drinking too much. Besides, they needed somebody to remain sober in case something happens.

"Here, Hummel" Puck said and shoved a drink into his hand.

"I'm not drinking" Kurt said and gave Puck the glass of unknown liquid.

"Come on, Hummel, we're here for team building, don't be like that" Puck pushed his drink back into his hand.

"Fine" Kurt sighed and decided to change his drink for something alcohol free later, when Puck isn't around.

"Let's spin the bottle!" Rachel shouted about half an hour later when Finn didn't want to sing more with her.

"Yes!" Kurt heard some of the guys replying and soon everybody else was sitting on the floor, forming a circle.

"Kurt, come here!" Rachel said, reaching out towards him.

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head slowly. He didn't want to join the game.

"I'll just sit here and watch you" he replied and forced out a small smile.

"Come on, don't be like that" Rachel said.

"Sit down, Hummel" Puck said and with the help of Sam – even thought he didn't need it – he forced Kurt to join the circle.

"Better" Rachel nodded.

"I'll go first" Santana volunteered and reached out for the bottle.

They watched it for almost ten seconds and waited for it to stop. Finally, the bottle stopped, pointing on Finn.

"Come here, Finny boy, just like in the good old days" Santana smiled and reached out to grab Finn's neck and pull him closer.

Rachel watched them almost angrily, counting every second. After ten seconds, she grabbed Finn and pulled him back.

"That was enough" she hissed. "Okay, my turn!"

She span the bottle and it landed on Sam.

"Come here" Rachel smiled and climbed over Tina and Mike to kiss Sam. This kiss didn't last so long, Sam pulled back almost immediately as his lips met Rachel's.

"Wish me luck" Mike winked at Tina and grabbed the bottle. It didn't stop for long but then finally it landed on Tina.

"I think you're lucky" Tina said and pressed her lips on Mike's.

The others waited for almost a minute for them to stop, Rachel even told them that it was enough but it didn't seem like they heard the others.

"Okay, let's go on and let the love birds explore each other's mouth" Puck shouted and span the bottle. To Kurt's horror, it landed right on him.

"No way" he said and jumped up.

"Come on, Hummel, don't be a coward" Puck smiled.

Kurt could tell he was planning something as he saw something gleaming in the other boy's eyes and he was sure it was something he wouldn't like.

"No, thank you" he said and took a step back.

"Kiss him! Kiss him!" he heard the others shouting around them.

Kurt still didn't want to kiss Puck. He had never kissed anyone, he didn't want his first one to be a rude football player. But as he was standing there, thinking about what he should do, Puck stepped to him and grabbed his waist.

"Just one kiss" the boy said.

His breath was awful from the alcohol and Kurt almost grimanced. He knew the others were staring at them and they wouldn't let it go. So he closed his eyes and waited for kiss, hoping it will be quick.

He opened his eyes seconds later as nothing happened. Puck was still standing in front of him, smiling evilly.

"You didn't think I would kiss you, right? I don't want to catch gay from you" Puck said and pushed him back to the wall.

Kurt hissed in pain, his back still hurt where it was bruised. But it wasn't what hurt him the most. He looked at his classmates as the laughing around him became louder with every second, desperate to find anybody who didn't enjoy making fun of him. But he wasn't that lucky. They were all happy that Puck humiliated him. He knew deep inside that mostly it was just the effect of the alcohol, but it still hurt.

Kurt shook his head as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He quickly turned around and left the room before the others could see that he was crying.

~ o ~

The town was silent as always, except the house of the Berry family. Blaine knew there was a party, Finn had told him about it. The music was so loud he could hear it from the next street. He came back a few times, he knew very well that teenagers can make crazy things and he wanted to be near if something goes wrong.

It wasn't too late, maybe around 10, when he saw the front door open and Kurt rushing outside. He didn't see much from the boy but it was clear Kurt didn't want to stay longer as he turned right and started running down the street. He decided to follow him. Kurt stopped by the park and disappeared from him for a second but Blaine found him fast. He was sitting on a bench, with his head bowed. Blaine shook his head. Places like this were dangerous, Kurt should have known that.

"You're a perfect target for any criminal, you know?" he asked as he stepped out from behind a tree.

Kurt startled and looked up with wide eyes. Of course he didn't know there was somebody else.

"Leave me alone, Blaine" he sighed.

"Use my superhero name, I'm working" Blaine smiled but it faded away fast as he stepped closer and realised that Kurt was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Everything" Kurt said and wipped his face. "I hate my life."

"Hey, don't say that" Blaine said and sat down beside Kurt. "This years are the best of your life. Just enjoy them!"

Kurt felt more tears running down his face.

"If these are my best years, I don't know how I will survive later" he said.

"You have troubles at school, right?" Blaine asked quietly. He knew there was something more serious than a bad party.

"Nobody understands me" Kurt answered, looking down. "They think I'm weird because I have no power and they... they can't accept me because..."

"Why, Kurt?" Blaine asked gently.

"Because I'm the only gay at my school" Kurt said finally.

"Oh! That's it?" Blaine asked. He came from New York, it wasn't so uncommon there.

"Yeah. It's like a living hell most of the times" Kurt said and stood up.

"Wait!" Blaine jumped up and grabbed his hand. "You can tell me about it if you want."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment but then he shook his head.

"No, thank you. I managed it alone in the past years, I can do it again" he said and turned to leave.

"Then let me walk with you home. You shouldn't be out here alone at this time of the day" Blaine said.

"Blaine, it's Lima. There wasn't a single villain in this town in the past 8 years. I'll be fine" Kurt said and started walking towards the gate.

"I'll follow you, you know" Blaine smiled.

"I hate you, Nightbird" Kurt rolled his eyes. The man almost made him smile and he realised he wasn't crying anymore.

None of them knew that they weren't alone in the park. There was another man, hiding behind bushes and trees, watching them.

~ o ~

Kurt remembered his mother had said once that he had been a happy kid and it had made his mother happy. But his mother was long gone. So was his happiness. Although his talk with Blaine made him feel better temporarily, the hell he was living in knocked on the door the next morning. Finn had a hangover, he was gruff and sluggish, they would have arrived at school late if Kurt hadn't forced him into the car without breakfast. It just made Finn's mood even worse.

The football team, particularly Karofsky, had a good day, though. He slushied Kurt three times that day and when he was out of clothes and had to walk through the corridors in his dirty and wet ones, he made rude comments and was loud enough for everybody to hear them. And then, there was the last break of his day. Kurt went for his books and only opened his locker when he was slammed to the door of his locker. He fell to the ground and lost his grip on his books. He reached out to take them but Karofsky was there, kicking his books away from him, laughing. Kurt jumped up and was ready to insult the boy, but Karofsky pushed him to the locker once again. Kurt hit his back and winced in pain, unable to say anything. When he could breath again, Karofsky was gone.

He sighed and went to collect his books from the ground. He changed them for the ones for his last class and chose a less crowded corridor to avoid the Neanderthals. He walked by the counselor's office, stopped briefly to see the pamphlets in front of her office. He read the titles with a raised eyebrow.

 _Alzheimers: Pretending to Listen_

 _Radon: The Silent Killer_

 _Is That a Period? Or Have I Been Shot?_

 _I Can't Stop Touching Myself_

 _My Mom's Bipolar and She Won't Stop YELLING_

Kurt shook his head. The counselor was definitely crazy. He almost turned away when something caught his attention.

 _Ending It All: Pros and Cons_

He took the pamphlet and opened it quickly. He only read the first few words when the door of the counselor's office opened and he only had time to hide the pamphlet into his bag.

"Hey, uhm... uhm..."

"Kurt" Kurt helped the ginger woman.

"Yes, Kurt. I saw you reading the pamphlets. Can I help you?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

Kurt shook his head and took a few steps back.

"No, thank you. I-I have class, I have to hurry. Bye" Kurt said and left quickly. He decided to read the pamphlet at home, in the safety of his room.

~ o ~

Blaine groaned as he heard the slam of the front door. God, this whole family was so loud. First the boys in the morning, then Burt who couldn't find his suit, Carole who somehow had the great idea to wake him up to have lunch... And now this. He was tired.

Last night was horrible. He walked Kurt home, then said goodbye and hurried back to the Berrys. He had to watch almost a dozen teenagers all night as they tried to get home somehow and how they puked everywhere through the town. Around 4, he found two of them in the park in a very intimate situation and he decided to step in an send them home. He didn't know how the kids managed to go to school in the morning but he heard Kurt and Finn fighting and he knew they were the most sober ones.

He groaned again and got up. He didn't have energy to eat in the morning and he was really hungry. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them up before he left his room. He went down the stairs, through the living room, and he was almost at the door of the kitchen when he almost fell because of something on the ground. He swore quietly and looked down to see what it was. It was something heavy and hard judging from the throbbing pain in his feet.

"For example a bag full of books" he muttered and lifted the object.

He brought it to the couch and dropped it. He could tell it was Kurt's. The boy turned the simple bag with a brooch and a few materials into a really stylish one. Blaine saw such things in the best boutiques of New York. This kid was talented.

The half of the bag's content spilt on the couch as he dropped it and he looked around quickly, hoping nobody saw it. He started pushing the things back into the back before Kurt can notice it, when he found something. It was a pamphlet, maybe from the school, just a short reading.

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and he jumped away from the bag with the pamphlet in his hand. He just had time to hide it from Kurt as the boy appeared from behind the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well... I..." Blaine put the pamphlet into the back pocket of his jeans and made sure to hide it with his T-shirt. "I wanted to go into the kitchen but your bag was in the way. So I brought it here."

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the content of his bag on the couch. He walked there and quickly put his things away.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. And thank you" he said quickly and went went back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine sighed and shook his head slowly. This boy was really weird. He almost turned to go and have some breakfast, uhm, lunch, when he remembered the pamphlet in his pocket. He went back upstairs and closed his door behind him quickly. He pulled it out and saw the title on the first page.

 _Ending It All: Pros and Cons_

Blaine mouth fell open as he went through the other few pages. He knew it was about suicide but it was so hard to believe. But it was true. It was a pamphlet about suicide and Kurt was reading it... Kurt wanted to attemp suicide.

"God..."

Blaine stared at the first few words again as his mind tried to come up with a solution. He had to help Kurt before he it's too late. He just didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! I'm going to have a pretty busy weekend and I didn't want to make you wait three more days, so I made sure I can update this chapter today.**

 **Blaine will find out how to help Kurt, starting it in this chapter. Kurt won't transfer schools but sometimes Blaine will be there for him to step in (and sometimes he won't).**

 **The New Directions' members aren't that bad but they have to learn to open their eyes and stick together.**

 **You will find out more about the villain(s) soon.**

 **Sadly, we will never find out what was written in that pamphlet, but I have a few ideas:**

~ o ~

 _You will make your parents sad._

 _You will make your friends sad – Wait, you don't have any friends, right? Then cross this one out._

 _The cascet is small, dark and cold. You won't like it._

Blaine sighed and ran his eyes through the pamphlet.

 _You will have a beautiful funeral._

 _Even your bully will say you were a fantastic person._

Blaine frowned and decided to drop the pamphlet into the litter bin. Whoever wrote it, they had no idea what a person goes through if it leads to as horrible thoughts as suicide. Blaine knew how Kurt felt. Okay, maybe not entirely. Blaine hadn't been brave enough to come out in high school, he had been too afraid of losing his popularity. So he had pretended to be straight, he had even had a girlfriend for a few months, but they had broken up when the girl had insisted to take a step Blaine couldn't.

New York had been something else. Blaine had had a chance to have a new life and form it as he wanted to. He hadn't kept his secret anymore and it had felt great. Then he had met Sebastian and they had started dating. Not because Blaine had had strong feelings but finally he could act as he always wanted to.

He rubbed his forehead. Thinking about Sebastian was still painful. He betrayed him and Blaine wasn't sure he could forgive him ever. Because they were enemies and Blaine knew he would never be able to hurt others.

The sounds of someone moving around in the living room snapped him out of his thoughts. He went to the door and opened it slightly. He could see Kurt standing in front of the couch, searching for something frantically. It was the pamphlet, Blaine knew. But he wasn't going to give it back to Kurt. He wasn't going to let the boy do something so horrible. Kurt deserved a better life and he needed someone to show him that he had to live, he had to continue his fight and show the others how strong he is. Blaine decided, as he watched Kurt disappearing in the basement again, that he would help him to get through this crisis.

~ o ~

Kurt was nervous. He knew he had put the pamphlet into his bag but he couldn't find it. He went through the whole house before anyone could notice it but it was nowhere. He was afraid that it had fallen down and Blaine had found it. He didn't want to let him know about it because he was sure Blaine would tell his father. And he couldn't let that happen.

But Blaine didn't say a word, although they had dinner together. He just asked Kurt about the glee club and school, nothing uncommon. Then he went to work with Burt. Kurt was awake when they got home and they were in a good mood, it didn't seem like they knew about Kurt's plans. Kurt tried to find the pamphlet at school, too. Maybe he had just left it in his locker. But no, it wasn't there. He was so frustrated he slammed the locker closed and went to the auditorium.

He was late again, it wasn't uncommon nowdays. He didn't feel like he had energy for things like glee club, he was thinking about quitting. Maybe it would be the best for everybody.

Surprisingly, the others didn't start it without him. On the contrary, they were sitting on their seats, chatting and laughing. And he couldn't see Mr Schue anywhere.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat down beside Mercedes.

"Mr Schue wants to show us something" Mercedes replied.

"What?" Kurt asked.

In the next moment, Mr Schue came out from behind the curtain.

"All right, guys. Today, I want you to meet an old student of mine. He was one of the bests, with great voice and perfect dance moves. It's a shame he didn't get a carrier on Broadway. Please, pay attention. He can help you to win the competition" Mr Schue said and turned around. "Blaine, the stage is yours."

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine appeared from behind the curtain and took a few steps towards them. As the music started, he began dancing. And God, his voice...

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_ _  
_ _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_ _  
_ _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down..._

Kurt couldn't take his eyes from Blaine. Mr Schue was right, he was really talented. Kurt could stay there for the rest of his life listening to his voice. It was perfect.

 _...You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back..._

Some of the girls stood up and started dancing, joining Blaine as he sang.

 _...Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever..._

And those hazel eyes... Wait, was he staring at him? Maybe it was just because Kurt was sitting there, unmoving, totally hypnotized by Blaine's voice. He tried to take his eyes from Blaine but he couldn't. The next thing he knew, he stood up and started singing with the others.

 _...My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight._

Blaine smiled as the whole glee club started clapping and whistling in the auditorium.

"Thank you, Blaine, it was perfect as always" Mr Schue said and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he turned to the others. "I asked Blaine to help us this week. We will sing duets. You have to find a partner first and then we talk about the details."

Kurt sighed and sat back down. He knew very well he won't have a partner for this week's lesson. Somebody had to work alone and of course he was the one who was left out. Minutes later, everybody else found a partner. He smiled sadly. It wasn't the first time they sang duets and he always had to perform alone as nobody wanted to work with him.

"Kurt, I see you don't have a partner" Mr Schue said. Kurt nodded but didn't look up. "You'll work with Blaine."

Kurt's eyes widened as he snapped his head up and met Blaine's eyes.

"What?" he asked without thinking.

"Mr Schue asked me to help, so one of you wouldn't have to work alone" Blaine said and winked. "Looks like you're the lucky one."

"It's not fair" Santana said. "Mr Schue, you haven't told us that somebody will work with him. I'm sure some of us would have volunteered gladly."

"Well, I'm happy to sing with Kurt" Blaine replied.

"I want to hear the first two duets tomorrow" Mr Schue said as if he hadn't heard Santana. "Do you have any questions?"

"Do you have a girlfriend, Blaine?" Quinn asked suddenly, causing Sam to frown.

"No" Blaine said awkwardly. "I'm gay."

Kurt almost smiled as he saw the others looking at Blaine as if he was an alien. But then the information finally reached him and he looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? It's not a big deal" Blaine said easily.

"And it's nothing we have to talk about right now" Mr Schue smiled. "If you don't have any questions, you can go and work on your songs."

The others disappeared in record time, Kurt was the only one who stood there awkwardly as Mr Schue and Blaine were talking. After a minute, he decided to go home. He could talk to Blaine about the duet later.

"Kurt, wait!" he heard Blaine calling after him.

He turned around and waited for the man to catch up to him.

"Uhm... I thought we could go home together" Blaine said.

"Thank you but I like walking home alone" Kurt said and turned away.

"I borrowed your father's car" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Maybe we could drink a coffee before going home."

"I-I have to learn" Kurt said and tried to go away but Blaine didn't let him.

"Kurt, please" Blaine pleaded. "Just a coffee. Besides, we have a duet to discuss."

Kurt stared into those hazel eyes for a long moment and he knew he couldn't say 'no'.

"Okay" he nodded. "But then you will leave me alone."

"Fine" Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

~ o ~

Blaine should have been happy that they finally had a real job. Two hours earlier, Burt had come into his room, telling him excitedly that they had to go. He had dressed up quickly and followed the older man down the stairs.

Soon, it turned out that their job was cleaning the rail from fallen rocks. Blaine sighed as he saw the mess in front of him and the large human-sized rocks there was no way in hell he could move. Burt, on the other hand, looked fascinated and went to start the work immediately.

"I wonder what happened here" Burt said after a while. "There was no storm or earthquake in the past days. We should check on the hill later, maybe there are a few more of these."

Blaine gulped and looked up. The hill looked dangerously high and rocky for people who didn't have super strength like Burt.

"We should hurry then" he said and went to find some smaller rocks for himself.

While working in silence, Blaine was thinking about his afternoon with Kurt. He was happy that the boy had agreed to go to the Lima Bean for a coffee but Blaine had imagined it would go better. Kurt had been silent for most of the time, only answering him shortly if he really had to. Blaine was hoping that the boy would be a little happier as the doctors finally allowed Burt to go back to work. It meaned he was fine and healthy again.

Blaine looked at the older man beside him and sighed. Of course, he could go back to work, although Blaine was sure the doctors didn't mean he should lift heavy rocks. Or do anything Burt did as a superhero. Now he could understand why Kurt was so worried about Burt's health.

"Ouch" he hissed as he dropped the rock accidentally and it landed right on his right foot.

"What's up, kid?" Burt laughed and hurled another large rock back to the foot of the hill.

"I hate this job" Blaine sighed.

"We can go and find some criminals after this" Burt said. "If you can still stand on your feet, of course."

Blaine groaned.

"Well, I don't think I'll be in the mood, besides it's not like there are any criminals in this town" he said.

"A quiet town is a good town" Burt replied. "You should have seen it earlier. People were afraid of leaving their home at night and we had to work so much. I barely saw my family and missed most of the holidays. One year, I forgot Kurt's birthday and his mom didn't talk to me for days."

Burt smiled sadly.

"It could have been so hard" Blaine said.

"It was" Burt sighed. "But I wanted a better life for my family. I wanted them to live safely, without fear. I guess I could have done a better job."

Blaine stopped and looked at the older man. He didn't know much about the Hummels but he knew Kurt's mother was dead – killed, to be exact – and Burt had started dating Carole only a few months ago. Nobody talked about what had happened to Kurt's mom, he had only heard rumors. If they were true, Elisabeth Hummel had been killed by Burt's enemy, a villain only called the Dark Shadow, who had made Burt's life a living hell for years. After Elisabeth's death, Burt had tried to find the man but he had disappeared without trace. And nobody had seen him after that.

"It wasn't your fault" Blaine said quietly as he had nothing else in his mind.

"It was" Burt said. "I knew the Dark Shadow was after me but I thought he wouldn't hurt my family. Elisabeth was worried all the time, she was afraid of Kurt getting hurt. We didn't think that she would be the one..."

Burt sighed and sat down on one of the rocks with his face buried in his hands.

"I lost my wife and made Kurt grow up without his mother. It's all because I was too self-confident to see how much danger they were in. And then I wasn't even able to find that monster. He's still out there" Burt said.

Blaine stepped closer and tried to figure out what he should say. He decided it would be the best to talk about something else and since he wanted to talk with Burt about Kurt, it seemed to be the best topic.

"Uhm... Burt, can I ask you something?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure" Burt answered tiredly.

"Don't you think there's... something wrong with Kurt lately?"

Blaine knew it was the worst way to start the moment his eyes met Burt's. The man's eyes widened and were full of worry as he looked up at Blaine.

"What do you mean?" the older man asked.

"I just..." _He's thinking about suicide._ "He's so quiet. I tried to talk to him but he's so distant. And I noticed he never invites his friends to come over."

"Oh" Burt muttered and slowly nodded. "That. I knew you would notice it sooner or later."

Blaine remained silent as he waited for Burt to continue.

"Kurt wasn't always like this. He was a happy child with silly dreams and full of energy. Even after his mother's death, he was so strong. He helped me to get my life back" Burt told Blaine. "But he's changed a lot in the past few years. He waited for so long to get his power and when it became clear he doesn't have any... I think it was the time when he started changing... into this."

Burt fell silent again, not knowing how much he should tell Blaine. Finally, he decided to tell him everything.

"He had a hard time at school but it wasn't that bad first. But then he told me that he's gay and I encouraged him to talk about it with his friends. He's my son, no matter what, but you know... When I was young, being gay was something nobody accepted. I try to be supportive but I thought it would be easier with the help of his friends. I thought the world has changed, that the kids are more open-minded nowdays. Maybe I was wrong" Burt sighed. "He seemed to be so happy at first. He told me that the others accepted him and finally he didn't have to keep secrets from them. But then, it slowly changed. His friends didn't come anymore and Kurt spent more and more time alone in the basement."

"Didn't you asked him about what happened?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I did" Burt said indignantly. "But he just kept telling me it's because of his power. I don't think it's the only problem."

"You think it's because he's gay?" Blaine asked gently.

"Maybe" Burt sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't understand these kids. I tried to help Kurt but I think it wasn't enough. I don't know what else I should do."

"Maybe I should try" Blaine blurted out. Burt looked at him with a raised eyebrow, so he continued. "I think I know what he's going through."

"Really?" Burt asked but he still didn't seem to be convinced.

"I went through it a few years ago" Blaine admitted. "I'm gay, too."

"You are?" Burt asked wonderingly.

"Yes" Blaine laughed. "I know it's hard to tell."

"Well, it was obvious in Kurt's case" Burt said. "But you're completely different."

"We're all different" Blaine said. "That's what makes us humans."

Burt smiled.

"That was wise" he said and stood up. "Now tell me how you want to help Kurt."

Blaine laughed.

~ o ~

"I can't believe my dad is okay with this" Kurt said and grimanced as he almost stepped into a puddle.

"Of course he is" Blaine – dressed as Nightbird – smiled.

He asked Burt to let Kurt go with him for the next patrol, so Kurt was forced to spend some time with Blaine and talk. Or that's what Blaine was hoping. Since they had left the Hudmel house, Kurt was silent and only met Blaine's eyes once to make sure he knows how much he didn't want this.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Blaine asked after a while, looking up the clear, starry sky.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"We have a duet to practice" Blaine answered with a smile. "I really want to win that dinner at Breadstix."

"If you ask me, you should never eat there" Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head slowly.

"I loved that place when I was young" he said.

"You don't have to sing with me if you don't want" Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you think I don't want to sing with you?" he asked.

"Nobody wants to do anything with me" Kurt whispered. "It's fine, I'm used to that."

"I'm happy to be your duet partner" Blaine said. "And I'll tell you a secret: that black girl wanted to choose you but I asked Mr Schue to help me, so I would be your partner."

"Why?" Kurt asked and stopped to study Blaine's expression.

"Because I like you" Blaine winked. "So what should we sing? I think one of Katy Perry's song would do it."

"We won't sing Katy Perry" Kurt said immediately.

"Okay. What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I think you should choose" Kurt said.

"I think we should decide it together" Blaine replied.

"I have no idea."

"Then think about it."

"Why do you care?" Kurt yelled in frustration.

Blaine took a step back.

"Because I want to get to know you. And the best way to start is knowing what you like singing" Blaine smiled.

"I'll think about it" Kurt said finally.

"Great" Blaine said and clapped his hands.

Suddenly, Blaine's phone started ringing. He frowned. It was Burt. They agreed that Burt would only call him if there's a emergency. He answered the call instantly.

"Burt?"

 _"You have to come to the State Bank. Now!"_

And with that, Burt disconnected the call.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"We have to go" Blaine answered and grabbed Kurt's hand.

They arrived a few minutes later, they weren't too far away. Mr Schue was standing in front of the building, wearing his suit, but Burt was nowhere to be seen.

"He's in there" Mr Schue told Blaine who nodded and stepped inside. Kurt wanted to follow him but Mr Schue grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'll take you home."

"But..." the boy started but Mr Schue silenced him with a look.

"No buts, Kurt, it's a crime scene, you shouldn't be here. You have to go home, it's your father's order" Mr Schue said and guided Kurt back to his car.

Back in the building, Blaine found Burt standing in front of the main safe. It was open and Blaine could tell from one brief look that it was empty.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Well, kid" Burt started, not looking at Blaine. "You wanted a real job. Here you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**The bad news before I forget: There will be a 3-day conference in July I have to attend and let's say my presentation is far from finished... I'm not sure I can write another chapter before that, so there is a chance you have to wait a little longer.**

 **Kurt has a power but you have to wait to learn more about it. :)**

 _Robbery in the State Bank..._

 _Mysterious bank robber disappeared without trace..._

Kurt sighed and clicked to see the video under one of the articles. There was a young woman with a small child in her arms. She was pale and her eyes incredibly wide as she leaned closer to talk into the microphone.

 _"I can't believe this is happening! We moved here because we thought this neighbourhood is safe but it most definitely isn't!"_

The next picture, a middle-age man standing in front of the store.

 _"Yes, I remember things like this happening here. But it became safer because everybody was afraid of Silver Bear."_

And the last sentence under the video:

 _Looks like Silver Bear doesn't care about us anymore._

Kurt pressed his lips together angrily and slapped down onto his desk. He couldn't believe why people acted like this. Like his dad didn't care. Like he hadn't done so much for this town.

The last days were like he had been in his childhood again. His dad was never home, now taking Blaine with him to find the criminal as soon as possible. Burt was always nervous, he didn't let Kurt tell him a thing or ask him about his health. He barely got home to eat and sleep a few hours and then he left again.

It was like eight years earlier. Kurt lost his father again and this time he couldn't be sure if Burt's heart would be able to handle it. And on the top of that, there were these people, talking like this about his father. And he knew for sure nobody will thank him when he and Blaine find whoever did this. Because that's how things worked.

"Hey!"

Kurt turned around quickly as he heard the voice behind his back.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and stepped away from the desk because the small distance between him and the man made him ftrustrated. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry" Blaine said. "Dinner's ready and Carole asked me to tell you."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry" Kurt said and sat down in front of the mirror.

"Come on, you have to eat something" Blaine tried to convince him.

"Is my dad home?" Kurt asked, turning to meet Blaine's eyes. The man shook his head.

"No, he's still working. But he will come home soon. Today's patrol is mine" Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded sadly and turned back towards the mirror.

"You're worried about him, right?" Blaine asked quietly and sat down on Kurt's bed.

"I just don't want him to get sick again, that's all" Kurt replied.

"I think you're worried because it's like eight years ago. Your dad told me about it" Blaine said.

Kurt turned to look at him suddenly.

"He did?"

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "And I know you're afraid it will keep him away from home, but I promise you, Kurt, that we will find that robber soon and everything will be fine again."

Blaine could see a small but honest smile appear on Kurt's face and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Unfortunately, it didn't last too long. Kurt became sad and pale again.

"Shouldn't you go and eat something?" he asked.

"No, it's not that important. I can stay here if you want" Blaine smiled.

"I think you should go up and eat something" Kurt said.

"Only if you come with me" Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't get rid of you, right?" he asked.

"Of course not" Blaine said and stood up. "Come on! Dinner is waiting and I'm really hungry."

"That's not what you said earlier" Kurt muttered to himself but followed Blaine upstairs.

~ o ~

Almost two hours later, Blaine was ready for the patrol. When Burt came home, he asked him to let Kurt go with him again. Burt wasn't sure it would be a good idea but he let Kurt go with Blaine, they only had to promise that Kurt would go home before curfew. The boy didn't seem to be happy to go out with Blaine again but he didn't really have a choice.

"You don't like going out so late, right?" Blaine asked when they were silent too long.

"Do _you_ like being out here?" Kurt asked and sat down, not looking at Blaine.

"Of course" Blaine answered with a smile. "Lima is a beautiful town..."

"Can you come to the point?" Kurt cut in. "I have to finish my homework."

Blaine nodded slowly as he considered how much he should tell the boy about what he knew.

"I'm worried about you, Kurt" he said and sat down beside Kurt.

"Why? I'm fine..." Kurt started but Blaine didn't let him finish the sentence.

"You are far from fine, Kurt" he said. He decided to not talk about the pamphlet. "I'm not blind. I can see how sad and alone you are. I can see the walls you've built up around you, how you keep yourself away from the others. I just... I don't know why. Please, talk to me. Maybe I can help you."

"I'm... I'm fine" Kurt said and stood up hastily. "I should go back and let you work..."

He turned to leave but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"You are having trouble at school, right?" Blaine asked as he stood up and stepped into Kurt's personal space.

"I-I don't know what makes you think..." he stuttered and tried to pull away. Blaine's grasp didn't loosen the slightest.

"I know how you feel" Blaine said and forced Kurt to sit back down. "I know what the others think about people like us."

Kurt looked up in interest but remained silent.

"You know, I was about your age when it became 100 percent sure that I'm gay. Well, I knew it earlier but I still tried to change myself. I knew what my friends thought about homosexuality and I was afraid. I didn't want to lose everything I had."

"Did you tell them?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No" Blaine laughed. "Of course not. It would have made my life a living hell."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He knew very well. It was what he was going through.

"To be honest, I regretted it" Blaine continued. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Blaine smiled sadly. "I couldn't be myself and it was so bad to live with a secret like this for so long. If I could do it again, I wouldn't hide who I really am. Being popular and living without being bullied wasn't worth it."

"I'm not sure I agree with you" Kurt replied.

"I know it's hard now but it's just temporary. You will graduate soon, you can leave everything behind and forget it."

Kurt wasn't sure it was so simple. Blaine knew what he was thinking and sighed.

"To be honest, I look up to you" he said. "You are so brave and strong, I wish I could have been like you."

"I'm not" Kurt said immediately. "I wish I could be but I can't do it anymore. I'm scared every time I have to step into the school because I know I will be slushied, thrown into dumpsters and humiliated in every possible way. I'm tired of being the outcast. I'm tired of being bullied and I'm tired of what they think about me. I thought I would get my power soon and I can fight back but I have no such a luck, I guess."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I wanted to make my dad proud" he continued. "I imagined having a power like he has, helping people and making this world a better place. And I know he doesn't care, that he will always love me but I can see the disappointment in his eyes. He wanted me to continue his work, it was his dream and it will never come true. Because I'm a freak."

"Don't say that" Blaine replied and placed his hand over Kurt's cheek. "You are not a freak, Kurt. You are a fantastic person and I'm sure your father knows that."

Kurt looked up for a second, his eyes red and full of tears. He was so sad but still beautiful. Blaine needed all of his willpower to not pull him in his arms and kiss him.

"You are not alone" Blaine said. "I'm here and I will help you if you let me. I promise you I will help you to get through high school and then you can go and get everything you want."

Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms and let his tears escape. Blaine put his arms around the boy and ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, whispering reassuring words into his ears as the boy cried.

~ o ~

"You look like crap" Kurt said the other day as he and Blaine were waiting to perform their song. The man was pale, with dark circles under his eyes and he suppressed the third yawn in the last few minutes.

"I'm fine" Blaine replied, trying to not yawn again. "I just need some sleep, that's all."

"We don't have to perform, you know" Kurt told him. "Mr Schue knows what's going on, he would understand."

"Nah, it's not that bad" Blaine smiled. "Besides, I have a feeling we will win."

"I don't think they will vote for us" Kurt said.

"They will" Blaine said. "Because everybody love Queen."

"We will see" Kurt said. "Rachel and Finn were really good."

"Yeah, but our duet is the best. We will have that dinner" Blaine said.

"You don't even have time to sleep, when do you want to go out for dinner?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will talk to Burt, don't worry. And stop being so pessimist" Blaine brushed his shoulder to Kurt's. The boy smiled. "That's it. You should smile more often. It's beautiful."

Kurt reddened and looked away to hide his face. He didn't have much time to recover and it was their turn to step onto the stage.

"Just smile" Blaine whispered when the music began and he started singing.

 _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_ _  
_ _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah_ _  
_ _And floating around in ecstasy_ _  
_ _So don't stop me now_

Kurt took a step forward and smiled as he joined Blaine.

 _Don't stop me_

 _'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

Blaine stepped in, rushing through the stage like a little kid.

 _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me_

It was Kurt's turn again.

 _I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

As they reached the chorus, Kurt looked down and was surprised to see the other members of the glee club dancing around and singing with them.

 _Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_ _  
_ _I'm having a ball_ _  
_ _Don't stop me now_ _  
_ _If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_ _  
_ _Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_ _  
_ _Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)_ _  
_ _I don't want to stop at all..._

Kurt hadn't had such a good time since who knows when. First he was afraid of dancing but as they continued singing, he became part of the song and the next thing he knew, he was singing and dancing like he was the most carefree and happy person in the world.

They finished the song with the others. After that, Kurt was lost in the storm of applause and didn't even realised that Blaine was standing beside him.

"I told you it will be fun" he said and winked.

"Okay, maybe you were right" Kurt replied.

"Just maybe?" Blaine asked, simulating that Kurt's words hurt him deeply.

"Okay, you were right. Happy?" Kurt asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded and hugged the boy.

~o ~

Half an hour later, Blaine and Kurt left the school as the winners of the week. Blaine was still humming happily, jumping up in every few seconds. Kurt followed him closely, unable to hide his laugh as he watched the man in front of him. As they reached the car, Blaine opened the door and motioned to Kurt to get in.

"What a gentleman" Kurt said and got in the passenger's seat.

"Just for you" Blaine said and rushed to the other side of the car. When he was seated, he turned to Kurt. "Would you have some coffee?"

"We should go home, you have to sleep" Kurt answered.

"I'm not that tired" Blaine said.

"You are" Kurt disagreed. "And you have to work tonight. Let's go home now and we can go out for coffee tomorrow."

"Fine" Blaine sighed and started the car. "But tomorrow, we will have coffee _and_ cake. And maybe another coffee. I don't know how hard this night will be."

"I don't like desserts" Kurt said.

"That's a lie, Hummel" Blaine smiled. "Everybody likes them. And I know a place with the most delicious cheesecake I have ever eaten. We should go there tomorrow."

"Fine" Kurt sighed. "But only if the cheesecake is really that good."

"It is, I swear" Blaine winked.

They were so lost in the conversation that none of them noticed the black Lamborghini following their car.

~ o ~

The man sighed happily as he stepped into the building. This day was just like he had planned it. He had followed Nightbird after his meeting with Silver Bear, and although he had lost him on the way, he had found him again later. At the school, now without his suit. Of course he knew it was Nightbird, he would have recognized him even if he had changed. But Nightbird – Blaine – was just like the last time he had seen him. He hadn't changed at all.

He watched with interest as he acted around the boy. He didn't know much about him but it wasn't the first time he had seen him with Nightbird. And the way the man looked at him told him he was important. The man smiled at the thought. He could use the boy against Nightbird if he had to.

He followed them to the house and watched them for awhile. Sadly, he had to leave too soon because there were too many people around and he had to be careful as they could notice him easily at daylight and it was the last thing he wanted now. He had to stay hidden from Nightbird for a little while. He wanted more time to learn about his job here, the people he was living with and most important, about that boy.

"Sir, we are closed."

The man looked up to see the security guard walking towards him with a hand on his gun. He smiled and looked up, his green eyes finding the guard's brown ones in a second.

"Show me the safe" he said calmly and smiled as the guard's eyes became glassy. He nodded and turned around, walking towards the other end of the room.

The bank was silent, the man thought there would be more guards but they didn't meet anybody. The man guided him to the safe and opened it for him.

"Thanks" he said and turned to meet the man's eyes again. "You are tired. All you want to do is sleep. The bank is closed, you have nothing to do, so you can lie down for a bit."

"I go to sleep" the man said slowly.

"Good boy. Go" the man said and watched as the guard disappeared at the end of the corridor. Then he turned back to admire the content of the safe.

"I love this town" he muttered and started filling up his backpack.

When he was ready, he turned around and left the building quickly. It's not like he was afraid of the guards in the bank, he knew they couldn't do anything against his power, but he never knew when would a superhero show up and it looked like there were too many of them here. But there was only one who he cared for.

"When will you find out that I'm here, Nightbird?" he whispered, looking up at the building one more time before he disappeared in the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I did it! I have to leave tomorrow, I'm ready with my presentation and I could finish this chapter.:)**

 **I love your speculations about Kurt's power! Do you have some more?:)**

 **Warning: violence**

Kurt sighed when he finally got home. He winced as he reached out to open the door, the throbbing pain in his back making him unable to move for a few seconds.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" he heard Blaine's voice from somewhere in front of him and then footsteps.

The man was beside him in a second, grabbed his arm and helped him walk to the couch.

"Thanks" he said.

"Are you hurt? Should I call Burt?" Blaine asked in concern.

Kurt shook his head immediately. The last thing he wanted was his father knowing about this.

"I'm fine, Blaine. It will go away in no time" he said and tried to smile.

"I don't think so" Blaine shook his head. "Let me see it."

"It's nothing..." Kurt started but the look Blaine gave him made him fall silent.

He knew Blaine wouldn't leave it, so he sighed and turned around. Blaine helped him lift up his shirt to look at his back.

"God" Blaine whispered with wide eyes. Kurt's back was all purple and yellow. "Who did this?"

"I-I fell from the..."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt! I know very well how injuries from falling look like and this one is definitely something else!" Blaine shouted in anger.

Kurt winced and pulled away. It was a habit he had taken up because of the bullying. Every sudden movement, every word said out too loud made him start lately and he knew this time Blaine noticed it.

"It was one of those football players again, right?" Blaine asked, keeping his voice down to not scare the boy.

"I..." Kurt started and shook his head. There was no reason to lie. "Yes."

Blaine growled and needed all of his willpower to not kick the coffee table beside him. He knew it wouldn't help, so he took a few deep breaths and turned back to Kurt calmly.

"Tell me everything" he said.

Kurt sighed and looked down.

"There's one of the football players" he started quietly. "His name is David Karofsky. He... he really hates me, I think. He slushies me and tosses me into the dumpster almost every day and he likes throwing me against lockers. That's why my back looks this way."

"Why didn't you tell about it your father? Or the principal? They could have done something" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head.

"It's not that simple. Maybe he would have been expelled for a few weeks and then what? He would have come back and continued what he had done before" Kurt said sadly.

"Then what do you want to do about it?" Blaine asked. "I can talk to him if you want me to."

Kurt shook his head again.

"No. This is a battle I have to fight alone" he said. "I just... I don't know how. But I'm so tired of being afraid of him."

"You have to refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him" Blaine said gently.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Confront him. Call him out. I híd behind my lies, Kurt. I wasn't brave enough to stand up for myself. And it is something that I really, really regret" Blaine replied.

Kurt looked down, considering Blaine's words.

"Maybe you're right" he said finally and decided to confront Karofsky the next time he tries to do something against him.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't have to wait too long. The following day, he was walking down the corridor, reading the text he had gotten from Blaine during Glee rehearsal. It was just a word: courage. But it told him he wasn't alone, that Blaine was by his side and he really felt stronger from it. He was smiling again as he reached his locker, his phone still in his hand. He was so busy with staring at that little word that he didn't notice the large figure approaching to him before it was too late. Karofsky stepped to him and in a quick movement, he knocked the phone out of Kurt's hand and pushed the smaller boy against the locker, hard.

Kurt lifted his hands just in time to save most of his body from the impact. He heard Karofsky laughing but he was already halfway to the locker room. Kurt looked after him angrily and pushed himself away from the locker. That was it. He wouldn't let that Neanderthal bully him again.

"Hey!" he yelled and ran after Karofsky.

The boy was in the locker room when a furious Kurt kicked the door open and rushed inside.

"I'm talking to you!" he said.

"Girls' locker room's next door" Karofsky said, not even looking at Kurt.

"What is your problem?" Kurt asked as he went to Karofsky.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky replied as he finally looked up at Kurt who was now only two steps away from him.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked, hoping that the other boy could finally understand his simple question.

"'Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky asked, moving closer to him.

If Kurt wouldn't be so mad, he would have laughed. Blaine was right. Karofsky was so ignorant, he couldn't even come up with something new for a change. Maybe he should leave sports for awhile and try to grow a brain instead of his muscles.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? You're not my type" Kurt said heatedly.

"That right?" Karofsky asked, turning back to him again.

"Yeah" Kurt answered and leaned closer. "I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Do not push me, Hummel" Karofsky growled and lifted his fist.

Kurt looked down at Karofsky's right. Oh yeah, the Fury, as Karofsky liked to call it. If rumors were true, Karofsky's power was in that fist. It was like steel and he could destroy the hardest material with only one blow. Kurt should have been afraid but he knew Karofsky never used his power on anybody.

"You gonna hit me? Do it" he challenged.

Karofsky reached out with his left and slammed the locker closed in frustration.

"Don't push me!" he said again.

"Hit me, because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignoramus out of you" Kurt said, stepping into the other boy's personal space.

"Get out of my face!" Karofsky shouted, motioning towards the door. Kurt didn't even notice it as he stepped closer angrily, lifting his hand and pointing at his bully's chest.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt yelled and then, something unexpected happened.

Kurt needed a few seconds to take in what was going on around him. Karofsky grabbed his face and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to Kurt's. It was so shocking and sudden that Kurt couldn't move as the other boy was brutalising his mouth. It was rough and disgusting, he had to fight down the urge to vomit. It was nothing like he had imagined his first real kiss. He hated every single moment of it.

Luckily, Karofsky pulled away, but Kurt still couldn't move. He stared at the football player with wide eyes but didn't have time to think or say something because Karofsky was there again, ready to kiss him the second time. Finally, Kurt was able to react in time. He got so scared of the possibility that this nightmare can happen to him again, that he lifted both of his hands and pushed the other boy away with all of his strength. The sudden movement caused Karofsky to step back and Kurt used it to escape the locker room where they were all alone. He pushed the thoughts of Karofsky to the back of his mind as he ran back to the safety of the crowd on the corridor.

~ o ~

Blaine was asleep when Burt rushed into his room and woke him up to let him know they had a lead. The robber they had tried to find since days was clever, he always made sure the cameras in the banks wouldn't show him or he ruined the recording. All they knew was that it was a tall man as the security guards could describe him but they didn't remember more.

But Burt wouldn't let it stop them. He knew the best superheroes and asked for help. One of Rachel Berry's dads, Hiram was a technopath and he finally managed to get some pictures from the security camera. They just had to go back to the last crime scene and see what they had.

Blaine rubbed his eyes as they stepped into the small room. There were monitors everywhere and a tall man with glasses was sitting in front of his laptop. When he saw them arriving, he stood up, smiling.

"Hey, Burt!" he greeted the superhero and then turned to Blaine. "You must be Blaine. I'm Hiram Berry."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Berry" Blaine said and shook the older man's hand.

"What did you find, Hiram?" Burt asked impatiently. This case made him really frustrated and he wanted to end it as soon as possible.

"Well, I couldn't get the whole recording yet but I have some pictures for you. Maybe it is enough for now" Hiram said and handed them the pictures.

Burt took them first, going through them.

"Oh, and I have some news" Hiram continued. "Schuester could get into one of the guards head. His mind was foggy but he told Schue that the man come up to him and forced him to look into his eyes. Then he did as he was told, he couldn't resist."

"Mind control" Burt sighed. Luckily for them, it was a rare ability, so if they can find somebody using it, it would be probably the man they were searching for. Unfortunately, it was a really dangerous power and nobody could resist it, not even those with superpowers.

None of them noticed Blaine's eyes widening at Burt's words. The man knew somebody with this ability, somebody from his past he didn't want to meet ever again. As he Blaine took the pictures from Burt, his heart stopped beating for a moment. The man was barely visible on the photo but he would recognize those green eyes from anywhere.

~ o ~

Blaine burst into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned back against it with closed eyes, breathing hard. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not here. He was supposed to start a new life, that's why he accepted this job.

Rationally, he knew what he should do. Go to Burt, tell him everything and face the consequences. It was all his fault after all. But he knew Burt wouldn't let him stay, he wouldn't even let him work anymore, and he couldn't let it happen. Besides, there was Kurt. He didn't want to leave Kurt now, when the boy started opening up for him.

No. He had to find the man as soon as possible and send him to jail. That's what he had to do. And if he was lucky enough, nobody would find out what he had done in the past.

There was a soft knock on his door and he jumped away in surprise, staring at the closed door with wide eyes.

"Blaine, it's me" he heard Kurt's voice from the other side of the door. He could tell there was something wrong.

He stepped back and opened the door. In the next moment, Kurt rushed inside and hugged him tightly. Blaine was confused, he put his hand under Kurt's chin and forced him to look up. Kurt was crying and looked really upset.

"What happened?" he asked in concern, his own trouble completely forgotten. He led the boy to his bed and sat down with him.

"I did as you told me" Kurt hiccuped. "And then he... he..."

"He did what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, fearing the worst. He wasn't sure if it was about Kurt's bully or something else but he hoped the boy would tell him everything.

And so it happened. He had to wait a few more minutes but Kurt finally calmed down enough to tell him everything. He told him about how he had followed Karofsky into the locker room, what he had said, how Karofsky responded. But then he stopped.

"There was something else, right?" Blaine asked and started looking for injuries.

"He... he kissed me" Kurt said finally, looking down.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked.

"He kissed me" Kurt repeated quietly. "He grabbed me and-and then kissed me and I was too shocked to move a-and it was aweful."

Fresh tears appeared in Kurt's eyes and ran down his cheeks. He reached up with shaky hands to wipe them away.

"I pushed him away and ran. God, Blaine, I was so scared. And I can't tell about it anybody because I'm sure he would kill me then" Kurt said.

Blaine reached out and pulled the boy into his arms to not let him see how angry he was.

"It was my first kiss" Kurt said quietly. "My first real kiss and I wanted it to be special. Not like... this."

Blaine tightened his arms around the boy.

"It will be okay" he said and pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

Blaine decided to wait until the next day to calm down and then visit this Karofsky kid. They had to talk but he was sure he would kill the boy in the state he was in and Kurt would hate him for it. He had to stop that asshole because he went too far. He took something from Kurt, something Blaine knew was important for him and it's not something he could go with without consequences.

~ o ~

Blaine's mood wasn't better the following day. He had tried to find the criminal they were searching for and he had even seen him as he tried to get into a jewelery but he had been too slow. He couldn't catch him. Now he was walking down the corridors of Mckinley after a short visit in the library to find a picture about this Karofsky kid. He smiled when he saw him walking towards him. He stepped to the boy and grabbed his jacket.

"We need to talk" he said.

Karofsky pushed his hand away.

"I gotta go to class" the boy snarled and started walking away. Blaine went after him.

"Kurt told me what you did" Blaine called after him.

Karofsky stopped immediately and turned back.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" he asked, trying to be calm but Blaine could see his eyes widening.

"You kissed him" Blaine said.

Karofsky looked around quickly, making sure nobody could hear them.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said and tried to walk past Blaine but the man jumped to the side and stopped him.

Some of the students paused to see what was going on. Blaine could see Kurt at the farther end of the corridor. He knew the boy wouldn't want him to make a scene, so he smiled sweetly as he stepped to the football player.

"It seems like you might be a little confused. And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone" he said. _Although if you try to hurt him again, I will rip you into pieces._

Karofsky growled, grabbed Blaine's shirt and pushed him back against the wall.

"Don't mess with me!" he whispered into Blaine's ear.

There was a crowd forming around them but Blaine didn't care. He tried to be nice for Kurt's sake and do as he was supposed to, but the boy was clearly in denial.

Images from the past ran through his mind, images from the time he was just like this kid. He was popular and it was all that mattered. He remembered a small, dark-haired boy, Jonathan Holt, who had committed suicide because of jocks like Karofsky. Although Blaine had never hurt him, he hadn't even helped him when he had seen he was in trouble. He had felt so quilty because of it and he could never forget those scared eyes.

But Karofsky was even worse. He didn't want anybody to know about his secret, Blaine could understand it. But he still didn't have the right to bully Kurt for being honest and show who he truly is. As he looked up to see Kurt coming closer, he remembered his tearful eyes from the previous day. He was just as scared as Jonathan. And it was because of this asshole.

Blaine didn't realise he was using his power until Karofsky started screaming and lifted his hands to his head. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes, his hands grabbing his own hair painfully. Blaine knew what it felt like when he was using his power on somebody. He could cause unbearable pain as it reached the target, making they feel like their head would burst in two. Sometimes he wondered if he could do more but he was always too scared to find out.

"What the hell is going on here?" somebody asked.

Blaine blinked, finally aware of what he had done. Surprisingly, he didn't care. Maybe it was because of the stress but as he looked down at the boy kneeling in front of him, he didn't feel guilty at all.

"Stay away from him" he whispered as he bent down to the boy's ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Finn asked as he stepped to them.

"Talking" Blaine shrugged and smiled when Karofsky got up from the floor and ran as fast as he could.

"What the hell, dude? You have no right to come here and hurt others" Finn said.

"Really, Finn?" Blaine asked and stepped closer to Finn. "I think he deserved it. He needed to know that what he did is wrong and it's not like somebody else would show him, right?"

Blaine smiled sadly as Finn looked away.

"Because looking away and pretending to not see anything is so much easier. When was the last time you defended Kurt? You know, your almost-brother, who is thrown into dumpsters, pushed against walls and slushied. Every. Single. Day. And you do nothing to help him. You said the other day that you're a leader. Well, you don't act like one."

"Blaine, stop, please" Kurt said quietly as he walked up to them. Blaine shook his head.

"I'm not finished" he said and turned to the other members of the glee club, the girls and Puck who where standing not too far from them. Rachel and Tina took a step back when Blaine pointed at them. "Glee club was a safe place in my time. We weren't just students who liked singing and dancing and had a good time together. We helped each other. We sticked together, no matter what happened. Because having friends is more important than a damn solo. You should think about it."

Blaine turned around and left, the others looking after him with wide eyes. It was Rachel who finally broke the silence.

"What did he mean by that? And why did he look straight at me while he was talking?" she asked.

"Shut up, Rachel" Mercedes sighed. "Just shut up."

 **The next one will be mostly about Blaine's past and the mysterious villain. See you in two weeks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back!**

 **This chapter and the first half of the next one is mostly about Blaine, so you get to know what happened in New York.**

 **Aaand some good news: Sitting on the train and in a conference room is kind of boring, I've almost finished the next two chapters, so the updates will be faster (for a while – I'm going on holiday in August).**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine stepped into his room and slammed the door behind him. It started becoming his habit lately. He was nervous and angry again. He told himself that it was because of that Karofsky kid but he knew the truth. It was somebody else who made him act that way.

 _"Let your power control your body" the other man smiled and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "With that power of yours... you could rule the world."_

He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing into it painfully as he closed his eyes. He had to calm down and think rationally. He had to stop him and he knew the only way was if he could come up with a good plan. He had to attack him, the other couldn't know about what was coming. That's the only way.

 _"How could you do that?" Blaine asked in amazement._

 _"You can't let anyone know what is coming. You have to be prepared all the time... and remain mysterious. People are afraid of things they don't know" the man smiled._

He went to his bed and opened the drawer of his nightstand. There were his memories from his past, a few photos, tickets, a gemstone.

 _"What's this?"_

 _"It helps you control your ability. Take it with you and you don't have to worry anymore. You will be invincible" the man smiled._

Blaine didn't touch the gemstone. He knew very well what it made him do. Horrible things and he was afraid of that side of himself.

 _"I almost killed somebody! I thought it would help me!" Blaine shouted._

 _"Maybe it helped you but you don't like the way it showed you" the man said._

Blaine grabbed a photo and closed the drawer. It had been taken in the Central Park almost two years earlier. When he thought everything was perfect. He smiled sadly as he watched the other man's face. He still couldn't believe he did that to him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped up from the bed as he heard Kurt's voice. He híd the photo under his pillow just in time before Kurt knocked and peeked inside.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! Of course, yeah" Blaine said and tried to smile.

"I want to talk with you about what you did at school" Kurt said quietly and took an uncertain step towards Blaine.

"Oh" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. Come, sit down."

Kurt took a place beside Blaine, looking up at him in concern. Blaine sighed, careful to not meet Kurt's eyes.

"I know I shouldn't do that without your permission" Blaine started. "And I'm sorry. Well, for not asking you but not for what I did. I still think he deserved it."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "Although I don't think it's the right way to teach people, I'm grateful. You're the only one who stood up for me for a very long time. Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and put his arms around the boy.

"You're welcome. Just call if you need me to beat up somebody" he smiled and jumped away when Kurt tried to slap him on his shoulder. "Wow, Kurt, I thought you hate violence."

"That's true but I can't help. You bring out my bad side" Kurt smiled.

"Are you flirting with me, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked but he regretted it instantly as Kurt's face went scarlet in a second and he looked down shyly. Blaine jumped to his side and put an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. That's what friends do. Have fun."

"So... We are friends?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course we are" Blaine answered. _If we could be more..._

"I decided to tell my father" Kurt said.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asked. He was too lost in staring at Kurt's lips and he didn't know what the other was talking about.

"I want to tell my dad about the bullying" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled.

"That's the right thing to do. You should have told him earlier" he said.

"I know" Kurt sighed. "But I was too afraid. And with his heart condition... I just didn't want him to worry about me."

"It's gonna be okay" Blaine said and pulled the boy into a hug, inhaling his scent. He loved having Kurt so close.

~ o ~

Blaine decided to start working earlier that evening. Kurt persuaded Burt to let them go out two days later and have that dinner they had won with their duet. Burt didn't want to let them go first but after thinking about – and listening to Kurt's constant begging –, he said 'yes'. He wanted his son to be happy and it looked like Blaine could make him smile. Blaine had a long talk with the man after that and he had to promise he would keep his son safe.

When Burt finally let him go, he dressed up and left as soon as possible. He had made a map for himself with the possible places where the robber could show up and he wanted to check a few of them. If he was lucky enough, he could find him that night and stop him.

He arrived at the first place and walked up to the building in the shadows of trees. He was quite good in hiding thanks to his experiences in New York.

 _"Stay in the shadows. Move slowly, don't let anybody see you."_

He sighed and híd behind a tree. Something told him that it was the right place, he shouldn't leave. He hated waiting, it was the worst thing in his job.

 _"You're freshly out of school" the man smiled._

 _"How do you know that?" Blaine asked._

 _"You're so impatient. Now watch and learn. I can teach you a few tricks."_

He had waited for almost two hours. He almost gave up, but then he saw a shadow behind one of the windows. It was fast and graceful, nothing like the bulky security guards. He smiled and climbed up to the window. It was dark again, he couldn't see anybody inside. It looked safe to get in. He picked on the lock and seconds later, he was inside. He looked around. It was dark but he didn't have to see anything, it was enough to hold his breath and listen, he could hear the quiet footsteps in front of him.

He sighed and started walking slowly after the other man, careful to not make any noise and alarm the criminal that he had company. He followed him to the main safe and was only a few steps behind him, ready to attack the man from behind...

Suddenly, something heavy hit him from behind, making him fall to the ground. He groaned and rolled to his back, just in time before the security guard above him could hit him with a baton.

"Hey! I'm not..."

He had to jump away as the guard tried to attack him again. His eyes were glassy and didn't respond which was enough for Blaine to know he was under the villain's influence. He heard the green-eyed man laughing behind them and he cursed quietly when he heard him leave but he couldn't go after him because of the guard.

He jumped up and grabbed the man's arm, hitting it to the wall several times to make him drop the baton.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this" he said and smashed the man's head to the wall, knocking him out.

Blaine lay him down carefully before turning back to the criminal. He was in the other side of the room, ready to leave. He looked back with a smile, winked and then turned to run. Blaine followed him, although he knew the man in front of him was a lot faster, but he had to try and stop him.

Reaching the door he rushed outside and then he had to stop. It was quiet around him, nothing seemed to move. He took a few careful steps forward, ready for everything. But nothing happened, the whole area seemed to be empty.

"Damn it" he muttered.

He had just lost him. Again.

~ o ~

 _Blaine followed the man across the street. He saw him climbing up to the window of the building and smiled as he went after him. Moving through the dark rooms, he followed the man quietly. He knew he had to be careful, it wasn't his first try to catch the criminal._

 _He caught him at a big, black door as the man tried to pick on the lock. He didn't hesitate for a second, he rushed forward and slammed him to the door. The man groaned and fell to the ground, and Blaine climbed over him, pinning his hands down._

 _"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment" he muttered._

 _The man's eyes wandered up to meet his, and when Blaine saw the too familiar green eyes, he almost let go of him._

 _"Hello, Blaine" the man greeted him._

 _"But..."_

 _Blaine stared down with wide eyes, not knowing what he should do._

 _"Come on, Blainey, let me go" the man said and relaxed in his grip. He didn't seem to be concerned at all._

 _"But... you..." Blaine stuttered, still in shock._

 _"Surprise!" the man laughed. "Oh, you're so naive. I can't believe you haven't realised it earlier."_

Kurt sat up with wide eyes, breathing heavily. It took him a few seconds to notice his alarm clock's beeping and he reached out to silence it. That dream was really weird. Although he had a few dreams about Blaine – surely because he couldn't stop thinking about him – but they never seemed to be real. But this one... it was different.

"Come on, buddy, wake up!" he heard his dad's voice from behind the door.

"I'm awake" he replied and jumped out of the bed. He had to get ready, he could think about his dream later.

Fifteen minutes later, when he walked into the kitchen, he found the tired looking Burt and Blaine sitting at the table, drinking their coffee and staring into nothing in silence.

"Rough night?" he asked and sat down.

"Yeah" Burt nodded. "Blaine almost caught that bank robber last night but he got away."

Kurt looked at Blaine who didn't seem to hear them at all.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked uncertainly, waving his hand in front of the man. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Blaine asked, blinking fast. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You will catch him next time" Kurt said, squeezing the man's hand briefly.

"I hope you're right" Blaine sighed and stood up. "If you could excuse me... I need some rest."

Blaine didn't wait for a reply, he turned around and left the two Hummels.

"Do you think he's really fine?" Kurt asked in concern.

"This is hard for him. I think he wants to show us that he really deserves to be here and that's why this case makes him so nervous and distant" Burt answered.

Kurt bit his lower lip. He had a feeling that there was something else, something that Blaine didn't want them to know about.

~ o ~

Blaine was tired. He knew he should have slept but he couldn't. Facing his past turned out to be more difficult than he thought it would be. For the last few hours, he was lying on his bed, with that damn picture in his hand.

 _"Blaine Anderson" he introduced himself with a smile._

 _"Sebastian Smythe" the man said and shook his hand._

 _"Uhm... would you like a coffee? Uh, no, I see you already have one..." Blaine said and looked down nervously._

 _"Hey, don't be shy" the man said. "And yes, I would definitely like some more coffee. I had a busy night."_

That's how it had started. He remembered the following days, when he had had other dates with Sebastian and how amazing it had felt. It had been the first time he dated a man. He had been still nervous and afraid of what others would think about it. But Sebastian had showed him that he had nothing to be afraid of.

Blaine grabbed another photo, the one from their old apartment. They had moved in after two months of dating. He had been uncertain, he hadn't even known if he wanted to be with Sebastian but at the end, he had said yes. It had made his life more complicated because he hadn't told Sebastian about his superhero identity.

 _"Sebastian? I-I thought you have to work" Blaine said as he tried to hide his mask, although he knew the other man could see his suit on him. "I can explain..."_

 _"Blaine, calm down. I know" Sebastian said quietly. "You don't have to hide it from me."_

 _"But how?" Blaine asked._

 _"Let's say I'm just like you."_

 _They stared at each other in silence as Blaine tried to take in what he had just heard._

 _"You-you mean... You're a superhero?" he asked quietly._

 _"Kind of" Sebastian shrugged._

 _"But how is it possible? You never went to Mckinley and-and you never told me!" Blaine almost shouted._

 _"I just didn't want to scare you" Sebastian smiled. "But now that you know... let me help you."_

Blaine buried his face into his hands. He wanted to scream. Thinking about the biggest mistake of his life made him always feel like that. Because he had seen the signs. Because he had known something wasn't right. And he had done nothing.

Sebastian had told him that he had been home schooled because of the job of his father in France. And Blaine had believed him. He had never seen Sebastian working on a case, and the man had never gone with him to their supervisor. Normally, Blaine should have known that Sebastian had been hiding something. It would have been easy to find out what, he should have just called Adam, their supervisor in New York, and ask him about Sebastian. But he hadn't called him. Not once in that two years when he and Sebastian had been together.

Blaine grabbed the photos and tossed them back into the drawer. It was so painful to look at them, he didn't even know why he had kept them. Or that gemstone. He should have thrown them out as soon as possible, especially the shiny little stone, knowing very well how dangerous it was.

 _He smiled at the small gemstone in his hand. It was a birthday present from Sebastian and he couldn't wait to try it. Sebastian had told him that it can help him control his power and make him stronger. Since their training hadn't been too successful, Blaine hoped this one would be effective._

 _He saw the robber entering the shop and he shook his head. He knew the owner had security cameras everywhere and he didn't have so much income that it would be worse to rob him. He would have chosen the Chinese shop next to this one._

 _He stepped into the shop just in time to see the man lifting a gun. He could see his hand shaking and sighed. This would be an easy job._

 _"Put it down" he said confidently._

 _The man looked at him, his eyes widened as he recognized him and his hands started shaking even more._

 _"Nightbird" he muttered and pointed the gun at Blaine._

 _Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped closer._

 _"Look, we both know I won't let you get away with this and that you can't hurt me with that. You should just put it down" Blaine said._

 _"No" the man said._

 _Blaine didn't know what he did after that. He had to watch the recording of the security camera to know what happened to the robber was his fault. He rushed home, leaving the police to clean up the mess he had left, and found Sebastian sitting on the couch._

 _"I almost killed somebody! I thought it would help me!" Blaine shouted and dropped the stone onto the coffee table._

 _"Maybe it helped you but you don't like the way it showed you" the other man said._

 _"Excuse me?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "Seb, did you hear me? I almost killed somebody!" Blaine shouted again._

 _"You stopped a criminal, right?" Sebastias asked and smiled when Blaine nodded. "Then what's the problem?"_

Blaine had to bite his lip to prevent himself from making too much noise as he cried. He found himself taking out the photo of himself and Sebastian again. He knew it would made him feel even worse, but he didn't care. He deserved the pain.

~ o ~

Just on the other side of the door, Kurt was standing in silence, pressing his ear to the cold wood, his hand covering his lips. He heard the sounds of Blaine's hiccuping growing louder with every minute and he hesitated if he should enter the room or not. He knew there was something bugging Blaine but he also knew that Blaine didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to step inside, walk to the man and hug him, but he knew he should respect Blaine's privacy.

Thankfully, Blaine gave him the answer as his crying died down and Kurt could hear him snoring slightly. He opened the door, careful to not make too much noise. Blaine was lying across his bed, face down, with a few photos under his arm. Kurt could only see part of the first one, a photo taken in the Central Park, with Blaine in the middle of it. There was another person beside Blaine but he could only see their legs. They had their arms around Blaine the way lovers do, so Kurt presumed it was a boyfriend from his past.

He looked down sadly. Blaine had been crying because of that man, and it made his heart ache. Blaine wasn't over that man, so he could only be his friend, nothing more. Kurt felt like an idiot. He thought there was something between them, something more than friendship.

When he felt his eyes burning from tears, he turned around quickly and left the room, shutting the door quietly. He blinked rapidly to not let his tears escaping, not until he got back to the safety of his own room.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, guys!**

 **It was an interesting dream, huh? Maybe it has something to do with Kurt's power. You can find out from this chapter if it was a dream or something more.**

 **It's a Klaine story, don't worry, they will get together eventually.**

 **Yes, Blaine is an idiot and should tell Burt about Sebastian. Maybe he will. Maybe not. But Burt will find out in the next chapter.**

 **I know my English is far from perfect, especially when I'm tired. Sadly, it's not my first (or second) language. But I promise that I will do my best.**

Blaine's eyes were burning from the crying earlier. He hadn't slept more than a few hours and when he had woken up, he felt that stinging sensation. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone away from a shower and some coffee.

He was on the streets again, although Burt had told him to have some more rest when he had seen how tired Blaine looked. But he couldn't stay in his room any longer, he needed to go out and have some fresh air. He took out his map and went through the possible crime scenes. He knew it was almost unnecessary, he should have picked one of them and wait there for Sebastian to show up. He would have a better chance to catch him that way but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to finish that case as soon as possible. He couldn't live with the guilt that he had let the man go, jeoparding lives of innocents.

After visiting two jeweleries he realised that he didn't pay attention at all. He just went through the buildings quickly, not really checking the security systems or searching for signs of Sebastian. He growled and hit the brick wall beside him. He couldn't be so careless right now.

A little voice in the back of his mind told him that he should go back to the Hudmels and tell Burt everything. He hated that voice, the rational one, that knew what would be the best. The other one, telling him he would be in trouble if he told Burt everything, was more likeable. Of course he knew that Burt would get to know what he had done sooner or later, but if he could catch Sebastian before that... maybe he could stay. And he had to stay because of Kurt.

"Look, my favourite bird is here!"

Blaine jumped and turned around quickly. Too quickly. He wasn't careful enough and looked straight into those bright green eyes.

"Don't move and don't use your power" Sebastian said as he stepped out of the shadows.

It wasn't like the last time Blaine had been under the control of the man's power. When everything had been so blurry, he hadn't been himself, his head hadn't been clear...

"Interesting how helpful this little stone can be, right?" Sebastian asked, showing him the gemstone in his hand.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Blaine asked and tried to remain calm, although it was hard when he was unable to move.

"I just came to say 'hi'" the man answered and stepped into Blaine's personal space.

Blaine pressed his lips together and tried to break free with all of his strength, but his legs refused to move.

"Why are you so angry, Blainey?" Sebastian asked and stroked his cheek. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Let me go" Blaine growled.

"No" Sebastian said and grabbed his chin. "I hated the way we parted. It was all your fault, you know?"

 _"But... you..." Blaine stuttered as he stared down at the man under him. He needed all of his willpower to not let go of his wrists, to not let him go._

 _"Surprise!" Sebastian laughed. "Oh, you're so naive. I can't believe you haven't realised it earlier."_

 _"Please, tell me this is not true" Blaine said, shaking his head._

 _His grip on Sebastian's wrists loosened and the man slipped out from under him._

 _"It's true and you know that" Sebastian said. "You've known it for a long time. You just didn't want to believe it."_

 _Blaine shook his head again. Yes, he knew there was something wrong with Sebastian... Okay, maybe more than wrong, but they had been together for two years! Sebastian wouldn't have played with him for so long... Would he?_

 _"Why did you do this to me?" he asked quietly._

 _Deep down in his mind, he knew he should attack the man immediately. Sebastian was stronger than him, or at last could use his power better than Blaine could his own. His only chance was to take him by surprise. But he knew it would mean hurting the man and he knew he wasn't capable of that._

 _"Oh, come on, Blaine, it's not that bad" Sebastian said and stepped closer. "You couldn't really think this is what I want to do with my life. Chasing criminals in the middle of the night for not enough money to pay the rent... This is not how I want to live."_

 _He stepped behind Blaine and put his arms around him. He smiled when Blaine didn't pull away, his emotions making him unable to move._

 _"Just think about it. If we would work together... we could have everything we want. Money, cars, jewelry, champagne. You could get into NYADA and live for your dreams" Sebastian whispered into his ear._

 _"No" Blaine said and pulled away. "I'm not like that."_

 _"Of course not" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Then what do you want to do, Blainey?"_

 _"I-I will send you to jail. That's what I have to do" Blaine said uncertainly._

 _Sebastian laughed and shook his head._

 _"We both know you won't. You could have attacked me, but you didn't. You know why? Because you're not capable of hurting your loved ones. That's what makes you weak."_

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked. "I let you go, you were free. Why did you come here, risking your freedom?"

"Because I miss you" Sebastian said. "We were great together, I want to get you back. Join me, Blaine. Let's leave this boring little town. We can go anywhere you want."

Blaine shook his head.

"No" he said simply. "You know I'm not like you, I will never be."

Sebastian sighed and pulled away.

"I wouldn't be so sure" he said. "I know this is a serious decision, so I'm willing to give you some time to think about it."

"I don't have to think about it. I would never join you" Blaine growled.

"We will see" Sebastian said and turned to leave but he stopped after a few steps. "Oh, and Blaine, you'd better not tell anyone about us. I really don't want anybody to get hurt because of your stupidity."

Sebastian disappeared from Blaine's sight without giving the man chance to ask what he had meant, leaving the still frozen superhero with his thoughts.

~ o ~

Kurt was sitting nervously in the principal's office. He had told his father everything, well, almost everything Karofsky had done to him, and the older man had become incredibly angry. Kurt had tried to talk him out of going to the principal, but Burt hadn't listened. He had been determined to talk to Karofsky and his dad in the presence of the principal.

"So it seems the situation has reached the boiling point" Sue sighed after hearing Kurt out. Kurt almost smiled. If they had known everything...

"You're damn right, it has" Burt growled.

"Nothing happened" Karofsky said.

Burt slammed his fists on the coffee table, breaking it in two.

"I'll tell you what really happened" he said. "Mr Karofsky-"

"My name's Paul" Paul Karofsky cut in.

"Paul, your kid was bullying my son, causing him some serious injuries" Burt said and felt the need to hit something. Kurt had showed him his back the previous night and it looked horrible.

"Porcelain? Is that true?" Principal Sylvester asked.

"That's not true. I didn't do anything" Karofsky said before Kurt could nod.

"That's what he did. He did horrible things" Kurt muttered, looking down.

"What do you mean?" the principal asked.

Kurt's eyes widened. Maybe he had said too much.

"Just... Throwing me into dumpsters. Locking me into the rest room. Things like that" he said hastily.

"He's making all this stuff up" Karofsky said, looking at Kurt with furious eyes.

"Oh, is that right?" Burt asked, grabbing into the remaining piece of the coffee table. The wood broke easily under his touch and Sue shook her head in disapproval. She had bought that table only a few weeks earlier.

"Hold on a sec" Paul Karofsky said and turned to his son. "You have been acting differently lately, David. You used to have A's and B's. You're talking back, you're acting out, and now we're sitting here. So let me ask you: why would Kurt make that up?"

"Maybe he likes me" Karofsky shrugged, smiling briefly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I think we're wasting our time here. It's your job to protect people" Burt said, turning to the principal.

"Couldn't agree more" Sue nodded. "After hearing both sides of the story, you're hereby expelled. I will not have one student bullying another. If you don't think it's fair, well, you can appeal to the school board. You'll leave the campus immediately."

Karofsky shot another furious glare towards Kurt as he and his father stood up.

"I appreciate your time" Mr Karofsky said and left, grabbing his son's arm at the door and pulling him towards the exit.

"Thank you" Burt said and stood up, too. "And sorry for your table."

"No problem. I wanted to buy another one anyway" Sue sighed and flopped down into her chair when she was finally left alone, looking at the ruins of her coffee table. She couldn't believe adult superheroes couldn't control their powers. She really liked that table and now she had to take some money from the glee club's budget to get a new one. She smiled at the thought. Maybe she could convince Burt Hummel to come in more often and destroy the furniture in her office.

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't stop pacing in his room. He had come back hours ago – right after he had been able to move again – and locked himself into his room. When Carole had come to ask him if he wanted breakfast, he had pretended to be asleep. He just couldn't face the Hudmels.

Luckily, the house had become empty in an hour. The boys had left for school, Burt had gone to work and Carole had joined him. He had been left alone and it had been the first time he could finally relax a bit.

He sat down, forcing his brain to work. He knew he didn't have too much time and he had to figure out what to do. Accepting Sebastian's proposition was out of question. He had known it the first time when the man had asked him to join him. No, Blaine wasn't like that. He couldn't hurt people, he couldn't take away others' money. But he knew Sebastian wouldn't leave him alone, he wouldn't accept his decision. That's why he was there.

Blaine bit his lip as a plan started forming in his mind. Maybe if he wouldn't be in the town... Sebastian would leave, too. He wouldn't stay any longer, and then Lima would be safe. And most impontant, Kurt would be safe.

He sighed and went to the wardrobe, taking out his bag. He knew what he had to do. It was painful to even think about it, but it would be the best for everybody. He had to pack his things and leave. Maybe that night, when he was sure everybody else was sleeping, they wouldn't notice it. Yeah, that's what he had to do.

He started planning his fleeing and he even started packing his things. Unfortunately, he didn't realise how late it was, or the opening of the front door. When he heard somebody knocking on his door, he jumped.

"Blaine, can I come in?" Kurt asked from the other side.

"No, no, no, no" Blaine whispered and threw some of his things back into the wardrobe, slamming the door. "Come in!"

Kurt opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes widened as he saw Blaine's things all around the room and the man standing beside the wardrobe.

"What happened here?" he asked in confusion.

"I... Uhm... I've just started cleaning the room" Blaine said and forced out a small smile. "You know... because it's messy."

"Really? Why do you think that?" Kurt laughed.

"So... why are you here?" Blaine asked and made them enough place on the bed to sit down.

"Oh! I just want to know when we're leaving tonight" Kurt said.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asked. He didn't know what Kurt was talking about.

"We've won a dinner, remember?" Kurt asked slowly.

Oh. The dinner. He totally forgot.

"Yeah, yeah. Uhm, around 8?" Blaine asked.

"I have to come back before 10" Kurt anwered.

"Right, the curfew... Then 6?" Blaine asked.

"That would be great" Kurt smiled briefly. "If you still want to go out with me, of course."

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine asked. He really didn't understand. He thought that Kurt wanted to spend that night together.

"I just... I don't know. You seem to be distracted lately, I really don't want to cause more trouble for you" Kurt said. _And because I caught you crying over another man's photo yesterday._

"Hey, it's fine" Blaine smiled. "I'm just tired, that's all. I think I really need a night off if I look that bad."

"You don't..." Kurt started but stopped because of Blaine's laughing. "Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"Several times" Blaine nodded. "Come on, let's get ready. You better look fabulous or I won't take you out."

Kurt rolled his eyes but said nothing. When he finally left, Blaine leaned against the wall and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have done that but if he had to leave... he needed a night with Kurt Hummel. He needed a reminder of that fantastic boy.

~ o ~

Blaine expected something else when they arrived at Breadstix. He knew Kurt was excited to go out with him, and he thought they would finally have some time to get to know each other better without thinking about their problems. But Kurt was so distant the whole time. He was like the first time they had met. He barely talked, never smiled and only looked at Blaine a few times. Something was wrong with him.

Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't talk in the presence of so many people, so he finished his dinner fast and waited for Kurt. Then he grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the park. It was empty just like always that time of the day, they had it all to theirselves. Blaine showed the way to his favourite bench under a big oak tree and sat down. Kurt hesitated for a second, looking around nervously, but finally took a place beside Blaine.

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked.

"You didn't seem to feel well in the restaurant. I thought you would like to get away from people" Blaine said, not looking at Kurt.

"It's not that..." Kurt started but didn't finish his sentence. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"You should tell me" Kurt said, looking up at Blaine. "You're so distant lately. You lock yourself in your room and don't talk to anyone."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"I... I have some trouble with this case we're working on. Nothing serious" he tried to smile.

"No, it's not that" Kurt said and shook his head. "Is it... because of me? I cause you too much trouble, right?"

"No, Kurt, of course not" Blaine said immediately and grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Kurt asked.

"I-I can't tell you..." Blaine said.

Kurt pulled back his hands and stood up.

"I think I should go home" he said and turned to leave.

"Please, don't go" Blaine said and grabbed the boy's hand again. He couldn't let Kurt go. He couldn't let it end like this. He wouldn't stay too long but he couldn't leave before...

Kurt turned back and now he was only inches away from him. Blaine looked down at Kurt's beautiful pink lips and couldn't resist touching them gently. He found himself moving closer, the distance smaller and smaller with every blink, and then he closed his eyes as his lips met Kurt's.

It was like electricity running through his veins, he had never felt like that earlier. He put his arms around Kurt, pressing his hands to the boy's back as he deepened the kiss. It felt so good, if they could have stayed like that forever...

 _Kurt... Sebastian... dangerous..._

Blaine pulled back sharply and almost fell through the bench from the sudden movement.

"Blaine, it's okay..." Kurt stepped closer.

"No, it's not!" Blaine shouted and Kurt jumped back.

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly

"I... I just can't, Kurt. I want to, I really want to, but..." Blaine wished he could tell Kurt everything.

"But what?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" Blaine whispered, looking away.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm going home" he said finally and turned to leave before Blaine could respond.

He almost reached the exit when he heard Blaine's footsteps behind him.

"I'm coming with you" Blaine said.

"No!" Kurt shouted over his shoulder. "Just... Just leave me alone, Blaine."

Kurt left quickly, crossing the road to get away from Blaine as soon as possible. Blaine stopped at the park's entrance, looking after him sadly. He screwed it up, just like everything else in his life that was important for him. He was such an idiot.

~ o ~

Hiding in the shadow of an old tree, Sebastian was smiling widely as he watched Blaine and the boy. He knew there was something between them and what he had just seen gave him a good idea.

"Oh, Blaine, you're making it so easy for me."


	10. Chapter 10

**You will hate me for this...**

Kurt should have been happy. Since Karofsky hadn't been there to torment him, the others left him alone. He could walk down the corridors without being afraid of the football players, they hadn't even called him names. But it didn't make him feel better at all.

Since that night in the park, he hadn't talked to Blaine. He was still hurt and tried to avoid the man, tried to avoid the pain in his chest as he looked at him. He had been such an idiot. He had believed that Blaine could like him, even when it had been obvious he wasn't over that man in the photo.

Kurt rubbed his forehead and slammed his locker shut. He didn't even check his hair this time. He knew that he looked awful but he didn't care. It wasn't like somebody would notice it.

"You look awful, you know."

Kurt's eyes widened and turned around quickly, only to see Mercedes standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice higher than usual.

"My locker is beside yours" Mercedes smiled.

Kurt turned to look at the lockers. Mercedes was right, of course, his locker was between hers and Rachel's. He jumped back immediately to give her enough space to get her books.

"I'm glad you're here, I want to talk to you" Mercedes said and grabbed her books.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise. Mercedes – and the rest of the glee club – only talked to him when it was necessary.

"Are you free tonight? Rachel and I are planning a sleepover" she said.

"God, no. I'm happy I survived the last Rachel Berry house party" he groaned.

"It won't be a house party" Rachel said from behind him, making Kurt jump. "Just Mercedes, you, me, some music and pizza."

Kurt looked at the girls cautiously. The fact that they were talking to him was weird alone, but they wanted a sleepover, too? Yes, it had been a tradition between them – years earlier. But then Kurt had come out, Rachel had become even more irritating, and Mercedes had been too busy with other things. And it hadn't helped that the girls had been afraid of being near Kurt as he had been slushied way too often.

"Okay, what's the trick?" Kurt asked.

"There's no trick. We just want to spend some time with you" Mercedes said.

Kurt gave her an incredulous look.

"It was her idea" Rachel said quickly, pointing at Mercedes.

"Traitor" Mercedes muttered.

Kurt really didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Okay, it was my idea" Mercedes sighed. "We were friends before this madness with Karofsky and his... mates." She rolled her eyes and looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you really needed a friend but I know I can't change the past. I just... I hope we can be friends again."

"So now that Karofsky is out of the picture and the Neanderthals seem to become model students, you suddenly get this idea. Interesting" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah" Rachel shrugged.

"No" Mercedes said at the same time, giving Rachel a pointed look. "Okay, maybe it helped a bit. But it's mostly because of Blaine."

Kurt felt a stab in his chest at the mention of the young superhero.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. He was right. We should stick together, and you don't deserve to be left alone. Kurt, I... I'm so sorry" Mercedes said.

Kurt looked into her eyes and he could tell she told him the truth.

"I know" he nodded. "I miss our sleepovers."

"Does it mean you're in?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes" he said after a second of hesitation.

A moment later, he could feel the girls' arms around him and he was happy to hug them. He missed it so much.

~ o ~

Leaving Lima wasn't as easy as Blaine thought it would be. Burt seemed to be everywhere he went, he joined his night patrols and spent too much time at home, never leaving Blaine alone. The younger superhero had a bad feeling that maybe the older man had learned about his past somehow and he didn't leave him because he didn't trust Blaine.

Blaine knew it was completely pointless to hide his past from Burt. Sooner or later his secret would be out, and Burt would't be happy to learn about it from somebody else. Blaine had tried to tell him several times, but every time he had stopped in front of Burt he had gotten scared and ended up talking about something completely different.

And then, there was Kurt... He knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he had kissed him and then rejected the boy. He tried to talk to Kurt but it was obvious he was hurt and didn't want to see Blaine's face anytime soon. Blaine could understand, he would have done the same in Kurt's place.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Burt asked from the living room.

"Of course" Blaine sighed and stood up.

He found Burt sitting on the couch and he could tell he was upset. He gulped nervously.

"Sit down" Burt ordered and Blaine complied quickly. "An old friend of mine called me a few hours ago. There's a villain in his city and they seem pretty serious. He needs my assistance."

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

"I'll only be away for a few hours, maybe a day. I know I shouldn't leave you alone right now but..."

"It's fine, Burt. I can hold the front alone" Blaine cut in.

"You won't be alone. You can always call Schuester if the situation spirals out of control" Burt said. "Don't do anything stupid, kid."

The way Burt looked at him told him that maybe Burt knew – or presumed – more than Blaine thought. Or was he just paranoid?

"I won't" Blaine replied.

~ o ~

Spending the evening with Mercedes and Rachel was great. It was almost like the last time. They ordered pizza, watched movies and talked about boys. Kurt really liked it but couldn't help when his thoughts kept wandering back to Blaine over and over. He closed his eyes, yawned and tried to forget the man for a few minutes. He needed some time without pictures of Blaine bothering him.

"And what about Blaine?" Rachel asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked back.

"Oh, come on, he's totally into you" Rachel said excitedly.

"He is not" Kurt muttered, looking down.

"And you like him! I knew it!" Rachel screamed.

"I don't!" Kurt said but he knew he was blushing.

"Don't lie to us" Mercedes smiled. "Okay, details."

"What-what... there are no details" Kurt said quickly.

"So something has happened" Mercedes singsonged.

Kurt felt his cheeks burning as memories started rushing through his mind. Blaine hugging him, Blaine helping him, Blaine kissing him in the park...

"No... I-I'm not talking to you about this" Kurt decided. "Let's go to sleep."

"But Kurt..." the girls started but Kurt waved them down.

"There's nothing to talk about. And it's late, I'm tired. Good night!" he said and slipped under the comforter.

Luckily, the girls gave up soon when they realised he wouldn't talk to them and the room became dark and silent. It didn't take long for Kurt to fell asleep since he was really tired, but unfortunately, it didn't bring him a peaceful dream.

 _He was standing in a large, empty room. He wasn't alone, there was a man standing beside him, somebody whose face he couldn't see. He was tall, taller than him, but he didn't look at Kurt at all._

 _Kurt heard a thump and looked up to see what was going on. And his eyes widened. He could see his dad lying on the floor, with his hands over his head. He was in pain, he could see from where he was standing. And there was another man beside Burt. Kurt had to step closer to see who it was, he couldn't make out his face in the darkness. The man turned towards him, and Kurt jumped back in surprise as he looked into the too familiar hazel eyes._

Kurt woke up to his own screaming. He sat up and needed a few seconds to realise where he was. Rachel's bedroom was dark and silent, the girls didn't even move in their sleep. Kurt stood up, unable to sit or lie back down. That dream was so weird, just like the other one he had had a few days earlier. He had a bad feeling that it wasn't a dream. But what else could it be?

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go home and check on his dad and Blaine to know they were fine. But if it was just a dream, they would think he was crazy.

"I don't care" he whispered and reached for his bag. Maybe it was just a dream but if not, he couldn't forgive himself for letting hís father and Blaine get into trouble.

~ o ~

Sebastian was bored. It had been five days since his encounter with Blaine and he started getting impatient. He hated Lima, he hated those simple people, he hated that he couldn't find a damn bar with good drinks. He wanted to leave.

He had given Blaine the chance to meet him, to let him know what he wanted. But it looked as if Blaine had forgotten everything. He pressed his lips together as he watched Blaine talking to an older man. They seemed to be in a good mood, joking and laughing, like they had time for that. Sebastian cursed himself for not coming up with a new crime for that evening.

Blaine put a hand on the man's shoulder and then left him. Sebastian considered following him but he was tired of playing games with Blaine. It was time to shake things up.

"Plan B is up" he smiled and turned to leave.

~ o ~

Kurt swore quietly as he tried to find the shortest way home. Mercedes had picked him up earlier, so he didn't have his car now, he had to walk home. It wasn't like he was afraid of the darkness but he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

He took out his phone and tried to call Blaine. He knew his father was out of the town but Blaine should have been on patrol. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited. Nothing. He tried again. Blaine didn't pick up.

"Come on, don't do this" he muttered.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone."

Kurt jumped from the sudden voice and looked around with wide eyes.

"Who is there?" he asked when he couldn't see the speaker.

A man walked out of the shadows. He was tall, even taller than his father, and handsome with brown hair and bright green eyes. But there was something in that man that made Kurt afraid. Maybe it was just the darkness. Or his smile. Or those green eyes. Kurt was sure he had seen them earlier.

"You don't have to be afraid of me" the man smiled.

Kurt gulped and stepped back hastily as the man got closer.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking around. It was too late for anybody to be out there, but maybe Blaine...

"Being alone on the streets this time of the day is dangerous" the man said and stepped closer. "I can give you a ride."

Kurt followed the man's gaze and looked at the black car behind them with wide eyes.

"Thanks, but I-I'm waiting for someone" he stuttered and backed away.

"We both know that it's a lie" the man smiled.

Kurt was completely terrified.

"It will be fine. Just get into the car" the man said and stepped closer.

Kurt's back hit the cold brick wall behind him.

"Just leave me alone, please" Kurt pleaded. He looked around again. He knew the man was lying and he was in trouble.

"Look at me" the man said and Kurt found himself staring right into his green eyes. "It will be fine. Get into the car, Kurt."

A voice in Kurt's head said that he should do as he was told. He even took a step towards the car. The man beside him smiled and watched him as he took another step.

But then a second voice started screaming in his head. It was louder than the other one and more desperate. It told him to run, to get away from that man. It became so loud that he couldn't hear the other voice anymore. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he regained control over his body and tried to figure out what to do. The man seemed to notice his hesitation and reached out to grab Kurt's arm. The boy snapped his hand away and did what he had to: he ran.

He heard the man behind him cursing quietly and then footsteps as he followed Kurt. Kurt tried to run as fast as could, afraid of what would happen if the man caught up with him. He look around frantically, searching for help. If somebody could see them...

Kurt shrieked as he felt something heavy hitting his back, causing him to fall forward. He didn't have enough time to react and he hit his head into the concrete under him. He groaned as he felt pain radiating through his head, making him unable to see anything but black and white stars.

Sebastian stood up, shaking his head in disapproval. He hated getting his hands dirty, that's why he used his power every time he needed something. But Kurt had caught him by surprise. His power hadn't worked on him and he had been lucky that he had been able to act quickly. When he had been close enough, he had jumped ahead, grabbing the boy's shoulders, bringing him down.

Now Kurt was lying at his feet, still unable to move. He heard him moan and when the boy brought his hands up to his head, he hissed in pain. He had probably hit his head and it made Sebastian smile. It just made his job easier.

"You should have followed my order" he sighed.

Kurt didn't reply, but Sebastian knew he could hear him since he winced and tried to stand up to get away from him. The man reached down and grabbed him by his arms, pulling the boy to his feet. Kurt groaned again and almost fell to his knees as his legs couldn't support his weight. Sebastian put an arm around his waist and lifted him off his feet.

Kurt didn't fight against him first. His body hung limp in Sebastian's arms and he could tell the boy wasn't completely conscious. Sebastian was strong enough to carry him and they got back to the car in no time.

They almost reached the back of the car when Kurt's head finally cleared up enough to realise what was happening. He started trashing and desperately tried to free himself from Sebastian's grip. Sebastian's arm tightened around his waist as he dragged the boy to the car.

"Keep still" he growled into Kurt's ear.

The boy was breathing rapidly as he fought with all of his strength to get away. When he saw the keys in Sebastian's hand, he started screaming. He hoped that maybe if he was loud enough, somebody would hear him. Somebody could help him...

"Shut up!" Sebastian hissed and dropped the keys to slap his now free hand over Kurt's mouth, muffling his cries.

Kurt didn't stop for a second. He tried to scream again and grabbed the arm around his waist with both of his hands as he tried to kick his attacker.

"I have enough of this" Sebastian said and slammed the boy down onto the lid of the trunk.

With a hand still over Kurt's mouth, he reached down to grab the keys again. Then he pulled Kurt back up for just enough time to open the trunk and grabbed the boy again, lifting him off his feet.

Kurt's eyes widened even more and reached out with both of his hands to stop the man from pushing him into the trunk. He grabbed the lid and although he was getting tired, he didn't stop kicking and trashing. He could feel Sebastian's hand loosening over his mouth, if he could pull it away for just enough time to scream...

Sebastian growled and let go of Kurt's waist. He grabbed his wrist instead, twisting the boy's arm behind his back. Kurt moaned in pain and froze for a moment, but it was enough for Sebastian to push him headfirst into the trunk. Kurt landed hard on his chest and the impact knocked the air out of his lungs. Sebastian used that moment to grab the boy's legs and push them into the trunk.

Kurt turned to his side and looked up with horrified eyes just in time to see the man laughing as he reached up for the lid and slammed it shut.

~ o ~

On the other side of the town, Blaine received a text message from Burt, telling him to get home as soon as possible. Blaine frowned. Burt was supposed to be out of town, helping his friend. Then what did that mean? He put his phone into his pocket and started running.

Only ten minutes later, Blaine stepped through the front door of the Hudmels, taking off his mask. He didn't have to search too long, Burt was waiting for him at the door of his study. He motioned Blaine to follow him and closed the door behind them.

"I thought you would come back later" Blaine said. "Is there something wrong?"

"You should tell me" Burt said angrily and grabbed a folder from the desk, handing it to Blaine.

Blaine opened it and gasped. The first thing he saw was a photo of him and Sebastian, and there were others. Just like a few reports from Adam about him and the mysterious mind controller who had robbed several banks in New York.

"I want to know the truth" Burt said seriously.

Blaine licked his lip and looked up with wide eyes. His secret was out and he didn't know how to get out of the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter for a while. I'm going on holiday with my family, so I won't be around for a few weeks.**

"I'm still waiting for your explanation, Blaine."

Blaine looked at Burt, completely speechless. What the hell should he say?

"I... how did you get this?" he asked finally.

Burt slammed his fist on the desk, breaking the wood easily. Blaine gulped and stepped back quickly.

"It's not important" Burt said. "How do you know him?"

"Burt, it's really complicated..."

"I asked you a question!" Burt thundered.

Blaine closed his eyes, bowing his head in shame. It was time to tell Burt the truth but it was so hard to begin.

"We... we were dating. Back in New York" he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Burt asked and sat down behind his desk.

"Because I know it was a mistake. I was so stupid but I wanted to start over here. I just... I was afraid that you would kick me out for this" Blaine said.

"You were right" Burt nodded.

Blaine looked up with wide eyes but before he could say something, the door of the study swang open, revealing Carole and Finn.

"Honey, could you come back later? Blaine and I have..." Burt started but Carole ran to him.

"No, it's urgent. Finn, tell him" Carole said, grabbing Finn's hand.

"Rachel's just called me. She said they can't find Kurt anywhere" Finn said.

"What?" Burt asked. Kurt was supposed to have a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes.

"They went to sleep together and when she woke up, she couldn't find him. He wasn't there" Finn said.

"No, Kurt would never do something like this. He's a good boy" Burt said, mostly to himself. "Have you called him?"

"His phone is turned off" Finn answered.

Nobody noticed Blaine staring at the carpet with wide eyes.

"I'll go out to search for him. Call Schuester, the Berrys, everybody you can get in touch with" Burt said and walked to the door.

"I'll come with you" Blaine offered and went after Burt but the man stopped him easily.

"No, you will stay here. You've caused me enough trouble already" Burt said and left quickly, leaving Blaine with the stunned Carole and Finn.

~ o ~

Sebastian sighed happily as he heard another muffled cry from the trunk. The kid wouldn't stop trying to escape, he heard him screaming and kicking, although it was useless. Locked up in a small place like that with nothing to use to free himself, it was impossible for him to get out until Sebastian wanted to let him.

He heard Kurt's scream again and turned off the radio to listen to that voice. He loved hearing the desperation and fear that became stronger with every passed minute. He knew the boy was scared and it made him smile again. Sure, Sebastian had committed crime several times but he had never kidnapped anybody. He knew it was harder than robbing a bank, he had to make sure the boy couldn't escape and he needed a place to keep him away from help, but the thought made him feel excited. If he could have seen Blaine's face when he found out about it...

Sebastian stopped the car in front of the house he had picked out and got out to open the door to the garage. He had found that house just after he had arrived in Lima. It was perfect for hiding. It was large, empty, and far from the town with no neighbours. Nobody could find them there.

After closing the garage's door behind them, he went back to the trunk. The boy was silent, he wasn't screaming anymore. He could probably hear that he had gotten out of the car and Sebastian imagined him shaking with fear. He laughed and grabbed his key to open the trunk.

He almost laughed again when he saw Kurt lying in the back of the trunk, his eyes wide, looking scared. He was right, the boy was shaking, although he tried to not show how frightened he was.

"Get out" Sebastian said.

The boy gasped and moved back, trying to be as far from him as possible. Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He should have known the kid wouldn't make his job easy. He reached out with a sudden movement, gripping Kurt's wrist, tugging him towards him.

"No!" Kurt shrieked and tried to break free from Sebastian's grasp but he was held tightly.

Even with the fight Kurt put up against him, Sebastian dragged him out of the trunk fast and threw the boy over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Kurt shouted, pounding the man's back with his fists.

"Shut up!" Sebastian hissed and put his arm around Kurt's legs, holding painfully tight.

He could hear the boy breathing heavily as he tried to free himself. Sebastian's grip didn't loosen around his legs. He had seen the first time how skinny the boy was, he didn't have muscles at all, and his little effort to get free only made Sebastian smile.

He opened the door and stepped into the living room. He walked through it and went into the small room beside the one he used as his bedroom. He grabbed two zip ties from the desk and dropped Kurt onto the chair in the middle of the room. The boy tried to jump up immediately but he caught his wrists easily, twisting them behind his back.

"Stay still" he ordered.

Kurt started trashing and tried to pull his hands away but Sebastian held them securely. It didn't take him long to place the zip tie around Kurt's wrists. The boy didn't stop struggling as he stepped back for a moment, watching him with a smile as Kurt hissed in pain. Sebastian knew it was painful as the zip tie cut into his skin.

"You should stop it" he said as he grabbed Kurt's ankles to put the other zip tie around them.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked, still not accepting the fact that he couldn't escape.

Sebastian didn't answer. He reached out for the scarf around Kurt's neck and yanked it away quickly.

"Wha-"

Kurt was silenced in a blink as the man shoved the scarf between his lips and secured it with a tight knot behind Kurt's head. He stepped back and looked down at his captive, listening to the muffled sounds he made with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Perfect" Sebastian said and turned around, stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him.

~ o ~

"Did you find something?" Burt asked in concern.

"No" Mr Schue shook his head. "But we will find him, Burt."

He reached out and squeezed the man's shoulder.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Burt sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He's a good boy, he wouldn't disappear like that."

"Maybe something bad happened to him" Ms Pillsbury said quietly.

The two men looked up at her and the small woman's face reddened instantly.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"What about the camera system?" Burt asked, turning away.

"Hiram's working on it" Mr Schue said.

"Call him. I want to know if he could find something" Burt said.

Mr Schue nodded and walked out of the room.

"Can-can I ask you a question?" Ms Pillsbury asked uncertainly.

Burt nodded but didn't turn to face her.

"Was there... everything fine at home? With Kurt, I mean" Ms Pillsbury asked and stepped back as Burt turned around.

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily.

"I just... I-I saw him reading the pamphlets in front of my office. And he took one of them. It... it was about suicide" Ms Pillsbury said.

"What?" Burt asked angrily. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't know if it was a family problem..."

"What do you mean? You think I hit my son? He's my only child, I would never hurt him!" Burt shouted.

Ms Pillsbury stepped back, hugging her arms. Burt Hummel was really scary in that state.

"I-I'm sorry" she said.

"What's going on here?" Mr Schue asked as he walked back into the room.

"Did you know Kurt had suicide thought?" Burt asked furiously.

"Well, Ms Pillsbury told me that..."

Mr Schue fell silent immediately as Burt hit the wall beside him, breaking a few bricks.

"You should have told me!" Burt said.

"Burt, please, calm down..." Mr Schue said gingerly.

"Listen to me, William" Burt growled quietly. "Once my boy is back safely, my first thing will be visiting the principal and telling her how imcompetent you two are. It's a serious thing and you had no right to keep it from me. Kurt could be dead because of you!"

Mr Schue knew there was no chance to make Burt calm down until Kurt was back.

"Hiram's found something" he said hastily. "He said that you should go there immediately."

Burt shot a last angry look towards him and stormed out of the room, leaving Mr Schuester alone with Ms Pillsbury, who was shaking like a leaf.

~ o ~

Kurt groaned as the zip tie cut into his skin. Sitting on the hardwood chair with his boud hands and legs was really uncomfortable. Every time he tried to move, he groaned in pain. He knew he should try to relax but it wasn't so easy. After the man had left him alone, he had tried to find a sharp object to free himself from his bounds. Unfortunately, the man had made sure to not leave anything useful in the room. So he had given up his struggling.

As he was waiting for something to happen, he tried to remember what his dad had told him about situations like that. Being the son of two superheroes, especially when one of them was the famous Silver Bear, meant that he was targeted way too often by his father's enemies. He remembered that he had been kidnapped and held in dirty rooms several times, waiting for his dad to save him. He had been only five years old when one of his father's enemies had taken him from the mall while he had been waiting for his mother to come back from the bathroom. It had been the first time he had found himself locked up in a small room like this, with his hands tied to the leg of the bed. He had been crying so hard that his kidnapper had threatened him with a beating.

After his father had freed him, they had had a long talk. Burt had admitted that it could happen again, although he had promised Kurt that he would do everything to not let anybody take him again. And he had told Kurt what to do. Kurt recalled Burt's words, telling him that he should never show fear but he shouldn't anger his captor. Kurt smiled for a second as he remembered his father hugging him and telling him that no matter what, he would come to save him. He just had to wait.

Right, wait... But it wasn't so easy. His hands were cold from loosing circulation and his lips were dry from thirst. He was tired and afraid of what would happen. Not to mention that he couldn't warn his father or Blaine that something bad was coming.

He sighed and looked back over his shoulder as he pulled against his bonds again.

In the next second, the door swang open and Kurt jumped as he watched his captor enter the room. He wore that evil smile on his face again, the one that made Kurt shiver every time he saw it.

"Oh, I thought you would produce some tears for me" the man said and laughed as Kurt glared at him. "Come on, honey, look scared at last. I have to send Blaine a photo, so he knows you're fine."

Kurt frowned. He thought he was here because of his father. What did Blaine have to do with all of this? He didn't understand.

"He didn't tell you, right?" the man asked. "I thought so. He thinks that he's an awesome superhero but actually, he's nothing but an incompetent loser."

Kurt tried to form a question but because of the gag in his mouth, it was impossible.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way" the man said.

Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't care who this man was, he didn't care what he wanted. He just wanted to go home.

He heard a clicking noise and looked up with wide eyes. The man – Sebastian – had his phone in his hand and he was taking photos of Kurt.

"I think this one will make it" Sebastian said and put his phone away. He flopped down beside Kurt, grabbing the boy's chin and forcing him to turn towards him. "There's so much we have to discuss. Where should we start?"

Kurt tried to turn away but Sebastian held him securely.

"Oh, come on, we're going to spend a few days together. You should get used to my company" Sebastian said and shook his head. "I still don't understand why he's so into you. You're just a whiny little boy with too feminine features and irritating voice. God, you don't even wear boy clothes most of the times."

Kurt looked at him angrily and tried to pull away again, groaning as the zip tie cut into his wrists again.

"You really don't like me, right?" Sebastian sighed. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

He finally let go of Kurt's jaw, so he could turn away from his captor. The boy hoped the man would finally leave him alone. Sitting in silence was much better.

~ o ~

Burt was standing behind Hiram Berry, watching him working on the computer impatietly. They had been there for minutes and Burt wanted to see what the other man had found.

"...So I followed him on the cameras and after leaving our house at 2.31..."

"Can you show me the relevant recordings?" Burt cut in. He really didn't have time for this.

"Right, sorry" Hiram said hastily and clicked on the other file. "See."

Burt leaned closer to the monitor, watching the two figures. One of them was Kurt, he was sure. He would have recognized his son from everywhere. He didn't see the other man's face, though. He could feel his heart beating faster as he watched his son run and the man approach him fast...

Hiram looked at him in concern as Burt watched the man grab Kurt and drag him to the car too quickly. He couldn't watch it anymore. He knew what had happened after that and he couldn't watch it. He felt pain in his chest, a pain that was a thousand times worse than his heart attack. His son had been kidnapped and he hadn't been there to save him.

"Can you... can you have a picture of that man? Where we can see his face. I have to know who he is" he said quietly.

"Of course" Hiram nodded and stopped the recording just after the moment Kurt had been pushed into the trunk. The man looked up right into the camera, so they could have a good picture of him.

He printed the picture and handed it to Burt. The man looked at it and his desperation turned into anger in a blink. He knew who it was. He had seen his face on the photos Adam had sent him.

He growled and kicked the chair behind him before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hiram asked in confusion.

"Keep working on the other recordings. I have to know where they went" Burt said and tore the door open. "I have to kill someone" he muttered.

~ o ~

Blaine sighed as he put his phone away. He had tried to call Kurt several times but the boy hadn't asnwered. After Burt had been gone, he had tried to follow him but Carole had stopped him, telling him to stay and let Burt work. Burt had needed time to calm down and seeing Blaine wouldn't help. So he had stayed.

It was hard to sit and wait for news about Kurt. He was worried that something bad had happened to him and it made him want to help even more.

 _"Stay out of this, Carole!"_

Blaine jumped as he heard Burt's angry voice coming from downstairs. So they had found something. Blaine gulped and rushed to the door, he needed to know what had happened.

As he stepped into the living room, he saw a furious Burt, towering over Carole and Finn, who tried to hold him back. When Burt saw him, he needed all of his willpower to not shove the others out of the way to get to Blaine.

"How could you do that?" Burt growled.

Blaine's eyes widened when he realised Burt was angry because of him. Again. But he didn't understand why.

"Burt, honey, calm down. Please" Carole pleaded.

"I won't calm down!" Burt shouted and turned back to Blaine. "It's all your fault!"

"Burt, I don't know what you're talking about" Blaine said, stepping closer carefully.

"Your lover kidnapped my son! Where is he?" Burt demanded to know.

Blaione frowned. He still didn't understand... Oh.

"Sebastian kidnapped Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"Don't look so surprised. I know everything" Burt growled. "I let you live with us. I trusted you. Hell, we all trusted you. It was part of your little plan, huh? You know I'm weak and you use it against me."

Burt shook his head slowly.

"I thought you wanted to help us, I thought letting you hang out with Kurt would be good for him" he said quietly and took a deep breath. "He's innocent! He's never hurt anyone! You had no right to do this to him!"

The room feel silent. Blaine didn't know what to say, although he knew what Burt said wasn't true. Carole looked at him with wide eyes and Finn... Finn seemed to be just as angry as Burt.

"Is it true?" Carole asked quietly.

"It is" Burt replied.

"No, it's not!" Blaine shouted, finally finding his voice. "I'm not working with Sebastian. And-and I would never hurt Kurt." _I love him._

"I got the reports from Adam" Burt said. "You were living together in New York. You knew who he was and you let him go."

"I know" Blaine sighed, looking down. "You're right, I... I made a mistake. I should have noticed that something wasn't right with him. And I should have sent him to jail, not let him go. But I'm not working with him. I didn't know he wanted to hurt Kurt, or else I would have told you."

"I don't believe you" Burt said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Please, Burt. Let me help you" Blaine pleaded and blinked rapidly to not let the tears escape his eyes.

Suddenly, Blaine's phone beeped and he took it out carefully while still looking at Burt. The man nodded and he opened the text to read it. And his heart skipped a beat. It was a photo of Kurt, sitting on a chair, tied up and gagged.

Burt stepped to Blaine and grabbed the phone. He looked down at the photo with a mixture of worry and anger in his eyes. And then he read the short text beneath the photo: _Look who we have here._

As Blaine's eyes met Burt's, he knew what the older man was thinking. Burt still believed that Blaine was working with Sebastian and he thought that Sebastian had sent the text to let Blaine know everything went according to plan.

"Burt, I know what you're thinkint but..."

Burt's hands started shaking and he dropped the phone, grabbing Blaine's shoulder instead, and he pushed the younger man to the wall. In that second, Blaine understood why every single villain got scared from just the name of Silver Bear. As the large man was towering over him, his whole appearance showing how dangerous he really was, keeping him steadily with one hand, Blaine got so frightened that he forgot how to use his power. They stared into each others eyes for God knows how long, none of them noticing Carole and Finn shouting in the background.

Blaine gulped but didn't dare to break eye contact with Burt. He knew the man was considering what to do with him and he had to wait for his decision. Finally, Burt leaned closer, right to his ear, and Blaine closed his eyes in fear.

"If I find a scratch on Kurt, if your partner dare touch a hair on my boy's head, I will make sure you never leave jail in your life."

Blaine opened his eyes just in time to see Burt's fist before it made contact with his face, knocking him out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back from my holiday!**

 **Kurt will be saved soon, don't worry. Enjoy!**

Kurt was finally able to fall asleep, finding a relatively comfortable position. Sadly, his captor decided to visit him again, so as the door swang open and hit the wall with a loud thud, Kurt jumped. He regretted it immediately as the zip ties cut into his skin and he had to close his eyes for a few seconds as the pain passed away.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" Sebastian said and smiled as Kurt glared at him angrily. "What? I thought you would be happy to see me again."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I figured out I should give you some water and food if I want to keep you alive" Sebastian said and flopped down beside Kurt, showing him the bottle of water. "You're thirsty, right?"

Kurt looked at the bottle in Sebastian's hand. Sure, his mouth felt dry and he couldn't wait to have some water.

"I will take the gag out, but you have to promise you won't scream. You know, it's useless, nobody can hear you but it would give me a headache" Sebastian said.

Kurt sighed and nodded slowly. It's not like he cared about Sebastian, not at all, but he had to keep his strength.

"Good boy" Sebastian smiled and pulled the scarf out of Kurt's mouth and down to his neck. He opened the bottle and held it out in front of Kurt.

The boy looked at him doubtfully. He didn't know if he should accept the water, if it wasn't poisoned. But God, he was so thirsty... Sebastian saw his hesitation and shook his head.

"It's not poisoned" he said.

Kurt still didn't believe him and looked at the bottle sceptically. Sebastian had enough of waiting, he stood up, lifted the bottle and poured its content over Kurt's head. The boy pulled back in surprise, coughing as he tried to breath through the water. Sebastian laughed as he watched his captive struggle and made sure he had some water left in the bottle.

"See, that happens when you're so subborn" Sebastian said and drank the rest of the water when Kurt finally looked at him.

"I hate you" Kurt hissed, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"I don't care" Sebastian shrugged and turned around. "See you soon, honey."

He slammed the door shut as he left the room. Kurt kept looking at the door hatefully, waterdrops mixed with hot tears running down his face.

~ o ~

There had been a few times when Blaine had thought life couldn't be worse. He had had bad days but he had to admit that none of them had been so bad as this one. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in Kurt's bedroom. He was confused and slightly dazed, perhaps because of the pain in his cheek. He was lying in Kurt's bed and he was wondering what the hell could have happened. He didn't remember coming down here.

He wanted to lift his hand to his head but something stopped him. He turned his head to look up and finally noticed the handcuff around his wrist. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"What the..."

Okay, it was weird. He didn't remember angering Kurt and he didn't believe the boy would handcuff him. It was so not Kurt-like.

 _Kurt._

His brain finally started working and the events of the day came back into his mind. He jumped up from the bed, regretting it immadiately as the cuffs pulled him back down. He was nervous, he knew he had to talk to Burt and they had no time for this. They had to find Kurt.

Suddenly, the door of the basement opened with a soft click and he looked up to see the person stepping into the room.

"Finn?" he asked in disbelief.

The boy walked down the stairs slowly, watching Blaine carefully. Blaine knew what he thought, he could see the fear in his eyes. Finn was afraid of him.

"I won't hurt you" Blaine said quickly.

Finn stopped and his eyes widened. Blaine could tell he didn't decide if he could trust Blaine.

"Finn, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Can you give me the keys to the handcuff?" Blaine asked.

"Did you really hurt Kurt?" Finn asked quietly.

"What? No, Finn, of course not" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Burt said you helped that man kidnap him" Finn said.

Blaine sighed, trying to lift his hands to his head automatically, but his bonds stopped him.

"Look, I know what it seems like but I would never hurt Kurt. I-I made a few mistakes but I'm not a bad person" he said finally.

"I know" Finn nodded, looking down at his feet.

"You believe me?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Finn said hesitantly. "You don't look like a bad guy. You stood up against Karofsky and defended Kurt when... you know, when we didn't help him. Besides, superheroes don't become supervillains, right? It would be too complecated."

Blaine almost laughed as he watched the teenage boy in front of him. If the world would be as simple as Finn's mind... He decided to not tell Finn about the dozens of supervillains from his comics who had been good guys once or the fact that there were even more of them in the real world. They didn't have time for that if they wanted to find Kurt, and he needed Finn's help.

"You're right, I'm a good guy" Blaine said finally. "And I can help you find Kurt, but you have to give me the keys to this."

Finn looked down at the handcuff and sighed.

"I don't think Burt would give me the keys" he said.

"Right" Blaine rolled his eyes and let his head fall back to the wall. "We have to convince him that I'm not on Sebastian's side. If he could read my mind, it would be simple, but without that..."

"Oh, Ms Pillsbury is a telepath! She can read others' emotions!" Finn said excitedly.

"It's called empathy, Finn" Blaine smiled. "But I think she would be able to help us. Can you ask her to come here and look into my emotions? I think it would be enough to prove my innocence."

"I can ask her" Finn said.

Blaine waited for him to move but Finn stayed.

"Finn, we don't really have time, so if you could go and find Ms Pillsbury..."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, right" Finn said and turned to leave. He took a few steps but then he turned back. "Do you think Kurt will forgive me? I was thinking about that brother thing you said and it would be cool. I always wanted a little brother."

"Of course" Blaine said without hesitation.

Finn nodded and went upstairs, leaving Blaine once again alone with his thoughts.

~ o ~

Kurt tried to sleep again but his thoughts didn't leave him. Every time he closed his eyes, the happenings of the past hours came into his mind. He was worried that his father hadn't found him yet and he was afraid of what could happen when he finally gets there. He remembered the strange dream he had had before Sebastian had found him and something told him that it hadn't been just a simple dream, that he should be worried.

He sighed and tried to not think about it. He knew his father was strong, stronger than anybody else he knew and he would find a way to stop Sebastian. But he had that weird feeling again, that told him it wouldn't be so simple.

 _Burt fell to the ground, screaming in pain._

Kurt gasped as some force made him close his eyes and he saw that horrible scene again. It didn't take as long as last time but he knew it was like his dream the previous night. He didn't have time to calm down as he felt his eyes close again.

 _He stepped closer, crying out for his father desperately. The man beside Burt looked up and Kurt could see his too familiar eyes, although his mask covered half of his face._

"Blaine."

Kurt didn't realise that he said it out loud as he came back from his vision and opened his eyes again.

"Missing your boyfriend?"

Kurt jumped and almost fell down from the chair at the sudden voice. He looked up with wide eyes to see Sebastian standing at the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I thought you missed my company" Sebastian said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away. The last thing he needed right now was his kidnapper to bother him.

"Don't be like that" Sebastian said and stepped closer. "We have so much to discuss. But first..."

He showed Kurt the bottle of water in his hand and the boy gulped at the sight.

"You should drink it this time" Sebastian said.

He held the bottle to Kurt's mouth, so the boy could drink from it. Kurt hesitated for a moment but then accepted the water. He didn't know how long he had been there but he felt himself weakening. He knew he needed his strength if he wanted to get out of there. The liquid was cold and he felt better after the first sip. Unfortunately, Sebastian pulled back the bottle quickly, not giving him time to drink the rest of the water.

"It will be enough" Sebastian said and dropped the bottle before sitting down beside Kurt. "Let's talk about the important things."

"What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, not looking at his captor.

"Your power" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt's eyes widened.

~ o ~

Blaine was tapping with his feet impatiently. He didn't know how long it had been that Finn left, but he should have come back by now. They were running out of time. He tried to free himself from the handcuff again but to no avail.

"Damn it!" he shouted and kicked the leg of the bed. He had to get out. Now.

Suddenly, the door of the basement room opened and Blaine looked up to see the new arrival. He felt relieved when he saw Finn but then his expression darkened when a still angry looking Burt followed him. Behind Burt, Mr Schue appeared, helding his hand supportively on Ms Pillsbury's shoulder. They walked down the stairs and stopped.

"You wanted to talk?" Burt asked.

Blaine pressed his lips together. He could tell that Burt still didn't believe him and it was insane.

"Yes" he nodded. "I don't deserve to be here, I didn't hurt anyone."

"That's what you say" Burt replied.

"That's the truth" Blaine said and turned to Ms Pillsbury. "You can feel it. Tell him. Please."

Ms Pillsbury's large eyes became even wider as she took a step towards Blaine.

"You should stay here, he can be dangerous" Burt said, still staring at Blaine.

"I told that I'm not..." Blaine started but Ms Pillsbury's quiet voice interrupted him.

"He's telling the truth" she said and continued when Burt turned around to face her. "I can feel his emotions. The desperation, the fear... But there's nothing dark in him."

"Of course. Because we caught him and he's afraid of the consequences" Burt said.

"I don't think so" Mr Schue cut in. "We all know Blaine, he's a good kid. He could have hurt you or your family earlier, he had the chance but he didn't. We should let him go."

Burt looked from Mr Schue to Blaine, and then his eyes wandered to Finn and Ms Pillsbury. They both nodded in agreement.

"Okay, maybe he's not guilty in this" he said in the end. "But it doesn't mean we don't have to punish him for the lies."

"Can we talk about that later?" Blaine spoke up and stood up when everybody turned towards him. "I promise that I will take any punishment you want to give me, but please, let me help you find Kurt first."

Burt kept staring at him for a long minute before he finally nodded. He took out the key to the handcuff and freed Blaine in a blink.

"Thanks" Blaine said.

"It's just because of Kurt, I want to get him back in one piece. But I will deal with you later, don't worry" Burt said and turned around, leaving the room hastily, slamming the door behind him.

"He's not taking it too well, right?" Blaine sighed, looking at the pieces of wood that Burt left from the door.

"You have to understand" Mr Schue said. "He lost his wife and he couldn't take losing Kurt too."

"I understand" Blaine nodded.

"Alright. Let's go upstairs" Mr Schue said. "We have to find Kurt."

~ o ~

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, not meeting Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian stood up and leaned down to grab Kurt's shoulders. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You know very well what I mean" Sebastian said. "You're a great actor, Kurt. You made everybody believe that you don't have a power but we both know that it's a lie."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurt said and turned away. The closeness of Sebastian made him uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on, Kurt" Sebastian and pressed his body closer. "I made my research. You're the only one at that school who doesn't have a power and still you were able to resist my mind control. Interesting, isn't it? Not even the strongest superheroes are able to do that."

Kurt closed his eyes. He knew Sebastian told the truth, he knew what he had done was impossible. And he didn't even think of those weird dreams.

"It's probably a defensive power" Sebastian continued. "Maybe a mind shield? It has to be something like this or else you would have attacked me."

"I-I don't have a power!" Kurt said, his voice sounding shaky even to his own ears.

"How long do you want to play this game, Kurt? Because I can tell you, I won't leave you alone unless you tell me everything about that power of yours" Sebastian said. "Should I help you remember? Let's see what we know. You can block mental powers relatively easily, although I guess you never really tried earlier. You're not that good in that, I could have made you come with me in the end."

He sat back down beside Kurt but held his hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it painfully.

"And don't forget about your little trip last night. Where were you going? What happened in your friend's house?"

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I just wanted to go home" he said finally.

"I don't believe you" Sebastian singsonged and shook Kurt's shoulder.

In that moment, Kurt had that familiar feeling again and he was pulled into a vision.

 _The location and time were different this time. He was standing in front of their old house and he could see his mother's car parking on the driveway. But he wasn't alone. There were two men standing beside him, whispering to each other._

 _"Finish it up with the woman as soon as possible. We have to get Silver Bear out of the house and away from the kid" one of them said._

 _"Why is he so important? He's just a child" the other replied._

 _"Didn't you see that? His power's already active. He will be stronger than his father and I want him" the first one said._

 _Kurt saw his mother leaving the house and his eyes widened. He knew that outfit on her. She had only worn it one time, that night when she..._

 _In the next second, the front door of the house opened and he watched his 8-year-old self rushing out, towards his mother._

 _"Mommy, don't go! Please!" he screamed and hugged his mother's knees._

 _"Don't be silly, honey, I will be back soon. I promise" Elisabeth said and kissed his forehead._

 _"No! Please, don't go" the younger Kurt cried._

 _"He's really upset. Don't you think you should stay home with him? I could do the job" Burt said from behind them._

 _"You've just come back from your mission, you have to rest. No, I will go" Elisabeth said and watched with sad expression as Burt took a struggling Kurt back into the house._

"Mom" Kurt whispered. His vision was so intense that he didn't realise he had come back to reality and started crying.

"It's nice of you to join me again."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with a smiling Sebastian.

"So you have visions?" Sebastian asked but didn't wait for the answer. "Well, that's definitely something I could use."

The grip on his shoulders tightened, nails cutting into his skin. Kurt closed his eyes as Sebastian leaned closer.

~ o ~

Blaine joined Mr Schue and Rachel's dads in the living rom after changing clothes. Hiram had found a few recordings of Sebastian's car and they tried to find out where he should have taken Kurt. Burt hadn't wanted to stay, he couldn't just sit there, so he had gone out with Carole to search for leads.

"This is the last one" Hiram pointed at the screen. "On the outskirts. Maybe they are in a warehouse?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No. Sebastian would never stay in a warehouse. They're too dirty for him. He would choose something more comfortable" he said.

"This is pointless" Mr Schue sighed. "We have too many possibilities."

"Can you get the recordings from the past days?" Blaine asked Hiram.

"It will take for a while, but I think I can" the man answered.

"We have to see where he was in the past few days. Maybe it can help us" Blaine said.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?"

Blaine looked up to see Finn standing at the door awkwardly. He nodded and followed the boy upstairs, into his room. To Blaine's surprise, they weren't alone. Rachel and Mercedes were sitting on Finn's bed, waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"We want to help" Mercedes said.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Blaine asked. He remembered Hiram calling Rachel earlier, telling her to stay at home.

"Do you think we could sit at home and do nothing?" Rachel asked and shook her head. "No. We're going to help you find Kurt."

"We owe him that much" Mercedes said with a nod.

"Guys, it's really nice, but you're still kids and it would be too dangerous" Blaine said.

"We have powers that could help you" Finn reasoned.

"No."

"Say that again and I will scream" Rachel threatened.

"Rachel..."

True to her words, Rachel started screaming. Her voice was so loud and shrill, and she just wouldn't stop it, so Blaine had to close his eyes and press his hands over his ears.

"What the hell was that?" he asked when Rachel finally stopped.

"I told you I would scream" Rachel said easily.

"And nobody told you you shouldn't try sound attacks on innocents? That you could kill someone?" Blaine asked, rubbing his forehead. His ears were still ringing.

"That's my power" Mercedes said, raising her hand proudly. "Her voice is naturally this nerve-racking."

"Thanks to the music classes, lot of practice and because I'm naturally that _talented_ " Rachel replied. "But let's get back to our business. You're going to tell us everything, Blaine Anderson, and let us help you."

Blaine sighed and looked around for help. Mercedes looked just as determined as Rachel was, and when his eyes found Finn's, the boy just shrugged.

"She's scary when she wants something. You should do as she told you" Finn suggested.

"Thanks for the support" Blaine sighed, facing the girls again. He knew it was impossible to send them away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the new chapter. You can find a few answers in it, and the rest will be in the next chapters.**

 **About Finn and Mercedes... Finn has super speed and Mercedes has sonic scream, I think it wasn't clear enough in the last chapter. Rachel's power is a secret for now.:)**

 **Warning: violence**

Kurt pressed his lips together in concentration. Sebastian had left without explanation but he hadn't liked that smug grin on his face. So he had decided to free himself and leave before his captor could come up with a new evil plan. The first step was getting down from the chair which he succeeded without making too much noise. Now he had to find something to cut the zip ties. He looked around in the room, searching for a sharp object he could use. He had done it before and he had found nothing. But he needed something because he wasn't strong enough to break it. He wished he had had his father's strength, it would have helped him now.

He went through almost every corner of the room but there was nothing he could use.

"Of course" he sighed and lay down onto the ground. "Why would I have luck just once in my life?"

He closed his eyes and turned his head. It was more comfortable that way, without pressing the injured half of his head to the hard floor. He opened his eyes again and blinked. And blinked again, now with wide eyes. Because there, under the bed, he could see some old stuff, a hairbrush, a shirt, CDs, empty chips bags, and most importantly, a toenail clipper. It looked like Sebastian had forgotten to look uder the bed.

"Looks like Kurt Hummel has a lucky day" he whispered and jumped to get under the bed quickly.

Unfortunately, with his hands tied behind his back, it was almost impossible to get under the bed. He was happy that nobody could see him struggling with gritted teeth to grab the toenail clipper with his toes. But finally, he reached it. Getting it out from under the bed was hard, he dropped it several times but in the bed, it was lying in front of him.

"I can do it..." he said to himself as he guided the toenail clipper to the zip tie around his wrist and he bit his lip. He had to be careful to not cut into his skin.

Unfortunately, he couldn't cut the zip tie first and he dropped the clipper. He cursed quietly and grabbed it again, pressing it back to the zip tie. In the next second, the zip tie fell from his wrists and he leaned back with a sigh. Now he only had to free his legs which was the easy part. When he did it, he gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath and gather strength for his next move. He knew he didn't have too much time and he didn't know where Sebastian was. Maybe he was waiting for him just outside the room.

"Okay" he whispered. "I'm not religious or anything, but if there's God or anybody else powerful enough to help me, please, send me a vision. Let me know where Sebastian is."

He closed his eyes and waited. He knew it was insane to wait for some higher power to help him and as the minutes passed and he didn't get a vision, it became clear he had just wasted his time.

"Thought so" he said and rolled his eyes as he stood up.

He looked down at his wrists and shook his head slowly. The skin on his wrists was angry red and as he touched it with his index finger, he winced in pain. He knew his face couldn't look much better after hitting it into the ground but fortunately, his ankles were saved by his pants. Some less injuries, it's also something.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Luckily, he could make it without noise and he peeked outside. He house was silent and he couldn't see Sebastian anywhere. He took a few careful steps forward and looked around. He found the front door quickly and walked to it but let out a frustrated sigh in the next second when he couldn't open it. Of course it was closed. He turned around to look for another escape. He decided to try the other way he knew, through the garage. If he was lucky enough, he could open the door there.

He found it fast and tried the door but it was locked, too. He looked around for the door opener, he knew there had to be a button or anything to open the door.

"Looking for something?"

Kurt jumped and turned around sharply. Sebastian was standing behind him, with a rag in his hand, smiling widely. He grabbed Kurt's arm before the boy could do anything and slammed him to the wall. Kurt opened his mouth to scream but the rag was pressed to his mouth and nose, and Sebastian held him down with his free hand. Kurt knew he should have held his breath but he couldn't. He struggled in Sebastian's grip, trying to break free, and he accidentally took a deep breath.

The effect was instant. Just from the first breath he felt dizzy and Sebastian smiled again as he pressed the rag tighter to his face. The world started spinning and Kurt felt himself weakening.

"Good night, Kurt" Sebastian whispered into his ear as the boy's eyes closed and everything went black.

~ o ~

The Hudmel house became mostly quiet around him. Blaine was sitting on the couch, drinking his 100th coffee with a map in his lap. The Berrys had gotten home after finding every possible information Blaine and Burt could use to find Kurt, bringing their protestant daughter and Mercedes with them. Mr Schue had offered Ms Pillsbury to give her a ride home and the councelor had accepted it without hesitance. Burt had sent Carole and Finn to sleep and only hadn't told Blaine to get some rest because he had been still angry with the man. Blaine couldn't have slept anyway, he was determined to find Kurt first. He didn't know what the boy was going through at that moment and he couldn't rest until he found him. Burt could have felt the same way. It was their second night without sleep but the man hadn't even had anything to eat since he had found out about his son's disappearance and Blaine had only seen him sit down once.

Blaine jumped as he heard something breaking in the other room. It wasn't that uncommon, in the past day and a half, Burt had destroyed a large part of the furniture when he couldn't control his anger and desperation.

 _"I need that tracker now, Remington! No, it can't wait!"_

Blaine sighed and stood up from the table to join Burt in the kitchen. He knew the older man called Mr Remington to ask him find a tracker who could tell them where Kurt was. As he opened the door, he sighed. Burt was standing in the middle of mess he had made from the kitchen furniture and his expression told Blaine that he couldn't find the right person.

 _"You don't understand"_ Burt sighed and turned away. _"My son's in danger, I have to find out where he is."_

Blaine didn't know what the other person told Burt but it couldn't be too good. The air around Burt was practically vibrating from his anger and Blaine knew he shouldn't be around him. So he stepped back and closed the door. He still could here Burt's response.

 _"I've saved this world multiple times. I lost my wife because people's safety was more important than my own family. And I never asked for anything in return."_

Blaine looked down sadly. He had never seen Burt so desperate... so broken. He was practically begging for help and it was all Blaine's fault.

 _"I have no other option. We're running out of time and you know very well what it means. You have to help me."_

Burt muttered something after that what Blaine couldn't hear and then the room fell silent. Blaine opened the door hesitantly and peeked inside. Burt was now kneeling on the ground, with his head buried into his hands.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked quietly.

Burt looked and sighed, shaking his head.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I can't" Blaine said.

"Me neither" Burt sighed again.

"So what did Remington say?" Blaine asked again.

"They can't send anyone" Burt said. "Maybe tomorrow but he wasn't sure. Everybody's out of the States."

"What about the students?" Blaine asked. "Surely there's somebody..."

"There isn't" Burt replied. "You know it's a rare ability."

"But-but it's not fair!" Blaine shouted in frustration. Kurt was the sweetest, most kind hearted person of the world and he was in trouble. He deserved help.

Burt laughed humorlessly.

"Life isn't fair, kid" he said. "You know, when I started this all those years ago, I thought I did what I had to. I thought people deserved a better life and somewhere inside I believed that they were grateful for what we did for them. But I'm not sure anymore."

Blaine watched the man in silence. He had never seen Burt like this. Burt had been the representation of pure power in his eyes but now he could only see a tired old man, worried for his only child.

"I lost my wife. My son grew up without me, because I thought helping people was more important than my own family" Burt continued. "He had trouble in school, do you know that? He had suicide thoughts. And I didn't even know about it. I didn't care. And now... Now he's with that man because of me. It's my fault. I should have kept him safe."

"You know it's not true" Blaine said. "You did your best to raise him, and I know how much he loves you. You're a great father, Burt. Besides, Kurt's involved in this because of me."

"Right, your ex-lover" Burt sighed sadly. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted with his phone's beeping. He grabbed it and opened the text quickly.

"It's from Sebastian" Blaine said. "He wants to meet me."

Burt leaned closer to read the message and nodded.

"I'm coming with you."

~ o ~

 _He was back in the warehouse again. This time, he was kneeling beside his unmoving father and he was crying._

 _"How could you do this?" he asked._

 _Blaine was standing only a few feets away from them and stared at him with emotionless eyes. Suddenly, the fourth man, whose face Kurt couldn't see earlier, stepped forward. It was Sebastian._

 _"Great job, Blaine" he said and clapped. "I'm so proud of you. Come here, honey."_

 _Blaine obeyed immediately. Sebastian reached out with a hand and stroked Blaine's cheek before he pulled him into a kiss. Kurt watched the scene with disgust, but it didn't last too long. Sebastian pulled and stepped away from Blaine._

 _"I will miss you" he said._

 _In the next second, Blaine screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Kurt stood up and rushed to him..._

With a painful groan, Kurt came back into reality. He opened his eyes slightly but he closed them again quickly. His head was throbbing and he felt dizzy.

"You're finally awake. Good."

Kurt had to think about who the voice's owner could be.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

"No, the tooth fairy" the man replied sarcastically. "Of course it's me."

Kurt opened his eyes again. Luckily, the dizziness seemed to pass away, so he finally became aware of his surroundings. They were in a car – an expensive one – and he was sitting in the passanger's seat. It was dark outside, so he didn't know where they were. It didn't even seem familiar. And he felt so... restrained? He looked down to find his hands bound with zip tie again, this time in front of him.

He needed another few minutes to recall his last memories before his vision. He remembered being in that room alone, searching for a way to escape. He remembered cutting the zip ties and walking out to find an open door or window. But then, nothing.

His next memory was the vision from the warehouse.

"You hurt Blaine" he blurted out without thinking, pulling at his bonds desperately.

"You know, for someone who doesn't have a power, you have visions quite often" Sebastian smiled. "But I have an explanation for that. Do you want to hear?"

"No" Kurt replied, groaning in frustration.

"I'm gonna tell you anyway" Sebastian said. "I wanted to tell you earlier but you were a naughtly little boy and tried to escape. Luckily, I always have some chloroform for emergencies. It would have been such a waste to hit your head, risking that you lose your power."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried the zip ties again. If he had just kept the toenail clipper...

"I think you had your power before" Sebastian continued. "Probably you knew about it, maybe even used it. But something happened to you that made you block your power. Maybe you even forgot it."

Kurt stopped struggling. He remembered his vision the previous day, the one where he could see the night of his mother's death. He still believed that it had been just a nightmare. But what if Sebastian was right and it happened to him?

"It happens sometimes" Sebastian said, finding Kurt's reaction really interesting. "It's a type of amnesia, you know? When a stressful event makes people forget things."

 _Mom's death,_ Kurt thought.

"I made my research" Sebastian continued. "I know your mother died when you were 8. It could be that event, the one that made you forget about your power. Do you know what it means, Kurt?"

Sebastian stopped the car and Kurt looked up to see where they were. His eyes widened when he realised they were in front of a warehouse.

"It means you had your power way earlier than anyone else" Sebastian said.

"What if it's true?" Kurt asked. His head was spinning. "Why is it so important?"

"Because it means you're more powerful than anybody in this dirty little town" Sebastian said and leaned closer. "You're valuable. And it means I can't keep my promise and let you go."

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I have to meet Blaine. But don't worry, it won't take long" Sebastian said and stepped out of the car. He went to the other side, opened the door and grabbed Kurt's arm, forcing the boy to get out.

"What do you want from him?" Kurt asked and pulled back. "You-you won't hurt him, right?"

"What do you think, honey?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, I planned to let you go and convince him to come with me, to be my partner. But plans change. You're more useful to me, so I don't need Blaine anymore. I will take you and with your power, I will have everything I want."

"I-I won't help you" Kurt said shakily.

"We will see" Sebastian said. "I can't let you ruin my fun, so of you don't mind..."

He grabbed the scarf around Kurt's neck and pulled it up, placing it back into his mouth before the boy could react.

"Let's go!"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and started dragging him towards the building.

~ o ~

Blaine walked up to the building, fixing his mask nervously. He could hear Burt's footsteps behind him and when they reached the warehouse, he stopped and turned around.

"So what now?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I'm gonna go and find the back door. Don't do anything stupid, just keep talking to him" Burt said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Blaine asked.

"We don't have another option" Burt sighed.

He turned away and went to search for the other door. Blaine watched him disappear and he gave himself another few seconds before he opened the door and stepped inside.

The warehouse was mostly empty, except for a few broken chairs and papers scattered on the ground. It wasn't hard to find Sebastian and Kurt in the middle of the building. Kurt was sitting on a chair, bound and gagged, and Sebastian was standing beside him.

"Finally" Sebastian said when he saw the young superhero arrive.

Kurt looked up with wide eyes and jumped up immediately to run to Blaine. Sebastian caught him by his arm and pulled him back to his chest, putting an arm around the struggling boy. Kurt tried to talk through the gag and shook his head violently. Blaine frowned, taking a step back. Surely, he wouldn't leave without Kurt but the boy's reaction told him that he should be careful.

"Let him go, Sebastian" Blaine demanded.

"Not so fast" Sebastian said. "You've just arrived."

"You want me and I'm here now. Let him go" Blaine said again.

"I see you still wear this awful suit" Sebastian said conversationally as if he hadn't heard Blaine. "You should have picked up another one, blue is really not your colour."

"You didn't call me here to talk about my suit, did you?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Of course not" Sebastian smiled. "We should come to the point, right? So tell me, Blaine, where did you leave Papa Bear?"

Blaine's eyes widened. Sebastian couldn't see them arrive together... could he?

"What do you mean?" he asked, cursing himself for his shaky voice.

"I'm sure he wouldn't let you come here alone when I have his son" Sebastian replied.

"I came alone" Blaine said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Blaine" Sebastian growled.

Kurt watched in horror as Blaine's eyes became glassy and emotionless when Sebastian's power took effect on him.

"Where's Silver Bear?" Sebastian asked.

"Behind you" Blaine answered immediately.

Sebastian turned around, making sure he still kept Kurt in front of him. Burt was not too far from them and he froze at the sight of his son in the villain's grip.

"Two birds with one stone" Kurt heard Sebastian mutter. The man smiled and turned back to Blaine who was still under his control. "Kill him."

Kurt screamed into the gag as Blaine surged forward. The man reached Burt in a second and tried to hit him but the older man caught his hand and pushed him back. Meanwhile, Sebastian let go of Kurt and pushed him to the ground.

"Enjoy the show" Sebastian said as he stepped towards the two superheroes. He clearly wasn't afraid of Kurt doing something to stop the fight.

Kurt stood up and looked around, desperate to find a way to stop his father and Blaine. He knew what was coming. He had seen it several times in the past few days and he knew if he couldn't stop them, Blaine and Burt would kill each other.

"Blain, stop! Fight against it!" Burt shouted.

"He can't" Sebastian replied and snapped his fingers impatiently.

Blaine ran towards Burt once again but the older man stopped him easily. Blaine groaned in frustration as his back hit the ground but he jumped back up in a blink. And then came the moment Kurt was afraid of: Blaine realised he had to use his power to subdue his opponent. In the next second, Burt screamed and fell to his knees, pressing his hands to his head.

"No!" Kurt screamed into the gag.

He watched in horror as Blaine stepped closer to his dad who was still on the ground. He didn't even notice the younger man standing beside him. Kurt turned away quickly. He wasn't ready for this, he couldn't see his dad...

His eyes landed on the leg of a broken chair and it gave him an idea. He wasn't strong enough to fight against Blaine but if he could end the mind control that made him act like this, he would save his father.

He grabbed the piece of wood as tight as his bound hands let him, held it up and started running towards Sebastian. The man could have heard him coming because he turned towards Kurt but he wasn't quick enough. The boy swang his weapon towards Sebastian and hit his head with it.

The effect was instant. Sebastian fell back, hitting his head into the ground, and didn't move after that. On the other side of the room, Blaine stepped back from Burt, looking at the older man with wide eyes, with his hands covering his mouth. Burt groaned, rubbed his forehead and stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on Blaine. When he saw that the younger man wouldn't attack him again, he turned his eyes towards Sebastian and Kurt.

Kurt kept staring on the unconscious Sebastian, horrified from the thought that he had just hurt somebody. He looked down at the piece of wood still in his hands, dropped it and jumped away immediately.

"Kurt!" Burt cried out and rushed to his son. "I was so worried..."

He broke the zip tie around Kurt's wrists with one move and did the same with the gag.

"Dad" Kurt whispered in relief as he threw himself into his father's arms. Burt put his arms around his son, careful to not squeeze him too tightly. Kurt pulled away after a minute, looking down at Sebastian in concern. "He is not dead, right?"

"Of course not" Burt said in hatred. He knew very well criminals like this one didn't die easily.

"He's just unconscious" Blaine nodded from where he was crouching beside Sebastian. He wanted to go to Kurt and hug him but after everything he had done, he knew Burt wouldn't let him close to his son. The boy seemed to notice his hesitation because he took a step towards him but Burt stopped him, putting a hand on his forehead.

"This bruise on your head seems pretty bad. Should I call Ms Owen?"

Kurt shook his head immediately. He had met Penny Owen once but it had been enough for his whole life. The woman was a healer and worked as the school nurse, but Kurt wasn't sure she had enough experience to treat injuries. Or anything else. He remembered when Jacob Ben Israel had gone to her with a broken wrist and he had come back with four arms. It had taken them almost two weeks to find a competent healer and fix Penny's mistake.

"Thank you, dad, but I think I have better chances to survive if Ms Owen isn't around" Kurt replied. "I will be fine. I just want to go home and have some sleep."

"We have to take care of this one and then we can go" Burt said.

"I will tie him up" Blaine offered, making sure he didn't look into Kurt's eyes. It would have been too painful.

"And make sure you blindfold him" Burt said. "We can't let him get away again."

Blaine nodded and turned Sebastian to his stomach, so he could tie his hands together behind his back. Burt watched every movement, making sure Blaine secured the ropes tight enough around Sebastian's wrists and he couldn't see anything under or over the blindfold. He kept Kurt beside him with an arm around the boy.

"Fine. Let's go" Burt said finally, letting Blaine carry the entire weight of the unconscious villain.

~ o ~

Outside of the building, a man watched from the shadows as Silver Bear stepped out with his son beside him. Soon enough, Nightbird followed them, carrying somebody's unmoving body. The man knew from the first look who it was. He shook his head in disappointment and turned around. He didn't care about Sebastian's fate, he just wanted to make sure Kurt was still alive. He had told Sebastian to leave the boy alone, but he hadn't listen.

"Idiot" he whispered as he saw Nightbird dropping Sebastian onto the backseat.

In the next blink, the man disappeared completely.


	14. Chapter 14

**I woke up at 3, so I decided to make myself useful and finish this chapter.:)**

 **Enjoy!**

Mckinley had definitely changed, it had been Kurt's first thought when he had stepped out of the classroom after his last class. He had been at school since that morning and nobody, not even a football played had tried to slushie him, throw him into the dumpsters or cal him names. It had been weird.

Later that day, when he stepped into the cafeteria to have lunch with the other glee club members and he grabbed his food, he found himself face to face with Azimio Adams and just the sight of the large boy made him jump and he almost dropped his plate.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I just wanted to ask you if you want to eat lunch with us" Azimio said.

Kurt looked around in concern. There was something wrong, he knew it. Somebody would come up to him, grab his food and throw it all over his head.

"I won't hurt you, dude" Azimio said.

"It's hard to believe" Kurt said hastily and took a step towards the table where Artie and Tina were sitting.

"Why? You belong to us now" Azimio said.

"I don't think so" Kurt replied. Okay, there was something wrong. He didn't know what Azimio and his friends had planned but it couldn't be good.

"Come on, the girls are waiting for you" Azimio said, motioning towards the cheerleaders who waved at him. "They want to hear the story of how you caught that villain.

Oh. Kurt finally understood. It wasn't about him, they just wanted to hear the rumors from first hand.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" Kurt said quickly and went to find the others. Luckily, Rachel and Mercedes had joined Artie and Tina, so there wasn't enough free seats for others. "Hey."

He sat down, looking at his food as if it had been the most interesting thing in the room.

"What did Azimio want? He's not bothering you again, right?" Mercedes asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "Or at least I don't think he is. But they wanted me to sit with them and tell them everything about last night.

"And what did you say?" Rachel asked.

"No, of course. What else should I have said?" Kurt asked.

"Are you out of your mind? It's your chance to become popular!" Rachel said, outraged.

"Well, if I have to be their friends to become popular, thank you, but I don't want it" Kurt said. "Besides, popularity is not everything."

"Of course it is!" Rachel replied.

"Rachel, leave him alone" Mercedes said, pulling the girl away from Kurt, and she looked up at his friend in concern. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I think you should have stayed home for a few days to recover."

Kurt nodded slowly, running his hand over the bruise on his forehead.

"Maybe you're right but I don't want to stay home" he said.

To be honest, he didn't want to stay home any longer. He could tell that his father was very angry with Blaine, and he still didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. After all that had happened between him and Blaine, he knew he needed some time away from the man.

"So what are we doing in glee club this week?" Kurt asked, forcing out a smile. He could tell that Mercedes didn't buy it but luckily, she remained silent.

"We're getting ready for Sectionals" Rachel said excitedly.

"Hey, we finished the two group numbers" Artie smiled.

Kurt swallowed hard and stopped in the middle of his movement. If they finished the two group numbers and he wasn't in any of them, and Rachel and Finn was supposed to have the one remaining song, it meant...

"I'm sure Mr Schue will find out something" Mercedes said reassuringly, as if reading his mind.

"Sure" Kurt nodded.

"Maybe we could ask him to let you sing with me" Rachel offered. "I love singing with Finn but to be honest, he will never be as talented as I am. He's holding me back."

"You know you're talking about your boyfriend, right?" Mercedes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So what? He knows I love him, but he also knows how important performing is for me. He accepted me this way. He even promised to wait with sex until I get my first Tony" Rachel said proudly.

"You mean you won't have sex for... how long? Five years?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"Maybe even longer" Rachel said. "Sex isn't that important."

"Well..." Artie muttered.

"Talking about relationships, what's going on between you and Blaine?" Rachel asked, turning to Kurt. "And don't lie to me."

"There's nothing between us" Kurt replied.

"Oh, come on. That Sebastian guy kidnapped you because of him. It's so romantic! I'm sure there's something going on between the two of you" Rachel said.

"There isn't, okay?" Kurt said and stood up. "Come on, we have to go. Glee's about to start."

"You won't get away with it so easily" Rachel whispered into his ear but she followed Kurt out of the cafeteria.

~ o ~

Blaine was nervous. Really nervous. When Burt had asked him to go into his study to talk to him, he had thought about running away first. He knew the man was still angry with him and now that Kurt was back safely, he had no more time before he had to face the consequences of his stupidity. He walked down the stairs slowly, afraid of what was waiting for him downstairs. He just hoped that Burt wouldn't kick him out after everything.

He stepped to the door and took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock but before he could, the door swang open and Burt stepped out.

"It took you for awhile" he said. "Come in."

Blaine nodded and followed Burt into the study, making sure he closed the door behind them. Burt motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk and Blaine nodded, sitting down silently.

"I guess you know what I want to talk about" Burt said, sitting down across Blaine.

"Yes" Blaine said quietly and closed his eyes. He didn't know what was waiting for him but it couldn't be good.

"It was a hard decision" Burt said, watching Blaine's reaction. "The others think you did a great job here. Schuester even came here to talk to me about you. He thinks we should just forgive you and forget everything."

Blaine smiled weakly. Mr Schue was a good man. He remembered how much he had helped the whole glee club when Blaine had been a student in Mckinley.

"But... I went to talk to your buddy this morning" Burt said and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He has a minor concussion but otherwise he's completely fine. He talked about you a lot, mostly things I already knew but he also told me that he contacted you several times since he came here."

Blaine closed his eyes again. There was no point to deny it now.

"So I made my decision based on his confession and the opinion of the others I trust the most" Burt said slowly.

"And what is it?" Blaine asked. He just wanted to get over with it and the slowness made him crazy.

"You're suspended" Burt said finally.

"Wait, so I'm not fired?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. It was certainly not what he expected, althought being suspended wasn't a good thing either. It rarely happened and almost never ended well. But in his case, it was the better thing that could happen.

"No, not yet" Burt said seriously. "But I won't let you work for awhile. We both know that you made a mistake that could have led to tragedy. I want you to think about it while you're gone."

"I understand" Blaine said quietly.

"Now the personal thing" Burt sighed, looking slightly angry. "You put my son into risk and it's not something I will forgive you. Honestly, I want to beat you up so badly but we both know I can't."

"I would deserve it" Blaine said quietly.

"Damn right" Burt said heatedly. "You can go away with it now because my family likes you. But if it happens again, I will make sure you won't get away with it so easily. Now pack your things and leave my home."

Blaine nodded and stood up, leaving the room with a quiet 'thank you'. There was nothing left to say.

~ o ~

Kurt and the others arrived at the choir room just in time. Most of the others were already there, chatting and playing on their phones, but when they noticed Kurt, all of them stopped in their activities and turned towards the boy. Kurt looked around nervously and considered leaving the room. He didn't like those looks.

"Finally" Santana said as she stood up. "Come here, Lady Lips, and tell us everything about that bad boy."

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"We heard the rumors, Hummel" Puck smiled. "They say you kicked the ass of that villain. Is it true?"

"I thought he was kidnapped by aliens" Brittany said.

"I wasn't kidnapped by aliens" Kurt replied.

"But you kicked the ass of that mysterious villain, right?" Sam asked, almost hopefully.

"I... I guess so" Kurt said uncertainly and took a step back as most of the others started clapping and cheering around him. "But it wasn't just me. Blaine and my father were there too."

"It doesn't matter" Puck said. "You still put him behind the bars and it's something people never expected from you."

"Thanks" Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm proud of you, dude" Puck said and put an arm around Kurt. The boy jumped from the sudden movement and took a step back cautiously.

"Thank you, Noah, but I would appreciate if you keep your hands off of me" Kurt said. He really wasn't used to so much attention and all he wanted to do was run home and hide in his room. Maybe coming to school wasn't a good idea at all.

In the next second, the door opened again, revealing a smiling Mr Schue.

"Alright, guys, let's get started! Sectionals's coming up, we need to practice" Mr Schue said and walked up to Kurt as the others stepped forward. "Kurt, can we talk for a second?"

Kurt nodded and followed Mr Schue to the nearest corner of the room.

"Are you sure you're ready to be here? I understand if you want to go home" Mr Schuester said.

"Thank you, Mr Schue, but I'm fine" Kurt smiled weakly.

"You know if you want to talk about it..."

"I don't" Kurt cut in hastily. "I'm fine, I just want to get back to my normal life and have some more rest. That's all."

"Alright. But if you don't feel well, talk to Ms Pillsbury, please" Mr Schue said.

"I will" Kurt replied, althought he knew there was no way in hell that he would go to the councelor and tell her about his problems.

"We have to talk about another thing" Mr Schue said, looking at the others who were singing and dancing in the room. "I don't know if the others told you about..."

"I know our group numbers are ready" Kurt said sadly. "I... I was just wondering if I'm in any of them. I know you were angry with me because of what I said and all, but I don't want to be left out. Please."

"Kurt, you skipped several rehearsals, I couldn't count on you" Mr Schue started but Kurt didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Really. It just... It was a crazy period but it's over now. I'm ready to give you 100 % again and-and Mercedes could show me the movements..."

"No" Mr Schue said simply and Kurt almost started crying. But then the man continued. "I don't want to change the group numbers but I have something for you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking down. He was sure Mr Schue wanted him to bring water for the others or something similar.

"We still have a solo number... if you're ready for this" Mr Schue smiled.

"Wait... you want me to sing a solo?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Mr Schue nodded.

That was definitely unexpected. Kurt started believing that something was wrong with the whole school or he was still asleep and it was just a dream.

"Rachel would kill me for this" he muttered.

"Don't worry about Rachel, she has a great role in the other numbers" Mr Schue smiled.

"I... I would love to have the solo" Kurt said quietly.

"Great" Mr Schue said excitedly. "We will talk about the details later."

Kurt wanted to thank Mr Schue for the opportunity but the man turned around and went back to the others.

"Alright, guys, it was great but you have to be more... dynamic" he said.

"What are you talking about, Mr Schue? It was perfect" Rachel said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"It wasn't" Mr Schue replied. "If we want to win this competition, our performance has to be flawless. But there's no problem with your voice. We only have to work on the dance part."

"I can't wait to show you my amazing movements" Mike said, dancing around.

"Thank you, Mike" Mr Schue said. "You and Brittany could work on something sightful and help the others, too."

"Got it" Mike smiled.

"Mr Schue, will Kurt be able to perform with us?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, but not in the group numbers. I talked to Kurt about it and he's willing to sing the solo" Mr Schue replied.

"What?" Rachel asked exasperatedly. "But it's my solo!"

"I thought I was going to sing with Rachel" Finn muttered in confusion.

Mr Schue sighed and rubbed his forehead. It wasn't going to be easy.

"I changed the plan" he said. "You sing enough in the two group numbers and Kurt has no role in them. He deserves the solo."

"Are you going to ruin my whole life?" Rachel asked.

"Calm down, Berry, I'm sure most of us are happy to not hear your caterwauls more than necessary" Santana said.

"I have the best voice in this group. Who else could win the Sectionals for us?" Rachel asked, turning towards the club members.

"That was rude" Artie commented.

"Yeah, and definitely not true" Quinn agreed.

"The thing is, Rachel, that you're a selfish, annoying bitch, and we have enough of you" Santana said.

"What did you call me?" Rachel asked, stepping into Santana's personal space.

"Girls, calm down" Mr Schue stepped between them before they could do something they would regret later.

Kurt watched the scene from the corner and shook his head slowly. He knew he had to do something to stop the girls but thinking about giving up his chance to sing a solo... No, he didn't want that.

"That's enough" he said quietly, stepping forward. He knew that everybody was watching him and he felt really uncomfortable but he had to do something. He spent his whole life in the shadows and now he finally had the chance to step out of the greyness and do something incredible. "Look, Rachel, we're friends and I like you. I love the flame inside you and I have to agree, you have a great voice."

"Thank you" Rachel said quietly.

"But after all those rehearsals and competitions I spent in your shadow, just like everybody else in this room, I finally have a chance to show the world that I'm talented. And I'm really sorry if you feel bad because of it, but I don't want to give up this solo" Kurt said.

"I know" Rachel replied, looking oddly coincidently.

"Okay, who wants Kurt to sing the solo at Sectionals?" Mercedes asked, raising her hand.

Tina and Artie joined her almost immediately. Then Santana, Brittany, Puck and Sam. Then the others too. In the end, it was only Finn and Rachel who didn't raise their hands.

"Sorry, Rachel" Finn said and raised his hand, too.

Mr Schue smiled and stepped forward to announce the results but as he moved forward, he could see Rachel lifting her hand into the air.

"I agree. Kurt should have the solo" Rachel said.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled and stepped to her to hug her.

"I know you won't blow it" Rachel said, putting her arms tightly around Kurt.

"I won't. I promise" Kurt replied and closed his eyes, enjoying the rare peace and happiness. He just hoped that day could last forever.

~ o ~

Kurt opened the front door happily and stepped inside to find his father. He was nowhere to be seen but he could hear noises coming out of Blaine's room. He was so happy that he completely forgot about his feelings towards the man and he ran up the stairs, right to Blaine's room.

"Blaine, you won't believe..."

Kurt stopped in the middle of his sentence as he stepped into the room and saw the state of it. There were Blaine's things everywhere and the man was standing beside the bed, packing his bag.

"What's going on here?" Kurt asked.

"I move out" Blaine said sadly, not looking up.

"What? But why?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer.

Blaine smiled weakly but continued staring at his things.

"I'm suspended. I have to go" he said.

"You can't" Kurt cried out and grabbed Blaine's hand as he reached out for his things. "I-I will talk to my father. I'm sure he can..."

"Kurt."

Blaine finally looked up to meet his eyes. They were puffy and red, Kurt could tell he had been crying earlier.

"It's fine. I made a mistake and I have to face the consequences" Blaine said, grabbing the rest of his things, throwing them into his bag hastily.

"That's not fair! You can't go now" Kurt said.

Blaine zipped his bag and swang it over his shoulder.

"I have to. Take care" Blaine said hastily before he could break down again. He had cried enough because of the situation and his heartache. He couldn't stay in the room with Kurt any longer.

"Take care? That's all you have to say?" Kurt asked angrily.

"What do you expect me to say?" Blaine asked.

"The truth! I want to know what happened between you and Sebastian! And-and I want to know if he told me the truth" Kurt said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"He took me because of you, right? Because you have feelings for me" Kurt replied.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Blaine said, not meeting his eyes.

"That's a lie!" Kurt shouted and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Look, Kurt, I know what I did was wrong. I have to live with the consequences now. Please, don't make it harder for me" Blaine begged. He was so close to kiss Kurt again but he knew he couldn't. Because he wouldn't be able to live with his feelings if he had had one more kiss from Kurt.

"Please, Blaine. Let me help you. Don't leave just like this" Kurt pleaded him.

"I have to" Blaine said shakily and stepped to the door. "But I will stay in the town. Maybe... maybe it's not the end for me."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Blaine couldn't handle more. He grabbed his bag tightly and ran down the stairs, away from Kurt and everything that meant something for him. He couldn't look into those blue eyes again without dying from heartbreak. He had to get away and try to forget the most amazing person he had in his life.

~ o ~

Sebastian leaned back on the uncomfortable chair and shook his head slowly. He was under heavy guard and he was chained to the object that seemed to be a desk in front of him, but it didn't mean he hated the situation. He could tell that his guards were afraid of him, that's why they kept him chained and blindfolded. But he knew he would escape somehow and couldn't wait to see the fear in their eyes.

They door of the interrogation room opened and Sebastian turned his head towards the noise. He listened to the footsteps and smiled as he recognized the person now standing beside him.

"I would say it's good to see you again but I can't really see you" he said.

"It's just precaution" the other man said.

"Are you afraid of me, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat down.

"How is lover boy doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Why did you do this, Sebastian?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I had to do something. This town is so boring" Sebastian sighed.

"Was it worth getting into jail?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

"Nah, I won't stay here for too long" Sebastian said.

"You're wrong. You will be sentenced and stay here for the rest of your life" Blaine replied.

"We will see" Sebastian said. "But let's talk about your punishment. Did Papa Bear kick you out?"

Blaine remained silent and it was enough for Sebastian to confirm his thoughts. He threw back his head and started laughing.

"That's great! Blaine Anderson, the jobless superhero. If I could see your face right now..."

"I'm just suspended" Blaine growled.

"It's the same. You're out of the picture for awhile and it's enough for me" Sebastian said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine frowned.

Sebastian leaned closer to him.

"I won't tell you everything" he said finally. "It would ruin my fun. It would make things too easy and I don't like the easy way, you know."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up. He knew Sebastian was just toying with him and he wasn't in the mood to listen to him any longer. He knocked on the door and when the guard opened it for him, he rushed out of the room without saying another word.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"This is just the beginning."

 **P.S. I broke my wrist, so the updates will be slower for a while. It's hard to type with one hand.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you, guys! You're really great.**

 **If you have some time, please, leave me a review. Your comments always make me smile.**

 **And now let's see what happens to our boys...**

"How could you do this?"

Burt sighed and put down the report he had been reading, looking up at his angry son. He expected Kurt to come to him to talk. They hadn't had time for that the previous night, Kurt had been tired and Burt hadn't wanted to bother him. In the morning, when Burt had gone to his son's room to talk with him, Kurt had been already gone, so he had to wait for Kurt to come home from school.

"Sit down" Burt said gently.

Kurt huffed but sat down across his father.

"You kicked Blaine out" he said, his voice shaking from anger.

"I did" Burt nodded.

"Why?" Kurt asked, looking at his father in disappointment. "Yes, he made a mistake. We all do. That doesn't mean you had the right to..."

"I had every right to suspend him" Burt said seriously. "It wasn't just some kind of prank, Kurt. He lied to me, he kept his relationship with that villain in secret. It's not something I can forgive him so easily."

"But dad..."

"You have to understand me, Kurt" Burt said slowly. "We're in danger. It's just matter of time that people will find out about my sickness and there are plenty of bad guys out there who can't wait for the opportunity to attack me. And you. I let Blaine into our life because I trusted him but after everything that happened to us, I can't trust him anymore."

Kurt nodded sadly. He knew his father was right but he still felt sorry for Blaine. The man had been so sad, it broke Kurt's heart. And knowing that Blaine wouldn't be there for him anymore... It was something Kurt couldn't accept.

"Give him another chance" he said quietly. "Please, dad."

Burt sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I know you like him" he said. "That's why I didn't fire him, although I wanted to. But I can't act like nothing happened. Maybe... maybe if he proves that we can trust him, I will take him back. But not now."

"Thank you" Kurt said. He knew he couldn't convince his father to let Blaine come back, not now. But maybe someday the older man would see that he had made a mistake. He stood up, ready to go back to his room.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked. "Sit back down."

Kurt sighed and sat down, waiting for his father to continue.

"There're other things we have to talk about" Burt said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Let's start with the kidnapping" Burt said carefully.

Kurt grimanced and looked away. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said.

"You have to" Burt said and stood up, walking to his son. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it. "I know it's hard for you but we have to talk about it. Did he hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No. He mostly just said things" he said.

"Like?" Burt asked.

"He talked about Blaine and that he took me because of him" Kurt answered.

"Why would he do that?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked down, smiling weakly. His father really didn't know what was going on between his son and the young superhero. And Kurt didn't want him to find out. He knew Burt would kill Blaine for it.

"Because he knew that Blaine and I are friends" Kurt said, not meeting his father's eyes.

"That's all?"

Kurt nodded without hesitation.

"Fine" Burt sighed. "Although I want you to come and talk to me if you need me. Anytime, okay? Even if I'm busy."

"I will" Kurt nodded.

"Now let's talk about what you were doing on the street in the middle of the night" Burt said and went back to his chair. "You're a smart kid. You knew it was dangerous to be out there alone but you still left without telling anyone. I want to know why."

Kurt bit his lower lip, thinking about what he should say. He could have lied to his father but he didn't want to. He needed answers, so it was a good opportunity to talk about his visions.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.

"Of course" Burt nodded.

"When I was younger... did I have, uhm, strange dreams?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"What kind of dreams do you mean?" Burt asked.

"Nightmares, mostly" Kurt said, looking up at his father. "Or... or dreams that actually happened in the reality."

Kurt expected his father to ask more questions or even laugh at him, but the older man just sighed, shaking his head slowly. Kurt's eyes widened, he knew that reaction. Burt knew about his dreams. He suddenly remembered his... vision from the night when he had been with Sebastian, the one about the night of his mother's death.

"You know about my dreams, right?" he asked quietly.

"Visions" Burt corrected him. "And yes, I know about them."

"How? And-and why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. He lived his whole life thinking that he had no power... And it turned out that his father knew about it?

"I found out when you were eight. Just before your mother died" Burt said quietly. "You always seemed to know things you shouldn't have. You told us things before they happened, so we know there was something special in you. And then... you started having nightmares."

Burt looked down, picking up his pencil. He hadn't told about this anybody, not even Carole. Elisabeth had been the only one who knew about Kurt's ability.

"Weeks before your mother died, you started acting weirdly. You had nightmares every night and when you woke up, you told us that you saw your mother die. We thought it was just a dream, nothing more. Elisabeth started working again and we thought you were afraid of her not being there for you" Burt said. His hands were shaking and he broke the pencil accidentally. He sighed and dropped it, looking back up at his son. "That night, when she... when we lost her, you didn't want to let her go. You cried and told us that she would die. You could describe the way she would die."

"And I was right" Kurt muttered, looking away.

"I knew the moment when I got the call from the hospital" Burt nodded. "But it was too late."

"What happened after that?" Kurt asked. "I don't remember having my power."

"The visions disappeared right after your mother's death" Burt answered. "You didn't have nightmares anymore. I think you blocked your power."

"That's what Sebastian said" Kurt muttered. "But I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about it."

"Because we were both devastated" Burt said. "I couldn't even convince you to eat. I didn't want to bother you with it. I knew your power would come back sooner or later, it's not something you could shut out of your life completely."

"That night, when Sebastian took me... I had a vision" Kurt said. "I saw you die. That's why I was out in the town."

Burt buried his face into his hands, sighing. He knew that Kurt's power was strong and rare, something his enemies would like to have. It was the other reason why he had never told Kurt about it. Kurt had been too young to understand how important it was to keep this information hidden from others. They were lucky that Sebastian didn't know about it.

"Have you told anyone about it?" Burt asked, looking at his son seriously.

Kurt shook his head.

"No, I..." He stopped, remembering Sebastian. "Sebastian knows about it. I had a vision in his presence."

"I will deal with it" Burt said quickly. "But you have to promise me to not talk about it anybody else."

"Why?" Kurt asked. He thought it was a good thing that he finally had his power.

"Kurt, you're the only one in the world with this power" Burt said. He had made a research when he had found out about Kurt's power and all he had found was a vague description of a woman in the early 20th century. "Or that's how I know. But it's a rare ability, that's sure. There's a chance people would like to use it for bad purposes."

"It happened once, right?" Kurt asked, remembering the scene from his vision of the night of his mother's death. "When I was younger."

"Another vision?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurt nodded hesitantly. "I wasn't sure but before your mother died, we were attacked way too often. I think that somebody found out about you but thank God, they couldn't get to you then. It still doesn't mean we can be calm."

"But how am I supposed to develop it? I want to be able to use it whenever I need" Kurt said.

"We will find out how to do it. I'm sure with some practice you will be able to use it. I will help" Burt said.

"Thank you, Dad" Kurt said and stood up to hug his father.

"Anytime, son" Burt said, putting his arms around his son.

~ o ~

Blaine never imagined his life like this. Since he had been 13 and found out about his power, he never needed to think about jobs and living. He was a superhero who helped people, saved the world and put villains behind the bars.

Now he was standing in the middle of the Lima Bean, serving coffee for some spoiled kids who made fun of him and laughed every time he turned away. He could understand them. One day, he had been just like them, an idiot kid who didn't know what life was about. But it didn't mean he liked his new uniform or the fact that the whole town was laughing at him. Or the dirty little room he called home since Burt had kicked him out.

"Garçon?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned around to face that irritating blond cheerleader who kept bothering him in the last half an hour.

"Yes?"

"My ice latte's too cold" she said.

"It's an iced latte" Blaine replied.

"It's an iced latte that's too cold" the girl said, shoving the glass into his hand. "I'm gonna need you to make me a new one."

Blaine pressed his lips together in anger and had to remind himself that he never hurt anyone if it wasn't necessary. He couldn't stand these kids and wanted to teach them a lesson so badly. But he couldn't.

"I'll be right back with your latte" he muttered and went back behind the counter. This day couldn't be worse.

"Look, guys! Isn't it our favourite Nightbird?"

Okay, it could get worse. Blaine looked up with wide eyes to face Brad Richardson, Andy Williams and Daniel Hughes. His classmates from high school, from the popular type. They had been in the football team and gotten married to the most popular girls in the school. Blaine had been so jealous when he had heard about it, but he had been in New York then and he could persuade himself that he had a better life than these guys. But now, standing in the Lima Bean as an employee, all he could feel was shame.

He cleared his throat, forced out a smile and stepped forward.

"The one and only" he said.

"We heard that you work here and couldn't miss the opportunity to see you" Brad said.

"Yeah. Silver Bear kicked out the great Blaine Anderson. That's amazing!" Daniel said and laughed with his friends.

"It's just periodical" Blaine said, forming a tight fist with his hand.

"Sure, dude" Brad smiled.

"Blaine, you got to refill the biscotti barrel every 15 minutes!" his boss called and Blaine turned to look at him apologetically.

"We will let you work now. See you around, hobbit" Andy said, shoving Blaine's shoulder hard.

The man grimanced but didn't say anything. He needed this job to have enough money for his room and food. He couldn't get himself fired, so he sighed and went back to work.

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Rachel and Mercedes sitting in the corner, watching the scene sadly.

"Poor Blaine" Mercedes sighed. "He didn't deserve this."

"We have to tell Kurt" Rachel said with his eyes still on Blaine. "He could convince his dad to take Blaine back."

"I will text him" Mercedes decided and reached for her phone. Rachel nodded in agreement.

~ o ~

Blaine walked down the street slowly. He was so tired, he could barely make his legs move. Although he was in a good condition, he hated his new job and it took a lot out of him. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over and go home, eat something and fall asleep.

Sure, he could have chosen another way. He could have gone back to New York and have a better job. But there was something that kept him here. He couldn't leave Lima because it would have meant leaving Kurt and he wasn't ready for that.

He didn't tell anyone, but he visited the Hudmel house often and spent hours with watching Kurt from outside. The boy spent his nights mostly in his room, staring at his reflexion in the mirror, just like earlier. Blaine was worried about him, he didn't want Kurt to do something stupid. But he also knew that Burt wouldn't let him see the boy anytime soon.

Blaine heard a soft noise from behind and turned around sharply. The street seemed to be empty but he had a feeling that he wasn't alone. He stayed there unmoving for minutes, his eyes searching for something or someone that could cause the noise. The minutes passed and he couldn't see anything.

He turned away and shook his head. It looked like he became paranoid. Great. He fought off the force to visit Kurt again and decided to go home straight. Maybe some stupid TV shows and Chinese food would help him clear his head.

He opened the door of his small motel room and went straight into the bathroom. He needed a shower. Immediately.

He let the hot water run down his body and he just stood there for minutes, thinking. He wondered how his life ended up like this. When he had come back from New York, he had been full of plans and hope. Now all he had were his feelings for Kurt. Otherwise, he would have left the superhero world and disappeared in New York.

He stepped out from the shower and grabbed the towel. He was about to dry his hair when he heard a cracking noise. He froze immediately. Somebody just stepped into his room.

He fixed the towel around his waist and stepped to the door, pressing his ear to the wood. He was right. He could definitely hear somebody moving around in the room. He decided to wait for the intruder to reach the bathroom door and then Blaine grabbed the handle and flung the door open. He didn't hesitate for a second to see who it was, he jumped at the stranger, using his weight to hold him on the ground and grabbed his wrists roughly. The intruder screamed and struggled under him, and Blaine's eyes widened. He knew this voice...

"Kurt?"

He let the boy turn to his back but forgot to let go of his wrists. He didn't expect Kurt to come here. He didn't even know how Kurt figured out where he lived.

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt said.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Uhm... I came to see you?" Kurt said uncertainly. "Look, could we get up from here first? Because this position is really uncomfortable."

Blaine looked down. Kurt was lying under him, with his wrists held down above his head, and Blaine's body pressed to his. Blaine blushed and let go of Kurt's wrists, jumping up. The blush on his cheeks deepened when he remembered that he wore nothing but a towel.

"Stay here. I-I will come back. Just need something to..."

He pulled out some random clothes from the wardrobe and disappeared in the bathroom. When he came back minutes later, now dressed in his dark jeans and black shirt, he found Kurt sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. When the boy heard his footsteps, he turned towards him, smiling.

"I know I shouldn't have let myself in. I-I knocked but there was no response and I thought..."

Blaine smiled as Kurt continued his blabber and sat down beside him. Unable to control himself, he reached out and stroked the boy's cheek gently.

"Why are you here, Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"I had to see you" Kurt answered, putting his hand over Blaine's. "You left without explanation and it's not fair. I didn't know where to find you but Rachel and Mercedxes saw you in the Lima Bean, so I went there and then followed you home."

"Please, tell me you didn't leave without telling your father" Blaine said. He knew Burt was worried about Kurt, even more since his kidnapping and it wasn't good for his heart. Even thought he didn't like Burt's decision, he still cared for the man and his family.

Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Kurt."

"He wouldn't have let me leave..." Kurt started but Blaine jumped up from the bed and cut in.

"You have to go home. I'm sure Burt's worried about you."

"No" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I won't leave without an explanation."

"What do you want to hear?" Blaine asked.

"I want to know if you really have feelings for me."

Blaine felt his heart beating faster at Kurt's words. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, that he wanted him so badly, but... But he couldn't. He knew it was impossible for them to be together, Burt would never accept it.

"I... you should go" he said, turning away.

"Stop acting like a child!" Kurt shouted and jumped up from the bed, grabbing Blaine's arms. "Is it not true? You don't love me? Then look at me and say it!"

Blaine turned around slowly, facing the angry boy behind him. Kurt was pale as most of the times but he could see a faint blush forming on his cheek as he kept his heated gaze on Blaine. He was so incredibly beautiful, Blaine could barely stop himself from reaching out and pull him into his arms.

"I-I can't" he said finally.

"Why?" Kurt asked seriously and pulled back his hand from Blaine's arm, taking a step back.

"Because it would be a lie."

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't keep himself back anymore. Before he noticed what he was doing, he stepped forward, grabbed Kurt by his waist with one hand and by the back of his head with the other and pressed lips to Kurt's.


	16. Chapter 16

**It looks like my wrist is mostly healed. It's still not as good as new but I can finally use it. Yay!**

 **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you will like this one, too.**

 **There are a lot of scenes left, including Furt moments (right in the next chapter) and superheroes from other places. Not everyone lives in the same city.:)**

It was happening. It was really happening. Kurt just stood there for seconds, with a million thoughts running through his mind. He didn't understand why or why now, but one thing was sure. It was happening. Blaine Anderson was kissing him.

Kurt smiled and put his arms around Blaine's neck. It felt so good to hold him so close, he didn't want to let go of him. Sadly, Blaine pulled away after a minute, gasping for air.

"We need to talk" Blaine said.

"Later" Kurt replied and grabbed Blaine's shirt, pulling him back into another kiss.

Blaine smiled and pulled away gently, grabbing Kurt's hands.

"Believe me, I would love to do that but we really need to talk" he said.

Kurt sighed and went back to the bed.

"Okay, I'm listening" he said.

"First of all, I love you" Blaine said as he sat down beside Kurt.

"I love you, too" Kurt smiled.

"I figured out" Blaine laughed. "But you're right. I owe you an explanation. I... God, I don't know where to start."

"You should tell me about you and Sebastian" Kurt said quietly.

"Right" Blaine nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I guess you already know some about our relationship."

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"I met him in New York" Blaine started. "He was my mentor. I was young and felt so lost in the city. He helped me with my job and I didn't feel so alone with him around. After a while, we started dating and moved in together relatively quickly. I think I knew that there was something wrong with him but I didn't care. I was happy and didn't want to lose what I had."

Blaine took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt's hand. It was still painful to talk about this, although Kurt deserved to know everything.

"There was a villain we were looking for for months. We knew it had to be somebody with strong mental power because he was able to control the witnesses and make them forget everything. It made our job really hard" Blaine said quietly. "One night... I was able to find him, he was about to rob another bank. And I found myself face to face with him."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and rubbed his forehead.

"I should have caught him that night" he continued. "I should have sent him to jail but I couldn't. He was my boyfriend, I couldn't hurt him. And he knew that. So I let him go. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep the whole thing in secret and Adam, my supervisor found out that I didn't catch him, although I met him that night. He didn't know about our relationship though. So when Burt wanted somebody to come here and help him I volunteered. I wanted to start a new life and forget the whole thing with Sebastian. I didn't know he would come after me."

"But you found out soon" Kurt said. "That's why you rejected me the first time, right?"

Blaine nodded, looking away.

"I knew from the first time that you're special, from the moment you slammed the door into my face" Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry for that. I thought that you were some asshole who wanted to make fun of me" Kurt said.

"I should have been more careful, considering your emotional state" Blaine replied. "But you made my heart skip a beat and I said those things before I knew what I was doing."

"You should have seen yourself when I opened the door the second time" Kurt laughed. "You looked so desperate."

"Can we just forget that night?" Blaine asked, blushing. "Let's go back to our original topic. Yes, I found out about him being here soon. I recognized him from the photos and decided to go after him alone. It was a mistake, I know."

"You should have told my dad" Kurt said gently.

"You're right" Blaine sighed. "But I was afraid of what Burt would do after that. I was worried that he would kick me out, he would have been right to do so. So I tried to find Sebastian on my own, but he's too clever. He knew I had feelings for you and took you before I could do anything."

"You're such an idiot" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I could have helped you. We... we could have been together."

"I know" Blaine said quietly. "God, I was so scared when I found out about your disappearance..."

"Come here" Kurt whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto Blaine's lips. "Don't lie to me again, okay?"

"Never" Blaine replied.

"I will talk to my dad about you. I'm sure he would change his mind..."

Blaine stopped Kurt with shaking his head and grabbed his hands again.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he said. "You didn't see him when I moved out. He was really angry. I don't think he wants to see me around you anytime soon."

"You may be right" Kurt nodded sadly. "I just... I want to be with you, Blaine. I can't go through another day without you."

"Just let me make things better and we can" Blaine said.

"He doesn't have to find out about us now" Kurt said carefully, thinking about their possibilities.

"What? Oh, no, we can't do this" Blaine said. "I'm in this situation because of my lies, do you remember?"

"We don't have to lie to him, we just... don't tell him everything" Kurt said. "Please, Blaine. You can't expect me to stay away from you. Just for a little while, until I can get him calm down."

Blaine looked at him, considering what he should say. But as his eyes met Kurt's beautiful blue ones, he knew the answer.

"I will regret this" he sighed and put his arms around Kurt.

"Of course you will" Kurt laughed, leaning his head on Blaine's chest.

~ o ~

It was late, Burt should have been in bed, but he couldn't sleep. It wasn't his night to patrol, so he decided to go through some reports. It seemed almost perfect for the first time. He went through the report from New York and sighed happily, watching the numbers. It looked like the superheroes there did something incredible because the number of crimes decreased radically. He decided to write Adam later and thank him for their job.

But then he read some other reports, all of them from big cities around the world, and he saw the same as in New York's case. It seemed like something happened to the villains around the world and since he knew they hadn't done anything new, its reason had to be something else. And it was what made him worried.

It had happened once in his life, right before his wife's death. He had started getting reports about villains' disappearance and he had felt so happy that time. He had thought that it had been because of their work, that they had done something to make the world better and finally, the villains had seen that they had no chance against them.

But weeks later, the first attack had come. Somebody had attacked their house and almost killed his family. And then the Dark Shadow had appeared, turning Lima into the most dangerous town of the world where nobody could have peace. He had never found out what his enemy's plan had been, what he had wanted with those attacks, because even if he had some ideas, the other man disappeared without trace right after Elisabeth's death and had never come back. Or at least, not in the past eight years.

Burt put down the report and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his forehead. He didn't know if it was just one occasion and he became paranoid, but he couldn't ignore this happenings as earlier. He had to ask for more informations and find out what was going on.

~ o ~

"Focus, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and tried to not groan in frustration. He was sitting with his dad in his study the next afternoon, working on controlling his power. They had tried several relaxing techniques in the last few hours, things Kurt didn't believe in, and as the time passed and nothing happened, Kurt wanted to forget about the whole thing and go back to his room.

"Are you sure this will help?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Of course it will" Burt replied. "I asked Mrs Roberts how to do it. You know she's the best."

Kurt sighed again. He knew Mrs Roberts was one of the best teachers in Mckinley, the one specialized for teaching students how to control their powers, but Kurt wasn't sure she could teach his father everything in a few hours.

"I don't know, Dad. Shouldn't we just tell everybody about my power and let Mrs Roberts teach me?" Kurt asked.

"You know we can't do that, Kurt" Burt said slowly.

"Why not? I still don't understand" Kurt replied and stood up. "I know you're worried about me but wouldn't it be better to ask for help, so I can defend myself if it's necessary?"

"Kurt, it's not that simple..." Burt started but Kurt didn't let him finish.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Can we just focus on one thing at the moment?" Burt asked indignantly.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked carefully. He knew there was, he knew his father too well.

"Just... let's just work on your power now, I don't want to think about anything else" Burt replied. "Now close your eyes and focus on your visions."

Kurt sighed and did as he was told. He knew there was no chance to convince his father to talk about what was bugging him.

~ o ~

When Blaine got home from work that evening, he found Kurt sitting on his bed.

"You should stop this" Blaine said as he locked the door hastily and rushed to the bed. "Burt will find out that you aren't home."

"I don't care, I had to see you" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's neck to pull him into a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too" Blaine replied.

"We need to talk" Kurt said as he pulled away.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good" Blaine said nervously

"Okay, I should have said I have to tell you something" Kurt corrected himself. "I wanted to tell you last time but we were... uhm... busy."

"Okay" Blaine nodded with a smile on his face and waited patiently for Kurt to continue.

"I have my power" Kurt said simply.

He gave Blaine a minute to understand what he had said and smiled as the man's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "That's great!"

"Well, not really" Kurt replied. "My dad doesn't want me to tell anyone about it. He said it would be too dangerous."

"But why?" Blaine frowned. It didn't make any sense.

"He thinks that there're people out there who want my power, that's why we have to keep it secret" Kurt said.

"What is your power?" Blaine asked.

"I have visions" Kurt answered.

 _Oh._ Blaine understood. It was a rare ability, he had only heard about it but didn't know anybody with that power.

"But there's something... weird in this" Kurt continued slowly. "I know my dad would be upset that I told you about this, but I have to. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise" Blaine said without hesitation.

"When I started getting this visions, some of them showed me the past. And-and I saw the night of my mother's death" Kurt said quietly.

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine muttered and pulled him into a hug. He knew it had to be hard for the boy to talk about it.

"I didn't see her die, luckily" Kurt continued. "But I saw myself, my eight-year old one and it turned out I had my power way before my mom died."

"How is it possible?" Blaine frowned. He hadn't heard about anyone who had their power before being a teenager and he thought Kurt hadn't known about his power earlier.

"I don't know. I asked my dad and he told me that I had had my power then. I told them about mom's death days earlier" Kurt answered and sighed. "I knew I was a freak."

"You aren't" Blaine smiled.

"Well, I'm not a usual teenager either" Kurt replied. "And I think dad hasn't told me everything. He's too worried and I think it has to do something with my power."

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"I want to get more informations about my power and why it came so soon" Kurt answered. "But I need your help."

"Of course, just tell me how I can help" Blaine said.

"Attack me."

Blaine's eyes widened. He must have misheard something...

"Excuse me?" he asked carefully.

"There's something I have to figure out but I need you to attack me first" Kurt said slowly. He knew it didn't make too much sense since he had just told Blaine about his visions, but there was the other thing, the way he was able to protect himself when Sebastian had attacked him and he needed to find out if it was accidental or there was another power he didn't know about.

"No way" Blaine said. "I won't hurt you, Kurt."

"Please, Blaine" Kurt pleaded. "It will be alright, believe me."

"Okay" Blaine said carefully. "It's fine, Kurt. You went through a lot in the past weeks, it's normal that you don't really... feel well and have strange thoughts, but I will help you."

Kurt pressed his lips together to not laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Blaine, I'm completely fine" he said.

"No, you aren't" Blaine replied. "You can't expect me to... to hurt you!"

"You won't hurt me" Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Just... Do as I told you. I will be alright, I promise" Kurt said. He really wanted to tell Blaine but if he was wrong, it would be so awkward.

"Fine" Blaine sighed in the end. "But if I hurt you, you can only blame yourself."

"Okay" Kurt smiled.

Blaine got up from the bed and took a few steps backwards. He tried to relax, so he could have complete control over his power and there was a smaller chance that he would hurt Kurt too much.

"Okay, I can do it" Blaine muttered and closed his eyes.

Attacking the one you were in love with was the hardest Blaine ever had to do. But he knew Kurt wouldn't leave him alone unless he got through this, even if Blaine thought it was a crazy idea, so he took a deep breath and let the familiar hot feeling rush through his body.

In the next moment, Kurt almost fell back in surprise as Blaine's power hit him with full force. But it was only a moment. He felt the pain but it stopped almost immediately, all that remained was a soft, warm feeling that told him Blaine was using his power against him. He opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine, smiling. The man took a step back in surprise.

"But... how is it possible?" Blaine asked.

"I think I have a shield" Kurt explained excitedly.

"I don't understand" Blaine said as he went back to the bed. "You said you have visions."

"That's right" Kurt nodded.

"But you also have a shield" Blaine continued.

"Yes" Kurt replied.

"You can't have two powers" Blaine said finally, confused.

"Well, it looks like I have" Kurt said quietly. "I did it once when Sebastian tried to control me but I wasn't sure if I was just lucky or I have another power, too. That's why I wanted to try it again."

"I don't understand" Blaine said.

"Me neither but I want to find out why I have two powers" Kurt said. "In the meantime, I won't tell anyone, just like my father told me."

"Does he know?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want to scare him, so I only told him about the visions" he said.

"You should tell him" Blaine suggested.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"Look, I will help you as much as I can but your father knows more about superpowers" Blaine said. "It will be fine."

"What if he freaks out?" Kurt asked.

"He won't" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's hand. "You know he loves you, no matter what."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "But I still need your help with the training. Dad doesn't have a mental power and it looks like I can only defend myself from those."

"Not necessarily" Blaine said thoughtfully. "There are differet types of this ability. Maybe with some training you will be able to stop physical attacks, too."

"That would be great" Kurt smiled, thinking about stopping everyone who wanted to attack him. He wouldn't have to worry about bullies and villains anymore.

"I will make a research and then we can start the training" Blaine said. "But you have to tell your dad, too."

"I know" Kurt sighed.

"As soon as possible" Blaine said.

"Tomorrow" Kurt said as he moved closer to Blaine. "We have something else to do tonight."

"Do we?" Blaine asked and gulped as Kurt ran his fingers down his chest.

"Definitely" Kurt whispered and captured Blaine's lips with his.


	17. Chapter 17

William Schuester wanted nothing after his long day but to go home and watch some TV shows while eating pizza. He loved the kids but sometimes it was so hard with them. Especially during Glee rehearsals. Sectionals was coming up but they were still far from ready, and he couldn't keep up with the schedule since the girls couldn't stop arguing about the songs. He even considered taking Rachel or Santana out of the performance because they were the worst, fighting over the smallest things. But he couldn't do this to them. They were both great and he wouldn't destroy their dreams. So he had to find out how he could make them work together.

He was getting ready to leave when he got the phone call from Burt. Even if he wasn't in the mood to meet the other man, he knew he couldn't say 'no'. If Silver Bear wanted to talk to him, he had to meet him, he had no other choice. Especially after the suicide incident of Kurt. Burt hadn't reported it and Will was really grateful for that. He knew Sue would have fired him immediately.

He arrived at the Hudmel house twenty minutes later and knocked on the door. Burt opened it in no time and ushed him into the study, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You wanted to see me" Mr Schue said.

"Yes. Sit down" Burt said and motioned towards the chairs.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr Schue asked. Burt rarely called him and if he did, it meant that there was somethinh wrong.

"I'm not sure" Burt sighed. "I got the reports from the supervisors and they don't seem good to me."

"What do you mean?" Mr Schue asked.

"They are perfect. I mean, too perfect" Burt answered. "Maybe it's just me but I think there's something wrong. I'm waiting for more informations but in the meantime, we have to be careful."

"Okay, I understand" Mr Schue nodded. "And how can I help?"

"I want you to look after the kids" Burt answered. "You know them really well and if you notice something out of place with someone, I want you to report it to me."

"They are just kids, Burt" Mr Schue replied.

"They are but if there's something going on, their parents should be involved" Burt said.

"You think that there's a conspiracy against us?" Mr Schue asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know. It seems pretty unreal to me."

"I'm not sure. But we can't be blind, William. You know it's not the first time something like this happens" Burt said.

Mr Schue nodded sadly. He knew how Burt had lost his wife.

"I will keep my eyes open" he answered.

"Thank you" Burt said. "And there's something else we have to talk about."

"What is it?" Mr Schue asked.

"Kurt... He, uhm, he has been through a lot lately" Burt said carefully. "It could change his behaviour. I don't want him to be depressed again. I'm lucky he didn't do somehing stupid the last time."

"I understand" Mr Schue said quietly. "And I'm really sorry for that. You were right, I should have told you."

"We can't change the past" Burt replied. "But we can't let it happen again. If you notice something weird around him, tell me."

"I will" Mr Schue said.

~ o ~

Kurt rubbed his tired eyes as he waited for his father to arrive. It was time for his next training but he felt like he could fall asleep immediately. He had spent the night with Blaine and had only a few hours of sleep but he couldn't help it. He needed Blaine and it was his only chance to see him.

Burt stepped through the door a few minutes later, looking just as tired as Kurt was.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yes. I'm just busy, you know" Burt answered as he made his way to his desk. "Alright, let's see if we can get some visions from you."

Kut sighed and closed his eyes. Since none of them was an expert of superpowers, they tried several relaxing techniques. Burt believed they should help sooner or later, although Kurt wasn't so sure of it. It wasn't their first time that they tried something like this but he didn't have visions since he had gotten back from his kidnapping. He hoped his training with Blaine would be more helpful.

"Focus, Kurt" Burt said when he saw his son smiling. He didn't know what he was thinking but he definitely wasn't concentrating.

Sure, Kurt was lost in his thoughts about Blaine and what they had talked about. He had promised that he would tell his father about his other power and now he tried to figure out how to share it with him.

"Kurt? Are you listening?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, Dad" Kurt answered and opened his eyes. "But before we do this... Can we talk about something?"

"Of course" Burt nodded.

"I... uhm... I have to tell you something" Kurt said, blushing.

"Alright" Burt nodded, wondering what it could be.

"I have another power" Kurt said simply as he looked up to meet his father's eyes.

"You what?" Burt asked.

"I have another power" Kurt said again.

Burt watched him in silence when he couldn't decide if his son was telling him the truth. He knew Kurt couldn't have two powers, of course, but his son would never lie to him.

"It's just some kind of joke, right?" Burt asked.

"No, Dad, I'm serious" Kurt replied. "I have some kind of shield, too. I can protect myself against mental powers but maybe against the physical ones, too. I'm not sure."

"How do you know that?" Burt asked.

"Sebastian tried to use his power against me" Kurt answered. "I wasn't sure how I was able to fence it, so I asked Bl- Britanny to help me and we figured out that I have a shield."

Kurt looked away when he felt his cheeks burning. He had never lied to his father before and even if it was just a small lie, the secret behind it was much bigger.

"Isn't she that weird girl with the water power?" Burt frowned.

"Uhm... yes, but she has a friend who has a mental power and he helped me" Kurt answered hastily.

"I didn't know that you're friends" Burt said thoughtfully.

"She's in Glee club. And-and I try to become friends with the others" Kurt said. God, this couldn't get more awkward.

"Well, I'm glad you try to get some more friends" Burt smiled. "I was so worried about you when you spent your time in the basement. You can invite them any time."

"Thanks, Dad" Kurt said.

"I know someone who could help us with your powers" Burt said, thinking about the other thing. "His ability is to tell about people's true self, including their ability. I will ask him to visit us as soon as possible. I have some other things I have to talk to him about anyway."

"That would be great" Kurt said.

"But it doesn't mean we would forget your training" Burt said and stood up. "Now close your eyes and try to focus on your visions. Don't think about anything else. If there's something you should see, another vision will come."

"I hope so" Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his power.

~ o ~

Later that night, when Kurt was sure everybody else was asleep, he dressed up and was ready to leave his room. He walked up the stairs and opened the door – and he found himself face to face with Finn. He shrieked in surprise and jumped back, almost falling down the stairs.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt whispered.

"I couldn't sleep" Finn said as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "Well, I'm tired. I just wanted to have some water before..."

"In these clothes?" Finn asked in disbelief as he looked down at the dark blue jeans and black jacket Kurt was wearing.

"Well, yeah, I..." Kurt tried to come up with an excuse but he had nothing in his mind.

"I know what you're doing" Finn said suddenly.

"Uhm... I don't know what you mean" Kurt said as he walked back down and went straight to his desk.

"You sneak out every night to meet Blaine" Finn replied.

Kurt turned around, looking at Finn with wide eyes. He had no idea how Finn had found out.

"I won't tell anyone" Finn said quickly. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Then what are you doing here, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to talk" Finn answered and went to Kurt's bed to sit down. "I wanted to talk to you after you came back but you're always so busy. So I thought I would wait for the night. I knew you wouldn't be asleep."

"Right" Kurt sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologise" Finn replied. "I know I was an asshole with you and you didn't deserve it. I should have protected you from your bullies."

"It wasn't your fight" Kurt shrugged.

"No, but I knew what you were going through and I should have helped you" Finn said. "I'm really sorry about it. I hope you don't hate me."

"I don't" Kurt smiled.

"That's... That's great because... Uhm, because I thought about that brother thing Blaine mentioned. And it would be great to be your brother. I always wanted one."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if Finn was serious.

"I thought you hated living with me in the same house" Kurt said.

"Not really" Finn said. "But then Karofsky and the others said those things and..."

"And having a gay brother wouldn't be good for your popularity" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Right" Finn smiled. "I wanted them to leave me alone and it seemed easier to act like I hate you. But I know I wasn't right."

"That's true" Kurt agreed.

"So I... I thought that we should try and be brothers. What do you think?" Finn asked carefully.

Kurt remained silent for a while, watching Finn thoughtfully.

"You're serious, right?" he asked finally.

"Of course!" Finn said. "If I weren't, I would have told Burt about you and Blaine."

"Good point" Kurt sighed.

"But I won't. Blaine's a great guy and I know you like him. So I will help you" Finn said happily. "I will help you hide from your father."

"I don' think it will be necessary" Kurt laughed. "I want to tell him as soon as possible. But thank you, Finn."

"I let you go now, I know Blaine's waiting for you" Finn said as he stood up. "But we could watch the game together sometime. You know, like brothers."

"That's fine. I will bring a few maganizes" Kurt smiled.

"You can't watch the game and read at the same time. All we need is some popcorn" Finn replied.

Kurt shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to communicate with Finn and he decided to not bring up how much he hated football.

"I will make popcorn" he said.

"Great!" Finn smiled. "Okay, I will really let you go now."

"Thanks, Finn" Kurt said as he watched the other boy walking up the stairs.

~ o ~

By the time Kurt arrived at Blaine, he had gotten two missed calls from the man. Blaine was waiting for him outside, pacig nervously.

"Thank God, you're okay" Blaine said as he rushed to Kurt, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been? Did Burt see you?"

"No" Kurt smiled and kissed him. "I just had to talk with Finn."

"Oh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It looks like Finn wants us to become brothers and he decided to talk to me about it in the middle of the night" Kurt sighed.

"Nah, it's a good thing" Blaine smiled.

"It is, I think. But don't speak about it now, I want to be with you" Kurt said, putting his arms around Blaine.

"Then you won't like what I planned for you today" Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand. "Come on, let's get inside."

"What have you planned?" Kurt asked when they were inside and Blaine closed the door.

"I found a few things about your shield" Blaine said and sat down beside Kurt. "I still don't know if you could use it against physical attacks but with enough training, you will be able to defend yourself from stronger mental attacks."

"That's enough for now" Kurt nodded.

"Last time, I tried to be gentle with you but I have to increase intensity if we want to make you stronger" Blaine said quietly. Honestly, he didn't want to hurt Kurt at all. But it was their only chance.

"I hoped it wouldn't be some kind of relaxing technique again" Kurt joked.

"No, it's not. It will be a lot harder" Blaine said in concern.

"Let's do it then" Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "You know that there's a chance that I will hurt you."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "But I still want to do it. I have to be able to control my power."

"Okay" Blaine sighed.

"It will be alright" Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

"Okay" Blaine said again and took a deep breath. "First, you have to focus on your shield. If you're ready, I will attack you. Try to fight back. If it's too much, tell me."

"Alright" Kurt said and stood up.

It took him a few minutes to focus on his power. He had too many thoughts running through his mind but he tried to shut them out. When he thought he was ready, he nodded.

"Okay. Be prepared" Blaine said and after a few seconds of hesitation, he attacked Kurt.

The boy gasped as the familiar pain ran through his body but it disappeared in no time. He still felt a strong force as if somebody tried to push him but he was able block it easily. At first. But as the seconds passed, it became harder and harder to fight back.

"Do you want me to stop?" Blaine asked when he watched Kurt getting pale.

"No" the boy said through gritted teeth. "Just a few more seconds..."

"Kurt, we should stop..."

As Blaine kept speaking, Kurt's shield disappeared suddenly and the boy screamed as Blaine's power hit him with full furce.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine shouted and stopped his attack immediately. He rushed to Kurt's side, watching the boy in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Kurt breathed. "It was unexpected. Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?" Blaine asked. He felt so bad that he caused Kurt pain.

"Because I wanted to see how long I can keep it up" Kurt answered, smiling weakly. He gave himself another minute and stood up with the help of Blaine. "Alright, let's try it again."

"What? No" Blaine shook his head. "It was enough for today."

"Blaine, please" Kurt said and took Blaine's hands. "I can do it. Trust me."

"I don't want to hurt you" Blaine said.

"You won't" Kurt replied. "I will tell you to stop in time. Alright?"

"You're crazy" Blaine sighed.

"I am" Kurt smiled. "Come on, let's do it again."

Blaine rubbed his forehead but in the end, he agreed to make another try. He knew Kurt wouldn't leave him alone without another attempt.

This time, Kurt felt something new. Maybe because he was prepared for the attack but he could fight back from the first second and felt nothing at all. There was an invisible wall in front of him, he could feel it, and as he focused on it, he could take out its form and even saw the waves of Blaine's power around it.

"Wow" he whispered.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No. Don't stop" Kurt answered.

He saw as the waves of light blue light tried to push back his shield but he stopped them easily. As he watched Blaine's power dancing around his shield, he reached out tentatively. He had to figure out if he could touch it. It would be so great.

But as his fingers made contact with the shield, he felt a wave of energy running through his body and in the next blink, it shot out towards Blaine. The man screamed and pressed his hands to his head as he was attacked by his own power.

Blaine knew how much pain he could cause, he had seen it several times before. But he had never felt it himself. But now as he felt like his head could explode in any second, he could do nothing but close his eyes and fall to the ground, waiting for it to end.

Suddenly, the pain disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the worried looking Kurt beside him. Kurt was talking to him but he couldn't understand a word. He looked down at Kurt's hands which were pressed to his chest as the boy kept talking to him with tearful eyes.

"...didn't know what I was doing. Please, don't hate me" Kurt said and pressed one of his hands to his mouth to suppress a sob.

"Hey, it's okay" Blaine said and reached up to catch Kurt's tears with his hand. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't" Kurt shook his head. "I hurt you. I don't know how and I'm so-so sorry."

Suddenly, Blaine started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kurt frowned.

"Don't you understand? You turned back my power and used it against me. It's fantastic!" Blaine explained.

"Okay... Blaine, I think you hit your head" Kurt said in concern.

"No, I'm fine" Blaine said and to prove it, he jumped up from the ground. "You did it, Kurt! You did it!"

"I still don't understand why you can't stop laughing" Kurt shook his head.

"Because your shield works perfectly! Even better, you can use it to turn mental attacks against their users! That's amazing!" Blaine said.

"I don't know if I want to use it that way" Kurt said quietly. Sure, it would have been useful a couple of times but he didn't want to hurt anybody.

"You don't have to use it" Blaine replied. "But it's great you can defend yourself."

Kurt nodded slowly, although he wasn't sure he would agree.

~ o ~

After his success with his power the previous night, he and Blaine had stayed up, spending the night with talking and sharing kisses. What Kurt regretted the next day when he had to stay awake at school. His head was killing him the whole day and with his tiredness, it was almost impossible for him to pay attention.

"You look like crap" Mercedes commented during their lunch break as they were standing beside their lockers.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night" Kurt replied.

"Is it the fault of a certain superhero?" Mercedes smiled.

"Maybe" Kurt answered quietly.

"I knew it!" Mercedes smiled. "You're far too happy nowadays."

"You can't tell anyone" Kurt said quickly and looked around. Luckily, he saw nobody who shouldn't hear them. "My dad doesn't know and I want to keep it that way for a while."

"You can trust me" Mercedes said.

"Good. Or else I will sneak into your room in the middle of the night and cut your hair" Kurt said, smiling.

"You've just become the hero of Lima and you would do such a thing?" Mercedes asked dramatically, putting a hand over her heart. "You're such a bad boy, Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, I..."

 _"You idiot! You ruined everything!"_

Kurt gasped as the corridor disappeared from his eyes and he found himself in a darkened room. For a second. But then, he was back in Mckinley again.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Mercedes asked in concern as her friend swayed slightly.

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't want to disappoint you!" another voice shouted._

Kurt had to reach out for support as the sight in front of him kept changing between the reality and his vision.

 _"You know how important this mission is!"_

 _"I know. Please, don't hurt me!"_

There was a sound of something heavy hitting the wall and his vision ended. Kurt was breathing heavily and he leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy.

"Should I call the nurse?" Mercedes asked and grabbed his shoulders to support him.

"I'm... I'm fine" Kurt said weakly.

"You're far from fine. God, you're so pale. Are you sure you won't faint?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer and assure his friend that he was alright when he saw a large form behind Mercedes. His eyes widened slowly as he took in the red jacket, the bulky figure, the frightening smile. Everything that made him want to ran away and hide under his bed, was standing right in front of him.

Mercedes turned around just in time to see the boy's smile widening as he caught a glimpse of a shaking Kurt beside the wall and stopped instantly.

"It's good to see you, Hummel" he said. "Did you miss me?"

Kurt pressed his bag to his chest and took a few steps backwards, closing his eyes as if it would make the boy disappear. But he knew it wouldn't. It wasn't just some kind of cruel nightmare. It was real.

"Karofsky" he whispered as he opened his eyes again and looked up at the boy. It was so wrong. He shouldn't be there. But there he was, stepping closer to Kurt, nodding slowly and smiling at him. Even his teeth seemed scary as if he was a monster from one of those dreams that had made Kurt scream and cryin his childhood.

"I'm back."


	18. Chapter 18

**So many reviews! And so many kind words! I would love to hug you right now, guys. Thank you!**

 **You can find a few answers for your questions in this chapter but you will have to wait some more for the appearance of Dark Shadow. (Or have you met him already?)**

Kurt couldn't move. It's not like he didn't want to, his only thought was to run away, go back home and hide in his room, but he just couldn't make his legs move. He was frozen in place, watching Karofsky in horror.

It was Mercedes who stepped to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to give him support as she turned towards Karofsky.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Karofsky was suspended, he had no right to come here and terrorize Kurt again.

"My suspension is over" Karofsky answered happily. "And I had to come here and say 'hi'."

"Go away" Mercedes said.

"I have every right to be here" Karofsky replied.

"I won't tell you again, Karofsky. Go" Mercedes said seriously.

"Or what?" Karofsky challenged.

"What's going on here?"

Kurt looked up when he saw two more people stepping between them. It was Finn and Rachel, facing Karofsky, as they kept Kurt behind them.

"I just came here to greet Kurt and thank him for what he did for me" Karofsky said with a forced smile.

"If you think you can harass him again, you're wrong" Rachel said.

"What's wrong with you? I did nothing to him" Karofsky said as if he had been innocent.

"Oh, really? We all know that you bullied him but we won't let you do it again" Rachel said, turning back to look at Kurt who kept staring at the other boy with fearful eyes. "Stay away from him."

"You can't tell me what to do" Karofsky growled, taking a step towards Rachel.

"You heard her. Stay away" Finn said and grabbed Karofsky's shoulders, pushing him back.

It looked like Karofsky wanted to hit Finn but he took a deep breath and stepped back.

"I don't want to cause trouble" he said.

"Oh, yeah. Let me guess, you became model student while your suspension" Mercedes said with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, I'm another person now" Karofsky replied. "And I will show you all."

He turned to face Kurt who looked up slowly to meet his eyes.

"See you soon, Kurt."

And with that, Karofsky turned around and disappeared from their eyes in no time.

"How dare he..." Finn started but Rachel put a hand on his arm to silence him. She looked at Kurt who seemed still distraught and didn't move from where he was standing at the wall.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

Kurt shook his head.

"No... I... No" Kurt whispered.

"Come on, let's go home" Finn said.

"But what about Glee?" Kurt asked, finally remembering where they were.

"We will tell Mr Schue about what happened" Mercedes smiled.

"See? Now let's go. We have to talk to Burt" Finn said. "I'm sure he can do something."

Kurt nodded and let Finn lead him out of the building.

~ o ~

When they got home, Kurt fled into his room, locking the door behind him and Finn went to find Burt and tell him about Karofsky. Burt was outraged when he heard the news and called the school immediately to make another appointment with the principal. Kurt heard him swearing and shouting several times that afternoon but he chose to pretend like nothing had happened, like it was only a nightmare. He fell asleep soon after that and was welcomed by real nightmares.

He woke up a few times when his father knocked on his door, trying to make him open it and talk to him, but Kurt never replied. He stayed in his bed, with a blanket over his head, and closed his eyes again to go back to his restless sleep.

Later that night, when Burt gave up and went to have a hours of sleep on his own, Kurt woke up again to the sound of his door opening. He sat in his bed and reached for the bedside lamp to see who it was.

"Blaine?" he asked in disbelief when he saw the frozen superhero in the middle of the stairs.

"Finn called me" Blaine explained and rushed down the stairs to hug Kurt. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I had to wait for Burt to go to sleep."

"I'm so happy that you're here" Kurt whispered, with his arms tightly around Blaine.

"What happened? Finn only told me that he had to take you home and you wouldn't come out from your room since then" Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

"Karofsky's back" Kurt said quietly. "I was with Mercedes, we wanted to go and have lunch when..."

Kurt shook his head and leaned it on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, it will be alright" Blaine said.

"I don't know why he has this effect on me" Kurt said. "I know he can't hurt me in the school anymore but when I saw him, I remembered how he pushed me against the lockers, called me names and... and when he kissed me in the locker room."

Kurt had to stop to take a few deep breaths.

"He's my worst nightmare and I just can't be around him again" he finished.

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt even closer to him, kissing his forehead. He hadn't seen Kurt like this in a long time. Since Karofsky had been suspended. But now Kurt seemed so lost, so depressed like the first time they had met. And Blaine wouldn't let him go back to that state again. Now he was here to help him and he wouldn't let anyone hurt Kurt.

"It will be alright" he said quietly, rocking back and force to help Kurt calm down.

Kurt fell asleep soon after that and Blaine lay him down gently onto his bed. He hesitated for a long moment, considering if he should leave but he knew he couldn't leave Kurt alone when he was so upset. The boy's hand reached out in his sleep to grab Blaine's shirt and pulled him closer to him, and Blaine smiled as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, hushing him quietly.

Blaine didn't sleep that night at all. He kept watching Kurt and whispered into his ear when Kurt cried out in his sleep, trying to calm him down. He only left the room at dawn, pressing a last kiss onto Kurt's forehead. He had to leave before Burt would come down to see his son in the morning.

The house was quiet and he left almost soundlessly, locking the door carefully. Blaine didn't know, but he wasn't the only one awake that night. Burt Hummel had walked down to his son's bedroom several times, listening to him and Blaine, and when the young superhero left, he watched him through the window of the living room. And none of them knew that there was a third person standing in front of the building the whole night, watching them, hidden from the eyes with the help of his power.

~ o ~

"I don't understand why we are here again."

Burt watched the confused looking Paul Karofsky from the corner of his eyes. The principal had told them everything already, so Burt couldn't understand the other man's statement.

It was the next afternoon, they were sitting in the principal's office to talk about the Karofsky situation. Burt could convince Kurt to go to school that morning, although he knew it was mostly because of the note Blaine had left for Kurt in his bedroom, promising him that he would be there at the school to watch Kurt. Kurt hadn't told him about it, of course, still trying to hide the truth from his father as if Burt had been somebody they could fool. Normally, Burt would have sat down with his son that morning to talk about Blaine but Kurt had been so quiet and pale in the morning, he hadn't had the heart to do it with Kurt, so he had decided to act like he didn't know about his son's secret romance.

He had joined Kurt right after school to meet the Karofskys and principal Sylvester. Burt hoped that it would be a quick meeting but it seemed like Paul Karofsky decided to stand up for his son this time.

"As you know, Mr Karofsky, your son's suspension is over" Burt said and tried to hide his anger.

"I told you that you could call me Paul" Paul Karofsky said, smiling at Burt briefly. "And of course, I'm aware of everything my son related."

"Then you know that I'm not too happy to see your son close to mine after what happened" Burt replied.

He looked at Kurt who chose to sit in the corner where he could pretend like he was invisible, staring at Karofsky with fearful eyes. And then he looked at the principal, waiting for her opinion.

"I might not be happy to let a bully back into the school but the school board has other opinion" Sue said slowly. "Since David is willing to meet the counselor twice a week as well as a therapist, they think there's no need to expel him."

"This is insane!" Burt shouted and jumped up. "This boy bullied my son for who knows how long, he made him depressed and distant. We couldn't even convince Kurt to leave his room while he was at home! And finally, when he seems to get better, you want to let his bully come back to school?"

"I have a new coffee table if you need something to break" Sue said when she saw how angry Burt Hummel was. The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's alright. I don't like it."

"Mr Hummel, if I may..." Karofsky said quietly.

Burt took a deep breath and sat back down, nodding towards Dave.

"I know what I did was wrong" Karofsky started. "I know I made a mistake by bullying Kurt. I won't lie, it's true. I hurt him several times. I wish it never happened, because believe me, I'm so sorry. But I'm a better person now. I had time to think about my actions and now I know what I did was wrong. Please, just give me the chance to show you that I've changed."

"Do you really think that I would believe you?" Burt snarled.

"Burt... Can I call you Burt?" Paul asked hesitantly and continued as Burt nodded. "I was with David during his suspension. I helped him see the errors in his way and I can tell you, he's a better person now. Please, give him the chance to prove it."

Burt watched Karofsky for a while before turning to Kurt.

"What do you think, Kurt?" he asked.

He boy looked around with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to talk but looking at Dave made him unable to speak. So he turned to his father and tried to shut out everybody else in the room.

"Everybody deserves a second chance" he said quietly, although his scared expression betrayed him. He really believed in second chances, but if it meant Karofsky would come back...

"I still don't agree with this" Burt said, turning back to the principal.

"I'm afraid we don't really have another option" Sue said. "David has the right to proper education, just like the other students. And you know how dangerous it would be for him to go to another school."

Burt sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew they were right, that's why he had come up with the idea of this school the first time. The young superheroes needed guidance and teachers they could trust. And the only option was Mckinley.

"I know" Burt said quietly. "But you have to understand my point of view. Kurt is my son and I don't want him getting hurt again."

"It won't happen again, I swear" Karofsky said.

"Or else I will take David out of this school without hesitation" Paul said. "For the safety of the other students."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Karofsky and his dad. They seemed to be honest but something told Kurt that he couldn't trust them. Not just Karofsky, his father neither. He didn't understand why, he didn't even know Paul Karofsky.

"Alright" Burt nodded in the end. "But if there's another incident, I want to know about it immediately."

"Of course" Sue nodded.

"Come on, Kurt" Burt said and grabbed his son's arm.

Kurt stood up and followed his dad quickly out of the room. He needed fresh air and he needed to get away from the Karofskys. They were just outside of the door when Dave caught up with them and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. The boy jumped in surprise and almost stepped behind his father to hide from Karofsky.

"I'm sorry" Karofsky said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt looked at his father who nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure" Kurt said quietly and waited for his father to take a few steps away from them. Burt was out of earshot but he kept his eyes on Kurt and Karofsky. "Okay. What do you want?"

"I want to apologise" Karofsky said. "I know you hate me for everything I have done but I hope that you will forgive me someday."

"We will see" Kurt said finally.

"I've really changed, Kurt. I will show you" Karofsky said and reached out to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

 _You ruined everything!_

"Are you alright?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. For a second, he was in that darkened room again but now he was back at school, with David Karofsky in front of him, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded, looking towards his father. "My head's killing me, that's all."

He turned around quickly and went to his father. He didn't know what this vision was about but he had seen it the second time. It had to be something important and he had to tell his father about it.

~ o ~

In another room in the school building, the rest of the glee club was gathering for a meeting.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Protecting Kurt Club" Rachel said proudly.

"Okay, first of all, you said nothing about starting a new club" Santana said. "And second of all, this name sucks."

"This name repesents the pure essence of our mission" Rachel replied.

"Okay, Berry, I have to agree with Santana" Puck said.

"This is not important" Mercedes stepped forward. "We called you here to talk about the Karofsky situation."

"As I think you noticed, Karofsky is back" Rachel cut in. "And we all know what he wants. He hurt Kurt several times before and I'm sure he will try again."

"So we think it's time to do something" Finn said.

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing serious. We just want to prevent another incident" Rachel said.

"I don't know, Rachel" Artie said thoughtfully. "It's good and all but I don't think we should start a campaign against Karofsky."

"It's not like that" Rachel replied. "Look, I don't want to ask you to beat him up, just to look out for Kurt. It's important for all of us."

"Why?" Santana asked. "We didn't do anything so far and he managed on his own. Why should we do anything now?"

"Because he's our soloist, if you forgot" Rachel answered angrily.

"Because we owe him so much" Finn said seriously. "We let him fight on his own and we all know what happened. We can't let him down again."

The others fell silent, thinking about what Finn said. They remembered how Kurt had looked like before Karofsky's suspension and they knew about the other incident the previous day and how upset Kurt had been.

"Okay, let's say we're with you" Sam said, breaking the silence. "What should we do?"

"We can't leave Kurt alone outside the classrooms" Mercedes answered.

"I will be with him before the first classes" Finn said.

"We only have to share out the rest of the breaks" Rachel said and pointed at the white board behind her. "We will work in pairs and everybody has two breaks a week. You only have to walk him to the next classroom."

"Why in pairs?" Brittany frowned.

"Because it's safer this way" Rachel answered. "One boy and one girl. Just in case we have a confrontation with Karofsky. We don't want anybody to end up with a broken nose or something."

"It would only help your snout" Santana muttered.

"What did you say?" Rachel shrieked.

"Girls, calm down" Finn stepped forward before Santana or Rachel had the chance to start fighting. "So... are you in?"

There was another long silence but in the end, Brittany stepped forward, looking at the board and nodding happily.

"I can't wait to help my favourite dolphin" she said.

"Your what?" Finn frowned.

"Don't ask" Santana sighed. "I'm in."

"And you?" Finn turned to the others.

"Let's do it" Tina said and Mike beside her nodded in agreement.

"I agree" Sam said, taking Quinn's hand.

"The others?" Finn turned to the remaining of the glee club and thankfully, they all nodded in agreement.

"Amazing!" Rachel exclaimed. "Now if you have any questions..."

"We understand what we have to do" Santana said, annoid. "Would you just shut up?"

"Let's go" Finn said, taking Rachel's hand. "I will buy you a coffee."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something else but Finn silenced her with a kiss.

~ o ~

When they got home, Burt wanted to talk about Karofsky since they hadn't had time in the car. Kurt had told his father about his vision but they couldn't figure out what it meant. Burt had promised to make a research and talk about it later again. When his father came up with Karofsky, Kurt turned pale and went into his room before his father had the chance to ask more. He sent Blaine a text, letting him know that he would visit him later that night, when he could sneak out of the house. Blaine replied immediately, telling Kurt that he would wait for him outside of the house. Kurt smiled and put his phone away.

A few hours later, he heard the sound of the bell ringing. He heard voices outside of his room, one of them was his father's but he didn't know the other. They moved away from him, probably into the study, so Kurt could go back to getting ready for meeting Blaine.

Not too much later, somebody knocked on his door. Kurt sighed and stood up, walking up the stairs to open the door.

"Hey, Dad" he said quietly when he opened the door.

"Could you come with me? I have to introduce someone" Burt said.

Kurt frowned but nodded and followed his father into his study. There was another person, a young, blond man, who stood up when he saw Kurt, smiling at him.

"Kurt, this is Adam Crawford. The supervisor from New York" Burt introduced him.

Kurt's eyes widened. He knew who Adam was, because Blaine had talked about him while telling Kurt about his past. Kurt didn't know why, but he got incredibly nervous as he stepped forward. Maybe it was because Adam knew Blaine, the man Kurt tried to hide his relationship with. He had to remind himself that he didn't have to worry, that Adam didn't know anything about him and Blaine.

"Nice to meet you" Kurt said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too" Adam said with a weird accent. "I've heard so much about you."

He reached out with his right hand towards Kurt, but the boy hesitated for a long moment before he took it. And as he did, he felt a strong wave of power rushing through him, making his eyes clamp shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**I would love to answer your questions but you have to wait some more to get answers. Till then, enjoy!**

 **Warning: violence**

Kurt felt as Adam entered his mind, searching through his feelings and memories. He was frozen for a second, he didn't expect something like this, but as he understood what was going on, he became angry. The man had no right to do this. Kurt didn't ask him to do so and he didn't give him his permission.

Before he could realise what he was doing, he used his shield and turned the man's power against him. In the next second, Kurt's mind became full of memories that weren't his own. He saw pictures from the man's past, running down in front of his eyes rapidly, making him dizzy. He gasped and opened his eyes, breaking contact between them. Adam stumbled back, hitting his back into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked, turning to his father.

"Kurt, I told you I have a friend who could help you" Burt explained patiently as he walked to Adam to help him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Adam smiled. "Nice shield."

Kurt gritted his teeth and took a few steps back.

"You had no right to do that" he said. "You haven't even asked me if I want you to use your power on me."

"I asked him to do that" Burt said. "I thought it would go easier if you aren't prepared, so you don't get nervous."

"He entered my mind!" Kurt shouted. "I just came home from a very upsetting meeting with my former bully and you thought I would be happy to have a stranger searching through my head?"

"Kurt, it's not like that..." Burt started but Adam waved him down gently, stepping closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, your father wants the best for you" the man said. "That's why he asked me to come here. He wants to find out what's happening to you. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone about what I found out."

"You know what?" Kurt said, turning towards the door. "I have enough of people deciding what's the best for me. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need others to tell me what's the best for me."

He opened the door and rushed out, heading towards his room. He had to get out of the house, he had find Blaine. This whole day was a nightmare and he needed to get away.

"Kurt, come back here!" Burt called after him as he followed Kurt into his room.

The boy was already at his bed, grabbing his phone and keys. As he turned around to face his father, his eyes were full of flames. Burt even took a step back in surprise.

"Why have you done that?" Kurt asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I didn't know you would be so angry..." Burt started but Kurt shook his head and ran up the stairs before Burt could finish his sentence. "Hey, come back here!"

"I need fresh air" Kurt replied, rushing towards the front door.

Burt caught his arm as he opened the door and Kurt turned around to face his father again.

"Why are you so upset?" Burt asked. He wanted the best for his only child and thought that Kurt would be happy to finally get answers.

"It's too much for me" Kurt said honestly. "Karofsky, Sebastian, my new, unexpected powers, what happened to Blaine..."

He had to take a few deep breaths to calm down and continue.

"What I need now is some peace. But you're my father, you should know that" he said and turned away quickly. He knew he hurt his father but he was too angry to care.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked from the doorway.

Kurt turned around to meet those sad eyes briefly but he turned away again. He hated seeing his father like this, especially when he knew he was the one who hurt him.

"To Mercedes" he said. "I will be back by 10."

And with that, Kurt rushed forward and disappeared from Burt's sight.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't go to Mercedes that night. He thought about it for a brief moment but he shook his head and continued his walk towards Blaine's motel room. He needed to see the man, especially after his fight with his father. He felt bad because he said those words but he felt angry and betrayed at the same time.

Blaine opened the door and Kurt stepped inside, bringing the man with him.

"Something is wrong" Blaine stated as Kurt slammed the door shut and locked it behind them.

"Everything is wrong" Kurt sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

"Is it about Karofsky?" Blaine asked in concern, taking Kurt's hand. They had agreed to meet in front of the Hudmel house, so something should have happened after that if Kurt decided to visit him when his father was still awake.

"No. Yes. I don't know" Kurt sighed. "Partly, yes. But it's not why I left. I had a fight with my dad."

"Oh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt had a great relationship with his father, it was something new.

"I told you he wanted me to meet someone who could help me with my powers" Kurt started

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "So you met him?"

"My father asked me to go into the study" Kurt said. "And the man was there. When I touched his hand to shake it, he used his power against me and entered my mind."

"Is he still alive?" Blaine smiled. Burt was an overprotective dad, he wouldn't let anybody touch his son like this.

"Oh, yes" Kurt replied. "It turned out that my father asked him to do that. Without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Kurt" Blaine said.

"It's just... I grew up knowing that I'm not able to defend myself. I had to let others stand up for me and I felt so useless. But now... I finally have the power protect myself but I don't think my father understands that."

"It's all new for him" Blaine said gently. "He wants the best for you."

"I'm old enough to make decisions alone" Kurt said.

"I know. But try to understand him. You're his only son and he loves you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"So you're on his side now?" Kurt snapped and jumped up from the bed.

"I'm on nobody's side" Blaine said and stepped to Kurt. "But I think it's stupid to fight because of this. You should have sat down and talk about your feelings."

"He never listens to anyone" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Blaine asked.

"I'm your boyfriend. Shouldn't you support me?" Kurt muttered, stepping away from Blaine.

"That's exactly what I do" Blaine replied calmly. "Kurt, you have a relationship with your father every single teenager would love to have. Your only problem is that you're too stubborn."

"Me?"

"Both of you" Blaine said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tried not to notice how Kurt gaped at him.

"So you think I should go home and forget that it happened?" Kurt asked.

"No. I say you should go home, sit down and talk about it" Blaine replied.

"Maybe you're right" Kurt sighed and sat back down. "I was really cruel to him before I left. I told him that he should have known what was going on around me, because he was my father."

"You were angry" Blaine shrugged.

"But I wasn't right" Kurt said. "I don't tell him everything. Hell, I don't tell him the most important things about me. How should he know what's going on?"

"You should go home and talk to him" Blaine suggested.

"I will talk to him tomorrow" Kurt said and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "It was a long day. I need you."

Blaine smiled and leaned closer to kiss Kurt.

~ o ~

Burt decided to go after Kurt when he called Mercedes' mother and she told him that Kurt wasn't with them. Burt knew he wouldn't be there, of course. He knew his son, he knew that it was something else what Kurt needed. And Burt knew that he was safe, but Kurt was still his son, he had to make sure he arrived safely.

He hesitated in front of the motel, not knowing if he should go up to the room or leave. Somewhere deep inside he hoped that his son wouldn't do things teenager boys did but Burt wasn't that naive. Kurt had a boyfriend now, even if he tried to hide him from his father, and boyfriends did... things.

He decided to peek inside, just to make sure Kurt was alright and he didn't have to kill Anderson. Because one thing was sure, if the young superhero couldn't behave himself, Burt would remind him how he should act around his boy.

There was a small gap between the old, cheap curtains, so Burt could see the boys lying in the bed, with their arms around each other. He let out a shaky breath when he saw they didn't do anything serious, they were just talking. It was good, actually. He wasn't ready for his son having sex and he knew Kurt wasn't ready either. His son still lived in a nonexistent, romantic world, and he didn't want him to be disappointed.

Burt stepped away from the room and turned to leave. He was still angry at Blaine but he knew that Kurt would hate him if he forbade them to meet. It looked like he had to accept the fact that Kurt was in love with Blaine, at least for now. And it meant he had to sit down with them occasionally because things couldn't stay like this. He didn't like the idea of Kurt sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night, all alone, when anything could happen to him. He just had to figure out how to handle the situation.

His phone beeped and he jumped in surprise. He ran down the stairs quickly before the boys could see him and went back to his car as he read the text. He was so lost in his thoughts about Kurt that he forgot about Adam who was waiting for him at their house. He swore quietly and texted back, telling the man that he would be back soon.

~ o ~

It was nice to have Blaine so close to him. They were lying in the bed, with their faces so close that their noses almost touched. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and sighed. He hadn't felt so peaceful for a long time.

"God, I want to stay like this forever" Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and tightened his arms around Kurt.

"Me too" he said. "You should tell your dad about us. I don't want to hide from him anymore."

"Soon" Kurt nodded. "I know I have to tell him and I will. Just give me some more time."

"I'm scared" Blaine admitted. He knew Burt wasn't the fan of him and he was worried that the man wouldn't let them meet, that he would do everything to keep Kurt away from him.

"I know" Kurt replied. "But we have to tell him. If he hears about us from someone else, he will be disappointed. It wouldn't help us."

"You're right" Blaine said. "When do you want to tell him?"

"After Sectionals" Kurt answered. "If we win the competition, he will be proud of me and hopefully in a good mood, so he would take the news better."

"I guess we can do that" Blaine nodded. Sectionals was the next weekend, so they didn't have to wait too long.

"Don't worry, he won't..."

Kurt gasped as the vision came, forcing him to shut his eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in concern and sat up, shaking the boy's shoulders. But Kurt couldn't hear him.

 _"Give me your wallet!" the man hissed, showing the knife in his hand._

 _"Please, don't" the woman whispered, staring at the knife with wide eyes. "That's all I have. I-I'm not rich."_

 _"I said give me your wallet!" the man repeated._

 _The woman shook her head and tried to step back. Only there was nowhere to go._

 _"Please, I have children. I have to feed them" she said._

 _The man growled angrily and reached out for the woman's bag. She shrieked and jumped away from him, ready to run. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the dark alley, his knife dangerously close to the woman's chest._

Kurt screamed and sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around in confusion, not remembering where he was.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked and reached under his jaw to make Kurt look into his eyes.

"There's a woman" he started. "The man has a knife and he wants her money but she doesn't give it to him. She-she can't. Her children..."

"Where?" Blaine asked urgently.

"The alley... behind Breadstix" Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded and jumped up from the bed, rushing to his wardrobe for his suit.

"Stay here" he said as he pulled up his pants and reached for his mask.

"No. I'm coming with you" Kurt said and stepped to the door.

"No, you aren't" Blaine said as he joined him at the door. "It's too dangerous."

"I want to help" Kurt said.

"Kurt, we don't have time for this" Blaine said impatiently.

"That's right. I'm coming" Kurt said stubbornly and opened the door, stepping outside.

Blaine growled in frustration but followed Kurt outside.

"Fine, but you don't go near that man" he said as they ran down the stairs.

"Alright" Kurt sighed, althought he knew very well that he would help Blaine save that woman.

~ o ~

Burt got home and found Adam sitting in the living room with Carole.

"Oh, there you are" Carole smiled. "Your dinner is in the kitchen. We waited for you for a while but then..."

"It's fine" Burt said.

"Kurt's still not home" Carole said. She had heard them fighting earlier and she was worried about them.

"He's at Mercedes'. But he promised he would be back soon" Burt lied.

"Oh. Alright. I guess I should leave you alone now" Carole said and went upstairs to let Burt and Adam talk privately.

"Let's go back to the study" Burt said and walked to the door of the room, Adam following him closely.

"Is Kurt still angry with me?" Adam asked as he sat down.

"He will be fine. Just give him some time" Burt said. "But we have to talk about the other thing."

"Right" Adam nodded. "I made a research as you asked me. And I found something interesting."

"What is it?" Burt asked.

Adam reached into his bag and took out a folder.

"You were right. I asked for some data about the registered villains around New York. It looks like some of them disappeared in the past few months" Adam said and handed Burt the folder.

"How do you mean they disappeared?" Burt asked as he opened the folder.

"We don't know anything about their status" Adam answered. "It's like they disappeared without trace."

Burt went through the reports, frowning. He knew something was going on but he didn't expect so many villains getting out of crime so fast.

"What about arrested criminals?" he asked.

"We caught only 34 criminals in the past two months. It's almost 65 percent less than in the previous two months" Adam answered.

"So they aren't behind the bars" Burt sighed. It wasn't good at all.

"What should we do now?" Adam asked.

"I need more data" Burt said, putting the folder down. "Talk to Elliott. We need to know what's going on in the other cities."

"I can do it on my own" Adam replied.

"No" Burt shook his head. "You have to stay here for a while."

"Because of Kurt or because of the villains?" Adam asked.

"Both" Burt sighed.

~ o ~

Kurt hoped they wouldn't be late. He knew that his vision was about that night, that they had to be fast. If he didn't have Blaine with him, he would have rushed into the alley without thinking. But Blaine stopped him when they were close, telling him that they needed to be careful. Kurt tried to convince him to hurry, that they needed to get there in time, but Blaine was so stubborn and didn't let him go in there. He forced Kurt to stay behind him as they stepped closer, careful to not make any noise. It wasn't the first time that Blaine had to deal with a criminal and since they knew he had a weapon, they had to be even more careful. They had to save the woman and catch the man, without any of them getting hurt.

"Okay" Blaine whispered. "I'm going to sneak behind him from the other side and grab the knife from him. Don't do anything, let me disarm him first. Then you can come and help the woman."

"You want me to stay here while you deal with him alone?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly" Blaine nodded. "I'm serious, Kurt. Stay here."

Kurt opened his mouth to disagree but Blaine turned away, climbing up the fire escape. Kurt shook his head but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't alert the man and Blaine was too far from him to hear him whispering. He pressed himself close to the wall and peeked inside the alley. The man had the woman pressed to the wall with the knife in his hand. Kurt swallowed and looked around nervously. He knew what was coming and Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

The woman cried out and moved away, ready to run. Kurt's eyes widened. The man grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her back as he raised the knife in his hand. And Blaine wasn't there yet. He had to do something.

Without thinking, Kurt rushed forward and pushed the man away.

"What the..."

Kurt formed a shield in front of him and moved closer to the woman to protect her.

"It will be alright" he said quietly.

He wanted to reach out towards her, to comfort her, but he had to hold back the man who tried to get through the invisible block in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked with wide eyes as he stabbed his knife into Kurt's shield. Kurt stopped it easily and made it unable for the man to pull it out.

"Somebody who doesn't like your kind" Kurt answered and pushed his shield forward.

It slammed the man to the wall across them and the handle of the knife hit his head hard, knocking him out immediately. He reached the ground beside Blaine who arrived from the other side just a second earlier, so he had seen everything.

Kurt expected the man to be proud of him, he caught a criminal after all, but Blaine seemed... angry?

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the woman behind Kurt.

"Yes. Thank you" the woman said quietly. She was still shaking.

"Can you go home alone?" Blaine asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes" she said. "Shouldn't I stay here to..."

She motioned towards the man lying on the ground.

"We will deal with him" Kurt replied.

"Thank you. You saved my life" the woman said in tears and hugged Kurt.

"I'm happy that I could help" Kurt smiled. "Go home to your children."

The woman didn't ask how Kurt knew about her children, she was still under the effect of the shock. She nodded and left hastily, looking back a few times to make sure the man who had attacked her was still on the ground.

When she left, Blaine went back to the man and started tying his hands together behind his back.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, stepping to Blaine.

"Nothing" Blaine answered quietly.

"That's a lie" Kurt replied.

"What did you think?" Blaine shouted as he stood up. "You didn't even know your shield would work against physical attacks! He could have hurt you!"

"But I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt said quietly. "And I saved the woman."

"And you could be dead!" Blaine said.

"What did you expect me to do?" Kurt asked angrily. "Just stay back and watch her die? Our job is to help people."

"But it doesn't mean you can attack an armed man without a plan!" Blaine shot back.

"Well, I did. And I saved an innocent. Couldn't you just be proud of me?" Kurt asked, turning away.

"I am, Kurt, but it was still stupid to jump into a crime scene like this" Blaine answered. Of course he was happy that Kurt could defend himself and save the woman, but watching him fighting against the man with the knife had scared him. It would have been his fault if Kurt had gotten hurt and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for that.

"You know what? I'm happy that once in my life I was useful. I won't let you ruin this moment" Kurt said and started walking towards the end of the alley.

"What? No, I didn't mean... Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt.

"Home" Kurt answered. "And I think it would be the best for both of us if we don't meet for a few days."

And with that, he left a gaping Blaine in the alley and started running towards their house. He needed to get away, to be alone.

From the roof of the nearby building, two men were watching them in complete silence, sharing amused looks after Kurt's getaway. Things worked out amazingly well lately, they couldn't wait for more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you, guys! I loved your comments.**

 **If you have some time, please, leave a review.**

 **Warnings: violence, some blood**

Kurt wanted to stay in his bedroom for that day. Or forever. Yeah, it would be the best. He had ruined everything and he had only seen that when he had gotten back from Blaine the previous night. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat... All he wanted to do was go back to Blaine and say how sorry he was. He knew he couldn't sneak out of the house again, his father watched his movements since he had gotten home and Kurt was sure the older man was still angry with him. Maybe he should start with his father and leave Blaine for later.

He couldn't, though. He had to tell Blaine that he was sorry as soon as possible, so he tried to call him in the morning. Blaine didn't pick up. Kurt sighed and sent him a message, telling him that he was sorry and went upstairs.

He found only Finn there, waiting for him to go. Carole and Burt were already gone, so Kurt had no chance to talk to his father.

"You look like crap" Finn commented in the car.

"I feel like crap" Kurt muttered. It was true. How had he managed to have fight with Blaine _and_ his father the same night, he had no idea. And he missed them so much.

"Burt was angry this morning" Finn said.

"Great" Kurt replied, looking out of the window.

"It's gonna be fine, dude" Finn smiled.

"I'm not sure" Kurt said quietly.

He had to find out how to fix the mess he had done.

~ o ~

 _Nightbird Is Back!_

 _After weeks of hiding, local superhero Nightbird is back to fight crime!_

 _Click for the details._

Burt sighed and clicked to read the whole article.

 _Waitress Amber S., 34, was attacked at Breadstix last night after heading home from work. The 35-year-old man, who was arrested after the incident, dragged her into a dark alley, demanding money._

 _'I was so afraid' Amber says. 'He pushed me against the wall and threatend me with a knife. I thought I would die there.'_

 _That was when Nightbird found her. And guess what? He is not working alone!_

 _'I recognized Nightbird from his suit but I have never seen his partner before' Amber says. 'He jumped in front of me and stopped the man who was going to attack him and me. I don't know how it was possible. He didn't have a weapon, it looked like he stopped the man with an invisible shield.'_

 _Looks like Lima has gotten a new dynamic duo! We can't wait to see Nightbird and Shield Boy in action. Good job, boys!_

 _Releated: Silver Bear and Psychic Woman – Lima's Favourite Duo Gone For 8 Years_

Burt pressed his lips together in anger as he closed the window. Now it was definitely time to talk to his son and his boyfriend because they had gone too far. Not only had Blaine ignored his command – it wasn't the biggest problem, he had saved an innocent after all – but he had dragged Kurt with him. Because from the description, Burt knew very well who the mysterious superhero could be.

And he had to stop the boys immediately.

~ o ~

Kurt tried to pay attention to what the teachers were talking about, but he couldn't. School was so not important when he had other places to be. Like home. Or Blaine's motel room. He had to apologise.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his Glee club members following him the whole day.

"You look like crap" Mercedes stated as they were sitting in the cafeteria. Kurt had some food in front of him but he couldn't tell what it was. He didn't even taste it.

"I know. I feel horrible" Kurt muttered.

"Did you have a fight with Blaine or what?" Mercedes smiled.

"With him... and my dad. Last night" Kurt sighed.

"Both of them? What happened?" Mercedes asked and put her fork down.

Kurt tried to figure out how to tell Mercedes about the previous night without letting her know about his powers or the fact that he and Blaine had gone out to deal with a criminal.

"It's... complicated" he said finally. "They wanted to help me with some things and I think I overreacted."

"Then apologize" Mercedes said simply.

"It's not that simple" Kurt said. "I wanted to talk to my dad this morning but he wasn't home."

"And Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know if he wants to see me" Kurt said. "I told him that we needed some time apart. But I don't think that way anymore. I want to see him."

"Call him" Mercedes said.

"I tried but he didn't pick up" Kurt said. "What if he's still angry with me?"

"I don't think he can be angry with you at all" Mercedes said. "But you won't find out until you talk to him."

"I will to talk to my dad first. It's the easier part" Kurt replied.

He looked at his food one01 Y last time and stood up. It was pointless to sit over it when he wasn't hungry at all. He wanted to go out for a walk before his next class, so he left Mercedes and walked outside. Unbeknownst to him, Finn and Rachel watched to whole scene and followed him.

~ o ~

When Kurt got home from school, he found his dad waiting for him in the living room. And he seemed still angry. He took a deep breath and put down his bag. It was time to apologise. He opened his mouth to talk but his father waved him down.

"Into the study. Now" Burt said.

Kurt nodded and followed his dad into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dad, I'm so sorry for..." He fell silent when he saw the angry look Burt gave him.

"Sit down" Burt said quietly.

Kurt nodded hastily and sat down across his father.

"I don't want to talk about last night" Burt said.

"But I thought..."

Burt turned the monitor towards Kurt, showing him the article he had read that morning. Kurt went through it quickly, his eyes widening.

"Dad, it's not what you think..."

"Then what is it, Kurt?" Burt almost shouted.

"I... I can explain" Kurt said quietly. He had never seen his father so angry.

"I'm listening" Burt said.

Kurt looked down, taking a few deep breaths. He had so not wanted to tell his father about Blaine like this.

"Last night, after our fight, I didn't go to Mercedes. I went to see Blaine" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I had a vision, I saw that woman pulled into the alley. The man wanted to kill her. We had to stop him."

"So you not only went there with Blaine, you stepped in, and Blaine let it happen" Burt stated.

"No, it's not like that!" Kurt said.

"Do you think I believe you after you lied to me for weeks?" Burt asked, slamming his fist down onto the desk. The wood broke easily under his touch and Kurt jumped back, scared. He had seen his father angry before but it had never been because of him.

"You know about me and Blaine" he said, closing his eyes.

"Of course I do! Did you really think that you could sneak out of the house in the middle of the night without me noticing it?" Burt shouted.

"Dad, please, calm down, your heart..."

"Don't you dare bring up my heart!" Burt hissed.

Kurt nodded, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears. He had never thought that he would be scared of his own father. But now he was. Burt could see it, too, so he took a deep breath and when he spoke up again, his voice was much calmer.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me, Kurt. I would never be able to hurt you" Burt said quietly. "But what you did was unacceptable. I'm really disappointed in you."

"I know" Kurt whispered.

"I will talk to Schuester tonight and send him to that woman to make her forget about you. We can't risk her bumping into you in the town" Burt said.

"I know. I'm so sorry, dad..."

"I'm not finished. You're not allowed to leave the house except for school. You don't go out without my permission and don't talk to anyone until asking me if you can" Burt continued.

"Dad, please..."

"This is serious, Kurt. There're people out there haunting for our kind and you can't just go out playing superhero, especially after what we talked about" Burt said.

Kurt looked up with wide eyes.

"Haunting for us? What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's none of your business. Not until you can't take simple orders like keeping your power secret. I told you how dangerous it would be if others find out about you and you practically went out to rub it into others' face" Burt said seriously. "And one more thing. Adam's going to stay here for a while. You're going to train with him every single day after school, no excuses."

"Alright" Kurt nodded.

"And you aren't allowed to see him."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. His father didn't... he couldn't possibly want him to stay away from Blaine, not after everything that had happened between them...

"Please, Dad. Don't do this. I will do anything you want, just not this..."

"I wanted to give him another chance but it looks like he's a bad influence on you. And I can't let you do something stupid again" Burt said.

"No, Dad, please..."

"Go back to your room."

Kurt pressed his hand to his mouth to suppress a sob and left quickly. When he closed the door behind him, Burt flopped down onto his chair, burying his face into his hands, and sighed. It was the hardest talk he had ever had with his son and seeing him in so much pain, all because of him was something he could barely handle. But it had to be this way, for Kurt's sake. Maybe his son would understand him someday.

~ o ~

Blaine went through the texts for the 100th time that day. Kurt had started texting him in the morning but he hadn't replied. Then he had received a few more, all telling him that Kurt was sorry, that he regretted what he had said the previous night. Blaine wasn't angry, not really. Kurt had hurt him when he had said those things but he loved the boy too much to be angry with him but he still couldn't make himself to reply. Maybe Kurt was right, they needed some time apart.

He decided to go out and grab something for dinner. He didn't have too much money but he was sick of sandwiches. He needed something better. He missed Carole's always delicious meals what the woman prepared for them with all of her heart. He knew he wouldn't find anything better in the town but that time at the Hudmels was over. He had to move on and forget the past.

He reached Breadstix in no time but he didn't step inside. His memories about the dinner he had had here with Kurt attacked him but he didn't want to think about Kurt right now. So he sighed and moved forward. Some Chinese food would do it, he didn't need anything fancy.

He decided to go through the park, it would be faster. He saw the bench when he and Kurt had first kissed and couldn't make himself to go on. He had to stop. He sat down, looking into the darkness around him. The park was empty and quiet and he found himself thinking about Kurt again.

Blaine sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to talk to Kurt, to let him know he wasn't angry, and maybe they could meet later that night. He needed Kurt.

He was about to send a message when he heard the murmurs, getting closer to him with every second. He frowned and pushed his phone back into his pocket as he stood up, listening to the voices.

"I can't believe the old man had all of this stored at home" one of the voices, a man said.

"Yeah. The idiot should have taken it to the bank" the other man said.

Blaine moved closer to them silently. He was right, he could see two men, standing beside a large tree.

"Okay, let's go before somebody sees us" the first man said.

Blaine reached into his pocket, grabbing his mask. Unfortunately, he didn't have his suit but he always had his mask with him. It was enough to hide his identity. He put it up quickly and stepped forward just in time as the men turned to leave.

"I guess I can't let you walk away with that" he said, pointing at the sack in one of the men's hand.

"And what are you going to do, Mr Superhero?" the other man asked.

Blaine's eyes widened and he gasped when he saw the gun pointed right at his chest.

~ o ~

Kurt couldn't stop crying. He was lying on his stomach on the top of his bed, with his face pressed into the pillow, his whole body shaking from suppressed sobs. He couldn't believe this was happening. He new it was a bad decision to hide his relationship with Blaine from his father, but what else could he have done? Burt had been agry with Blaine, he wouldn't have let his son meet him, but Kurt had had to see Blaine.

He didn't know how to make everything better. He was sure his father wouldn't change his mind anytime soon, but he wouldn't survive without Blaine. He hadn't seen him for a day and he missed him so much. He needed him, his warm touch, his hazel eyes, everything.

If his own problems wouldn't be enough for him, Kurt had to deal with his newest vision that kept coming in the past few hours. One of them was familiar, the dark room and the two men with one of them shouting at the other. He still couldn't see their faces. But there were scenes running down in front of his eyes he hadn't seen before. They were all about a child, a scared little boy hiding in the corner of his room or behind the couch while a man kept shouting horrible things at him. The man looked familiar from somewhere but Kurt didn't want to think about it.

He pressed his hands to his head, clamping his eyes closed. He didn't want to see those things. Not now. Not ever.

"Please, leave me alone" he whispered through his tears.

 _"Daddy, please, don't hurt me!"_

 _"Shut up!"_

"Stop!" Kurt shouted.

"Are you alright, dude?"

Kurt opened his eyes and lifted his head to turn towards the stairs. He found Finn standing there, looking at him in worry.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked and sat up, wipping his cheeks.

"Dinner's ready" Finn said.

"I-I'm not hungry" Kurt replied and turned away. He didn't want to see his dad right now.

"Burt isn't home" Finn said quietly. "He left after your fight."

"Did you hear it?" Kurt asked.

"It was hard to miss with all the shouting" Finn answered gently. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's all my fault" Kurt sighed. "I knew it wouldn't end well but I kept lying to him. I guess I deserved it."

"That's not true" Finn said. "I mean... If something like that happened to me and Rachel, I would do the same."

Kurt smiled sadly as he looked up at the other boy.

"You can always use my phone if you want to talk to Blaine" Finn offered.

"Thank you, but I don't think Blaine would like to talk to me right now" Kurt said.

"Why not?" Finn frowned.

"It's complicated" Kurt muttered.

"If you want to talk about it..."

"I don't want to, but thanks" Kurt said and stood up. "You said something about dinner. I don't think we should keep Carole waiting."

"That's right!" Finn said excitedly. "She made pizza with..."

Kurt didn't hear the rest of Finn's sentence. As he took a step towards the stairs, his eyes clmaped shut and he found himself in another vision.

 _"Do you think he's Nightbird?" the man asked his partner._

 _"He has to be" the other replied. "Come here."_

 _Blaine hesitated for a second but then he nodded, stepping forward._

 _"Look, I don't want to cause trouble" Blaine said slowly and raised his hands. "Just bring those thing back to their owner and I will leave you alone."_

 _"Of course" the man with the gun snorted. "Do you think we are idiots, boy? We heard what you did to that man in the alley. Once the gun is gone, you would try to attack me."_

 _"I don't really have to wait for that" Blaine shrugged, closing his eyes for a second._

 _The man with the gun fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he reached up to press his hands to his head._

 _BANG!_

 _Blaine's eyes widened in horror._

"No!" Kurt screamed as he opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back on the floor. Finn and Carole were kneeling beside him, sharing worried looks.

"Honey, what happened?" Carole asked.

Kurt tried to catch his breath, to be able to tell them about Blaine. He had to go, he was running out of time, he knew it.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. Having his father with him when they had to deal with armed men, it was all what he needed.

"He went out with Adam to check on the patrol group" Carole asnwered. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't have time to explain" Kurt said as he jumped up. "Blaine is in trouble and we have to help him. Call Dad and tell him to meet me at the park."

"What? No, Kurt..."

But Kurt was already halfway to the front door. Carole turned back to Finn, catching his arm just in time before her son stormed out.

"Stay here. I'm going to call Burt" Carole said and pressed her phone to her ear. She waited but Burt didn't pick up. "Come on..."

"I should go after Kurt" Finn said worriedly.

"No" Carole replied. "If Kurt's right, it's too dangerous. Go to the school and find Burt, tell him to go after Kurt immediately. You're a lot faster then me. And don't go near the park!"

"I won't" Finn said and ran up the stairs with super speed, Carole following him as fast as she could.

~ o ~

Since he couldn't find the keys to his car, Kurt chose to run. He had no time to waste. He had to stop once when the vision blinded him again, as if it wanted to tell him to hurry. He ran as fast as he could.

When he reached the park, he stopped and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. His lungs were burning but he didn't care. He had to be quiet if he didn't want to alert the men in the park.

He took a few slow steps forward, careful to not make too much noise. He couldn't risk Blaine's life. He reached the branch where he and Blaine had shared their first kiss but didn't stop. He could hear the voices now.

When he found them, the man who was holding the gun fell to the ground, screaming in pain. But Kurt didn't keep his eyes on him, he looked at the other man who reached out and grabbed the gun from the ground.

"No!" he screamed and rushed forward.

He stepped in front of Blaine just in time to catch the bullet with his shield. His eyes widened when he saw the small piece of metal floating in front of him. The man fired again and it was harder to catch the new bullet this time. He felt as it slowly made its way through his shield and he became desperate.

He had only two options. He could try to turn back the attack, just like he had done before, risking that he would injure or even kill the attacker. He couldn't do that, of course. But if he stayed there, he and Blaine could get injured.

"Step out of the way" he told Blaine as the wide-eyed man in front of them raised his gun again. Luckily, his friend was still on the ground.

"No" Blaine said, staring at the bullets, shaking as they tried to get through the shield.

"You can get hurt!" Kurt almost shouted.

The bullets started shaking again and Kurt yelped, taking a step back.

Blaine acted without hesitation. As the shield broke in front of them, he grabbed Kurt's waist and brought him down onto the ground. He heard the sound of the bullets flying through the air. One of them slammed into the tree behind them but there was another...

He groaned and fell back as something hit his right shoulder. It was like something had bitten hem hard and he wanted to scream in pain but all that came out was a quiet moan and he closed his eyes.

Beside him, Kurt sat up just in time to see the man raising his gun once again. He prepared himself to form a shield, to protect themselves, but he didn't have to. Suddenly, the bulky figure of his father appeared behind the man. Burt grabbed his's arms, twisted the gun out of his hand and slammed him to the nearest tree. The man's partner was on his feet again, running towards Burt, but the older man caught him easily and tossed the attacker against the tree. Then he turned towards his son.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Kurt nodded and turned around to look down at Blaine who was still on the ground, with a hand pressed to his shoulder.

"Blaine?" he asked, shaking the man.

"Kurt, stop" Blaine muttered weakly.

Kurt's eyes wandered down from Blaine's face to his shoulder. He saw that the fabric of his shirt was torn and there was something dark on Blaine's fingers...

"Oh, God" he whispered. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes as he looked up at his father desperately. "Dad..."

"Go back to the car and open the door for us" Burt said, trying to keep his voice calm. "We're coming after you."

Kurt took the keys from his father and ran as fast as he could.

"Adam, can you handle this?" Burt asked as he crouched down beside Blaine and lifted him into his arms.

"Of course" Adam nodded from where he was standing beside the two unconscious men on the ground

"Tell Schuester to change their memories" Burt threw back over his shoulder, already on his way to the car.

Blaine kept his eyes closed. Through the pain radiating from his shoulder, he could barely pay attention to the conversation, but the other voice still seemed so familiar. What had Burt said, what was the man's name?

"Don't you dare pass out, Anderson. You've already scared Kurt to death" Burt muttered as he brought Blaine to the car where Kurt was waiting for them.

He was lifted onto the backseat of the car. Suddenly, Kurt was above him, talking to him with tearful eyes. Blaine didn't understand a word.

"Kurt, look at me" Burt said, grabbing his son's arm. The poor boy was almost hyperventillating. "He's _not_ dying. I know it looks bad but he will be fine."

Kurt let out a loud sob but nodded.

"Now we're going to bring him to the hospital. Stay with him on the backseat and talk to him" Burt said. Kurt nodded again. "Alright."

Burt started the car and pulled away, tapping his earclip. He had to make sure the doctor treating Blaine was one of them.

Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting beside Blaine, trying to fight off the urge to tighten his arms around the man. Blaine seemed dazed, staring in front of him, and he didn't reply to Kurt's words. The boy suppressed another sob, blinking rapidly to stop his tears. Blaine needed him now, he had to be strong.

And he had to believe that his father was right, that Blaine would be alright.


	21. Chapter 21

**I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but it was my husband's birthday and I completely forgot about updating...**

 **I would like to thank Sofia Michelle and angelalexandra for reviewing the previous chapter. Poor Burt!:D Don't worry, everything's going to be alright.**

 **Okay, that's not true.:) They still have a villain to deal with.**

Kurt felt numb. He was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, staring at the white wall in front of him. Beside him, his father was talking on his phone, giving orders to several people to deal with the trouble he had caused. But he was barely aware of what Burt was talking about. Blaine was somewhere inside of the rooms behind the large door on his left side and he was so worried about him, he couldn't think of anything else.

Deep in his mind, he knew what he had done was right. Blaine could have been dead if he hadn't found him in time. But still... he felt like Blaine's injury was his fault. He should have saved him and not let his shield down. It should have worked.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt looked up at his father who was standing beside him, watching him in concern. He nodded and turned back to the wall.

"Don't worry, Schuester changed the memories of those men. They won't remember you" Burt said.

"Thank you, Dad" Kurt said quietly.

"Are you worried about him?" Burt asked uncertainly. He wanted to be angry with Kurt because he had ignored his orders and had gone out alone but his son seemed so scared, he couldn't help but feel bad.

"He will be alright" Kurt said but he didn't know if it was true.

"Of course" Burt said and sat down beside him, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know it seemed bad but it's just his shoulder. The doctors can fix it easily."

Kurt nodded again. He should have trusted his father, he had seen injuries like this multiple times, but he didn't make Kurt feel better. Not at all.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked in confusion.

"Me and Blaine" Kurt said, looking up at his father. "I know I should have told you about us but I was worried you wouldn't let us see each other."

"Look..."

Burt fell silent as he saw the doctor coming through the door. He motioned towards him and stood up.

"How is he?" he asked, watching his son from the corner of his eyes. Kurt turned even paler than he had been earlier.

"He's gonna be alright" the doctor smiled. "The bullet didn't hit the bone, it only caused a minor damage. He had to stay here for a day, though, but if everything goes well, he can leave tomorrow."

"Can we see him?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" the doctor nodded and led them to Blaine's room.

They were left alone at the door and Kurt looked at his father hesitantly. He wanted to see Blaine but he wasn't sure bringing his father with him would be a good idea.

"I'm going to wait here" Burt said, taking a step back.

Kurt smiled at him and opened the door. Blaine was lying in the bed, his arm in a sling, staring at the ceiling. When he heard the door opening, he turned towards it and smiled when he saw Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt greeted him quietly and stepped closer to the bed.

"Hey" Blaine said. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes but he seemed happy to see Kurt.

"You scared me to death, you know that?" Kurt asked and sat down onto the chair beside the bed.

"I could say the same" Blaine replied. "God, Kurt, you shouldn't have done that. It could have ended badly."

"I had to do something" Kurt said, taking Blaine's uninjured hand. "I saw you, Baine. In my vision. You could have died and I couldn't let it happen."

"I should have been more careful. I didn't check if they had weapons" Blaine sighed. "You saved me."

"That's our job, right?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded sadly and looked down.

"You were right" he said, still avoiding Kurt's gaze. "You have your power now and you can defend yourself. You don't need me to tell you what to do."

"No, I was wrong" Kurt disagreed. "I thought that I'm invincible. That nobody can hurt me but I proved last night that I'm not ready for this. Not yet."

"I'm sure your father will be happy to help you with your training" Blaine said, looking towards the door. He could see Burt watching them through the glass.

"I think we make a better duo" Kurt smiled.

"And I'm sure Burt would never let it happen" Blaine replied.

"He knows about us" Kurt said. "He was angry at first but I think he accepted it."

"I hope so. I survived a shooting, I so not want to die by Silver Bear's hands" Blaine laughed but winced as pain shot through his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Kurt said, looking away, ashamed. "I didn't want to say those things."

"I know" Blaine smiled weakly.

"I've never thought that I would act like that. I was wrong and I knew it, I just..."

"Just forget about it" Blaine said quietly. "We were both running on adrenaline then. None of us was right and we know that."

"I would love to kiss you right now" Kurt said.

"I don't think we can do that" Blaine said, looking back at Burt. He would have loved to be left alone with Kurt, just for a minute, but he knew it was impossible.

"No. But soon" Kurt said resolutely.

~ o ~

Outside of the room, Burt watched the boys thoughtfully. They were reserved because of his presence but he could still see the affection between them. And he didn't know how to deal with it. It would have been hard with any other boy but after what Blaine had done, it was extremely difficult to accept their relationship. He knew, of course, that there was nothing he could do against it. His son wasn't a little child anymore and he would be with Blaine no matter what. He should just accept it. But his pride didn't let him.

"Young love" he heard the quiet, calm voice behind him and he smiled as he turned around to face Carole.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to check on you. I was worried and Finn refused to go to sleep without knowing that Blaine was fine" Carole answered.

"It's just a minor injury, he will be alright soon" Burt replied.

Carole nodded and looked back at the boys in the room.

"You should forgive them" she said after a minute of silence.

"I don't know" Burt said uncertainly.

"They've done nothing wrong" Carole said.

"They lied to me, both of them" Burt said stubbornly. "I'm disappointed in them, especially Kurt. I didn't raise him like this. He should have known that he was in danger, I talked to him about it. And... and I thought he trusted me."

"He's a teenager. You know kids in his age go crazy. But it has to be this way" Carole smiled.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with this" Burt said, nodding towards the room.

"Come on" Carole said and took his hand. "You need a coffee."

"But what about..." Burt started, pointing at the door in front of them.

"Just give them some privacy. They won't do anything wrong. Let's go" Carole said, pulling Burt away from the door.

"Fine" Burt sighed, following Carole.

~ o ~

The next day passed quickly. Kurt didn't go to school, he stayed home to get some sleep and go back to visit Blaine. He was afraid of his father's reaction but Burt didn't say a word. He just muttered something Kurt couldn't understand and went to search for his keys as Kurt grabbed his jacket. On the way to the hospital, Kurt asked him to stop at the store to buy a few things for Blaine. Burt didn't say a word just nodded and when they stopped, he gave his son his credit card, telling him to hurry. Kurt smiled and rushed inside, buying what he thought Blaine would need in the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, Kurt got out of the car but his father didn't follow him. He leaned back on his seat, searching on the radio.

"You aren't coming?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"No" Burt sighed and turned to his son, pressing his phone into his hand. "You have twenty minutes. If he's well enough to leave, tell him that we will bring him back to the motel."

Kurt frowned but didn't dare say a word. He was happy that he was allowed to have some time alone with Blaine and didn't want to ruin anything. He nodded and left quickly, smiling. Maybe his father would change his mind and accept him and Blaine being together.

He ran up the stairs and didn't slow down until he reached Blaine's room. The door was open but he knocked anyway to let Blaine know he was there. Blaine seemed to be in a better shape, he wasn't pale like before and he was out of the bed, taking a few careful steps around the bed. When he saw Kurt, his eyes brightened.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" Kurt said and stepped to Blaine to kiss him. "I see you're doing better."

"Yeah. The doctor said I could leave today" Blaine said.

"That's great!" Kurt smiled. "Uhm... I bought you a few things. Food, mostly. If you're going home, you will need it."

"Thank you" Blaine said and wanted to take the bag from Kurt but he was still too weak to do so.

"Just sit down, I will take care of everything" Kurt said and put dow the bag on his way to the nightstand. "That's all what you have here?"

"Yeah" Blaine said and sat down. "Just my things from yesterday."

"You can't go home in this" Kurt said, wincing as he found the bloody T-shirt Blaine had worn the previous night.

"I don't have anything else with me" Blaine shrugged but he regretted it immediately as pain shot through his arm.

"That's fine, my dad's parking outside. We can go and grab some clothes for you" Kurt said. "And then we will bring you home."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He was almost sure Burt would never agree with Kurt's idea.

"It was his idea, not mine" Kurt replied.

"Am I still dreaming?" Blaine muttered.

"Nah, you know my father isn't that bad. I think he feels sorry and wants to help you" Kurt said.

"I would be surprised" Blaine replied.

"You will see that I'm right. Stay here, we will be back soon" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's keys and disappearing before the young superhero could protest.

~ o ~

Driving to the motel and getting back with the new clothes didn't take them more than twenty minutes. Burt told Kurt to wait outside again as the boy went back for Blaine. He helped him get into his new clothes and after getting Blaine's papers, they left together. They were completely silent in the car, none of them said a single word. The boys shared careful looks and Burt kept his eyes on the road the whole time. When they reached the motel, Burt stopped the car and turned to face them.

"Kurt, help Blaine with his stuff and unpacking. I will be waiting here. Be quick" he said.

"Yes, Dad" Kurt said and stepped outside, helping Blaine climb out after him.

"Thank you, Burt" Blaine said as Kurt went back to the trunk to get his things.

Burt hummed and nodded. Blaine expected him to say something but the man turned away, so he knew their brief conversation was over. He followed Kurt upstairs and let the boy open the door for him. He walked to the bed and sat down. He was tired and couldn't wait to have a good sleep, preferably with Kurt in his arms, but he knew it was impossible.

"I have to go now but I will be back as soon as I can" Kurt promised. "I will try to convince my father to let me come check on you tonight."

"I'm fine, Kurt. You don't have to worry about me" Blaine smiled weakly.

"I still do. You shouldn't be alone in this state, so I will come back, no matter what" Kurt said seriously.

"I can't wait" Blaine smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"It's the minimum after getting you shot" Kurt sighed.

"Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault" Blaine replied.

"I will try" Kurt promised and gave Blaine a kiss before leaving.

~ o ~

ˇ

After getting home, Kurt wanted to text Blaine to know if he was fine and get some sleep but his father didn't let him. He ordered Kurt to go to the study with Adam and work on his powers. Kurt wasn't happy to be left alone with the man but he could do nothing. He knew he had to do what his father told him, so maybe he could visit Blaine later.

His training with Adam was similar to the one he had had with his father. They tried several relaxing techniques, although none of them worked as Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. But after that, they worked on his shield and Kurt enjoyed stopping Adam's attacks and send him flying back through the room. He still couldn't forgive the man for searching through his mind and punishing him for that felt amazing.

When they were done, Kurt went back to his room to have some rest before dinner. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. As he went down the stairs, he saw Rachel sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Rachel. What are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"You didn't come to school today" the girl said.

"I know" Kurt sighed. "Blaine was shot last night. I had to be with him."

"I know he's important for you, but you shouldn't skip glee rehearsals right before Sectionals" Rachel said.

"I'm gonna sing a solo. I don't need to be there to watch you practice" Kurt replied, rubbing his forehead. His head hurt like hell and he just wanted to sleep.

"You aren't working on your solo either" Rachel said seriously.

"I am" Kurt lied.

"Really? What's the theme of this year's competition?" Rachel challenged.

Kurt looked at her thoughtfully. He was sure Mr Schue had talked about it but he had no idea what he had said.

"Uhm... Improvisation?" he asked uncertainly.

"Heroes, Kurt" Rachel said.

"It's a joke, right?" Kurt asked.

"It's our theme. Who else could sing about heroes better than us? We were born to be heroes, we can feel it in our veins, with every beat of our hearts..."

"Rachel" Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"The point is, that our group numbers will be amazing. Good enough to win the competition. But it's not possible if you don't take it seriously" Rachel said.

"I-I know" Kurt said. He was so tired. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Rachel. And he didn't want to hear abou Sectionals, he had other problems to deal with.

"Luckily for you, I'm your friend and I'm willing to help you with your number" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, but I can manage on my own" Kurt said.

"No way, Hummel" Rachel said and pulled him up to his feet. "We're going to sing because you need a reminder that no matter what happens, you have to get up and move on."

Rachel danced away from the bed, smiling at Kurt as she started singing.

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_ _  
_ _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_ _  
_ _So I sit quietly, agree politely_ _  
_ _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_ _  
_ _I let you push me past the breaking point_ _  
_ _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Kurt shook his head but he couldn't keep himself from smiling. He liked this song and he felt like he needed to dance. So he joined Rachel.

 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_ _  
_ _Already brushing off the dust_ _  
_ _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_ _  
_ _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_ _  
_ _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_ _  
_ _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_ _  
_ _I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_ _  
_ _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_ _  
_ _Louder, louder than a lion_ _  
_ _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _You're gonna hear me roar_

He grabbed Rchel's hands and twirled her around. Then Rachel pulled him after her and Kurt was happy to dance through the room as they slowly reached the end of the song.

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_ _  
_ _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_ _  
_ _Louder, louder than a lion_ _  
_ _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _(You're gonna hear me roar)_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _(You'll hear me roar)_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _You're gonna hear me roar..._

When they stopped singing, Rachel flopped down onto Kurt's bed and Kurt followed her closely. They lay there, facing the ceiling, smiling.

"Okay, you were right" Kurt said at the end. "I really needed this."

"Should I help you with your solo?" Rachel asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head, his smile growing wider. "I think I've just gotten the perfect idea for my song."

He just hoped that he was right, that he was good enough to help the New Directions win the competition.

~ o ~

Burt Hummel wasn't a cruel man, especially when it came to his family. He loved Carole and the boys and he would do everything to make sure they were happy. So it was hard to keep himself to his promise, to make sure Kurt didn't leave the house without his permission and he trained with Adam every day. His son tried his best to make up for the trouble he had caused and Burt felt like he should give him something in return. That's why he had agreed to visit Blaine in the hospital and bring him home.

Carole and Finn were completely on Kurt's side as Carole had told him the previous night. She had asked him to give the boys a second chance and let Kurt live. Burt knew he couldn't lock Kurt into the house, he was a teenager and he would meet Blaine with or without his permission. So he thought it would be the best to take the first step himself, so his son could trust him again.

He was thinking about how much he should allow Kurt when he walked into the kitchen. Carole was preparing their dinner and packing several boxes into a bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Packing food for Blaine" Carole answered simply. "He can't cook with one hand, we have to help him."

Burt sighed and shook his head. He should have known that Carole wouldn't let the boy starve or live on canned foods. She was a good person, better than he would ever become. That's why he loved Carole so much.

"I can bring them to Blaine after dinner. I have to go out anyway" he volunteered half-heartedly.

"Uhm... I thought the boys could visit him" Carole said, turning to look at Burt uncertainly.

"That's a good idea" Burt said slowly. "I have a lot to do."

It was a lie, of course, and Carole knew it. But Burt would never admit that he had done a mistake and he wanted to make it better.

"Let's eat, so you can go and finish... your business" Carole smiled.

"Right" Burt nodded and disappeared in the dining room.

~ o ~

Kurt was excited to be able to visit Blaine, he didn't even had to ask his father. It was Carole who came up with the idea of bringing some food for Blaine and Kurt held his breath at the table as he waited for his father's response. Burt muttered something about not being late and left with Adam without finishing dinner.

Kurt had to wait for Finn who seemed to eat slower than ever but he couldn't sit there anymore, so when Carole asked Finn if he wanted dessert, Kurt kicked the boy's leg under the table and shook his head to let him know it was time to leave. Finn sighed and stood up sadly. Kurt promised himself to buy Finn some sweets the next day.

When they arrived, Kurt rushed up to Blaine's motel room, leaving Finn with the bag but the boy was still faster, smiling at Kurt as he waited for him outside of the room.

"Hurry, Kurt, we don't have the whole night" Finn laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Finn out of the way, opening the door.

Blaine was lying in his bed, watching TV, with his phone in his hand. Kurt had texted him earlier, letting him know that they would come to see him. When they stepped inside, Blaine sat up and tried to get out of the bed to greet his visitors. Kurt rushed to his side to help him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yeah" Blaine said, wincing. "I just need some painkillers."

"Where are they?" Kurt asked, running his eyes through the small room.

"In my bag. But I don't want to take them. They make me sleepy and I want to be awake. I'm so happy that you're here" Blaine smiled.

"Don't worry, I will stay with you tonight" Kurt said.

"Has your father allowed it?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Let's say he's not completely against the idea" Kurt said, looking at Finn for confirmation. The boy was still standing at door awkwardly.

"Uhm, yeah. That's right" he nodded. "I just wanted to see if you're alright. I will leave you alone now."

"Thanks, Finn" Kurt said. He was grateful that they were left alone.

"What's in that?" Blaine asked, pointing at the bag Finn had left at the door when he stepped outside.

"Carole cooked you dinner" Kurt smiled and jumped up to get the food. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes" Blaine nodded. He felt his mouth watering just from the thought of having something Carole had cooked.

"Here" Kurt said as handed him the first box from the top of the bag.

Then he went back to put the rest of the food into the fridge but when he opened its door, he grimanced. There were several left-overs in various states but most of them were so old by their look that Kurt was surprised they hadn't crawled out to attack Blaine.

"Typical man" he sighed and stood up to find a bin liner for the little monsters in the fridge.

"I might have forgotten about them" Blaine muttered when he saw what Kurt was doing. He knew he had left some food in the fridge but they were just small remains of his dinners and he had promised himself to eat them sometime. Well, that time had never come but at least he had something for worse days.

"Don't worry, I will take care of them" Kurt said as he dropped the boxes into the sack and closed it securely. "I will be back in a minute."

He came back a minute later, washed out the fridge and packed the fresh food inside. When he was done, he washed his hands and sat down next to Blaine who had finished his dinner.

"It was delicious, thank you" Blaine said and tried to stand up but Kurt grabbed the empty box from his hand before he could do so. "I'm fine, Kurt, you shouldn't do this."

"But I want to" Kurt said and put the box back into his bag. He could deal with it later. "You should take your medicine and sleep."

"I don't want to" Blaine pouted like a 5-year-old.

"But you have to" Kurt said seriously.

Blaine sighed and took the pills and the glass of water Kurt brought for him. He swallowed all the painkillers and lay back down, closing his eyes. He was tired and he felt his body fighting for sleep before the painkillers could take effect.

"You won't leave, right?" he asked.

"Of course not" Kurt said as he joined Blaine in the bed. Blaine snuggled up to his side, careful to not press his injured shoulder to Kurt but feel his warmth.

"That's good" he muttered, half asleep.

"Good night, Blaine" Kurt whispered and pressed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead.

Blaine didn't hear him, he was already asleep, Kurt could tell from his steady breathing. But Kurt couldn't fall asleep that night. He stayed awake, making sure Blaine was alright and thinking about the future.


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Sectionals! Are you ready?**

 **Lyrics:**

 **Delain – We Are The Others (Ballad version but you should check out the clip of the original version. I think it's amazing.)**

 **Måns Zelmerlöw – Heroes**

 **Thank you for favouriting and following this story and thanks for Sofia Michelle and supperman for reviewing the previous chapter.**

It was the week of Sectionals and the New Directions was ready for the competition. They had made their numbers perfect, so nothing could stop them from winning. Well, except from Mr. Schue. They had only a few days left when Mr Schue realised that 'I Need a Hero' wasn't the best choice, it was too popular and there was a chance that the other glee clubs would choose that song, too. So he changed the set list in the last minute, causing not just Rachel screaming 'You're ruining everything' but the whole glee club objecting to the idea. It was crazy to learn other songs because there was no chance that they could be ready to perform by the end of the week. But Mr Schue was relentless.

Luckily, learning the new songs wasn't that hard as they had first thought, even the dance went pretty well for everyone. Okay, let's be correct, for almost everyone. There was a weak point in the performance called Finn Hudson. Finn had had a hard time learning the previous movements and making him ready in such a short time was impossible. He did try, really, but he just couldn't dance. They practiced the same movements over and over again but Finn couldn't do it correctly once. And in the end, he took the wrong step and hit Rachel with his arm, breaking the girl's nose. Mr Schue sent Rachel to the nurse and Finn wanted to go with her, he was her boyfriend after all, but Rachel pushed him away and threatened to break up with him if Finn couldn't learn how to dance till the end of the week.

In his desperation, Finn begged for Kurt to help him and his stepbrother said yes immediately. He even called Blaine to come and help them because he wasn't enough for this. Finn was the worst dancer he had ever seen and he had no idea how to teach him.

Blaine appeared twenty minutes later. He had his arm still in the sling but he was in a better condition now. Thank to Kurt's help, he was healing rapidly and was almost back to his normal self.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "I know you still need to rest but this is an emergency."

"It's okay" Blaine said. "I was bored and I wanted to see you anyway."

He leaned closer to kiss Kurt again but behind them, Finn cleared his throat, looking down uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really need to start practicing if we want to be ready for the competition" Finn said.

"That's right" Kurt sighed. "Blaine, we have a huge problem. Mr Schue changed our set list this week and it looks like Finn is unable to learn the new dance moves."

"Uhm, okay" Blaine nodded. "Although I don't know how I could help."

"You won several competitions with the glee club. I'm sure you can dance" Finn explained. "But I can't. I'm a horrible dancer and Rachel will kill me if I don't learn the choreography."

"It's hard to believe with your ability" Blaine smiled.

"Finn' right" Kurt sighed. "It's like all he can do with his legs is walk."

"How is it possible? You have super speed, you're supposed to be quick" Blaine said.

"I am" Finn agreed. "I can run, that's why I'm the quarterback. But I can't dance. It's just... It's so complicated, you know?"

"Then we should start with the easier steps" Blaine said and motioned towards the stage.

Two hours later, Blaine was close to give up. He had learned every single movement from Kurt and he danced easily with him, but Finn... he was hopeless. He still didn't know how to place one foot after the other and he bumped into Blaine's injured arm several times. He was like a baby learning how to walk. He tried over and over again but he still needed something more for the success.

"We should give up" Kurt sighed. "There's no chance that we could teach him how to dance."

"Thanks" Finn muttered.

"No, we won't give up" Blaine said resolutely. "We will stay here for the night if it's necessary."

"Don't you have to work?" Finn asked.

"Uhm, they kicked me out of the café" Blaine said, looking away. "My boss said that I was a terrible waiter and I scared the customers away."

"Maybe you shouldn't have threatened that boy to blow up his brain" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He sent back his coffee for the third time. I had to do something" Blaine explained.

"Right" Kurt sighed. "But it's fine. We want to ask Dad to take Blaine back, so he doesn't need another job anyway."

"I swear if you can teach me the choreography, I will go to Burt and talk to him myself" Finn promised.

"Thank you, Finn" Blaine smiled. "Now let's go back to your case. Why is it so hard to do the movements? What do you think?"

Finn sighed and tried the first few steps again.

"I don't know" he said uncertainly. "I think it's the timing. I always wait for the right moment to move but then I get scared of being late and I start it too early."

"And how do you do it when you're on the ground?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I never think when I play football" Finn shrugged. "I feel it when I have to move. And mostly I'm right."

"What if you don't overthink it, just try to move with the music?" Blaine asked.

"I've never tried that" Finn admitted.

"Than do it" Blaine smiled.

"Okay" Finn muttered and took a deep breath.

Kurt started the music on his iPad and ran back to the boys on the stage to join them. Surprisingly, Finn could get over the first half of the song without failing a step. Kurt was about to tell him how good he did it but when Finn realised he was dancing, he wanted to do the other half of the song perfectly. Unfortunately, it meant he forgot everything and stopped in the middle of the stage.

"I did it again" Finn said, rubbing his forehead.

"Finn, relax" Blaine said. "Just think about why you're here."

"Because I can't dance?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"No, I meant the Glee club" Blaine smiled. "You're here because you love music. Enjoy it and don't think about anything else."

"Okay" Finn nodded. "Let's do it again."

This time, Kurt and Blaine stopped dancing after a minute and stepped back to watch Finn. The boy was singing happily, completely lost in the song, and didn't realise that he was alone on the stage.

Not until he finished the song.

"You did it!" Kurt cried out excitedly and threw his arms around Finn.

"I did it" Finn smiled.

"Congratulations. It looks like you can dance after all" Blaine laughed.

"And we don't have to spend the night in the auditorium" Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, guys. You're great" Finn said honestly.

"You're welcome" Blaine said, putting his uninjured arm around Kurt.

~ o ~

Burt Hummel was tired. He didn't even remember when had been the last time he could have a good night sleep. In the past weeks, not just because of his job but because of Kurt too, he couldn't. He had had so much to do, he had been out on the streets for most of the nights because even if in the other cities and towns there had been a positive change, the crime rates in Lima had increased. Not drastically but there was definitely something going on. When he had been home, he couldn't stop thinking about the news and it had made it unable for him to fall asleep.

This evening, he promised himself to go to bed early and not think about anything but good things. Like asking Carole to marry him, for example. He had planned to do it for a long time but he had never found the perfect time. Maybe after this case. Or after Kurt's and Finn's graduation. Or after the birth of their first grandchild. He believed that they had some more time left of their life, so he could find the perfect day somewhere in the future.

He walked into the kitchen to have a beer. He rarely drank since his heart attack, Kurt never let him, but now he felt like he deserved one. It wasn't like it could hurt and he had worked a lot lately, he needed a night off.

"Burt?"

Burt turned around to find Carole standing at door.

"Hey, honey" Burt smiled and stepped to Carole to kiss her.

"Adam's waiting for you in your study. He said they found something you should see" Carole said.

Burt sighed and put down his beer. So much for the night off.

"I'm gonna talk to him" Burt said and went to find Adam.

The man was sitting in the study, looking down at his lap nervously. Burt frowned and stepped inside. He didn't like that look.

"What is it?" he asked as he stepped to the desk.

"News from Boris" Adam said and turned the monitor towards Burt.

It was a long email from Boris, their supervisor in Moscow. Burt read it quickly, his expression turning similar to Adam's.

"I don't understand" he said in the end.

"Boris couldn't get in touch with anyone in Hungary" Adam explained.

"I can see that" Burt muttered. "But why? Attila's always quick to reply. He wouldn't ignore my messages."

"I called several people in the neighbour states. None of them heard of Attila in the last two weeks. I asked Boris to fly there and find out what happened" Adam said.

Burt bit his lip and nodded. He would have gone there himself because he needed to know what had happened, but Hungary was too far and he couldn't leave Lima right now. He had to trust Boris and hope that the man could find Attila. He hoped that the man was alright, although he had been Burt's friend since ages and never disappeared like that. It was just... not like him.

"And it's not everything" Adam said carefully. "It looks like two of the new superheroes in Chicago disappeared as well."

"What?" Burt asked as he jumped up.

"Elliot couldn't reach them so far. Maybe they just left to go home or something" Adam shrugged.

"You don't think it's true, right?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Adam sighed. "I'm worried that something happened to them."

"I'm afraid you're right" Burt said.

"What should we do now?" Adam asked.

"Send a message for the supervisors. I want every single superhero to go back to their original place and report us in every two days. If somebody goes missing, I want to know about it immediately" Burt said. "No holidays, no visits from now on, until I say otherwise. We need everybody back at work."

 _Including Nightbird_ , Burt thought.

~ o ~

The day of the competition arrived and Kurt found himself in the waiting area, getting ready for his solo. Normally, he would have been nervous but with his new ability, he had found out that he had nothing to worry about. Well, almost nothing.

"You can't sing this song" Rachel stated when he told her about the song he had picked up in the last minute.

"Rachel, it will be fine" Kurt said calmly.

"Kurt, this song isn't about heroes. And if you forgot, this competition's theme _is_ heroes" Rachel said.

"Well, my song is mostly about everyday heroes" Kurt shrugged.

"We're gonna lose. I can't believe that we're going to lose" Rachel said, turning to Finn desperately.

"Rachel, we will do it fine. Trust me" Kurt said.

Rachel was about to protest but the judge called the New Directions onto the stage and it was time for Kurt to perform. He stepped forward, with his head high, looking into the direction where he knew Blaine was watching him, and started singing.

 _I'm walking with Sophie tonight_ _  
_ _She lives in the air that I breathe..._

"God, he's really doing this" Rachel gasped. "It's over for us."

"Rachel, calm down" Finn whispered. "Trust him."

Rachel nodded and turned back to watch Kurt.

 _...I can't believe_ _  
_ _how they could act so violently_ _  
_ _without regret_ _  
_ _well, we will not forget_

 _We are the others,_ _  
_ _We are the cast-outs,_ _  
_ _We're the outsiders_ _  
_ _But you can't hide us_ _  
_ _We are the others_ _  
_ _We are the cast-outs_ _  
_ _You're not out there on your own_ _  
_ _If you feel mistreated_ _  
_ _Torn and cheated_ _  
_ _You are not alone_ _  
_ _We are the others_

Kurt took another step forward, standing proudly on the stage. It was his first solo on a competition and it was definitely his song. He could do this. He could win Sectionals for his friends.

 _As simple as air in your lungs,_ _  
_ _As simple as words on your lips,_ _  
_ _And no one should take that away,_ _  
_ _No one should argue this_ _  
_ _Now with our heads up high,_ _  
_ _We'll carry on,_ _  
_ _And carry out,_ _  
_ _That we won't let them get us down_ _  
_ _Or wear us out_ _  
_ _'Cause we are not alone..._

He finally found Blaine with his eyes. He was sitting in the farthest end of the room but Kurt could still see him smiling reassuringly. They had chosen this song together, when Kurt had texted Blaine about his vision, explaining that they needed something new if they wanted to win the competition.

 _We are the others,_ _  
_ _We are the cast-outs,_ _  
_ _We're the outsiders_ _  
_ _But you can't hide us_ _  
_ _We are the others_ _  
_ _We are the cast-outs_ _  
_ _You're not out there on your own_ _  
_ _If you feel mistreated_ _  
_ _Torn and cheated_ _  
_ _You are not alone_ _  
_ _We are the others_

 _We are the others,_ _  
_ _We are the others._

Kurt finished his song and the auditorium fell silent for a second. He bit his lower lip nervously, waiting for the audience's response, but when they started applauding, most of them jumping on their feet, Kurt laughed. They liked it.

He had no time to enjoy the success because ot was time for their group number. The other glee club members rushed onto the stage but Kurt kept his eyes on Finn. He believed that Finn was ready for it, that he could dance and sing through the song perfectly. It had to be that way.

 _Finn:_

 _Don't tell the gods I left a mess_

 _I can't undo what has been done_

 _Let's run for cover_

 _Sam:_

 _What if I'm the only hero left_

 _You better fire off your gun_

 _Once and forever_

 _Puck:_

 _He said "go dry your eyes_

 _And live your life like there is no tomorrow son_

 _And tell the others_

 _Artie:_

 _To go sing it like a hummingbird_

 _The greatest anthem ever heard"_

Finn stepped forward, whirled around and took two more steps, stopping between Sam and Puck. So far, it was perfect.

 _Finn:_

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Finn, Artie, Puck, Sam:_

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _But were dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Heroes ooes_

The left of the New Directions ran forward and started the hardest part of the choreography with a series of difficult moves as they sang together.

 _Everybody:_

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _But were dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Heroes ooes_

Kurt let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when Finn could finally step back, giving place for the girls. He did it. He didn't fail one step.

 _Rachel:_

 _The crickets sing a song for you_

 _Don't say a word don't make a sound_

 _It's life's creation_

 _Santana:_

 _I make worms turn into butterflies_

 _Wake up and turn this world around_

 _In appreciation_

 _Mercedes:_

 _He said "I never left your side_

 _When you were lost I followed right behind_

 _Was your foundation_

 _Tina, Quinn:_

 _Now go sing it like a hummingbird_

 _The greatest anthem ever heard"_

 _Britanny:_

 _Now sing together_

 _Everybody:_

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _We are the heroes_

 _Girls:_

 _We keep dancing with the demons_

 _You could be a hero_

 _Finn:_

 _Now go sing it like a hummingbird_

 _The greatest anthem ever heard_

 _Now sing together_

 _Everybody:_

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _(We keep dancing with the demons_

 _You could be a hero)_

 _But were dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Heroes ooes_

 _(We keep dancing with the demons_

 _You could be a hero)_

 _We are the heroes_

Kurt screamed like an overexcited fan girl on her first concert when his friends finished the performance, getting even louder applause then he had. And it was a good sign.

"Finn, you were amazing" he shouted and hugged his stepbrother when they got back to the waiting area.

"I can dance!" Finn said happily.

"Of course you can" Rachel said and pressed a kiss on Finn's cheek, getting a silly smile in return.

"Guys, you were amazing!" Mr Schue said as he stepped to them. "We will win this."

"Yeah!" Puck shouted and threw his arms around a shocked Kurt.

Twenty minutes later they were standing on the stage again, waiting for the results. The governor's wife, swaying on her high heel shoes come up to the stage after a short conflict with the stairs. Kurt could tell that she was drunk and he couldn't help but frowned. It wasn't a good sign. But he had that vision about the judges hating hero songs, it couldn't be fake. Right?

"I have no idea why all the competitors chose hero themed songs, they were really boring" the woman muttered into the microphone. "Luckily, one of them had the sense to come up with something else, so thanks for the New Directions."

"You knew it" Rachel whispered, looking at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Let's say it was an intuition" Kurt shrugged.

"You cheated?" Rachel asked.

"Come on, Rachel, how could I have found out?" Kurt asked but turned away, suppressing a smile.

"Anyway, let's see the results. I'm bored" the woman in front of them continued. "Third place... Second place... Okay, these aren't important. The winner is the New Directions! Congratulation!"

Kurt felt himself pushed forward and before he knew what was happening, he had the trophy in his hands, Finn and Puck supporting its weight from beside him. The others were laughing and cheering around them, most of them hugging Kurt and thanking him for their winning. Somewhere in front of them, he could see Blaine on his feet, applauding.

It was the moment when he finally understood: they had won. They were going to Regionals and if they could win that one too, they would go to New York for Nationals. Kurt had never been to New York but it was his dream to continue his studies there – even if he didn't need another school anymore since he had his own power. He wanted to be a Broadway actor someday and nobody told him that he couldn't have a normal job beside being superhero.

And winning Nationals would definitely bring him closer to his dream.

~ o ~

Blaine was waiting for him in the waiting area, with a large bouquet of roses in his hand.

"These are for you" he said when Kurt reached him. "But I can hold them for you if you don't want to let go of that."

Kurt looked at the trophy he had helped to bring down of the stage and let go of it, touching the roses instead.

"These are beautiful, Blaine" he said.

"I'm glad you like them" Blaine smiled. "I realised this morning that I've never bought you flowers or anything else, so I had to do something."

"Let's go outside" Kurt said when he noticed the others watching them. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him out of the building.

"Thanks for coming here today" Kurt said. "It means a lot for me."

"I wouldn't have missed it" Blaine said. "You sing like an angel, you know that? You were so beautiful on the stage."

"Just up there?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not" Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him into a kiss.

He didn't want to pull away, ever, but he saw somebody moving behind them from the corner of his eyes and he pushed Kurt behind him.

"Burt? What are you doing here?" he asked when he realised who was the man.

"Can't I congratulate my son?" Burt asked as he stepped forward and turned to Kurt. "You were great."

"Thank you, Dad" Kurt said quietly.

None of them moved or said anything after that, just watched each other. Burt seemed serious, the boys rather scared. It was Burt who broke the silence, smiling sadly.

"Nah, I don't bite" he said. "I think I made it obvious that I accepted you being together."

"So I'm not under house arrest anymore?" Kurt asked uncertainly.It wasn't like he had taken it seriously but he still had to ask it.

"No" Burt answered. "You still can't go anywhere without my permission, though. But we will talk about it at home. Now I want to talk to Blaine."

"Oh?" Blaine was surprised and somewhat scared. He had no idea what Burt wanted to talk about.

"Yes. Your suspension's over. Pack your things and move back to us. Immediately" Burt said.

"You mean I'm allowed to work again? With you?" Blaine asked, still not believing his own ears.

"Just if you don't want to go back to work as a waiter. As I heard, you were terrible" Burt said.

Blaine looked down, smiling. He felt Kurt squeezing his hand, vibrating with excitement.

"It doesn't mean you two can do anything in my house. I'll be watching you. But we need every available superhero and I won't let you just run around in Lima without control. Go back to the motel for your things. We're going to talk tomorrow morning" Burt said.

"Yes, Sir" Blaine said confidently. He had no idea what was going on but one thing was for sure: Nightbird was back fighting crime. And nobody could stop him.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry for the late update. This week was a complete disaster and I couldn't get myself to work on this story.**

The silence was killing Blaine. He was sitting in Burt's study, watching the man carefully as Burt kept his eyes on the monitor in front of him. Burt sighed and looked at Blaine but then he turned back to the report he was reading. Blaine knew he shouldn't disturb the man, so he remained silent. Burt seemed nervous about something and the last thing Blaine wanted was angering him.

"How is your shoulder?" Burt asked suddenly, turning away from the screen.

"It's getting better with every day" Blaine said, looking at his sling.

Burt muttered something and turned back to the computer again. Blaine waited for a few minutes but when Burt didn't say a word, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to talk.

"I can tell that there's something wrong" he said quietly, looking away when Burt frowned hearing his words. "I mean... if you need me and since you called me back, so I guess you need me, I'm ready. Just tell me what to do."

Burt sighed and rubbed his forehead. As Blaine looked at him again, he could see how tired and old the man looked. Something was bothering Burt and he hoped that he could help him.

"You're right" Burt said. "I'm still waiting for a few reports but from what I've read already, there's something going on."

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

"It seems like a lot of villains disappeared in the last few weeks from all around the world. Well, except from this area. I think there's something big coming, so we need to be prepared" Burt answered.

"Do you know who's behind it?" Blaine asked. He trusted Burt, even after everything that had happened between them. The man had been a superhero way before Blaine's birth, if he thought that there was something out of order, he had to be right.

"I'm not completely sure" Burt replied. He had a very good idea of who could have caused all of this, but he still wanted proof to be sure.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked.

"I want you to focus on healing now" Burt said seriously. "We don't know what's going to happen and I need everybody to be ready for fight if we have to defend ourselves."

"Is it that serious?" Blaine asked. He didn't know what the disappearance of the villains could mean but Burt decided to not tell him more. He didn't want to cause panic, not when they didn't now exactly what they were dealing with.

"Seriously, I don't know" Burt said. _It is._ "But as I saw from the data, we have enough criminal in the town we need to find and lock up. So if you feel you're ready, you're going to train with the others."

"I'm ready" Blaine said without hesitation. He couldn't wait to train with Kurt again.

"I'm glad to hear that" Burt said. "Now let's go upstairs. You need to unpack your things."

"Thank you" Blaine smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing" Burt called after him. "You're going to stay in the guest room like before but you have a roommate."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"He's upstairs, waiting for you" Burt said and he seemed... amused? Blaine frowned and stepped outside, walking as fast as he could. He hated surprises.

Arriving at the guest room, he stopped and hesitated. He didn't know if he should knock or just step inside, it was his room after all but now he had to share it with somebody else who happened to be inside. Yeah, he should definitely knock.

"Come in!" called a voice from inside of the room, a voice that seemed familiar to Blaine. He frowned and opened the door, stepping inside...

"Adam?"

Of course it was Adam. Who else? Kurt had told him about the man's visit, Blaine knew he was here... He still couldn't believe that fate hated him so much to let it happen. The last person in the world he wanted as his roommate was standing in front of him, smiling. It would have been even better to have Sebastian to share the room with.

"You look so surprised" Adam said and stepped to him, putting his arms around Blaine.

"You know we don't have to act like we like each other. Nobody can see us" Blaine said, pulling away as fast as he could. "I thought that you left."

"Burt asked me to stay" Adam explained. "Isn't it great? We will work together just like in the good old days."

"Yeah, that's-that's great" Blaine pressed out through gritted teeth.

"I heard that you haven't changed at all" Adam laughed. "Keeping your affair with Sebastian secret from Burt? That was really stupid, Blaine. You're lucky that he didn't take your head for getting his son kidnapped."

"I know" Blaine muttered. He so wanted Adam to disappear. "Look, I have to unpack and then I would like to have some rest. My shoulder's still healing, so if you don't mind..."

"No, of course not" Adam smiled as he stepped to the door. "I have to train with Kurt anyway. Man, that boy is fascinating and he's getting better and better. I can't wait to see what does he hold for me today. I'm gonna enjoy it."

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes but Adam was already gone.

~ o ~

Kurt couldn't wait to go upstairs to see Blaine. He had heard him arrive but Burt had ushered him into his study before the boy could reach the stairs, so he had to wait for them to finish their talk. He was so happy that his father had let Blaine to come back, although he had had a talk with his father about proper behaviour, but Burt seemed to be fine with them being together and he had promised Kurt that they could go out for dates sometime. All Kurt had to promise was taking his training seriously.

Since the night when Blaine had been shot, Kurt worked hard to get complete control over his powers. He wanted to be able to defend his family and his boyfriend if he had to and he knew his father was right, he would get better with time. So he trained with Adam every single day and even practiced some relaxing techniques to be able to use his visions if he needed them.

That's what he was doing while he was waiting in his basement room. He was sitting on the bed, with his legs crossed in front of him, eyes closed and breathing slowly. He had realised that if he emptied his mind and concentrated, he could get visions relatively easily. Most of them didn't mean anything, though. Once he had seen Rachel making a home made video clip, then Puck daydreaming about Lauren Zizes, and Carole buying supplies for them. The only vision he had taken seriously was the one with that child and a man in the dark room. He had tried several times to get a better view of them but he hadn't succeeded so far.

This time, his vision began just like before, he heard the boy pleading and the man shouting and he couldn't help but thought about sharing this with Blaine who could maybe help him. Probably because of this thought, he was pulled out of the vision and found himself in another one.

 _"Blaine, I'm really worried about you."_

 _Kurt looked around in confusion. He had never seen this place before, a dark, dirty office somewhere that looked like a big city from what Kurt saw through the window. But it wasn't important. He turned around and looked at the two people sitting in the middle of the room, facing each other across the table. One of them was Blaine, of course, maybe a few years younger, with long curls. The other man was harder to recognize, although Kurt knew him as well. But he was wearing a red cap and his face was mostly hidden in the shadows, so Kurt had to step closer to see that it was Adam._

 _"I'm fine, really" Blaine said, looking away._

 _"You haven't caught a single criminal for three months" Adam said. "You're not like this. You're talented and clever, Blaine. What happened to you?"_

 _"I had a rough time but I'm fine now" Blaine said._

 _As Kurt stepped closer to him, he could see how not fine Blaine looked. He was pale and Kurt tell he hadn't slept or shaved for days._

 _"I'm thinking about sending a report to Silver Bear about you" Adam said quietly._

 _"What?" Blaine asked as he jumped up. "You can't. I've done nothing wrong!"_

 _"You don't do your job as well as you should" Adam said. "We're here to help people. If you work against us, you can't stay."_

 _"That's bullshit" Blaine growled. "You know very well that I would never turn against you."_

 _"Maybe I do" Adam sighed. "But it doesn't mean the others would agree with me."_

 _"The others don't even know about me" Blaine smiled sadly. "Or are you telling me that you send personal reports about us and Silver Bear reads them all?"_

 _"My job is to watch over you and report him if something is wrong. And I know that there's definitely something wrong with you. Otherwise, you would let me enter your mind" Adam said._

 _"Oh, here we go again" Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're dying to get into my mind and find out about my secrets, right?"_

 _"It's just for precaution" Adam replied._

 _"I'm a human being, Adam, and I have the right to keep things for myself" Blaine said angrily. "You may be my supervisor but you have no right to search through my whole life."_

 _"I just want to help you" Adam explained._

 _"No" Blaine shook his head. "You need something to blackmail me if necessary. Don't deny it, I know very well how you became a supervisor so early. I won't let you treat me like the others."_

"Kurt!"

Kurt gasped and jumped back when he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Adam.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I knocked but you didn't respond" Adam smiled.

"So you decided to come inside? Have you ever heard about privacy?" Kurt asked and stepped to his desk.

"I'm sorry, I swear I won't do it again" Adam said. "Are you ready for the training?"

"I want to see Blaine first. I'm waiting for him to finish his meeting with my dad" Kurt answered.

"Oh, they're done. Blaine's upstairs, getting some rest" Adam said.

"I thought he wanted to see me first" Kurt said, disappointed.

"I'm sure he forgot to come and say hi" Adam said.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. Maybe Adam was right and Blaine needed to rest because of his injury.

"Come on, we need to work on your powers" Adam said and turned towards the stairs.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Kurt said and went to the wardrobe to change his clothes, thinking about his strange vision.

~ o ~

"Focus, Kurt" Adam said when Kurt let his shiheld down for the third time in row.

"That's what I do" Kurt replied. It was a lie. He couldn't get himself not to think about Blaine and it made him impossible to focus on his training. He didn't want to spend his time with Adam when Blaine was just upstairs and they could have been alone.

"No, you aren't trying hard enough" Adam said.

"Let me help you."

Kurt turned around so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet. The door of the study was open and Blaine was standing there, only a few feet away from him, with his arm still in the sling but from his tight pants and black tank top, ready to join their training.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out happily and jumped to his boyfriend. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am" Blaine smiled.

"Adam told me that you stayed upstairs to have some rest, so I didn't want to bother you" Kurt explained.

"Really?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. From the look Adam gave him, he could tell that the man knew why Blaine had asked him to leave him alone an it wasn't his injury but the fact that he couldn't stand him.

"You said that you needed some time" Adam said, pointing at Blaine's injured shoulder.

"I'm fine" Blaine said, stepping forward. "I'm serious. We've worked on Kurt's shield for a while, I can help you."

"I don't think you know what to do" Adam said.

"Well, that's why we keep you around, right?" Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt looked between them in confusion. From just their body language, he could tell that the two men hated each other and they would happily kill the other if they had a chance. He had no idea why, though. He had had that vision earlier but it only made things more confusing. Something was going on between Blaine and Adam, that was for sure, and he had to find out what it was.

"Blaine could attack me" Kurt suggested and stepped away from his boyfriend. "If you're ready, I mean."

"I'm definitely ready" Blaine smiled.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Adam said.

"Would you just shut up and let us work?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Adam asked, seemingly innocently.

"You know exactly what my problem is" Blaine said.

"Calm down" Kurt said quietly. There was something going on between the two men and he knew he had to find out what it was, but the time wasn't right.

"Kurt's right" Adam smiled, looking at Kurt. "You need to calm down, Blaine. I want to help him. And as I recall, Burt asked me to train with Kurt, not you."

"Yeah, you're the lucky one. Again" Blaine said. "What a coincidence."

"What do you want to say with this?" Adam asked.

"Nothing" Blaine said and turned away. "Now tell us, Mr Perfect, what should we do?"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"You know what?" Adam smiled. "Let's attack Kurt. I'm sure he could defend himself against you."

If it had been anybody else, Blaine would have showed Adam how strong he really was, no matter what the consequences would be. But now it was his boyfriend, the boy he loved he had to attack, so he forced himself to calm down as he faced Kurt.

"I'm going to attack you. Be prepared" he said quietly.

"Don't tell him when you're going to attack him. He needs to defend himself from villains and they won't hesitate if they have the chance to hurt him" Adam said.

 _Why can't he just shut up?_

"Fine" Blaine growled, on the verge of attacking Adam instead of Kurt. Yeah, he would love to see the blond on his knees, screaming in pain.

"Come on, Blaine, it's gonna be fine" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. Kurt didn't know that the reason of his hesitation was the annoying man who was watching them, not his fear of hurting Kurt. He wouldn't do anything to hurt the boy he loved, of course, he would keep his power down, so Kurt could stop him with his shield easily.

Kurt gasped at first as he felt Blaine's power sneaking under his skin, weakening him for just a second before he raised his hands and formed a shield in front of him.

"Very good" Blaine smiled.

"Not enough" Adam said. "Increase the intensity."

"I don't want to hurt him" Blaine said, looking at Adam for a moment. "When that man shot me, Kurt..."

"Kurt couldn't defend you because he wasn't ready" Adam replied harshly. "He needs practice and your pathetic attack is not enough to make him better. Do you think the enemy will hesitate and go easy on him? We both know that the answer is no."

"He's right, Blaine" Kurt said gently. "I want to be better and it's only possible if I learn how to ward off stronger attacks."

"See? Even Kurt agrees with me" Adam said with a smug grin. "Now do as I told you."

There had been times when Blaine had lost control before but it hadn't happened too often since his teenager years. And he had never thought that he would do something stupid because of a man like Adam but all he could think about was punching him hard enough to make that grin disappear from his face. Unfortunately, his power was still turned towards Kurt, so when Blaine felt it slip out of his hands and controlled completely by his emotions, it was Kurt who had to deal with it.

The attack caught him off guard with such force that Kurt had to take a step back because he couldn't hold his shield in place. His eyes widened as he saw strong waves of power radiating from Blaine's body right towards him and he did his best to stop them but they were attacking his shield regardlessly. Suddenly, the shield disappeared and he found himself pushed back to the wall, unable to move from the unbearable pain in his head.

It was Kurt's scream that made Blaine clear his head and realise what he had just done. He pulled his power back immediately and took a tentative step towards the boy who was now on the ground, panting.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked in concern as he kneeled down beside Kurt.

"Yeah" Kurt whispered, looking carefully at Blaine.

"God, Anderson, I told you to attack him, not try to kill him" Adam said, turning towards Blaine.

But the man wasn't listening. He pressed a shaky hand to his mouth, staring at Kurt with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Kurt was the most important person in his life, the one he never wanted to hurt, and he had let himself lose control in the worst moment. Kurt seemed to be fine but it wasn't an excuse for his failure. He could have killed him. He could have lost Kurt and it would have been all his fault.

"Kurt, I..." He took a step towards Kurt, still too afraid of himself.

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt said quietly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"That's right" Adam agreed. "You shouldn't do such a mistake. You're an adult, Anderson, you can't lose control like this."

"Would you just shut up and leave us alone?" Blaine growled.

"As I remember, it was you who came here disturbing our training" Adam replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt shouted suddenly. "Why do you hate each other?"

"We don't hate each other" Adam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Blaine answered at the same time.

"Okay, play it this way" Kurt said, pushing himself away from the wall and the two men. "I don't want to do anything with any of you until you don't get through your problems with each other. Fix it quickly or I will talk to my father about your behaviour."

"Kurt..."

Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand but the boy stepped away angrily and rushed out of the room, slamming the door unnecessarily hard, leaving the two men in stunned silence.


	24. Chapter 24

**It's December again. We had some snow last week, it was beautiful.:)**

 **I know that everybody is busy with work, exams, holidays, weird red dressed men, etc. but if you have some time, please leave a review.**

Kurt burst into his room, slamming the door after him. His head was killing him again and the last thing he needed was listening to Blaine and Adam's fight. He knew that there was something going on between them and he hoped that they could get over it without him bothering them.

As he sat down onto his bed, he started wondering what could have caused the conflict between the two men. He had had that interesting vision before. Blaine seemed to be angry with Adam and if what Kurt had seen was right, he had a good reason to act that way.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on that vision again. He wanted to find out more about Adam because he had a feeling that there was something the man hid from all of them. If it was something dangerous, they all had to know about it.

 _"What are you doing, Adam?"_

 _Kurt gasped from the sudden vision. He was in Adam's office again but this time the man was searching through somebody's bag and there was another man, standing at the door._

 _"Jeremy" Adam smiled, pushing the bag behind him. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Eva lost her bag" the man – Jeremy – explained. "What are you doing with it?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Adam asked innocently._

 _"I saw you. What are you doing with her things? You have no right to go through her bag" Jeremy said._

 _"I need to make sure she doesn't hide anything from me" Adam said._

 _"You have no right to do this to her or any of us! You're supposed to help us, not control our lives!" Jeremy said angrily._

 _"That's exactly what I do" Adam smiled._

 _"You can't fool me. Have you forgotten that I can feel bad intentions?" the other man asked._

 _Adam laughed and stood up to walk to Jeremy._

 _"There's nothing you have to worry about" he said._

 _"Don't lie to me" Jeremy said seriously. "You better stop this or I will go to Silver Bear and tell him about you."_

 _"Oh, really?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "Then you should tell him about your little parties as well. I'm sure that he will be thrilled to hear how you risk our safety by letting people know about your power."_

 _Jeremy's eyes widened and took a step back._

 _"How do you know about that?" he asked._

 _"Oh, I know everything about you" Adam smiled and raised his hand. "I remember every single moment of your life since I touched you."_

Kurt gasped and sat up straight as he came back from his vision. There was a lot more than he expected.

~ o ~

Blaine left the study just after Kurt, storming into his room and shutting the door firmly. The last thing he wanted was being alone with the man, no matter what Kurt thought. He would go to talk to the boy later, maybe even buy him flowers because he felt bad for what he had done to Kurt. But there was no way in hell that he would apologise to Adam and forget everything. He hated the man with all of his heart, he had hated him way before he had come here. And he had a good reason doing so. Adam was a real asshole who was just lucky that Burt didn't know about his actions. Blaine didn't want to work with him, no matter what the consequences would be.

"Still angry?"

Blaine growled in frustration as Adam stepped into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, stepping to the window.

"Kurt wants us to talk" Adam reminded him.

"There's nothing to talk about" Blaine replied. "You're the same jerk that made my life a living hell in New York. I don't want you near me."

"I don't think you have a choice" Adam smiled. "You see, I'm here because Burt trusts me and he wants me to stay. Why don't we try to work things out? We're on the same side."

"I don't think so" Blaine snarled.

"Oh, come on, Blaine" Adam said, stepping closer to the man. "We're adults. How about I apologise and you show me some trust by letting me get to know you?"

Blaine turned around sharply.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're the only person in this house whose thoughts I don't know" Adam said, stepping into Blaine's personal space. "If we have to fight on the same side, I need to know what you're capable of and how we can make you better. It's for your own good, you know."

No. Blaine didn't trust the man at all and his weird request just made him trust Adam less. He pushed the man away and walked to the door.

"Over my dead body" he replied before leaving the room.

"We will see about that" Adam whispered.

~ o ~

There was a soft knock on his door and Kurt smiled as he ran up the stairs. He knew that it was Blaine, it had to be him. Kurt couldn't wait to have some time with him alone, they deserved it.

"Oh, it's you" Kurt said, disappointed as he saw Adam standing at his door.

"I promised that I won't step into your room without your permission, remember?" Adam smiled.

"Right. Can I help you?" Kurt said impatiently.

"I thought that we could have a coffee together" Adam said.

"I would like to but I'm waiting for Blaine" Kurt said, not sad at all. He didn't want to spend time with Adam.

"He's just left" Adam replied.

"Oh?" Kurt was surprised. He thought that Blaine would want to talk to him after everything that had happened in the study.

"Yeah. I think he needs some fresh air. But don't worry, we sorted everything out" Adam said. "So would you like to have coffee with me?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say no but then he thought about it. He had to figure out what was going on with Adam and he had a better chance to have visions about him if he was close to the man.

"Why not?" he smiled. "Just let me change into something more comfortable, okay?"

"I'm gonna wait outside" Adam said and turned to leave.

Kurt shut the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. He hoped that he did the right thing.

~ o ~

Blaine left the house to get away from Adam as far as possible. He decided to go for a walk, calm down and buy Kurt a bouquet of flowers to apologise for hurting him.

Luckily, most of the streets were empty, so he could be lost in his thoughts while walking towards flower shop. Adam had acted so weirdly back in their room, it made Blaine worried. For some reason, he had come up with that craziness about getting know Blaine but the man didn't trust him. Adam had tried to use his power on him several times in the past. First when he had just arrived in New York, telling him that it was usual. It had been Jeremy who had told Blaine to not trust Adam. He had no idea why, though, because the man had never told him but Blaine had believed him, especially when Adam tried to get more informations about Blaine. He had had the good reason to hide his secrets from the man, although it hadn't been because of Adam but Sebastian. But now that his past with Sebastian was out, Adam had no reason to search through his head. Burt had made it clear that he trusted Blaine, so it couldn't be because of him. Adam had something to hide, Blaine was sure. And he had to find out what it was.

As he arrived at the flower shop, he picked the most beautiful bouquet he could find. It was full of dark red roses, something that he knew Kurt loved. He thought about getting something else to the flowers but he decided that it would be enough for now. He was almost out of money and he had to save it for the date he planned. He wanted to take Kurt out for dinner because they barely had the chance to be together and they needed some alone time for themselves.

He also had to talk to Kurt about Adam. He had to tell him everything he knew about the man and ask for Kurt's help. He was the only one who could help him figure out Adam's secret and convince Burt to be careful with him if they find something.

But first, he had to make sure Kurt wasn't angry with him.

Once he got back to the Hudmel house, he walked to Kurt's door and knocked. He knew that Kurt hated being disturbed in his activities and nobody was allowed to step into his room without his permission. But the minutes passed and Kurt didn't reply. Blaine frowned and knocked again. No response.

After a brief thought of stepping inside, he turned around and went to find somebody else. He just hoped that it wouldn't be Adam.

"Hey, Blaine" Finn greeted him as he walked out of the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich in his hand. "Are you searching for something?"

"Yeah. I can't find Kurt. Do you know where he is?" Blaine asked.

"He went out with Adam" Finn replied.

Blaine almost dropped the bouquet. Finn didn't mean... That couldn't be. Why would Kurt go with Adam _anywhere_ instead of talking to Blaine?

"Where did they go?" Blaine asked.

"Lima Bean, I guess" Finn shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Thanks, Finn" Blaine sighed and turned to go upstairs.

"Hey, don't you want to watch the game with me?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but not this time" Blaine muttered and disappeared in his and Adam's room, determined to find something against the man.

~ o ~

"I have no idea why Burt likes this place. It's so... provincial" Adam grimanced.

Kurt gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He couldn't decide if he wanted to punch Adam or simply just leave him in the café. He wasn't a violent person but probably the first option would have been the best for everybody. He had never had the chance to talk with Adam privately and now that he spent some time with the man, he knew that he hadn't missed anything. Adam was rude, egoist and so-so annoying. He couldn't say anything nice about people or places they talked about and the only reason Kurt hadn't told him his thought about the man yet was that he wanted to learn more about his and Blaine's past. Especially after his latest vision.

"He wanted the best for me and my mom" Kurt replied.

"Lima is still aweful and completely not acceptable for a leader like Burt" Adam replied.

Kurt took a deep breath to not say anything he would regret later and forced out a small smile.

"Tell me about New York" he said.

"You would like to live there, huh?" Adam smiled. "No wonder. New York is the most amazing city of the world. It's crowded but in the good way. And there are real criminals, not just some poor guys who want to make money of pensioners."

"I guess you have a lot of work there" Kurt commented.

"That's right!" Adam agreed.

"How are the other superheroes there?" Kurt asked.

"Just the usual. Most of them are freshly out of school and need guidance" Adam said.

"That's why you're there for them, right?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah" Adam nodded.

"It can be a hard job" Kurt said carefully. "I mean... you have to watch over them all the time. How do you do that?"

"It's really tiring sometimes but I like my job. I try to show them that they can trust me and I have a fantastic relationship with most of them" Adam said.

"What do you do exactly?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his grimance. Kurt knew that Adam wasn't that popular as he told him.

"I control their job and send reports to your father. If something is wrong, I step in and help them fix their failures" Adam answered.

"How do you know that you do the right thing?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

Adam raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurt. The boy held his breath as he waited for an answer and he could just hope that Adam didn't know what he wanted with it.

"Is it about Blaine?" Adam asked finally.

"No, I..."

"You're worried about him" Adam interrupted, smiling. "That's completely understandable. Blaine likes to get into trouble and after what happened with Sebastian, you want to know if it might happen again. Am I right?"

 _No_ , Kurt wanted to say. But he couldn't tell Adam the truth, so he decided to play this way.

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt" he said.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you" Adam said.

"What happened between the two of you?" Kurt asked after a minute. "He seems really angry with you."

"You noticed?" Adam laughed. "Yeah, he hates me. He had this affair with Sebastian, you know about it, right? Well, he tried to keep it secret but I knew that there was something wrong with him. I watched him all the time to make sure he didn't make anything stupid."

"So he hates you because you wanted to help him?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes I have to make decisions that make me unpopular. Blaine feels like I got into his personal life deeper than I should have. But I only did it because I knew he was in trouble. Sebastian was a dangerous criminal and he could have hurt Blaine. Even if he didn't see it this way, I wanted the best for him" Adam said.

Kurt nodded and looked down at his coffee. Adam's explanation seemed... reasonable but he still had that bad feeling about him.

"He will be fine, Kurt" Adam said. "He's lucky that he has a friend like you to take care of him. You know about his past and still want to help him... That's so sweet."

"Uhm... what?" Kurt frowned.

"You're an amazing person" Adam continued and reached out to grab Kurt's hand. "I know that we had a bad start but I really enjoy spending time with you. We should do it again. If you want to, of couse."

Kurt looked down at their hands in surprise. Adam stroked the back of his hand slowly and he saw something in his eyes that told him why Adam had asked him to have coffee with him on the first place. He saw affection and it made him confused. He was pretty sure that Adam knew about him and Blaine. But if he knew... why would he try anything?

He pulled back his hand quickly and forced himself not to jump up.

"I... Thank you, Adam, but I didn't agree to have coffee with you because I wanted something... more" Kurt said, blushing. This was so awkward. "I'm together with Blaine and I love him."

"Oh" Adam whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I thought my dad told you" Kurt said.

"Well, no. I thought that you two were just friends. I mean, you don't act like boyfriends" Adam explained.

Kurt looked down because he couldn't stop his eyeroll. He was sure that Adam knew about him and Blaine and he was just playing. He had looked into Kurt's head, he should have seen it.

"Did you not see it when you used your power on me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, no. I'm not like that" Adam said. "I respect your privacy. I only wanted to know about your power."

 _Liar_ , something screamed in Kurt's head. He remembered his visions about the man. Was this how he acted around the others? Did he search through their thoughts, lie to them and when they trusted him, he used their secrets against them?

Another feeling rushed through Kurt and he knew that he was right. That's how Adam played his games. There was really something wrong with him. But what did he want with his informations about Kurt? Why did he lie to him? And the most important, why did he act like he didn't know about him and Blaine?

"We should go home" Kurt said finally. He didn't feel safe around the man anymore. "It's late. I have to finish my homework for tomorrow."

"Oh, okay" Adam said. "You're not angry with me, right?"

"No" Kurt said. He wasn't. But he was dying to know what had really happened in New York and he had to talk to Blaine about it.

~ o ~

When they got home and Kurt walked into his room, he found Blaine sitting on his bed. He looked up when he saw Kurt coming down the stairs but he seemed oddly serious, even when Kurt smiled at him.

"Hey" Kurt greeted him and leaned closer to kiss him but Blaine pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"You went out with Adam" Blaine said quietly.

"Yeah, we had a coffee" Kurt said hesitantly.

"I knew it!" Blaine growled and jumped up from the bed. "That son of a... I know he likes to play dirty but I never expected him to do this!"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt frowned.

"He wants to take you away from me!" Blaine shouted.

 _Oh._

"You're jealous?" Kurt smiled.

"I'm not" Blaine replied. "I just know the bastard. I'm finally happy with you and he can't take it. He has to destroy everything."

"You're jealous" Kurt said but Blaine didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm sure you said no at first but he asked you out over and over again until you agreed to go out with him" Blaine said, mostly to himself. Kurt raised an eyebrow but decided to wait for Blaine to finish. "He paid you compliments and tried to show you how _amazing_ he was."

"He did" Kurt nodded.

"I knew it!" Blaine said angrily.

"But it doesn't matter" Kurt continued.

Blaine blinked at turned to look at Kurt, surprised.

"Blaine, I love you" Kurt said and went to his boyfriend to hug him. "There's nothing that could change my feelings for you. Especially not someone like Adam."

He pressed his lips to Blaine's and gasped as the man grabbed him by his waist, pressing their bodies close as he kissed him roughly.

"I love you" Blaine said between kisses. "I can't lose you. I can't."

"And you won't" Kurt said as he pulled away to look into Blaine's eyes. "Even if you're an idiot sometimes, I can't live without you."

Blaine laughed and looked away. His eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers he had bought for Kurt. He had completely forgotten about them.

"Uhm, I bought you flowers" he said and led Kurt to his desk. "I want to apologise for what I did earlier. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Blaine, these are beautiful" Kurt smiled.

"I'm really sorry. I promise that it won't happen again" Blaine said.

"It was an accident" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand, leading him back to the bed. "But I want to know why you are so angry with Adam. What did he do?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We didn't get along well in New York" he started. "Adam... he likes power. He likes his position and wants to ensure it every possible way."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't know much about it but I heard rumors about him blackmailing people. He uses his power to find out others' secrets and use it against them. Luckily, an older guy told me about it before I met Adam, so I knew what to expect. I never let him touch my hand, so he couldn't get anything out of me. And he hated it" Blaine smiled sadly.

"That's aweful" Kurt gasped. "Do you think he wants to hurt us?"

"No" Blaine shook his head. "He's an asshole but he wouldn't betray Burt like that."

"I think we should still tell my dad" Kurt muttered. "He should know about it."

"You can try but I don't know if Burt would believe you without proof. And all we have are the stories I heard back in New York" Blaine said.

"You're right" Kurt agreed. "I hate this. Do you think we could make him show his true self in front of others?"

"I don't think so" Blaine replied. "Adam's not stupid. He wouldn't try anything with Burt being so close. His career is his everything. He wouldn't risk it."

"Then we need to watch him" Kurt decided. "Great. As if we didn't have enough to worry about."

"We will get over it" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Right" Kurt nodded. "We shouldn't waste our time on this. We can worry about Adam and the others tomorrow but I want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"Your father is upstairs" Blaine said, moaning quietly as Kurt snuggled closer and kissed his neck.

"He can't hear us" Kurt said and kissed Blaine again, this time under his right ear. "Relax."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt pushed him down onto the bed and climed over him. His ran his fingers down Blaine's chest and the man gasped, forgetting about Burt and everybody else in a second. He grabbed Kurt's hip with one hand and put his other arm around the boy, pulling him down to his chest. Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine's, kissing him softly before he moved his head down to kiss the man's neck again. He found Blaine's sensitive spot in no time and enjoyed the quiet noises Blaine made when Kurt's lips touched his skin.

They would have been bolder for sure if they hadn't been worried about Kurt's father sitting in his room somewhere over them. But it wasn't their time. Not yet. They had to deal with all of the problems waiting for them outside of Kurt's room to finally have the peace they deserved for themselves.

But as they were lying there in each other's arms, enjoying the short time they had, they could forget about everything else and be lost in each other's closeness.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the last update in 2015. I'm gonna spend the holidays with my family and my friends coming home from abroad, and I need to finish two essays, so I won't be bored.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

Kurt couldn't get his thoughts of Adam out of his head, so after a sleepless night, he went to his father to talk about knew that his chances weren't the best, Burt liked Adam but he loved his son and trusted him, so maybe he would believe him, especially after his visions about the man.

Luckily, Burt was awake, sitting in his study with a large amount of papers in front of him. Kurt knocked on the open door and stepped inside once his father nodded towards him.

"Good morning, Dad" Kurt greeted him.

"Morning, son. Why are you awake so early?" Burt asked as he checked the time on his phone.

"I wanted to talk to you" Kurt said and sat down across his father.

"What would you like to talk about?" Burt asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for the talk. He had gone through what he wanted to say several times but it was still hard to begin.

"I want to talk about Adam" he said finally, watching his father's reaction.

"What is with him?" Burt asked and put down the folder from his hands to give his son full attention.

"I think that something is wrong with him" Kurt said hesitantly. "I had a few visions about him that concern me."

"What were they about?" Burt asked.

"He... he blackmailed people" Kurt said, deciding to leave Blaine out of it. "I saw him with a man called Jeremy. Adam stole a girl's bag and when that man challenged him, Adam threatened him to tell you his secrets."

Burt sighed heavily and looked down for a moment. Kurt was about to talk again when his father looked up at him and opened his mouth to talk.

"I know about it" he said.

"What? And you let him live with us after that?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Adam made a few mistakes in New York but it was years ago. He told me about it because he knew what he did was wrong" Burt explained.

"And you forgave him? Dad, he's dangerous!" Kurt gasped.

"As I recall, he's not the only one in this household who made a huge mistake that I forgave" Burt pointed out.

"Are you talking about Blaine? Because that's a completely other situation" Kurt said.

"Is it?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow. "For you, maybe, because Blaine's your boyfriend. But he's just a regular superhero for me, just like Adam. I have to handle them the same way."

Kurt shook his head. Okay, he knew that Burt wouldn't believe him so easily but trusting Adam when he knew about his past? That was too much.

"We can trust Adam" Burt said. "You said yourself that you only had visions from his past. He doesn't do it anymore, so you should forget about it."

"That's... What if I get another visions about him?" Kurt asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Burt sighed and smiled at his son. He was so stubborn, like his mother.

"Then we will talk about it again. But I'm sure you won't have anything against him" he said quietly.

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He was just wasting his time.

~ o ~

"Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked when they stepped out of the house. Kurt wanted to skip his classes to keep an eye on Adam but Blaine convinced him to go. To make sure the boy went to school that morning, Blaine joined him on the way.

"I can't understan why my dad doesn't believe me" Kurt muttered.

"You should let it go" Blaine advised. "We have nothing new against him and if Burt thinks Adam's alright, you should believe him."

"I thought you hated him!" Kurt frowned.

"I do. But it's because of my own problems" Blaine said.

"Fine. Don't believe me" Kurt said and started walking faster to get away from Blaine.

"Hey, relax" Blaine smiled and caught Kurt's arm. "You worry so much lately."

"Yes. Because my freaking power doesn't give me a moment of peace" Kurt said gruffly.

"Another vision?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Just the usual. I saw that boy again" Kurt said and rubbed his forehead. He was concerned about that boy and wanted so desperately to know more about him to help him.

"Maybe you're trying too hard" Blaine said thoughtfully. "You should have a night off and relax. It could help."

"I don't know" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Go out with me tonight" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand.

"You mean as a date?" Kurt smiled.

"If your father doesn't send me out for patrol" Blaine laughed. "In that case we could have dinner in the park."

"Yeah, that would be so romantic" Kurt rolled his eyes. "We should catch a few criminals on the way."

"That would be a great date" Blaine joked.

"No way, Anderson. I want a real date this time, without gunmen and others" Kurt said.

"I can't promise anything" Blaine smiled.

~ o ~

Blaine asked Kurt to meet him at Breadstix. Kurt didn't understand why, it would have been more practical to meet at home but he didn't question Blaine's choice. The man seemed really excited about their date and Kurt didn't want to ruin his good mood.

He was dressed in his favourite outfit, tight dark pants with a light blue shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes and he was wearing his black coat and boots. He was satisfied with his look and hoped that Blaine would like it, too.

He checked the time on his phone and shook his head, smiling. Blaine was late, only for a few minutes, but it didn't bother him. He knew that Blaine would appear soon and couldn't wait to get inside and have an amazing date with the man.

When Blaine arrived minutes later, he seemed upset. He tried to smile and hide his feelings but Kurt could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing" Blaine sighed but couldn't fool his boyfriend.

"Tell me" Kurt said.

"It's just... Look, there's nothing to worry about. Let's get inside, okay?" Blaine said and opened the door for Kurt.

The boy sighed and decided to drop the topic for a while. Blaine would talk to him eventually, he just had to wait.

The restaurant was full but luckily, Blaine had made a reservation for them earlier that day, so they had a free table. They sat down and ordered their drinks and food. Kurt waited for Blaine to say something but the man was lost in his thoughts and didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

"Okay, tell me what happened" Kurt said in the end. "I know that there's something wrong."

Blaine smiled sadly and took Kurt's hand. The boy knew him too well.

"When I got home to change my clothes, Adam was waiting for me in our room" Blaine started. "We had a fight."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I talked to Burt earlier and asked him to let us go out for the date. He said yes. But Adam wanted me to go on patrol tonight, no matter what Burt said" Blaine explained.

"What the hell is he doing? He has no right to question my dad's decisions" Kurt growled.

"That's what I told him" Blaine nodded. "But he said they needed me tonight, so I can't come with you. I left, though. I know that it wasn't Burt's idea or else he would have talked to me himself."

"Why does he want to get between us? I don't understand" Kurt frowned.

"It doesn't matter" Blaine said. "He can't do anything. Don't worry about him. We should just enjoy the night."

"You're right" Kurt sighed. "But it doesn't mean I will let him get away with this. I'm gonna talk to Dad again."

"Just leave it" Blaine pleaded. "I don't want you to have a fight with your father."

"You're so sweet" Kurt smiled. He loved that Blaine always wanted the best for him.

"That's why you love me, right?" Blaine winked.

"Yeah. That's the only thing I love in you" Kurt joked.

"I knew it" Blaine laughed.

The night passed well but so quickly. They talked a lot and enjoyed their dinner but when they had to go home, Kurt felt sad. He didn't want to go home because it meant being away from Blaine again and he didn't want the night to end. So he asked the man to have a walk in the park before going home.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I don't think there will be a criminal hiding in the bush again" Kurt smiled. "But if you don't want to go near that place, I understand."

"No, no, it's fine" Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand.

Blaine didn't tell him the truth. As they got closer to the place where Blaine had been shot, the man fell silent and squeezed Kurt's hand so hard as if he wanted to break it.

"Blaine, it's okay. We can go home" Kurt said gently.

"I'm fine" the man said. He knew he should have been fine but for some reason, he was scared of the place. He didn't want to ruin the night, though, so he decided not to tell Kurt how he felt.

"Blaine, I can see that you're not fine" Kurt said in concern.

"You don't know how I feel!" Blaine said and let go of Kurt's hand. His sudden anger made the boy frown.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked gently.

"You have no right to tell me how to feel! Is it why you brought me here, huh? You wanted to see some weakness?" Blaine growled.

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Since you got your power, you act like a god" Blaine said, not looking into Kurt's eyes. "You think you know everything better than others."

"Okay, you're scaring me. What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked and grabbed Blaine's jaw to look into his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Blaine said, pushing Kurt away.

The boy jumped back in surprise. Blaine wasn't a violent person and he would certainly not hurt him purposely. But as he looked into Blaine's eyes, he saw how angry the man was. But it wasn't all. His eyes seemed clouded. Kurt knew this look. Blaine had been like this when he had benn under Sebastian's control.

Acting quickly, he grabbed Blaine's arm, pulled the man to his chest and formed a shield around themselves. In the next second, Blaine blinked and looked around in confusion.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"You've been attacked" Kurt explained quietly, looking around in alarm. "We aren't alone."

Blaine pushed Kurt behind his back but didn't break contact with the boy. Whoever was there in the park, they were watching them. Blaine had no idea who it could be or why attacked him but he had to catch the attacker and get Kurt out of here.

"Run" Blaine whispered. "I'm gonna catch them but I need you to get out of here first."

"I won't leave you here" Kurt whispered back.

"Kurt, please..."

"No. You need my shield, do you remember?" Kurt reasoned.

Blaine pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. They didn't have time for this.

"Fine. But stay behind me" he said and took a few careful steps towards the trees in front of them. The attacher had to be somewhere near or else their power wouldn't have worked on Blaine. He looked around slowly, waiting to see something or someone making a move but nothing like this happened. They reached the first few trees and Blaine jumped forward suddenly to catch the person hiding there. To his surprise, he found nobody. He went back to Kurt quickly and they moved forward again but found nothing.

"It's weird" Kurt commented.

"Yeah. Let's go home. It isn't safe out here" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. He still felt like somebody was watching them and his whole body screamed 'danger'. They had to get to Burt as soon as possible to tell him everything.

~ o ~

Burt was sitting in his study like always in the last few weeks. He had gotten a few more reports and he spent the night going through them as he was waiting for Kurt and Blaine to get home. He wanted to be awake when they got home to see if everything was alright.

The reports he read were more than worrying. There were two more superheroes missing, two kids freshly out of school. Nobody had heard about them since days. And there was Attila... Boris had finally gotten to his home but found nobody there. When he had broken into the apartment, he found it torn and it seemed like a few things had been missing. Boris thought that Attila had left for some reason but Burt wasn't so sure. He knew the man and he wasn't like this.

"Dad! Dad!"

Burt jumped up from the desk and rushed out of the room when he heard his son't voice from the living room. He met him and Blaine there, both of the boys seemed upset, panting heavily.

"What happened?" Burt asked in worry.

"We were attacked in the park" Blaine explained as Kurt ran to his father. Burt put an arm around his son as he looked at Blaine.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Blaine started acting weirdly. He became agressive and his eyes were glassy, so I put up a shield around us" Kurt said. "It was like when Sebastian had him under control. Is it possible that he got out of jail?"

"It wasn't Sebastian" Blaine said quietly. Both of the Hummels turned towards him. "I was under somebody's control, Kurt is right. But it was emotional control this time."

"Do you know somebody with this power?" Kurt asked as he turned to his father.

"Several" Burt sighed. "Have you seen the attacker?"

"No" Blaine shook his head. "They disappeared without trace."

"That's strange" Burt frowned.

"I know. They must have been close to us, somewhere behind the trees but when we got there, we found nobody. I have no idea how they got away" Blaine said. He really couldn't come up with a good explanation. People didn't disappear like this. Then he remembered the night weeks ago when he had thought that there had been somebody at the Hudmel house but found nobody, and his eyes widened. "Burt, I think they work in a team."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked and pulled his arms tighter around his son. He was scared of this moment. He knew that there was something going on but he hoped that it was just his fear from the past.

"It was several weeks ago, just after I arrived" Blaine started. "I saw movements at the house but when I went through the bushes, I found nobody there. I thought I was wrong. But what if somebody invisible was watching the house? It would explain that night and today, too. They could have gotten away if we didn't see them."

Kurt felt his father's arms shaking around him and he looked up at the man in worry.

"What's wrong, Dad?" he asked quietly.

"Blaine might be right" the older man said finally. "If he's right, we might be in danger, all of us."

Kurt looked at Blaine, unable to hide his fear. Somebody was out there and wanted to hurt them. It brought back his memories from the past and he felt panicked. Last time he had lost his mother. It couldn't happen again.

"It will be alright" Burt said when he saw how upset his son was. "But nobody's allowed to leave the house after sunset and I'm gonna take you and Finn to school and go for you every day. We can't risk you being attacked again."

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine again. He just hoped that they would catch the person responsible for this soon.

~ o ~

Sneaking out of the house without Burt suspecting anything was easier than Adam thought. He just had to tell the man that he wanted to check on the patrol team, Burt was so lost in his thoughts that he agreed immediately.

Adam made his way through the town, not stopping for a second. He had an important meeting and he was late. He knew that they hated when he was late. He almost laughed when he stepped through the door of the apartment and the first thing he heard was exactly what he was thinking.

"You're late" the man said from the armchair at the fireplace.

"Yeah. With two minutes" Adam rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the couch.

"I don't remember telling you to sit down" the man across him said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Adam asked, ignoring the other's words.

"You forgot to report me about the boy. Do you see any development?" the man asked.

"Oh, more than that. He can use his shield almost perfectly" Adam smiled.

"And what about his visions?" the man asked.

"Nothing new. I don't think he can learn how to control it in the near future" Adam sighed.

"Try harder. I'm gonna need both of his powers" the man said.

"I don't understand. Why does Dark Shadow want the son of his old enemy? Please, enlighten me" Adam said.

"It's none of your business" the man said. "I gave you a job. You have to get close to the boy and report me about him."

"I tried" Adam sighed. "But I don't think Andrea made a good job in the restaurant. She was supposed to make Kurt confused about his feelings for Blaine after the attack but nothing happened."

"His power's growing" the man explained. "You remember the first time when we made him have a fight with his father and his boyfriend. It worked then."

"Yeah. And then he ran back to them to say sorry" Adam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Andrea could control his emotions when she was near enough to him. It means that with our new invention, I will be able to make do what I want" the man said.

"Or not" Adam said in a bored tone. "Talking about your little machine. Is it ready?"

"Not yet" the man answered. "The guy we kidnapped isn't willing to help us."

"What a surprise" Adam smiled. "What do you want to do with him?"

"We threatened him to kill the kids. But if he doesn't change his mind, you know what you have to do" the man said.

"Bringing Sebastian here would alert Silver Bear. We can't do that" Adam said.

"Not necessarily. We can exchange him with a shifter. Nobody would notice" the man replied.

"Not bad" Adam nodded. "I guess that's the right thing to do. We don't have much time and we need that machine if we want to control all of the superheroes."

"I'm gonna call you when we're ready. Now go back before they notice something. I need your informations about them, especially the boy. I want to know everything about him" the man said.

"Got it" Adam nodded and left the room.

Once he was gone, the door behind the man opened and two other people stepped inside. The woman went to the man sitting in the armchair and sneaked her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"I can't believe you trust him" she said.

"I don't" the man answered. "He betrayed Silver Bear, he can do it to me too. Go after him and keep an eye on him."

"As you wish" the woman said and went to the door.

"Oh, Andrea!" the man called after her. "I don't want you to play with the boy or his family without my permission again. You went too far tonight. They know that something's coming and we can't let them find out what it is."

"I understand" Andrea nodded.

"Now go, we don't have time for this" the man said and turned to the boy standing beside him.

"What do you want me to do?" the boy asked quietly. Dark Shadow smiled at him when he saw the fear in his eyes.

"I want you to befriend the boy, can you do that?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure he would come near me again. You know that he doesn't trust me" the boy said.

"Oh, David. You don't know Kurt Hummel" the man said. "You just have to play the scared little closeted gay and he will let you close to him. He will want to help you."

"I don't think so" Dave said.

"Try" the man growled. "You don't want to make me disappointed again, right?"

Dave shook his head immediately. He had gotten his punishment for his mistakes and it was the last thing he wanted again.

"Lie to him" the man insisted. "Tell him that you have trouble at home. That your family can't accept you this way. He won't say no if you ask for his help."

Dave nodded. He knew that Hummel would help him but he didn't want to do this to him. He didn't hate Kurt and the boy didn't deserve to be treated like this. But he had no choice. He was too deep in this business to get out of it without getting hurt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy New Year!**

 **Warning: mention of child abuse**

The room was deadly quiet. Everybody held their gaze on Silver Bear who was standing behind the desk, looking over his papers. Something serious should have happened since Silver Bear had asked for all the supervisors from the States and a few more people from around the world. It had never happened before, not even when Dark Shadow had been around.

Burt nodded and looked up, his eyes full of worry. He looked older than he really was and everybody could tell that he hadn't had too much sleep in the past weeks.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" Burt started. "There's a very serious problem we have to discuss."

"We all heard about the disappearance of several superheroes" Rod Remington said, not waiting for Burt to continue. "I guess this meeting has something to do with it, right?"

"Right" Burt nodded. "As you all know, our supervisor from Hungary disappeared from his home a few days ago but he wasn't the only one. Several young superheroes got missing as well and I believe they were all kidnapped by the same person or team."

"Team?" Adeline Theil, a tall brunette woman from Paris gasped, putting a hand over her heart.

"Three people disappeared on the same day, two of them from Chicago and one from Budapest. The places are too far from each other, it's impossible for one person to do it alone" Burt explained.

"This is horrible!" Adeline gasped again.

"Would you stop acting like a prima donna from a cheap play?" Sue Sylvester asked from the corner. "We have a situation here, so shut up and listen."

"What is she doing here?" Andrea Carmichael asked from beside Remington, pointing at Sue.

"I'm the leader of the place called school" Sue replied and turned away to look at another woman. "But what is _she_ doing here?"

"Silver Bear called me because I'm the most famous villain hunter of the world" Doris Sylvester answered. "I missed you, Susie Q."

"Don't call me that" Sue spat.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, we should get back to our original topic" Burt said.

"What do you want us to do?" Boris Ivanov, a tall man with broad shoulders from Russia asked.

"First of all, we need guards for the school" Burt answered. "That is our most important institute and I'm sure if there will be an attack, they will start there."

"Why?" Elliott Gilbert asked. "Wouldn't it be more rational to attack you? You're our leader. I mean, if I were a crazy villain, I would definitely start with you."

Burt smiled. Elliott was younger than the others and had a habit of always saying the truth which made him unpopular in the circle of the supervisors but Burt liked the kid. He was talented and his heart was in the right place.

"I believe you're not the only one" Burt replied. "But I can take care of my family and myself if I have to. I'm more concerned about the school. The kids are not ready for a fight and I don't want them to be hurt."

"We could call people from Westerville and Akron" Andrea suggested. "Those are small towns as well but with a relatively large superhero popularity they don't need."

"Good idea" Burt nodded.

When Burt looked away, Andrea's eyes met Adam's briefly and she smiled. Everything went according the plan.

"How many people do you need, Principal Sylvester?" Burt asked.

"It depends on their abilities" Sue answered. "If they have physical powers, a dozen of people would be enough. You said that you didn't want the children to know about it."

"That's right" Burt nodded. "I want to keep it secret since their parents could be members of that organization and I don't want to scare the kids needlessly."

"Twelve people" Andrea nodded. "They will be here tomorrow."

"Thank you" Burt said. "I want you to go back to your place now and talk to your men. Tell them about what we know and don't let them go out onto the streets alone. We can't lose more people."

He looked down sadly, hoping that they would find the others soon.

~ o ~

Their first day at school after the attack in the park was interesting. Since Burt couldn't drive them to school, he asked Blaine and Carole to go with Kurt and Finn to make sure the boys were fine.

"You are going to stay in the car, right?" Finn asked, somewhat worried.

"We need to escort you to your classroom" Blaine answered quietly.

"Great" Finn muttered.

Carole smiled at the boys understandingly. It was all new for them, especially for Finn who hadn't been around when Dark Shadow had attacked the Hummels. They had been safe then but now nobody knew what the next step of their enemy would be.

"You could stay in the car, Carole" Blaine said gently. "I'm gonna stay around the whole day and my presence is... well..."

"You're a hot young man and not a mother" Carole winked.

"Well, yeah" Finn admitted honestly. "Don't get me wrong, Mom, I love you but..."

"Honey, I was teenager once, I understand" Carole smiled. "Alright, boys. I'm gonna stay here and if everything's fine, I leave. Alright?"

"Thank you, Carole" Kurt smiled.

"Just be careful, all of you. Okay?" Carole asked, unable to hide her fear for the boys.

"We will be alright, Mom" Finn smiled and hugged his mother. Then he stepped away, so Kurt could hug Carole, too.

The boys went inside and Carole stayed at the car, looking after them. She couldn't help her feelings, she was worried about her family and she would have stayed with them all day if she had had a chance.

Inside the building, Blaine led Kurt and Finn to their classroom and peeked inside. A few of the students were already there but nothing seemed out of order.

"Alright" Blaine said, turning towards the boys. "I'm gonna stay outside. If you need me, just call me. Okay?"

Both Kurt and Finn nodded.

"Be careful" Kurt said and looked around. When he was sure nobody was watching them, he kissed Blaine briefly.

"You too" Blaine smiled. He waited in front of the classroom for a few minutes but then went outside to let Carole know that everything was fine. When he was finished, he found himself a bush in front of the school and hid behind it, so he could keep an eye on Kurt and Finn.

~ o ~

Kurt couldn't wait for the day to be over. His head was killing him again and it didn't help that he seemed to have visions about everything. He should have been happy that the relaxing techniques he practiced seemed to help him but it meant he had dozens of visions just that day. Most of them were about the smallest things, he saw Rachel practicing again, people in the cafeteria talking, Mr Schue dancing around the choir room. But there was that vision again, with the boy and the angry man in the dark room. He saw that vision several times a day and had no idea what it meant.

 _"You idiot! You ruined everything!"_

"Hummel! Can you hear me?"

Kurt blinked in confusion and almost fell back in surprise when he saw Karofsky sitting beside him. He almost forgot that he had to work together with his former bully. Mrs Peters must have hated him because she had no problem with pairing him with Karofsky for the project.

"Yeah, I'm here" Kurt said and grabbed his book, trying to hide from the other boy.

"Look, I know you hate me" Karofsky said. "But I changed. Believe me, please."

"It's hard to believe you after everything you put me through in the past years" Kurt spat.

"I know" Karofsky said, looking sorrowful. "I was an idiot and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I'm another person now. I'm gonna show you" Karofsky said and stood up from the desk the second he heard the bell.

Kurt put down his book and frowned as he watched the boy leave the room. What did he mean with that?

 _"I know! Please, don't hurt me!"_

 _Slap!_

Kurt winced as he was pulled into the visions and then out of it within a second. He hated that he didn't know what it was about and he couldn't help that boy. He knew that that mysterious boy had to go through hell and he wanted nothing but save him. He had to work on his visions harder, so he could find out what to do.

~ o ~

There was a soft knock on the door and Burt looked up, smiling when he saw Carole standing in front of him.

"May I come in?" Carole asked.

"Of course" Burt nodded.

Carole stepped closer to him and placed the plate she was holding in front of Burt.

"I made you breakfast" Carole said.

"How did you know I didn't have anything for breakfast?" Burt asked, grabbing the sandwich.

"You do this way too often nowadays" Carole sighed and sat down. "How was the meeting?"

"Good, I guess" Burt said quietly. "They seemed afraid but it's completely understandable. They all know what happened last time."

"It won't happen again" Carole said and stepped to Burt, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her boyfriend worried too much lately, it wasn't good for his heart.

"I hope so. I couldn't bear losing any of you" Burt said and squeezed Carole's hand. "When we lost Elisabeth, I thought that I couldn't get over it, ever. If the same happened to you..."

"Burt, it's not the same this time. We're prepared, nobody can hurt us" Carole smiled weakly.

"You're always so positive. I like it" Burt said. "Was everything alright in the school?"

"Yes. The boys felt a little uneasy about the situation but they will get over it" Carole said.

"I know they hate being watched all the time but that's the right thing to do. If somebody wants to get to us, they will be in danger. We have to make sure they don't get hurt" Burt said seriously.

"They understand it, even if they don't know everything" Carole said.

Burt looked away. The boys weren't the only ones who didn't know everything. Burt had to sit down with his family someday soon and tell them everything.

"Yeah. They're good kids" Burt said in the end.

~ o ~

"Where are you going?"

Kurt jumped in fear when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around, slowly, slamming his locker in the process. If Karofsky decided to threw him against the locker again, it would be less painful this way. But Karofsky stopped a few steps away from him, with his hands in his pockets.

"It's none of your business" Kurt said and turned away again. On the end of the corridor, he could see Finn heading towards them and he sighed in relief.

"We need to finish our project" Karofsky said and Kurt turned to face him again.

"I will do the whole thing and send it to you. Alright?" he said hastily.

"Kurt, I won't hurt you. I told you several times. Why can't you believe me?" Karofsky asked, somewhat hurt.

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked as he reached them.

Kurt looked at Finn and then back at Karofsky. Now that he looked at him properly, Karofsky didn't seem like before. He looked sick. His skin was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was pleading Kurt silently to give him a chance. Kurt didn't know what to do.

 _"You idiot! You ruined everything!"_

Kurt gasped and took a step back, causing both Finn and Karofsky to look at him in confusion. Kurt didn't notice it, though. He was thinking about his vision which seemed to come up every time he saw Karofsky. He had no idea what it meant but it looked like he had to stay close to his fromer bully to find out more.

"Yeah" he said finally. "Uhm... I can't go home with you. We have to stay and finish our project for tomorrow."

Finn looked at Kurt in concern, then back at Karofsky.

"Are you sure you want to be left alone with him?" Finn asked in a whisper.

"It will be fine, Finn" Kurt nodded, trying his best to seem assuring. "Tell Dad that I will be home as soon as we finish."

Finn hesitated for a minute, looking from one boy to the other. In the end, he decided to find Blaine and tell him everything, so he could watch Kurt while he stayed in school.

"Alright" he nodded and left Kurt with Karofsky, using his super speed to rush out of the building and find Blaine.

Karofsky smiled slightly as his eyes met Kurt's.

"Uhm... Should we find an empty classroom or..."

Kurt shook his head way too quickly. He wanted to have some privacy but it didn't mean he would be completely alone with Karofsky.

"The library" he said hastily. "I-I mean... we need books, so we should study there."

"Yeah, that's right" Karofsky nodded and turned towards the library.

Their walk towards the room was awkward. Kurt felt uneasy around Karofsky and the other boy seemed to feel the same. They didn't talk more as they stepped inside the library and sat down, packing out their things. Kurt chose a desk next to the window and he looked out carefully, sighing in relief when he saw Blaine peeking out from behind a tree. He was watching them. Good.

"Where should we start?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to talk about school. I wanted to be alone with you for something else" Karofsky said.

Kurt gulped and gripped the edge of the desk, hard. What did Karofsky mean? What did he want from Kurt? He was ready to jump up and run away, he expected Karofsky to attack him but nothing like this happened. Karofsky stayed seated and he seemed calm but troubled. Kurt had no idea what was going on.

"Don't be afraid of me, please" Karofsky said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you, I swear."

"It's hard to believe after what you did to me" Kurt replied honestly.

Karofsky looked down and pressed his eyes closed. Kurt leaned closer carefully to have a better look. Karofsky took a few shaky breaths and when he opened his eyes, Kurt could see how red and teary they were. He blinked in confusion. Was Karofsky really crying?

"I know that I screwed up. Hell, I screwed up my whole life. I know you don't understand it and I don't expect you to believe me. I just... I need to talk to somebody because I can't make it alone" Karofsky cried.

Kurt was totally confused. Here he was, sitting in the library with the boy who made his life a living hell, listening to his cries. He had to have a really strange dream because there was no way this could be true. He dig his nails into his wrist, wanting to wake up but it didn't happen.

"Okay. I'm confused. Why don't you talk to your buddies?" Kurt asked.

"I can't talk with them about this" Karofsky smiled sadly. "They wouldn't understand."

"Do you want to talk about... you know" Kurt whispered, gesturing towards Karofsky and then pointing at himself.

Karofsky sighed and looked away, ashamed. There was so much he needed to get out because he couldn't keep to himself anymore. Although the idea of talking to Kurt wasn't his, he felt like he could trust the boy for some reason. Maybe he could tell him everything and as for his help...

No, that wasn't possible. He was too deep in this, there was no way to get away now. _Stick to the plan._

"Nobody knows about it. Nobody except for you" Karofsky whispered. "I have to keep it secret because nobody would understand."

"I do" Kurt said quietly. "I know it's hard and if you aren't ready, it's the best if nobody else knows. I won't tell."

Karofsky looked at Kurt and smiled. It was like the weirdest dream, even weider than the one when he had seen Burt and Carole dancing cancan. Kurt was still waiting for the moment to wake up.

"Thank you" Karofsky said.

Kurt smiled and to both of their surprise, when Karofsky reached out to grab his hand, he didn't pull it away. But as their hands touched, Kurt's eyes slammed closed and he was pulled into a vision.

It wasn't like the others. He didn't have one vision, he had at least a dozen. He was pulled from one scene into the other and it all happened within a minute. When he was finally able to open his eyes again, he almost fell back, overwhelmed. He let go of Karofsky's hand and grabbed the edge of the desk to support his weight. It couldn't be possible...

"What's wrong?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. Now that he was finally able to see the face of the boy whose vision had haunted him for weeks and knowing that the boy was sitting right beside him, he couldn't even move. Sure, he knew almost nothing of David Karofsky but he had never thought he would find out things like these about him.

"What, Hummel? Have you seen a ghost?" Karofsky joked.

And there was his father. Paul Karofsky looked like a good man but after his vision... God, how could somebody be so cruel to his own son?

"Okay, Hummel, this is not funny. Would you stop?" Karofsky asked, looking concerned.

"You need help" Kurt said finally.

"Uhm... What?" Karofsky asked, clearly not knowing what was going on.

"You have to tell a teacher. Or the principal. They could help you" Kurt said.

"I-I don't know what you mean" Karofsky said hastily. Did Kurt know about Dark Shadow's plan? How was it possible?

"Karofsky... Uhm, Dave, this is serious. I know that you must be scared of your father but child abuse is something that shouldn't be ignored" Kurt said.

 _Oh, that._

"It's none of your business" Karofsky said and stood up.

"I can help you" Kurt said and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Stay away from me, Hummel" Karofsky said and pushed Kurt away. He ran out of the library, leaving a stunned Kurt alone.

Seconds later, the door of the library opened again and Blaine stepped inside.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Blaine asked in concern as he checked over Kurt.

"I'm fine" Kurt muttered with his eyes still on the door.

"That boy's crazy" Blaine shook his head. "At least he didn't hurt you this time."

Kurt couldn't reply. As he closed his eyes, he could see those horrible scenes again. A little boy, shaking in fear under his bed. The same boy, a little older, pounding on his door, pleading for his father to let him out. Then the one where he was facing away from his father as the man prepared himself for the boy's punishment. The one where the boy was so afraid of going home that he slept in the park which meant a horrible beating the next day. And in the end, the one he had seen so many times. Now he was finally able to see the boy's face.

It was David Karofsky.


	27. Chapter 27

**There are only a few more chapters left.**

 **I hope you're still here. Enjoy!**

Kurt walked into the center of the room, focused all of his power into his shield and pulled the trigger. There was a whooshing sound as the arrow flew through the room but it stopped inches away from his face. Kurt smiled triumphantly.

It hadn't been hard to find the supplies he needed in his father's old wardrobe where Burt held his and his family's weapons. After a minute of hesitation, Kurt had taken the crossbow with every arrow he could find and walked back down into his room. Setting it up in the perfect place had been a harder job but from the way the arrows kept flying towards him, he knew he did it.

With another click, the third arrow appeared in front of him but his shield didn't let it harm him, it stopped right beside the other two. Kurt pressed his lips together in concentration and pushed his shield forward.

Nothing happened at first and it made him disappointed. He believed that he was able to push the arrows back like he had done to Adam earlier. If it had worked, he could not just defend himself but fight back and it was what he really wanted.

The idea had come out of nowhere. He had been lying on his bed, thinking about Karofsky and his father, unable to accept that he couldn't help him. Sure, he wasn't a fan of the boy but nobody deserved a life like this. He wanted to help him so badly and he knew there would be others waiting for him to save them but he was completely useless without a proper power. His parents could save so many people because they had fought back and showed the villains the error in their acts. He wanted to be the same. He wanted to become a real superhero, he wanted to catch criminals and turn the world into a better place. It was his destiny and he had to get the best out of himself.

He groaned and pushed his shield away again. This time, it moved away from him slightly. He took a step forward and pushed his hands towards the wall again. The arrows stayed on their place, shaking as they tried to cut through Kurt's shield.

"Come on! You can do it!" he said to himself.

The arrows were shaking violently now and Kurt was afraid that the scene from the park would repeat itself but this time he didn't have Blaine there to save him. His whole body was shaking from all the effort and he had to take a step back as the arrows inched closer and closer to him.

He saw a sudden movement from the corner of his eyes and the arrows were pushed out of the way a second later. Kurt let down his shield and looked at the man now standing in front of him with a concerned expression.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "You could have hurt yourself."

"I need to practice" Kurt said and grabbed the arrows from the ground.

"With real weapons? This is crazy!" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's arm to turn him towards him.

"Yeah, Blaine. Real weapons because that's what I'm gonna face once I get out of here" Kurt said.

"Okay, stop" Blaine said when Kurt went back to the crossbow. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing" Kurt muttered.

"I know you" Blaine smiled. "Come on, tell me."

"I need to find out how to use my shield to fight back" Kurt explained.

"Kurt, it doesn't work that way. You have a defensive power" Blaine said.

"Not necessarily" Kurt said. "I could turn back the attacks, I just need to focus more."

"Kurt..."

"I can do it!" Kurt said a little too loudly. "My father did it all alone, I can do it as well."

Blaine shook his head slowly. He knew that something was wrong with Kurt, he had known it since they had gotten out of school earlier that day. The boy had been unusually quiet and once they had gotten home, he had gone straight into his room and left Blaine without explanation.

"Is it about Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said hesitantly. "I just..."

"Is he harassing you again?" Blaine asked in concern.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned around to face Blaine.

"I had a vision in the library" he admitted.

"What was it about?" Blaine asked.

"Do you remember my vision about that boy?" Kurt asked and continued when Blaine nodded. "It was about Karofsky."

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"He had a horrible childhood. His father's aggressive, he hit him and locked him into his room. God, it was horrible to see" Kurt sighed. "I don't know what I should do."

"Did you tell him?" Blaine asked and joined Kurt on the bed when the boy sat down.

"I tried. But when I told him what I know, he ran away" Kurt answered.

Blaine sighed and put an arm around Kurt.

"He doesn't deserve this" Kurt said. "Nobody does. I can't just sit back and let him go through hell every day."

"Try to talk to him again" Blaine said. "He needs to talk to the principal or the councelor, they know what to do. He might be scared of his father's reaction, that's why he doesn't want your help. Show him that he can trust you."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and stroked his neck.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered.

"You would be fine on your own" Blaine said and pressed a gentle kiss onto Kurt's lips. "But you're better with a clever man like me around."

"Don't forget modest" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt by his waist. He lay down and pulled the boy with him, kissing him again.

"I love being with you like this" Kurt whispered and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"Me too. We should do it more often" Blaine muttered but it soon turned into a gasp as Kurt started kissing his neck.

"A lot more often" Kurt agreed between kisses.

~ o ~

Later that day, Burt asked his family to meet him in his study, without Blaine and Adam. Kurt could tell that something was wrong the second he stepped inside. Both Burt and Carole looked troubled as they waited for the boys to arrive. When Finn joined them after Kurt, Burt locked the door securely and went back to his desk beside Carole.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"There are a few things we need to discuss" Burt started. "I wasn't completely honest with you in the past few weeks and there are informations you need to know about."

"Okay" Finn nodded easily. He didn't notice the change in Burt and Carole's behaviour.

"You all know that we had to make a few changes in your life but I didn't tell you exactly why. As you know, Blaine and Kurt were attacked in the park a few days ago but there's something else. Superheroes went missing and we think they were kidnapped."

Hearing the news, both of the boys gasped. Even Finn who was new in this understood that, with the attacks in Lima, it meant that something horrible was coming. Kurt turned so pale that Burt was afraid he would faint and had to take a few deep breath before he was able to talk.

"It's him, right?" he asked quietly. "He's back."

They had talked about it earlier but Kurt hadn't accepted that the man who was responsible for the death of is beloved mother could be back again.

"I won't lie to you. I know only one person who's evil enough to attack us in our town and target others. It has to be Dark Shadow" Burt admitted.

"Wait... Isn't he the guy who killed your wife and turned Lima into hell?" Finn asked, his brain running slowly as usual.

"He is, honey" Carole said quietly.

"That's not good" Finn muttered.

"The threat is even bigger this time because we think he isn't working alone" Burt said, causing all of the others looking at him with wide eyes. "But it doesn't mean he will win. We're prepared and we will find him. And once we find him, I will make sure he can't leave jail in his life."

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. First he had lost his mother and now there was a chance that he would lose his father as well. And Carole. And Finn. He couldn't bear if one of them would get hurt.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves if they decide to attack us at home?" Finn asked the question that was running through Kurt's mind.

"There's a possibility that they will" Burt nodded. "That's why I didn't let Adam go back to New York. With him and Blaine, we're stronger. And don't forget that we all have powers to use of necessary."

"Kurt doesn't have a power" Finn replied.

Burt sighed and looked down. He had kept Kurt's power secret from everybody, even from his own family, but it was time to share the truth with them.

"I do" Kurt said.

"What?" Finn asked in surprise. "How? Since when? Why haven't you told me?"

Kurt smiled at his almost-stepbrother and then looked at Carole. He expected her to be surprised as well but she smiled at him knowingly.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Nightbird and Shield Boy? Let's say I'm not stupid" Carole answered.

"Of course" Kurt muttered, remembering that horrible article.

"But I don't understand. I thought that you had visions, you knew when Blaine was attacked. So how was it possible?" Carole asked.

"He has visions. And a shield" Burt explained. "Kurt has two powers."

"Wow, dude, that's awesome!" Finn said excitedly.

"It isn't, trust me" Kurt said seriously.

"With any luck, Kurt will be able to see if someone wants to attack us" Burt said. "But it doesn't mean you're free to go wherever you want. We can't be sure we aren't followed or won't be attacked. Boys, Blaine will stay with you at school every single day and you aren't allowed to leave without him. Carole, I will drive you to work and back home. If I'm late, please, wait for me. This is important for me. I couldn't bear losing any of you, guys."

"You won't" Carole said and hugged her boyfriend.

Finn and Kurt stood up at the same time and joined their parents. They were all afraid of the future but they believed that together, they would be able to get over it.

~ o ~

Kurt could only finish his shower when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in!" he said and sat down to his desk. No matter what was waiting for them outside, he wouldn't miss his daily skin care. To his surprise, it was Finn who walked down the stairs.

"Hey" Finn greeted him.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" Kurt asked when he saw how pale Finn looked.

"I was thinking about what Burt told us upstairs" Finn said. "I... I know I should trust him but I'm still worried."

"Me too" Kurt nodded.

"I keep thinking about what happened to you back then. I don't want to lose Mom or any of you" Finn admitted.

"It was a completely other situation" Kurt said. "I... Let's say I remember that day when my mother was killed. She didn't know how dangerous it would be to go outside all alone. Hell, none of us did. We didn't know much about Dark Shadow back then and none of my parents were prepared. But I'm sure it won't happen again. We have each other now and we will be careful. Nobody can hurt us."

"This is serious, dude. They kidnapped superheroes! Who knows how strong those villains are if they managed to catch several people with superpowers" Finn said, concerned.

"You're right" Kurt said. "I'm worried because it seems he isn't working alone, but we have to trust Dad. He had a lot more experience than us, he surely knows what to do."

"I don't know" Finn sighed and sat down onto Kurt's bed. "Don't get me wrong, Burt's amazing but..."

"But none of us knows what we're dealing with this time. I understand" Kurt said.

"How can you be so calm then?" Finn asked.

"I'm not" Kurt smiled. "When they told us about Dark Shadow, I felt like I was going to be sick. I guess I'm still in denial. Believing that everything will be fine is a lot easier than being afraid of the future."

"I'm not sure I can do the same" Finn said quietly.

"You don't have to" Kurt shrugged. "But don't forget that the last time my parents were all alone. Now we all have our powers and we have Blaine to help us."

"And Adam" Finn added.

Kurt hesitated with the reply. He wasn't sure they could trust Adam and just like earlier, a voice in his head screamed that they should be afraid of him as well.

"Can I tell you something?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Finn nodded. "We're almost brothers and brothers tell each other everything, right?"

Kurt smiled. They were really close to brothers now and Kurt hoped it would stay like this in the future. He had always wanted a brother, a person about his age to discuss his problems with, like Finn.

"Right" he nodded. "I don't think we can trust Adam."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Every time he gets close to me, I hear a voice screaming in my head, telling me to get away from him as soon as possible. And I had weird visions about his past. I talked with Dad about it but he said that we shouldn't worry, that Adam told him everything" Kurt explained.

"It's weird" Finn agreed.

"No matter what Dad said, I try to stay away from Adam and I think you should do he same. Trust me, I would be the happiest person of the world if I were wrong" Kurt said.

"We could ask Artie to make a research. Maybe he would be able to find something" Finn said.

"I'm not sure we should tell him. Remember what Dad said. We can't talk about this because we could alert Dark Shadow through his colleagues" Kurt said.

"Come on, Kurt, we're talking about Artie. His mother works with Mom, they're surely not villains" Finn said.

"Okay, I might be a little paranoiac" Kurt admitted.

"You are" Finn nodded. "Let's talk to Artie tomorrow. We're almost adults, it's time to act like that."

"Alright" Kurt smiled.

~ o ~

The boys agreed to talk to Artie during the lunch break, so after his class, Kurt started walking towards the cafeteria. He was only halfway there when he saw Karofsky walking out from another room. The boy seemed even paler than the other day and Kurt noticed that he was limping. He frowned and followed Karofsky without hesitation.

The boy went down into the locker room and shut the door behind him. Kurt peeked inside through the small window and saw Karofsky sitting on the ground in front of his locker, with his face buried into his hands. Kurt opened the door carefully and cleared his throat. He didn't want to scare Karofsky.

The boy jumped and pulled his hands away from his face. When he saw Kurt, he let out a shaky breath of relief. Karofsky was scared that one of his teammates would see him.

"It's just you" he said.

"Have you expected somebody else?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all" Karofsky answered. "I came here because I want to be alone."

Kurt hesitated for a moment but then he stepped closer to Karofsky and sat down beside him.

"If you want to talk to someone, I'm here" he said.

"Why would I talk to you?" Karofsky asked but his eyes told Kurt he wanted to talk.

Kurt shook his head.

"You don't have to be like him" he said.

"You don't know anything" Karofsky replied. "I'm sure that Silver Bear never treated you like my father me."

"That's right" Kurt sighed. "My father's a good man, he would never hurt me."

"Then you're lucky" Karofsky said bitterly.

"What about your mother?" Kurt asked.

"She left us when I was younger" Karofsky said. "My father used to beat her up and I guess she couldn't take more. She ran away but she left me with him."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said honestly.

"Once my father noticed it, he started hitting me for everything. I was just a child back then. I didn't know what I did wrong but he always blamed me. Nothing I did was good enough for him" Karofsky said. He had no idea why he shared his secret with Kurt from all the people but he felt relieved as he talked about his past.

"You should talk to the principal or the councelor" Kurt said, remembering Blaine's advice. "They know what to do."

"They can't help me" Karofsky said. "Nobody can."

"That's not true..."

"You don't know my father, Hummel. And if you don't want to get hurt, you should stay away from me" Karofsky said but his voice wasn't threatening at all.

Kurt sighed and took a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag. He wrote down something and pushed the paper into Karofsky's hand.

"What is this?" Karofsky asked.

"My phone number" Kurt said as he stood up. "If you have enough, call me and I will help you. It's never too late to change."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Karofsky asked.

"Because nobody deserves to be violated at their own home. Think about it" Kurt said and left Karofsky, hoping that the boy would call him soon.

~ o ~

The cell on the third floor was quiet as usual. Its occupant was locked up securely with his hands chained to the wall and a blindfold covering his eyes. Nobody came near him except from meal times but they were quick as possible since everybody was afraid from the man living in that cell. Sebastian didn't mind, he liked being alone, thinking about the future because he knew very well that the day when he would get out of here was coming soon. The only thing that bothered him was the constant darkness. It wasn't like he wanted to see the grey walls or the bars in front of him but he missed sunlight and signs that the world he knew still existed.

He heard footsteps getting closer to his cell and he frowned. It was past dinner, probably past midnight, too, and he could hear at least two people, maybe three. It was weird.

The door of the cell opened and the people walked up to him.

"What's up, boys? Have you forgotten something?" he smirked.

The blindfold fell from his eyes and he blinked rapidly, adjusting his eyes to the bright light above him. When he was finally able to see the person standing in front of him, he raised an eyebrow.

"That's certainly a surprise" he said.

"He wants to see you" Adam said and with the keys he ad in his hands, he freed Sebastian. "Hurry. They can't see you escape."

"They will notice it eventually" Sebastian replied and slowly got to his feet.

"They won't" Adam replied. "Azimio will stay here and act like he was you."

Sebastian looked at the tall bulky boy, threw back his head and laughed.

"You don't think that they wouldn't notice it, right?" he asked.

"They won't" the boy said and in the next second, his body started changing into somebody else's.

It took Sebastian almost a minute to recognize the new form of the boy but it was surely because of the differences of their bodies. Once Azimio was finished, he looked exactly like Sebastian.

"My hair is better" Sebastian commented.

Adam shot an exasperated glare towards him and started chaining Azimio to the wall.

"Remember, don't talk to anyone if it isn't necessary. We can't risk anything" Adam said.

"You will come for me, right?" Azimio asked as Adam fixed the blindfold.

"Dark Shadow always keeps his promises" Adam answered and grabbed Sebastian's arm, pulling him out of the cell.

"I don't need assistance, you know" Sebastian said.

"He's angry with you" Adam said. "You almost messed up everything, so you better come up with a good explanation before we get there."

"I just wanted to have some fun" Sebastian shrugged.

"You could have hurt the boy" Adam said and pushed Sebastian through the door.

The man didn't care how rough Adam was with him. He was under the starry sky again and he knew that he wouldn't let anybody bring him back into that cell again.

"Freedom, I missed you" Sebastian sighed happily.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you, guys! This is my longest project so far, and you inspire me to continue writing it.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and don't want to kill me for the cliffhanger. I will try to be quick with the next update.**

Regionals was coming and every member of the Glee club was excited because of the new project Mr Schue had given them. They had to choose a number they wanted to sing on the competition and perform it in smaller groups. Kurt was the only one who didn't care about the performance. He had to perform with Rachel, Mercedes and Finn but he was lost in his thoughts for the biggest part of the day and he didn't care about their song at all. There were a lot of more important things in his life, Regionals seemed like nothing comparing to them.

Karofsky hadn't called him since their talk in the locker room. The boy seemed sicker and weaker with every passed day and Kurt tried to talk to him again but he could never catch Karofsky alone. There were the new guards around the school, the superheroes who were supposed to keep them safe but Kurt had a bad feeling every time he passed them. Something didn't seem right with them but he couldn't tell what it was.

And there was the threat of Dark Shadow and his team too. Kurt had asked his father the other day if they had found something but Burt had had nothing new to say. It looked like their enemy had disappeared again but both of them knew that it wasn't true. Dark Shadow would come to Lima, if he hadn't been there already, and probably they would be the first to be attacked. It didn't make Kurt feel any better, especially since he hadn't been able to develop his powers. It wasn't like he didn't try, though. He usually skipped dinner with his family and 'forgot' to write his homework just to have enough time to practice. But still, it didn't help him.

He planned to train with Blaine that afternoon but when he and Finn wanted to leave, Rachel stopped them at the choir room and dragged them back into the room.

"You two have to stay here" Rachel said.

"Rachel, we don't have time for this..." Kurt started but the girl waved him down.

"You're doing this again and I won't let you ruin yourself or our performance" Rachel said.

"What am I doing again?" Kurt frowned.

"You're depressed" Rachel said and continued before Kurt could react. "No, don't say anything, I can see that something's wrong with you. But I won't let you down this time."

"Thank you, Rachel, but..."

"She's right" Mercedes agreed with Rachel. "You seem distracted. You don't fight for solos, don't pay attention in your classes and you barely eat. That's not okay, Kurt."

"I'm fine!" Kurt protested.

"You won't leave this room unless our number's ready, got it?" Rachel said seriously.

"Fine!" Kurt rolled his eyes and shot an angry glare towards Finn who remained silent during the whole conversation.

"Sorry, dude" Finn shrugged.

"Sit down. I have a lot of amazing ideas" Rachel smiled.

Kurt buried his face into his hands. They weren't going to get out of the room anytime soon.

~ o ~

When Burt got home that afternoon, Carole could tell that something was very wrong. The man seemed upset and he wouldn't talk to her, he didn't even hear her voice. Carole was worried about her boyfriend, so followed him to Kurt's room.

Burt jumped when Carole put a hand on his shoulder. The woman frowned when she saw how pale Burt was and and it made her even more concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are the boys at home?" Burt asked back.

"No, they're..."

Burt nodded and stepped back away from the door. Carole followed him again and caught his arm just before he could get into his car.

"Tell me, Burt" she said.

"I need to bring the boys home immediately" Burt said.

"Burt, they've classes, you can't just..."

Carole shook her head and got into the car as well when Burt wanted to leave without explanation.

"You have to stay here" Burt said.

"No. I'm coming with you and you will tell me what's going on" Carole said seriously.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince his girlfriend to stay at home, Burt nodded and pulled away from the driveway. He was silent for a few more minutes and Carole wanted to ask him again when he spoke up.

"There're other people missing" Burt said quietly.

"Who?" Carole asked.

Burt shook his head nervously.

"Rod Remington, Elliott Gilbert... everybody" Burt answered.

"Everybody?" Carole asked.

"The supervisors and everybody else in undercover mission. Adam, too" Burt corrected.

"Does it mean..."

"It means that nobody's safe" Burt interrupted. "We have to check on the boys. I tried to call them but they didn't pick up."

"Did you call Blaine?" Carole asked.

Burt shook his headin frustration. He forgot to call Blaine, he was too worried about his family.

"I'm gonna try" Carole said and called Blaine's number.

The man picked up immediately and told Carole that the boys were in the choir room, safe. She sighed in relief and told Blaine to wait for them outside of the room.

When they arrived, Blaine was waiting for them. They could hear voices coming from the room but Burt didn't stop to explain what was going on, he burst into the room without knocking. Kurt and Finn were there with Rachel and Mercedes, they were practicing something but stopped when they saw Burt, Carole and Blaine. Burt rushed to his son and pulled him into a hug without hesitation. After the news he had gotten, he couldn't think about anything but his son's safety and he felt relieved that Kurt was fine.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kurt asked in concern.

"We have to go home. Now" Burt said, hoping that none of the boys would ask questions in front of the others.

"Silver Bea- I mean, Mr Hummel, we're pacticing a number for the glee club" Rachel explained.

"Sadly, you have to finish the number without the boys. There's a family emergency" Burt explained.

"But..." It was Finn but he was interrupted by Burt again.

"No more questions. I'm gonna explain everything at home. Let's go" Burt said.

Kurt had only time for a quick goodbye because his father grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room before his brain could process what was going on around him. Carole did the same with Finn and they were escorted to the car with a confused Blaine following them closely.

"Dad, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Kurt asked when they reached the car.

"I'm gonna tell you everything at home. It's not safe here, Kurt" Burt said and once everybody was in the car, he got in as well.

Kurt looked from one person to the other. All he could see was confusion or worry and he didn't like any of them.

~ o ~

They were sitting in the living room in complete silence. Burt was the only person on his feet, pacing the room in worry. He tried to call somebody several times and when he didn't succeed, he threw the phone to the wall, causing everybody to jump in fear. Burt pressed his eyes closed and took a deep breath before facing his family and Blaine. It was time to talk.

"I got some very bad news today" he started. "A lot of superheroes went missing during the night, literally everybody from upper positions."

"What?" Blaine asked while the boys beside him gasped.

"Dark Shadow wants to ruin our whole system this time and he's a lot stronger than we expected. We can't be sure who will be the next" Burt said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked in fear. If Dark Shadow could kidnap all those people... it was horrible to think about what he was capable of.

Burt knew that he had to come up with something. As he looked at his family, he could see how scared they were. Hell, even Blaine looked scared, what did he expect from the others?

"There're guards around the school and I'm gonna increase their number to keep the students safe. I ordered most of the available superheroes to come to Lima immediately. They will be patrolling the town and keep people safe. I don't know when the next attack will come but I'm sure it will be soon" Burt said.

"And what about us?" Blaine asked seriously, now without a hint of fear. Burt was proud that he could stay calm for his family's sake.

"I have the most important mission for you, Blaine" Burt said. "You're gonna stay here with Carole and the boys and make sure none of them gets hurt."

"Yes, Sir" Blaine nodded.

"Wait, does it mean that we're under house arrest?" Finn asked.

" aren't allowed to leave the house until this is over" Burt answered.

"But what about school?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt..."

"And-and what about the others? Our friends could be in danger as well" Kurt interrupted.

"I will make sure that nobody gets hurt but I can't do it if I have to worry about you" Burt reasoned.

"We aren't kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves" Kurt said.

"No, you can't. You don't know what we're facing and I won't risk your safety. You have to stay at home, it's an order" Burt said.

"You're giving us orders now?" Kurt gasped.

"I'm worried about you!" Burt replied. "At your mother's funeral, I swore that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or anyone else I love. I won't let it happen again, Kurt. When your mother died... it broke my heart but I guess you understand it more than anyone. It can't happen again. It's just..."

"I understand, Dad" Kurt said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Kurt stood up and hugged his father. After a few seconds, Carole joined them and Finn stood up to step to his family as well. The only person sitting awkwardly on the couch was Blaine. He had nobody to hug, although he would have loved to have Kurt in his arms right then but he knew that there was no way Burt would let him be that close to his son in his presence.

"Come here, Anderson" Burt said and motioned with his head for Blaine to step closer.

Blaine was surprised but did as he was told. When he was close enough to reach, the two Hummels pulled him into their group hug.

"It will be fine, I swear" Burt told them reassuringly.

~ o ~

Kurt was sitting on his bed, drumming on the book in his lap impatiently. It was the first day of his imprisonment and although he understood how important his safety for his father was, he didn't take it well. He wasn't the only one feeling this way. He had spent the morning with Finn who was worried about Rachel and all of their friends. Burt had asked them not to tell anyone what was going on but after a brief conversation, the boys had sent out several texts and warned their friends to be careful. They hadn't told them the truth but hopefully their short warning was enough to keep the others safe.

After everything that had happened in the last few days, Kurt had completely forgotten about the project they had given Artie. It had been Finn who reminded him that they had to talk to Artie somehow to find out what he knew about Adam. They had agreed that Finn would text Artie after school and they would call him later when nobody was watching them.

When Finn finally walked down the stairs of Kurt's room, the boy threw the book away and jumped up.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked.

"He found something" Finn said excitedly. "We have to use your laptop."

Kurt nodded and stepped to his desk. Finn followed him and sat down in front of the laptop. A few minutes later, Artie's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, guys!" Artie greeted them.

"Hi, Artie. Was everything alright today?" Finn asked.

"Everybody's curious why you stayed home and sent those strange texts" Artie answered. "Is it because of this Adam guy?"

"You tell us" Kurt said before Finn could answer.

"He has something to hide, that's sure" Artie said. "He called a number almost hundred times just in the past month and they all happened during the night. Why would he call someone so late?"

"Whose number is it?" Kurt asked.

"I need some more time to find out" Artie said. "All I know that it's from Lima as well and the calls started way before Adam came to town."

Finn and Kurt looked at each other. Could it mean that...

"I also found a few recordings of him leaving Lima during the night and guess what? All of them were recorded right after the mysterious phone calls" Artie said proudly. He was clearly a genius but this research wasn't an easy case for him, even with his power.

"Where did you find it?" Finn asked but at the same time, Kurt spoke up as well.

"Where did he go?"

"Mr Berry isn't the only one who can get into the system without being noticed" Artie smiled and then turned to Kurt. "I have no idea. He headed towards Spencerville but he disappeared from the screen after a while."

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. Now they were almost 100 % sure that Adam had something bad to hide and he could be working with Dark Shadow but they didn't know where he was and didn't have real proof against him. Damn, the man was clever.

"Artie, can you do us another favour?" he asked in the end.

"Of course" Artie nodded excitedly.

"Could you get us the recordings of the camera system?" Kurt asked.

"You mean all of them?" Artie asked.

"Well, the last few months maybe..." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Is there something I should search for?" Artie asked.

"Yeah but I don't know for sure what or who it is" Kurt answered. "Anything out of order could be useful."

"I will get through the recordings" Artie said. "If I find something, I will call you."

"Thank you, Artie" Kurt and Finn said at the same time.

When the screen went black, Finn turned to Kurt.

"You know that if Burt finds out what we're doing, he will take our phones and laptops away, right?"

"We won't tell him" Kurt replied. "And we aren't doing anything wrong. We're careful and only want to help him. He will be grateful for our help one day."

"I hope so" Finn said, hoping that their action wouldn't anger Burt. The man was scary when he was angry. "But it's not enough. I want to be ready for the fight when we will be attacked."

" _If_ we will be attacked" Kurt corrected him. "But you're right. I'm far from ready and I have to learn how to use my powers properly."

"We could practice together!" Finn smiled. "I can't wait to see your shield! It's so cool!"

"That's a good idea" Kurt agreed. "Tomorrow, when Dad leaves, come down here. We have enough space and I borrowed a few weapons from Dad's study."

"Okay, I'm not sure if I want to know how you did it without Burt noticing anything" Finn laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Kurt smiled.

~ o ~

 _Thump!_

Blaine turned to his side and pressed the pillow to his ears. He had just fallen asleep after a long day when the noises started. He had gotten out of bed to check on the others first but when he realised that the sounds were coming from Kurt's bedroom, he went back to sleep. Mr Schue was there to keep an eye on the others while Blaine had some rest but he only had a few hours to sleep.

 _Thump!_

"What the hell is he doing?" Blaine muttered as he got up again and walked to the door.

Once he stepped into the living room, he found Carole sitting at the fireplace with a book in her hands.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep" Carole smiled.

"I couldn't sleep. I hear these noises coming from downstairs. What's Kurt doing?" he asked and stepped closer to Kurt's door.

"He and Finn're training together" Carole said. "But they don't want us to know about it, so please don't tell Burt."

"How do _you_ know?" Blaine asked.

Carole pointed at her right ear.

"I hear everything, remember?" she said and tilted her head. "Will's in the garden, he's walking towards the back door. Mrs Riley's watching some boring soap opera. I guess her cat's in her lap because I hear it purring. Mr Smith's in the shower and his wife..."

"Okay, I get it" Blaine said hastily. He so didn't want to know what the neighbours were doing. "It must be hard to be surrounded by all of these sounds."

"I'm used to them now" Carole said. "When I was younger, I hated my power. It was like a curse for me. It's not really useful and it always gave me a headache. I was homeschooled for almost a year because I couldn't get near people."

"That's aweful" Blaine said. He had no idea how hard it could have been for Carole.

"It isn't. Since my power's mostly useless, I could choose what I wanted to do with my life. I could stay here and work in the hospital. That was my dream" Carole explained.

"You would have been an amazing secret agent" Blaine said.

"Oh, no. I hate violence. I leave the fight for the boys" Carole said and smiled when she heard Finn being slammed to the wall again. "You should check on them. I think Kurt decided to beat Finn up."

Blaine sighed and shook his head. Kurt had been training really hard since he had found out about his powers and he was getting better and better with every day, even if he didn't realise it.

"You're right" he said and went to Kurt's room.

He knocked twice but the boys seemed to be too preoccupied, so he stepped inside when he didn't get an answer. He found Finn trapped between the wall and Kurt's shield while the other boy tried to push his shield forward again.

"Kurt, stop!" Finn said. "You won, okay?"

Kurt let down his shield but put it back up immediately when Finn moved towards him.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he said and pushed Finn away from him again.

"Life's not fair, Kurt" Finn teased him.

"Says the one who's trapped by the wall" Kurt replied.

Blaine cleared his throat and walked down the stairs. The boys jumped away from each other in a second, afraid of being caught by Burt. They seemed both relieved when they saw Blaine.

"I thought you were asleep" Kurt smiled and went to Blaine to kiss him.

"It's hard with all the noises the two of you're doing" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry" Kurt muttered. "We will be quiet, I swear. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy anymore" Blaine said and walked into the center of the room. "Alright, who wants to attack me first?"

Kurt and Finn smiled at each other. Blaine was a real superhero, fighting against him was a bigger challenge than attacking another teenager. They couldn't wait to beat him up, without injuring him, of course.

~ o ~

Two hours later, the boys had to admit: Nightbird was amazing an amazing superhero, even when he was tired. They tried to beat him alone, they tried to beat him together but every attack ended the same way, with the boys on the ground and Blaine smiling over them viciously.

"This is so not fair. I mean, I beat you several times, why can't I do it now?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"Uhm, I held myself back then" Blaine admitted. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He surely had a few bruises on his legs and back from where Finn had landed on him after being thrown back by Blaine.

"Well, at least I know that I need a lot more practice" Kurt sighed.

"You will be fine" Blaine winked and then turned towards the stairs. "I'm hungry! We should go upstairs and grab something to eat."

"Yeah, that would be amazing" Finn agreed. "Come on!"

Kurt shook his head but followed the others upstairs. He felt dizzy and had a headache again, probably from their training, so some food and rest would be good for him as well.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern when Kurt turned pale in a second and he grabbed the boy's waist to hold him up. Without his help, Kurt would have fallen to his knees.

"Yeah, I think it's just the..."

Kurt's eyes slammed closed and he fell forward as he was pulled into a vision.

 _The bulky figure of his father was the first person he noticed. He was dressed in his suit and had a mask covering half of his face. Burt made careful steps forward while keeping his eyes on something on front of him._

 _"Show yourself!" he shouted._

 _The room was completely silent and it seemed empty for the first sight. But as Kurt watched his father, he could hear faint footsteps from the other side of the room. Burt wasn't alone._

 _"This is why you could never take my place" Burt continued. "You aren't even brave anough to show your face and fight me like a real man."_

 _The footsteps were getting closer and Kurt wanted to alert his father but he knew that Burt wouldn't hear him._

 _"What's your plan now, huh? What do you want?" Burt asked and raised his hands in front of him when the footsteps were close enough for him. He couldn't grab his invisible enemy and it made him frustrated. "You won't get out of here. It's over."_

 _They heard faint noises from the corner and Kurt turned towards it just like his father. None of them could see anything._

 _"If you think that..."_

 _Kurt looked back at his father who was on the ground with a hand over his heart._

 _"Dad!" he shouted and ran to him but couldn't touch his father. "Dad, stand up! He's here!"_

 _Kurt's eyes widened in horror when he saw a syringe behind his father. And it was getting closer to him._

 _"NO! Dad, watch out!"_

 _The syringe was pressed right into Burt's neck and within seconds, he fell to the ground with closed eyes._

 _Kurt felt the familiar feeling of being pulled back into reality but to his surprise, he couldn't open his eyes. He found himself at the beginning of his vision and watched his father being attacked again. Something was wrong with his power._

"What's going on with him?" Finn asked in worry.

"He's having a vision" Blaine explained and held Kurt tighter in his arms.

"It should be over soon, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, just a minute" Blaine answered.

Carole heard them from upstairs and joined them to see if everything was alright. They waited for Kurt to wake up but nothing happened.

"Kurt, wake up" Blaine said, shaking his shoulders gently.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed suddenly. "No! Dad, watch out!"

"What's going on?" Carole asked in concern.

"Burt must be in danger" Blaine said.

"I-I will call him" Carole said and rushed back upstairs for her phone.

"Finn, go, tell Mr Schue" Blaine said.

"But what about..." Finn motioned towards Kurt.

"I'm gonna take care of him. Go!" Blaine said urgently.

Finn nodded and rushed out of the house to find Mr Schue. Blaine turned back to Kurt and tried to shake him awake again.

"Come on, Kurt, wake up" he whispered and shook Kurt again. The boy stayed still in his arms. "Don't do this to me. Wake up!"

But Kurt was unable to wake up, no matter how hard Blaine tried to get him out of his vision.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Everyone!**

 **We're getting closer to the end. Are you excited?**

 **Thank you for all of you for reviewing and reading this story. It means a lot to me.**

It felt like ages as Blaine waited for Kurt to wake up. Luckily Carole had known what had happened to Kurt and once she had been able to think, she had helped Blaine. She had given Kurt some sedatives to pull him out of his vision and into a dreamless sleep. It had been almost twelve hours ago. Kurt was lying still in his bed, breathing slowly. Blaine was sitting beside him with Kurt's hand in his, watching every small movement Kurt made. It was time for him to wake up.

Minutes later, Kurt opened his eyes but he wasn't fully awake. Blaine talked to him but Kurt didn't reply. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep again. It took him two more hours to open his eyes again. This time, he saw Blaine and heard his voice but needed a few more minutes to be able to communicate. Carole must have heard him because she and Finn joined the boys downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Do you remember what happened?" Carole asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to remember. His last memory was being downstairs with Finn and Blaine and training with them.

"We were practicing. Blaine was amazing" Kurt smiled weakly.

"You had a vision" Blaine explained but avoided the others' eyes. Carole had asked him not to tell Kurt anything because he had to rest and heal but he couldn't hold back important informations from his boyfriend. He needed to know what had happened to his father. "It was... strange. You didn't wake up."

"You lost control over your power" Carole said. "You were trapped in that vision and we gave you sedatives to end it."

Vision... Kurt barely remembered it. Now that the others mentioned it, he had really had a vision. It was about his father. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Dad! He's in danger!" he said and tried to sit up but he was still too weak.

"We know, Kurt. You told us a few details, so we knew that he was in danger" Blaine said quietly.

He looked at Carole who was close to tears again and at Finn who pressed his eyes closed, so nobody could see how he felt.

"Where's he?" Kurt asked in fear.

"We didn't know where he was" Carole said, blinking hard to get rid of her tears. "We tried to call him, we alerted every available superhero in the town, we tried everything but..."

"Is he dead?" Kurt asked. He was crying as well. If something had happened to his father, it was all his fault.

"No" Carole answered.

"We're not sure" Blaine corrected. "We couldn't find him but from the signs, it seemed like he was kidnapped."

"The old warehouse" Kurt said. "He was there. He found Dark Shadow but he was invisible. Dad didn't see..."

"Mr Schue found a syringe" Blaine nodded. "And his mask."

Kurt pulled his legs to his chest and leaned his head on his knees. He had seen everything. He had known where his father had been, he should have found him in time and helped him. But he had been stuck in his vision and couldn't find a way out of it. It was all his fault that his father had gone missing.

"How long?" he asked.

"Fourteen hours" Finn answered. It was the first time he talked since Burt's disappearance.

"Everybody's searching for him. They will find him" Carole said but Kurt knew it wasn't true. She was just as worried and helpless as him.

"Would you guys leave me alone?" Kurt asked quietly.

Nobody blamed him but he knew what a big mistake he had done. He couldn't bear seeing the pain in the others' eyes, it was just too much for him.

"Kurt, it wasn't your fault..." Blaine started but fell silent the second when Kurt looked at him angrily.

"Leave. Me. Alone" he hissed.

Blaine gulped and nodded. He wanted to comfort Kurt so badly but he knew that he couldn't say anything to make Kurt feel better.

"I will be waiting upstairs" Blaine said and followed the others to the stairs. "If you want to talk to someone, just call me and I will be back in a minute."

Kurt tried to smile at him for being so good to him, even after what Kurt had said, but he was unable to force out a smile. So he nodded and thanked the others their help.

When the door was closed behind Blaine, Kurt threw himself back into his bed and started sobbing. He cried because he was worried about his father. He cried because he disappointed everyone who believed in him. And he cried because the superheroes were left without their leader and Kurt was scared of the future where their enemy seemed too strong to defeat them.

~ o ~

Dark Shadow smiled down at the unconscious man lying at his feet. It had been so easy to get Silver Bear alone and attack him. Almost too easy. But now he was here, right where Dark Shadow needed him and he was going to help him get ready with his final attack. He couldn't wait to see Silver Bear's face when he would tell him that everything he had built up was gone. And he only had to wait a little more for that.

The door opened and Dark Shadow turned towards the men entering the room. Sebastian stepped inside first and motioned for the other two men to follow him. They were both under the effect of his power, their eyes were glassy and they moved automatically.

"Are you ready?" Dark Shadow asked.

"Attila?" Sebastian asked as he turned to the older man.

"The machine is ready" Attila answered.

"Good" Dark Shadow replied. "Then it's time to run a few tests. I want it to be perfect for tomorrow."

"Do you want us to try it on the prisoners?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes" Dark Shadow nodded and turned back towards Burt. "Get Elliot ready. Once everybody's awake, I want to try if his power is strong enough with the machine's help to put the superheroes into sleep. But make sure it doesn't affect us."

"Like we agreed" Sebastian nodded.

"You will stay with him and keep him under control. We can't risk anything" Dark Shadow said.

"Yes, Sir" Sebastian nodded and turned to leave but Dark Shadow stopped him.

"Oh, and Sebastian" he called after the man. "I never give second chances. You're an exception. But if you try to trick me again, I will run the tests on you and believe me, I won't be upset if something happens to you. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded. He knew that he couldn't disappoint Dark Shadow again because it would mean the end of his life.

~ o ~

Later that night when Carole sent Finn back into his room to have some sleep and went to rest herself, Blaine was left alone in the living room. Carole asked him to have some sleep as well but Blaine dismissed the idea. Now that Burt wasn't there to keep an eye on his family, it was Blaine's job to make sure none of them got hurt. He had promised Burt that he would keep his family safe and he always kept his promises. Besides, he was worried about Kurt.

The boy hadn't come out of his room since he had heard the news about his father. Blaine had tried to convince him to eat something and talk to him but Kurt hadn't even replied when he had knocked on his door. Blaine had given up after a while and had gone back to his place in the living room.

The house fell quiet and Blaine sat down onto the couch when he was sure every door was locked and the guards were still outside, watching the house. Now that he was alone he could think about their possibilities. No matter what Mr Schue had told the others, they couldn't keep it secret that Burt had gone missing and it caused panic of course. Silver Bear was the person everybody respected and thought that he was invincible. Most of those guys outside hadn't known about Burt's heart attack months ago and now that they knew he wasn't invulnerable... They doubted that Burt was the right person to lead them.

Blaine couldn't blame them, though. If he had been one of those guys, he would have felt the same way. He was one of the few people who knew Burt personally and saw the true superhero he was. Most of the superheroes had never met Burt personally or only for a short time, so they knew nothing about him. They didn't know his family's secret either and they didn't know how much pain Burt had gone through because of Dark Shadow. But Blaine swore that he would do everything to help keep their society together, find the enemy and lock them up for forever. The Hudmels were such a beautiful family, they deserved the best.

He heard a loud thud and a gasp coming from Kurt's room and he jumped up immediately. Fearing that Kurt was attacked while being alone, he rushed to his room and tried to open it. It was locked and Blaine groaned in frustration. Of course Kurt had to lock his door.

He ran back a few steps and turned back towards the door. He had broken in a door once when he had been in high school but it had been a hard job and his shoulder had been aching for weeks. He had to be more careful this time. He took a deep breath and rushed towards the door. He was so worried about Kurt that he put his whole strength into the attack and pushed Kurt's door open for the first try. He almost fell down the stairs but he was able to grab the railing in the last second. He ran down, ready to fight whoever attacked them but he found Kurt completely alone, sitting on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt gasped.

"I... I thought you were attacked" Blaine muttered.

"How would I be attacked? My room's in the basement and the windows aren't big enough for a child to sneak in. Trust me, I tried" Kurt explained.

"I..."

Blaine was interrupted with Finn, Carole and a few guards from outside.

"What happened here?" Carole gasped when she saw the door.

"Blaine thought that I was attacked" Kurt sighed tiredly.

Everybody turned towards Blaine.

"I heard noises!" he explained.

"It's okay, honey, I will call someone to repair the door" Carole smiled. She was always so kind towards him.

"I can do it" one of the guards volunteered and waved towards the door. Within seconds, the door was repaired.

"That was cool" Finn said in awe.

"I can repair everything" the guard shrugged

"Thank you for coming down, guys, but as you see, I'm completely fine" Kurt said. "Would you please leave me alone?"

"Of course. It's late, and you should sleep. Both of you" Carole said, giving Blaine a pointed look.

Everybody left the room except for Blaine who stayed right beside the stairs. Kurt didn't look at him. He closed his eyes and got lost in his previous thoughts. Blaine took a few steps closer to him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I really need to be alone" Kurt said and opened his eyes again.

Blaine opened his mouth to ask him why when he saw a few objects on the floor. Photos, presents he knew Kurt had gotten from Burt, Burt's favourite shirt... they were thrown onto the floor.

"What are you doing with these?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was so pale that Blaine was afraid he would faint in any second and he seemed tired. Very tired.

"I'm trying to get a vision" Kurt explained.

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt had almost been hurt from his last vision, he needed to rest and most importantly, avoid his powers for a very long time because he could seriously injure himself if he wasn't ready.

"No" he said and grabbed the photo from Kurt's hand. "I won't let you do this."

"Give it back!" Kurt said and stood up from the bed.

"No, Kurt. I know how you're feeling but you can't blame yourself for what happened. We will find your father and bring him home safely" Blaine said and backed away from Kurt when he tried to grab the photo from Blaine's hand.

"You don't understand!" Kurt said in frustration.

"I do" Blaine replied. "You want to find him and you have a pretty good power for that. It's completely understandable that you want to help but forcing out a vision is suicide. I won't let you get hurt again."

"I need to do something!" Kurt said, a little louder than he intended. "Give it back."

"No."

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. He felt his anger, fear and frustration boiling inside of him and Blaine wasn't helping at all.

"No, Kurt. You need to calm down and have some rest before you hurt yourself" Blaine said.

"I don't care if I get hurt!" Kurt shouted. "I need to find my father, now!"

"Kurt..."

Kurt felt when he lost control. He opened his mouth to alert Blaine but it happened too fast. His body moved against his will, he watched as his arms rose towards his boyfriend and saw his shield appear in front of him. Blaine's eyes widened and took a step back but he wasn't fast enough. Kurt pushed his shield forward, it hit Blaine in his chest and sent him flying across the room. He was thrown against the wall, hit his back and head and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God" Kurt whispered and took a hesitant step forward. "Blaine, I... I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't want to hurt you."

Blaine stood up, using the wall to support his weight. He felt slightly dizzy and his head hurt like hell. Kurt walked closer to him but stopped when he saw the fear in Blaine's eyes. Blaine was scared of him. He had hurt the man he loved and now Blaine didn't want him to get close to him.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said again.

"We will talk tomorrow" Blaine said and slowly made his way towards the stairs. He wasn't angry but Kurt needed time to calm down before he would hurt somebody else. "Get some sleep, Kurt. We will discuss our plan in the morning."

"Blaine..."

Blaine walked upstairs and shut the door behind him. When he was gone, Kurt fell to his knees and began to cry. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Blaine but it was too late to change the past.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't get too much sleep that night. He was worried that Blaine was hurt but didn't dare get close to him. He was the one who had hurt Blaine and he was afraid of himself. What if he would lose control and hurt him again?

But in the morning, he had no chance to hide in his room any longer. The others wanted to talk to him and he had to go upstairs. Once he walked into the kitchen and everybody turned towards him, it was obvious that they knew what had happened the previous night. Carole should have heard them or Blaine had told them everything, Kurt didn't know but his concerned gaze made his chest tighten and he almost started crying again.

"Good morning" he said and turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry. I know that I was wrong yesterday and you only wanted to help me. I should have listened to you and let you help me."

"You're right" Blaine said softly.

"I know what you think but it won't happen again. I learned the lesson and I understand that I need to learn how control my power before using it" Kurt said.

"We will help you" Carole said. "Believe me, we all feel the same way. You're worried because of your father and it's alright."

"Yesterday was an accident" Blaine said. "I'm not angry, so stop blaming yourself."

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine got up from his seat and hugged him.

"Besides... what you did yesterday was pretty cool" Blaine smiled.

Kurt frowned. Blaine must have hit his head pretty badly.

"Don't you see?" Blaine continued. "You believed that you could use your shield to fight back and you were right."

Kurt blinked in confusion. He had no idea why Blaine was so happy because he had attacked him. Oh, wait...

"I did it" Kurt whispered.

"You did" Blaine agreed.

"I did it!" Kurt said again.

"You still need to learn how to control it" Carole said seriously. "I'm glad you can defend yourself but you need to avoid accidents."

"It won't happen again, I swear" Kurt promised and turned to Blaine. "I don't know if you're ready but..."

"Let me have something for breakfast and then I will be all yours" Blaine winked.

"And if you're ready to kick his ass, call me too" Finn said. "I have to see what you're capable of."

Kurt almost cried. He was so glad to have such a supportive family.

"Thank you, guys" he said. "I love you."

"We love you too, honey" Carole said. "Everything will be alright. You have to believe it."

Kurt nodded. Carole was right: it was the darkest time of their lives but they had to stick together and believe that they would get over this crisis in one piece.

~ o ~

 _"Holding you in my arms when I couldn't do anything to help you, it was the worst thing in my life. You can't do this to me again. Promise me that you won't."_

It had broken his heart hearing Blaine say those words. He had promised, of course, that he would tell him when he was too exhausted to continue. They had been in Kurt's room for most of the day and Kurt was panting, his hands shaking as he prepared himself for the next attack. He couldn't do it much longer but it was hard to give up. He was getting better, he could slam Blaine to the wall several times without taking a step forward but it wasn't enough. He had to be perfect. They didn't know when they would be attacked and Kurt had to be ready to defend his family and Blaine.

"Let's take a break" Blaine said.

"Just one more" Kurt said.

"Kurt..." Blaine turned towards him.

"Right. I promised" Kurt sighed and took a step back.

"Have some rest and then we can continue" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at him and nodded. He was exhausted and thirsty and Blaine must have felt the same way.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked.

"And some food" Blaine laughed. "I will bring something for us, okay?"

"Thank you" Kurt said and kissed Blaine before he let him go.

Blaine barely reached the stairs when he heard a soft thud behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt lying on the ground. He rushed back to his side and pulled him into his arms. He knew the signs very well to know that Kurt was having a vision. Fearing that the events from earlier would repeat themselves, he tried to shake Kurt awake. He couldn't let him be trapped in his vision again.

 _Kurt found himself in a large and hell room. It had to be in one of those old mansions of Lima he loved so much. The furniture was expensive, antique and absolutely perfect for the room. But Kurt only paid attention for a second because of the people in the room._

 _One of them was Dark Shadow, that was sure, and Kurt cursed silently when he realised he couldn't see his face. He didn't have a mask on him this time but no matter where Kurt walked in the room, his face stayed hidden from him. He didn't know how it was possible. He always saw faces in his visions, Dark Shadow was the only exception._

 _But he wasn't the only one Kurt knew from his past. The other man standing beside him was Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian who was supposed to be in jail._

 _"Is he ready?" Dark Shadow asked._

 _"Yeah" Sebastian smiled. "Come on, Elliot. Show us what you know."_

 _Kurt turned towards the weird looking machine in the centre of the room. There was a man lying inside of it and Kurt could tell from his glassy eyes that he was under Sebastian's control._

 _"Is it working?" Dark Shadow asked impatiently._

 _"We will find out soon" Sebastian answered and pressed a button on the machine._

 _A weird thing happened to Kurt. He was pulled out of the house and into another one. Then another one. It happened again and again who knew how many times and Kurt started getting sick from the quick movements._

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up. He was breathing heavily and felt like he would throw up in any second.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

The last pictures of his vision ran through his mind again and Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm desperately. He knew what was going to happen and he had to save Blaine, no matter what.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt pressed his body to his and formed a shield around the two of them. "What are you... What is this?"

"Don't move. You have to stay within my shield" Kurt explained as he watched the barely visible waves of Elliot's power enter his room through the walls.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"Don't" Kurt said when Blaine tried to reach out towards the waves. "Dark Shadow has a machine. I think it's to strengthen powers and I saw a man lying in it. When they activated the machine in my vision, everybody outside fell unconscious."

"Who was the man in the machine?" Blaine asked.

"They called him Elliot" Kurt answered.

Blaine turned pale. It must have been Elliot Gilbert and if Kurt was right about that machine, it couldn't mean anything good.

"Elliot can put people into sleep" Blaine explained. "But why would he help Dark Shadow?"

Kurt opened his mouth to tell Blaine about Sebastian, but the waves disappeared and they heard Finn scream upstairs. Kurt's shield disappeared, he let go of Blaine and they ran upstairs. They found Finn in the living room with Carole in his arms.

"Mom! Mom, wake up!" Finn said desperately.

"She's asleep" Blaine said but checked Carole's pulse to be sure. She was breathing and didn't seem to be hurt but they couldn't wake her up.

"What happened to her?" Finn asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"The guards" Kurt whispered and ran to the door.

The others followed him outside and they gasped when they saw the guards lying outside the house. They were unconscious like Carole.

"What's going on?" Finn asked. He didn't understand anything.

"We were attacked" Kurt explained simply.

Four men emerged from behind the trees across their house. They made their way towards the boys and as they walked closer, the boys recognized their leader. It was Adam.

"Hello, boys" Adam smiled. He was slightly surprised to find Blaine and Finn awake but they were prepared for everything. He knew what Kurt was capable of.

"What-what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Adam's smile widened.

"You're coming with us" he said. "Dark Shadow's waiting for you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you, guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

The boys were frozen in place. It wasn't like Adam surprised them, not at all. They had found out earlier that he had something to hide, but they didn't expect him to attack them in the worst moment. He betrayed them all, especially Burt who had believed in him.

Kurt's fear changed into anger in no time. He didn't care if they were outnumbered, he didn't care how strong the enemy could be. His family was attacked, they had taken his father, they had hurt Carole, and now they wanted to hurt the two remaining people who were the most important in his life. Kurt gritted his teeth and felt like losing control. For some reason, he wanted it to happen and didn't do anything against it.

"Come on, boys" Adam spoke up again when nobody moved. "We won't hurt you."

"That's a lie" Kurt said as he watched pictures of their future running down in front of his eyes.

"You can't get away anyway" Adam shrugged. "There's nowhere to go. Every single superhero in the town is asleep except from you. Nobody can help you."

Kurt looked at Blaine and Finn. They stood tall beside Kurt and didn't show a hint of fear. Kurt was so proud of them. He didn't have to know what they were thinking because one thing was sure: none of them would give up without fight. Even if there wasn't a single superhero left in the town, they would fight until their last breaths.

"Come with us, and I promise we won't hurt you" Adam said.

Kurt took a step back and shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, guys, but we won't accept your offer" Kurt said.

Adam raised his hand and the men behind him surged forward. Kurt formed a shield in front of himself and the others and pushed it forward to stop the attack. At the same time, Blaine attacked Adam who fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked from beside Kurt. The boy's shield couldn't hold back the three men any longer, they had to come up with a plan.

"You have to run" Kurt said.

"What?" Finn gasped.

"You're the only one who has a chance to get away. Run and try to get help" Kurt said.

His shield disappeared in the next second and one of the man waved towards him. Kurt's eyes widened as invisible hands grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. Another man attacked Blaine with his bare hands, knocking him off his feet. Finn was the only one who could jump away in time from the third man whose hands changed into long knives and almost stabbed him.

"Kill the others" Adam growled and joined the man who had Kurt. "You should have done what I told you."

Kurt struggled in the invisible grip around his neck but it became harder with every second. He couldn't breath and had black points swimming in front of his eyes. He had to figure out something fast before he would lose consciousness.

Finn saw what kind of trouble the others were in, so after moving out of the way of his attacker, he rushed to Kurt's side and knocked the two man beside him off of their feet. Kurt fell to his knees but he was able to breath again.

"Stand up! I can't do it alone!" Finn yelled.

Adam and the other man were on their feet again and they turned to attack Finn next but this time, Kurt was faster. He formed a shield and pushed it forward. The force sent Adam and the other man flying back. Kurt turned to Blaine and his attacker next who were still fighting on the ground. He couldn't take a step when he saw a scene running down in front of his eyes with unexpected speed and he turned just in time to save Finn from the knife-man.

"Thank you, dude" Finn said in awe.

"I told you to run, didn't I?" Kurt asked as he kicked knife-man hard between his legs. The man moaned in pain and fell forward.

"I won't leave you here" Finn said and grabbed the man kneeling over Blaine and slammed him to the nearest tree.

"Guys, we don't have time for this" Blaine said and stood up to attack Adam again while Finn grabbed the other man who was about to catch Kurt.

Kurt looked around desperately. They had to come up with a plan and get away to figure out how to save Lima. Luckily for him, his visions seemed to help him out again because in the next blink, he saw what he had to do to get them some time.

"Finally" he muttered. After months of training, it seemed that he could control his visions after all. "Blaine, Finn! Behind me!"

Blaine kicked Adam and Finn pushed knife-man away one more time before they ran back to Kurt.

"I was waiting for this for so long" Kurt said and raised his arms.

The men surged forward again but they stopped when they saw that Kurt's eyes started glowing. The boy put all of his strength into a last attack, he raised a wall in front of him, thicker and wider then before and he ran forward with it. He pushed his hands forward and the shield left him, it caught Adam and the other three and sent them flying back towards the end of the street.

Kurt fell forward tiredly but Finn caught him from behind before he could reach othe ground.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I will be" Kurt said. "We have to get out of here."

"Right" Blaine nodded. "Finn, we have to carry him."

Finn nodded but then turned towards their house when he realised they were leaving.

"What about Mom?" he asked.

"They won't hurt her" Blaine said. They couldn't waste more time. They had to get out of here immediately.

"But..."

"Finn, we have to go! If they catch us, we won't be able to help Carole or anybody else!" Blaine yelled.

"Okay" Finn whispered.

Kurt forced himself to open his eyes and look at the boy. Finn had one arm around him and dragged him away from the enemy with Blaine's help but Kurt could see that he was crying.

~ o ~

Blaine decided that they would be the safest in the forest. Kurt was still too weak to walk on his own and they all needed to rest and gather some strength. Blaine sat down beside Kurt and held his hands in his, whispering gentle words into Kurt's ears. It broke his heart how weak and vulnerable Kurt looked and he wanted to help him the best way he could.

Finn, on the other hand, couldn't stop pacing. He was worried about his mother although he had stopped crying long ago. He formed tight fists with his hands and watched the trees around them.

"What should we do now?" Kurt asked quietly.

"We will figure out something but you have to rest first" Blaine said.

"We don't have time for this" Kurt replied.

"Kurt..."

"No, he's right" Finn said and turned around to face them. "We have to come up with a plan and we need to be quick. They're surely searching for us."

"Finn, look at him..."

"Why don't you want to help me?" Finn asked in frustration.

"I want to" Blaine replied. "But we aren't ready. We have to rest, all of us."

Blaine was right. Kurt was still too exhausted and the others had their injuries as well. Blaine had a split lip and several bruises and Finn had a cut on his right arm. But the boy was too desperate to understand Blaine's reasons. He had left his unconscious mother alone, his friends could have been in trouble too and Burt had been taken by the enemy. Finn wanted to do something, anything to stop this but since he wasn't able to do anything, he directed his anger towards Blaine.

"You know what I think?" Finn hissed angrily. "You want to keep us away for a reason."

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"Adam said that they had attacked all the superheroes in Lima. It means that everybody else's asleep but for some reason, you aren't" Finn answered.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Guys, stop" Kurt said weakly.

"It's pretty obvious" Finn continued. "You're working for Dark Shadow and want to hand us over on your own."

"You're insane" Blaine said.

"Really? It wouldn't be the first case you end up on the wrong side" Finn said. "When Sebastian kidnapped Kurt, you knew what was going to happen but didn't stop it."

"That's enough!" Blaine roared. "You might be working for him as well. You were upstairs with Carole but you didn't get hurt during the attack."

"Guys..." Kurt whispered and forced himself to stand up. Blaine and Finn was close to attack each other.

"How dare you..."

"Enough!" Kurt yelled. "Stop it, both of you!"

The boys fell silent but kept their angry gaze on each other.

"I know it's frustrating for all of us but we have to stick together" Kurt said.

"Kurt, he..."

Kurt silenced Finn with one look.

"Blaine was with me when it happened. I saw it coming and saved him with my shield. That's why he's awake" Kurt explained and turned to Blaine. "And I have an explanation of why Finn didn't get hurt."

"I'm listening" Blaine said and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He helped Kurt get back down onto the ground because he was shaking.

"You heard them. They said that they attacked the superheroes" Kurt said, hoping that the others could see it, too.

"You mean I have a shield, too?" Finn asked.

"No" Kurt smiled. "We were safe from the first moment. They attacked the superheroes but we are just students. Our powers are not completed, so they couldn't hurt us. We aren't superheroes yet."

Kurt expected something from the boys but both of them watched him in silence.

"Oh, come on. Use your heads!" Kurt said.

"You mean, if they couldn't hurt us... it means that they couldn't hurt any kid in the town?" Finn asked carefully.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded.

"Dude, do you know what it means?" Finn muttered hopefully.

"Of course I do" Kurt smiled.

"We can do it" Finn whispered.

"I don't understand" Blaine frowned. It was like the others had a silent conversation and he was left out of it.

"We can and we will fight back" Kurt explained.

"We have an army on our own" Finn continued.

"Called New Directions" the boys finished in unison.

~ o ~

Adam kept his steps as slow as he could. He had failed and he knew what it meant for him. Dark Shadow hated defeats and he was going to be so angry with him. Adam gulped when he finally reached the room of his boss. He raised his hand to knock on the door but it was opened for him before he could touch it.

"Adam, you returned."

Adam stepped inside nervously and looked at Dark Shadow who was sitting opposite the door. Sebastian stepped away from the door and went back to the machine in the middle of the room.

"Did it work?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. Almost perfectly" Adam nodded.

"I don't see the boy" Dark Shadow said impatiently.

"I... Uh..."

"Tell me!" Dark Shadow shouted.

"He wasn't alone" Adam explained. "Blaine and Finn were with him. And Kurt... he's just so strong. We tried everything but they got away."

"Adam, Adam, Adam" Dark Shadow shook his head. "You promised me so much but you can't keep a single one of them. You promised me to bring the boy to me and you let him escape."

"Please, forgive me" Adam said and fell to his knees. Sebastian shook his head in disgust. "I will find them and bring them here. I swear."

Dark Shadow got out of his armchair and got the Adam in no time. He hit the man hard on his face and then kicked his side. Adam fell back, groaning in pain.

"You whiny prick" Dark Shadow hissed. "You think you can get anywhere with this? Stand up and act like a real man!"

Adam nodded and stood up immediately, swaying slightly.

"Get everyone ready" Dark Shadow ordered.

"Do you want us to search for them?" Sebastian asked.

"No" Dark Shadow answered. "Kurt will come here. He won't stay away when I have his father."

"We will catch him this time" Adam said.

"You better do" Dark Shadow nodded. "This is your last chance, Adam."

Adam nodded nervously.

~ o ~

Getting everybody to a safe place was easier than they expected. Luckily, Finn had his phone, he texted Rachel and Artie and asked them to call the others. Half an hour later, they met at the safe house where Brittany and Rory lived.

There were several safe houses in Lima where children who attended Mckinley but their parents worked in another cities could live. They were mostly superhero households with great security systems and the best of all of them was the house where Brittany and Rory lived. The house owner, Mr Wright didn't have a family but he liked kids, so he took on two or three students every year. With his power, he had made his house invisible for strangers and only those who knew where he lived could enter his house. For everybody else, it remained hidden.

Kurt was getting better and when they reached the safe house, he was able to walk on his own again. Blaine stayed by his side, watching him carefully and ready to help him if necessary. Finn walked in front of them in complete silence. He was still angry and frustrated but he didn't want to fight with his friends.

"Come in!" Brittany said excitedly when they arrived.

"Is everybody here?" Kurt asked as they made their way towards the living room.

"Yes" Brittany nodded.

As they entered the living room, everybody went silent and looked at them in worry. Kurt felt so bad. He at least knew what was going on but most of the others didn't.

"Do you know what happened to our parents?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, my God. Are you alright?" Rachel asked at the same time when she saw the boys' torn clothes and injuries.

"We will tell you everything" Blaine said and led Kurt to the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck asked. "My mother collapsed in the kitchen and I couldn't wake her!"

"And she's not the only one" Santana said. "All of our parents are unconscious."

"Even Coach Sylvester" Becky said from the corner.

Kurt looked at her, frowning. He didn't expect Becky to be there.

"She came with me" Sam explained.

"And I called Lauren" Puck said, pointing at Lauren Zizes who nodded towards them. "We can trust them."

"If you know what's going on, Hummel, it's time to tell us" Lauren said.

Kurt looked around nervously. He could see how worried his friends were and he could understand their fear. He was worried about his father, too.

"Dark Shadow's back" he said simply.

Most of the others gasped, some of them shook their heads in disbelief.

"Wait!" Rory said. "You don't mean Dark Shadow, the greatest villain of the history, right?"

"That's him" Finn nodded.

"Wow" Rory muttered.

"He wants to take over the world" Kurt explained. "He has a machine that strengthens powers."

"He kidnapped a supervisor named Elliott who's able to put people into sleep. Dark Shadow must have used him to attack all the superheroes in the town" Blaine said.

"Then how are we not unconscious?" Mercedes asked from beside Kurt.

"We're just students, I guess they forgot about us" Kurt said.

"Which means they could attack us in any minute" Puck sighed. "Great."

"How do you know all of this?" Quinn asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine for support. He knew that he had to tell the others everything but it was hard to talk about his powers. Blaine took his hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

"There's something you don't know about me" Kurt said quietly. "I have powers."

"What?" several members of the glee club asked.

"I thought you just had visions" Rachel muttered.

"You knew?" Sam asked.

"Well, it wasn't hard to figure out since Kurt was the only one who knew what the judges wanted on the competition" Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel's right, I have visions" Kurt nodded. "For some reason, I had my powers earlier than anyone but lost them for a few years after my mother's death. They came back when Sebastian kidnapped me."

"So you have more powers?" Artie asked.

"Yes" Kurt said and raised one of his hands. A barely visible shield appeared in front of him.

"Cool" Rory said.

Kurt put down his hand and the shield disappeared.

"I had several visions in the past few days, so I know enough about Dark Shadow's plans" Kurt continued. "He wants to destroy out whole community. He kidnapped several high society members and... and my father, too."

"Oh, Kurt" Mercedes said sadly and squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt blinked back his tears and smiled at her sadly.

"It's fine. Okay, it's not but there's nothing we can do about it" Kurt said.

"What are we going to do now?" Tina asked quietly from beside Mike who was holding her hands.

"There's nothing we can do. It's over" Rachel said sadly.

"Oh, shut up, Berry. We won't give up so easily, right?" Santana asked.

"She's right. We can't let them win" Mike said confidently.

"Does any of you have a plan?" Quinn asked, looking at Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

"We haven't really talked about the details yet" Finn answered.

"But you want to fight" Puck said. "That's why you asked us to come here, right?"

"Yes" Kurt answered. "Our families and friends are in danger. We have to help them."

"But how? We aren't superheroes, just kids, you said that" Rachel said.

"They don't expect us to do anything" Blaine said. "They underestimate us and that's what we can use against them."

"We need a good plan" Artie said excitedly.

"And a leader" Rory said.

Suddenly, everybody turned towards Kurt.

"Wait! You-you don't really think..."

"You know the most about Dark Shadow" Quinn said.

"And Silver Bear is your father" Santana continued.

"And bear cubs take their fathers' place" Brittany said but then turned to Santana. "Right?"

Kurt looked at Blaine for help but the man seemed to agree with the others. Kurt turned his head again and looked around. Everybody was scared and worried about their families but the thought of defending their homes helped them hope again. Kurt couldn't let them down, not in a situation like this.

It was weird, though. A few months earlier, he had been nobody. He had been alone, he had been slushied and thrown against walls, and now here he was, ready to lead his friends into the fight. Kurt smiled at the thought. Yeah, he was definitely ready to defend the world.

"You're right" he said and stood up. "These people want to take our homes, hurt our families, we can't let it happen."

"That's right!" Puck nodded.

"It will be the scariest mission in our lives but I know we can do it" Kurt said.

"Do you have a plan?" Tina asked.

Kurt smiled confidently as another quick visions ran down in front of his eyes. Now that he was able to control his power, he understood how great it was.

"I do, actually" Kurt said. "But I will need all of you. Are you in?"

"I'm in" Puck said.

"Me too" Santana said and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"This is better than the Protecting Kurt Club" Brittany said excitedly.

"The what?" Kurt asked.

Brittany looked at Rachel and Kurt turned towards his friend with wide eyes.

"Rachel, what is Brittany talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm, you know, when Karofsky came back, you were so scared and we were afraid that you could get hurt" Rachel said slowly.

"So we became superheroes and protected you from the danger" Brittany smiled.

"Well, we basically just followed you around" Artie said.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. We followed you everywhere to make sure Karofsky didn't hurt you" Santana said.

"Everywhere?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah, even into the bathroom" Brittany smiled.

Kurt took a deep breath. He had no idea how he couldn't notice anything but he was glad that his friends wanted to protect him. It was really nice.

"Thank you, guys. You're amazing" Kurt said in the end.

"Yeah, we are. Let's get back to our business" Puck said urgently. "Everybody in?"

"Yes" a few of them said quietly.

"I can't hear you! Are you in?" Puck shouted.

"Yes!" This time, they were a lot louder and more confident.

"We won't let them take our homes" Sam said.

"They can't hurt our families and get away with it" Mercedes agreed.

"I'm so ready to kick some ass" Becky said. "Here we come, bitches!"

"I'm so proud of you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and squeezed his hand. He was so glad that in the darkest time of his life, he wasn't alone. He had an amazing boyfriend and great friends, and he was certain that they would save Lima and the world. It had to be that way.


	31. Chapter 31

**It's the longest chapter I've ever written, but it's finally finished! I hope you will like it.**

 **And I update it in the end of the day, so hopefully nobody will wake up because of me in the middle of the night.:) I'm sorry, I always forget about the time difference.**

Kurt looked around nervously. There was no going back from this point, they were going to attack the building within minutes. The others watched him expectantly and he knew that he couldn't let them down.

It hadn't been that hard to find Dark Shadow's basis. Thanks to Kurt's newly found control over his powers, he had only needed to try a few times and he had been able to detect the large building in the middle of the town. With the help of the others, they had made their plan ready during the night and after some rest, they had gotten ready for the attack. They had waited for the night to come, though, because they had to reach the house without being noticed. It had been Sam and Quinn's responsibility to help the others sneak through the streets of Lima. Sam had turned the town into complete darkness and Quinn made a huge cloud of fog around them, so they could walk through Lima without anybody seeing them. It had been hard and slow, considering the crowd they had to hide, even if Finn and Tina hadn't needed their help because they could move faster than anybody else.

Now they were almost ready for their next move, they only had to wait for Rachel to go through the house and detect the people inside. Kurt looked at the girl who had her eyes closed and her mouth wide open as she sent waves of ultrasound towards the house, searching for people inside.

"How many?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Give me some more time" Rachel answered. "We're too far, it's hard to detect anything from this distance."

"I thought it worked better" Blaine muttered.

"I thought you noticed that it didn't" Rachel replied in frustration. "Why do you think I couldn't find Kurt when he was kidnapped? Believe me, it was the first thing I tried when he disappeared."

"Guys, don't fight" Kurt said gently. They were all scared and nervous but fighting over the past was pointless. They had to focus on the present.

"So... besides those gorillas outside, there are five more downstairs. Oh, and two guys in the room on the left, maybe some more on the other side of the house" Rachel said. "And there are a lot more upstairs but about half of them should be asleep or something because they're unmoving."

"The prisoners" Kurt nodded.

"In that room with the large windows, I can feel three people" Rachel continued. "There are three people just outside the room as well and the prisoners should be in the other end of the building, I can barely feel them."

Kurt nodded and bit his lower lip as he went through the plan. They had to be quick and as silent as possible. They had to get to Dark Shadow before he found out what was going on and could hurt Burt or anybody else.

"Okay, let's go through the plan again" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on, Hummel, we know everything" Santana said.

"Yeah. We kick their asses downstairs and you go upstairs with Blaine, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes. It's simple" Puck shrugged.

"Enough of talking. Let's get our town back!" Tina said heatedly.

"Guys, stop for a second" Kurt hissed quietly. "I'm glad you're so passionate but I don't want anybody to get hurt tonight, okay? Be careful."

"Nobody can stop us. We're like..." Britanny fell silent, searching for the best analogy.

"X-Men?" Finn offered.

"I would have said Robin Hood and the Merry Men but I like your idea" Britanny winked.

"I will give you a sign when we attack..." Kurt started but he couldn't even finish his sentence because one of the guards heard them and now he was heading towards them with a few more men.

"Attack!" Puck shouted and threw a fireball towards the enemy before anybody else could make a move.

And so it began. The guards attacked them as well, sending weapons made of metal and a strong wave of wind towards them but the New Direction was more determined and they worked as a real team. Puck and Sam rushed forward in the middle, Sam blinded the guards periodically and Puck threw fireballs around them, trapping the men in a large circle. Lauren just ran into the middle of the fight and threw herself onto two men, knocking them off their feet.

"Remember, don't hurt anybody if it's not necessary" Kurt called out as he ran past them with the rest of the team.

"What's it, boys? Don't you enjoy my heat?" Puck laughed.

Kurt shook his head but couldn't stop to check on the others. They had a lot more people waiting for them inside. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Tina and Mike stopped to help them fight against the guards and it made Kurt calm down a bit.

"O-o" Britanny muttered as half a dozen people greeted them just inside of the building.

"Don't be afraid, my darling" Rory smiled, stepping in front of Britanny to shelter her, much to Santana's annoyance. "I was waiting for this moment for so long."

Rory waved with his hands and to everybody's surprise, a handful of four-leaf clovers appeared in his hand. The men across him blinked in surprise and then they burst out in laughter.

"Are you that stupid, boy?" one of the men laughed. "We aren't afraid of leaves."

"You should be" Rory smiled and picked up one leaf with his free hand. With a quick movement, he threw the leaf towards the nearest man who screamed in pain as the sharp leaf cut his leg.

Suddenly, everybody went unmoving. Rory's power was surely a lot stronger than they expected.

"Who's the next?" Rory asked and sent other leaves towards the men.

In the meantime, a few more guards appeared from upstairs and from the other side of the building, trapping the teenagers from all side.

"It was fun kids, but you better stop before somebody gets hurt" a man – Azimio's dad if Kurt was correct – told them.

"You wouldn't hurt innocent children like us, right?" Becky asked innocently as she stepped closer to the men. They didn't move, of course. None of them was so cruel that they would attack a girl like Becky and she knew it. She took another step forward and and looked up at them, smiling.

In the next second, Becky changed into a little monster with sharp teeth and claws, her skin turned green and her eyes went black. The men in front of her jumped back in fear and Becky ran straight into them.

"Are you scared, bitches? You better be" Becky laughed, enjoying the fright in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Britanny and Santana joined Rory on the other side, blocking the way of their enemies with their united powers. Santana formed the water Britanny producted into large and strong walls of ice and they sheltered themselves successfully with it. Artie and Quinn ran after Becky who was successful with scaring the guards but they were afraid of her getting hurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Finn asked when Kurt stopped to help his friends. There were so many people against them, he couldn't just left them there.

"We have to go, remember?" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's arm, dragging him upstairs.

"What if they get hurt?" Kurt asked in concern.

"We all know what we've gotten into" Mercedes told him reassuringly. "But they will be fine, don't worry. All of us will."

Kurt nodded and forced out a small smile. He was glad that his friends were here with him but he couldn't stop worrying. If something happened to them, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Where's Dark Shadow?" Finn asked as he turned to Rachel.

"Just a second" Rachel said, searching through the rooms around them. "There's a..."

Nobody saw the two men stepping out of the room behind them and they weren't fast enough to do something as one of them slammed Rachel to the wall, hard, and the other one motioned towards Finn, choking him. They had met these men before, they had been with Adam the previous day. Kurt had never acted so fast in his whole life. As he saw the knives appear from the first man's hands and Rachel falling to the ground beside him, he got angry, very angry. He wouldn't let anybody hurt his friends.

Kurt's shield appeared just in time before the man could attack Blaine with his knives. He pushed the man away from them and as he tried to attack them again, Blaine stepped in front of him and for a second, he made eye contact with the man. In the next second, the man fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Blaine only let him suffer from his power for a little while and when the knives from the man's arms disappeared, he stopped and slammed the man's head into the wall, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Mercedes went to help Finn with the other man. When she saw Finn's face turning red and that he couldn't breath, the girl didn't hesitate for a second. She pushed the man away from Finn and her friends and when the man attacked her, she open her mouth and let out a loud scream. The walls started shaking around them and her opponent fell unconscious only moments later. Mercedes stopped immediately, afraid of hurting her own friends but kept her eyes on the man lying on the ground, just for precaution.

"Rachel!" Finn gasped and knelt down beside the girl. Rachel was lying on her back with her eyes closed. "Rachel, wake up!"

"Is she okay?" Mercedes asked in concern.

Blaine knelt down beside Rachel, checking her pulse. It was slow but steady and it seemed like her only injury was the bump on her head.

"She will be fine. But we have to get her out of here" Blaine answered.

Mercedes and Finn looked at Kurt for orders and the boy swallowed nervously. He was close to panic himself but he couldn't show it in front of his friends. They were in the middle of a battle and they had to win it. The others needed a strong and brave leader, he couldn't show weakness, not right now.

"Mercedes, Finn, bring Rachel outside" Kurt ordered.

"But what about you?" Mercedes asked.

"I have to find Dark Shadow" Kurt said seriously. "Go!"

"But Kurt..."

"I will keep him safe" Blaine promised.

"Okay" Mercedes nodded but she couldn't hide her concerned look.

"Be careful, little brother" Finn said and he stood up to hug Kurt.

"You too" Kurt smiled.

Mercedes joined them, too, but it only lasted for a short moment. Kurt stepped away soon and turned back towards the dark corridor in front of them. He heard his friends' heavy sighs behind him and he wanted to stay to tell them that it was going to be fine, but he knew he couldn't waste more time. With every passed second they spent unmoving on the top of the staircase, Burt and the others were in more and more danger. Dark Shadow must have heard the sounds of the battle downstairs, he was surely prepared for their arrival.

"Which way?" Blaine asked.

"The room on the front" Kurt said. "He should be there."

Blaine nodded and they took careful steps forward. This side of the building was completely silent but they both knew that they weren't alone. Dark Shadow and his guards could have been anywhere.

They stopped in front of the room they were searching for, looking at each other.

"Blaine, if something happens to me..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving Kurt speechless when he broke the kiss.

"I won't let anybody hurt you" Blaine said.

"I love you" Kurt said and kissed Blaine one more time.

"I love you, too" Blaine said and forced himself to take a step back. It wasn't the best time for this, even if he wanted to have Kurt safely in his arms somewhere else, they had to win the battle first. "Ready?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded.

Blaine kicked the door open and rushed inside with Kurt following him closely. They expected their villains to attack them but nothing happened. The room was completely silent and dark. It looked empty.

"They aren't here" Blaine sighed.

"They are" Kurt said, knowing that he was right. He could feel it.

"What's up, guys? Are you afraid of fighting against us like real men?" Blaine called out, causing Kurt to look around nervously. He didn't understand why men like Blaine or his father felt the need to do this. It wasn't like they could lure their enemy out of their hide-out with a few brave words.

Kurt saw a pair of green eyes in front of him but they disappeared as he blinked. He needed another second to understand that they weren't real but as he opened his mouth to alert Blaine, he had another short vision.

"Blaine, watch out!" Kurt yelled finally but it was too late.

The words barely left his lips and he couldn't even turn around to face his own opponent when he was hit from behind and fell forward. He groaned in pain as he reached the ground and almost hit his head. He felt somebody climb over him, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't stand up and with his hands pressed down to the ground, he couldn't defend himself against the villain above him.

"Hey, Kurt" Kurt could practically hear Adam smile over him. "You finally came."

"Let me go" Kurt hissed, struggling in Adam's grip.

"No" Adam laughed.

Kurt turned his head the best he could to look up. The room around them was strangely silent and Kurt was afraid that something happened to Blaine. He found the man by the opposite wall and sighed in relief. Blaine was fine, he would surely kick Adam's ass...

Kurt gasped as Blaine turned to face him. His eyes were glassy and emotionless, and Kurt knew very well what it meant. He had seen Blaine once in this state, he didn't have to see Sebastian to know that Blaine was under the effect of his power.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. This was wrong, so wrong. They were so close to Dark Shadow, it couldn't end here. But what could he do alone when he couldn't use his power?

"It's over, Kurt" Sebastian said as he stepped out of the shadows. "There's nothing you can do. Give up and come with us without fight."

"No" Kurt said and started struggling again.

"Don't be so stubborn" Adam said from behind him and turned towards Sebastian. "Would you help me?"

"Of course" Sebastian smiled. "Blaine, help Adam."

Blaine nodded slowly and stepped closer to Kurt.

"Blaine, don't do this" Kurt begged. "You're stronger than him. Please, fight."

"He can't" Sebastian smiled cruelly.

Kurt watched in desperation as Blaine knelt down beside him, grabbed his wrists and twisted Kurt's arms behind his back. The boy hissed in pain and pressed his forehead to the floor.

Suddenly, Sebastian cried out and Kurt looked up just in time to see him fall to the ground, unconsciously. It didn't take him long to understand what happened as David Karofsky stepped out from behind him with his right hand raised and ready to fight. Blaine's grip on him disappeared instantly, just like Adam's weight. Kurt turned to his back and sat up as Adam backed away from them, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'm so sorry, guys" Adam said as his back hit the wall. "I-I didn't want to hurt you, I swear. I was just..."

Blaine stepped to him angrily and punched Adam as hard as he could on his face. With another blow, he hit him hard enough to knock the villain out.

"I was waiting for this for so long" Blaine muttered.

"God, are you alright?" Kurt asked and threw his arms around Blaine.

"I'm fine" Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's alright. You're back" Kurt said.

They both turned towards Dave who was standing awkwardly beside Sebastian. The boy's eyes widened in fear as the others turned towards him, afraid of what was going to happen to him.

"I..." Dave took a step back as Blaine pushed Kurt behind his back.

"No, Blaine" Kurt said and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He saved us. He's with us."

"We can't trust him" Blaine replied.

"We can. He knocked Sebastian out, he helped us" Kurt said.

"I don't mean any harm, I swear" Dave said.

"Why are you here, then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt knew. From the way Dave looked away guiltily, from the visions Kurt had had about the boy, he understood the connection between Dave and Dark Shadow.

"He didn't have a choice" Kurt said gently. "His father forced him to work for him."

Dave's eyes widened even more.

"How do you know that?" he whispered.

"I know more about you than you think" Kurt said.

"I don't understand" Blaine frowned.

"Dark Shadow's Paul Karofsky. And he's not only the villain who wants the world for himself but an abusive father as well" Kurt said.

"He's right" Dave admitted. "You have to get out of here. My dad knows that you're here."

"Where's he?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, leave. He's too dangerous" Dave said.

"I'm not leaving without my father" Kurt said stubbornly. "Where's he?"

"The last room on the left" Dave said finally. "Be careful."

"You're not coming with us?" Blaine asked.

"He's my father... I can't" Dave said sadly.

"I understand" Kurt nodded. "Get out of here and hide somewhere, okay?"

"Okay" Dave said.

"Thank you, Dave" Kurt said. For the first time in his life, he saw a honest smile appear on Karofsky's face.

"You're welcome."

As they reached their final destination, Kurt became so nervous that he could barely breath. Their greatest enemy was in that room. His father could be there, too.

"We can do this" Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I hope so" Kurt whispered, gathering some strength for his last fight. Dark Shadow was strong, stronger than any other villain they had encountered and they had to defeat him, no matter what.

"Remember, be careful and act quickly" Blaine said.

"And stay close to me" Kurt added. "Hide behind my shield if necessary."

"Got it" Blaine winked and pushed the door open.

They took careful steps into the half-lighted room, leaving the door open. The room seemed empty but they were more careful now, they knew that they couldn't believe their eyes, especially when they were dealing with Dark Shadow himself.

"Stay close" Blaine said, looking around.

"He's here" Kurt whispered. He could feel the presence of another person inside.

A second later, the door was slammed closed and both boys jumped. Kurt stepped in front of Blaine and formed a shield to protect themselves. They kept their eyes on the door, listening to the noises but they could barely hear the faint footsteps and they didn't know where they were heading.

"I'm glad you came, Kurt."

Kurt looked around nervously. He could hear the man's voice perfectly but he didn't know where it came from.

"You know it's really rude of you to stay invisible while we talk" Kurt said.

Dark Shadow just laughed in response.

"Can you attack him?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I have to see him" Blaine answered.

Kurt turned back around and extended his shield.

"I won't hurt you. You can let down your shield" Dark Shadow said.

"I don't believe you, you know" Kurt replied.

"I could have killed you years ago if I wanted to" Dark Shadow continued. "But I need you, Kurt. Your abilities are too precious to destroy you."

"So this is all about my powers? You went through all this trouble to get them?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled him back gently towards the wall and he nodded in agreement. They could shelter themselves better in a corner.

"I wasn't sure if you would get them back. After your mother's death, you seemed to forget about them. Such a shame" Dark Shadow said.

From the mention of his mother, Kurt let down his shield for a second but thankfully he was able to focus again in no time. Dark Shadow didn't waste a moment, though, as Kurt's shield reappeared, he could see the shadow of a man right in front of them. Kurt gasped and took a step back, bumping into Blaine.

"Focus, Kurt" Blaine whispered.

"Oh, yes. You control your powers pretty well now but you have to learn some more" Dark Shadow said. "I can help you, Kurt. I know your powers better than anyone."

"And you only want my help to rule the world in return, right?" Kurt asked.

Dark Shadow laughed again.

"It's been my dream since the day I got my power" Dark Shadow said. "We're stronger than the other humans. We have abilities that make us special. It's obvious that we deserve better. I tried to convince your father to take over control over the world but he never listened to me. The idiot believed that we were meant to help people and stay hidden in the shadows."

"I don't understand you. That's exactly what you do, so what's the problem?" Blaine asked.

Blaine got a strong blow in the middle of his back in return and he almost fell onto Kurt.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Dark Shadow hissed.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

Blaine smiled at him and looked at one direction of the room. Kurt knew what he meant. They turned as they backed away and from the direction Dark Shadow's blow had come, they knew where he should be. Well, almost. They still needed to be more exact.

Which meant Kurt had to do something.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked, trying to buy himself time. He hoped that he could force out a vision, one that would tell him where Dark Shadow was.

"I want your visions to tell me how I can get what I want and your help in the battles" Dark Shadow answered simply.

"So you want me to do the hard job and in the end, I should be happy that I helped you make your dreams come true? It doesn't really sounds inviting" Kurt said. He closed his eyes for brief seconds but nothing happened. Right when he needed those damn vision the most, he didn't have any.

"I would be very thankful for your job" Dark Shadow said. "Join me, Kurt, and I will give you everything you want."

"Never" Kurt replied honestly. He was getting frustrated from the lack of his visions and he would have lost control over his shield as well if Blaine hadn't kept his hands on his shoulders to give him support.

"This is your only option, don't you see it?" Dark Shadow asked. "Your pathetic little army is mostly dead or captured by now. You might have interesting powers but you're overpowered. Believe me, I expected you to come with your friends, I made sure I had enough guards here with me."

That was exactly what Kurt was afraid of. Dark Shadow could have bluffed, of course, he was upstairs with them, he couldn't know what was going on downstairs. But they had seen those men downstairs, there were a lot of villains and Kurt could only hope that their friends could deal with them.

"Kurt, focus" Blaine whispered. "No matter what's going on with the others, we can win."

Kurt smiled at Blaine briefly. He was right, of course. They had to defeat Dark Shadow and they would win the battle with it. He really needed that vision...

Kurt remembered that he couldn't use his powers at the same time, maybe it was the problem why he didn't have a vision. His shield was still in front of him and Blaine, but if he let it down, they would be left without defense. But it was their only option. He just didn't know how to tell Blaine without alerting Dark Shadow.

"Blaine, you know that I trust you" Kurt whispered.

"Of course" Blaine replied immediately.

"Then don't let me down" Kurt said.

In the next second, his shield disappeared and he was pulled into a vision. As he expected, Dark Shadow attacked them a second later but Blaine was already there, defending Kurt who was watching the scenes of the close future running down in front of his eyes. It wasn't what he expected but something better. A lot better.

Kurt smiled as he opened his eyes but his smiled disappeared as he watched Blaine fight against his invisible opponent who caused him several minor injuries since Blaine couldn't be sure where the next attack would come from. Kurt jumped beside Blaine to help him, pressing his back to the other man's.

"So?" Blaine asked with his arms raised in front of him.

"Just a few more minutes" Kurt replied.

"What?" Blaine hissed. "We have to get back to the wall. We..."

Blaine was pulled away from Kurt and slammed to the wall. Kurt gasped and started running towards him, his shield completely forgotten. He only knew what a mistake he had done when he was knocked off his feet and threw against the opposite wall.

"Wrong move, boys" Dark Shadow said and kicked Blaine, hard. Kurt pushed himself away from the wall, rushing towards Blaine to help him but he was knocked off his feet again. Hell, Dark Shadow was fast. "But I can teach you everything. Just let me."

Dark Shadow attacked Blaine again who held his hands in front of himself defensively but he couldn't really do anything against an invisible enemy. Dark Shadow hit his stomach and then kicked his legs again, sending Blaine back to the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and stepped towards him again. This time, he was careful enough to put up his shield, so at least he was safe. But Blaine wasn't and he was too far from him.

"If you agree to work with me, I will spare his life" Dark Shadow said. Blaine's head was lifted up from the ground and soon he was pulled up to his knees. "You can both join my army."

That was the moment Kurt was waiting for. He knew what he had to do but he hesitated. Blaine was right there with Dark Shadow, if Kurt attacked his enemy, he would hurt Blaine as well. And he couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted this win, he would never hurt Blaine.

Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes and saw his hesitation. He knew what it meant. Kurt must have seen something and it was their moment but Kurt stopped because of him. He pressed his lips together and forced himself not to think about the pain as he pulled his legs under him.

"I guess we would rather see you behind the bars than in Silver Bear's place" Blaine said and kicked out towards where he believed Dark Shadow was standing. His leg collided with something hard and the grip on his hair loosened instantly. Blaine got back to his feet in no time and jumped away.

Kurt gathered all of his strength and pushed his shield forward. He heard as his attack hit Dark Shadow with full force and slammed him to the wall. Kurt formed another shield and attacked the man again. And again. And again. He was ready to do it again when the villain's power lost effect and he became visible in front of their eyes. He was sitting on the ground in a black costume and mask that covered half of his face. His eyes were closed and he moaned in pain.

Kurt's legs were shaking and he fell to his knees, too. He was exhausted and panting heavily just like Blaine who struggled to stand up and get to him.

Dark Shadow got up, too, moving slowly because of his injuries. He took a shaky step towards the boys, determined to continue the fight even in this state. Kurt forced himself to stand up but he almost fell back, unable to stand on his feet alone. Blaine finally reached him and helped him.

"It's over. Give up" Blaine said.

"Never" Dark Shadow said. "I will kill you with my bare hands if I have to."

It was almost funny coming from a man who could barely stand on his feet.

"If you think I will allow you to even lay a finger on them, you're wrong."

All of them looked towards the now open door where – to Kurt's disbelief – his father was standing, watching Dark Shadow angrily.

"Dad" Kurt whispered.

"Nobody can hurt my son" Burt growled and stepped towards the villain.

The other man attacked Burt without thinking but he was no match to the superhero and his strength. Burt caught his enemy easily and slammed him to the wall, keeping him there with one hand.

"Idiot" Burt shook his head. "And I thought you were more clever."

He reached up with his free hand and pulled the mask down from Dark Shadow's face. Kurt wasn't surprised when he saw that it was Paul Karofsky, he knew it already but it was new for Burt.

"Paul?" Burt frowned. After all these years, his enemy was somebody he had known from his childhood.

"Don't be so surprised" Paul smiled sadly.

"But... why?" Burt asked.

"I've hated you since the day you became our leader. I had incredible ideas how to take over the world but you didn't even listen to me" Paul answered.

"That's not how we make things" Burt replied.

"Because you're an idiot. You could have had the world all for youself but you sacrificed your life to help others instead. People who don't even say a 'thank you'" Paul said in disgust.

"I believe that we have our powers to help people, no matter what we get in return. I'm sorry if you can't understand that" Burt said.

"No, I will never understand that" Paul smiled. "And I'm not the only one. There are others who hate you for keeping us in the shadows and sooner or later, there will be somebody else who takes over your place. And we will become the leaders of the world as we deserve it."

"You're crazy" Burt shook his head. For all these years, he had hated this man but now that he had the opportunity to talk to him, he only felt pity for him.

"I will find you and your family and I will make you all suffer..."

A fist appeared out of nowhere and before Paul could finish his sentence, he was hit on his face hard enough to fall unconscious. Burt turned around and when his eyes met Blaine's who was standing beside him, the younger man shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't listen to his craziness any longer" Blaine said.

"Dad, I'm so happy that you're fine" Kurt said in relief and and threw his arms around his father.

"Me too, kiddo" Burt smiled. "What about you?"

Both Kurt and Blaine had a few visible injuries, they were pale and seemed exhausted.

"It's nothing, really" Blaine said but hissed in pain as Burt reached out and pulled him into a hug, too. "Okay, I might have a few broken ribs, so if you don't mind..."

"Of course" Burt said and let go of Blaine. "Can you walk? The others're waiting for us outside."

"Is everybody alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Burt said. "Thanks to you."

"We make a pretty good team, don't you think?" Blaine asked as he put an arm around Kurt and they helped each other walk to the door.

Walking downstairs was harder than they had thought but Burt helped them get down to their friends. It seemed like everybody was alright, most of them had cuts and bruises but they were alive. Kurt and Blaine walked to their friends as Burt stayed behind to give orders for the superheroes gathering around them.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel shouted and threw her arms around them.

"Rachel... my ribs... please" Blaine moaned in pain.

"Sorry, sorry" Rachel said and stepped back. "We were so worried about you, guys."

"We're fine" Kurt said. "I'm so proud of you, guys. You were great."

"Yeah, we kicked their asses" Puck smiled but it turned into a hiss as his split lip started bleeding again.

"And who freed my father?" Kurt asked.

"It was teamwork" Finn said.

"It was Finn's idea" Mercedes said at the same time. "He figured out that we could get help if we freed the prisoners. He and Artie went upstairs and destroyed the machine that put everybody into sleep."

Kurt smiled at his almost step-brother and hugged him.

"That was really clever, Finn" he said.

"It was" Rachel said from behind them and when Finn pulled away from Kurt, the girl kissed him.

"Wow, who thought being a superhero is so cool" Finn muttered and kissed Rachel again.

"Don't I deserve a kiss? I saved the world, too" Blaine pouted.

"I thought you were in unbearable pain" Kurt smiled.

"Really? Oh, no, I guess I have just a few bruises, not a big deal..."

Kurt sneaked his arms around Blaine's neck and silenced him with a kiss.

"Yeah, definitely just bruises" Blaine whispered and pressed his lips to Kurt's again, enjoying the moment the best he could. Their enemy was gone, their loved ones were safe, and they survived the whole thing with a few scratches. It was definitely something he wanted to celebrate with Kurt in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**With this final chapter, my almost ten months long project is over. I will miss this story, it was much more than fun for me. Only a few of you knew that last year I almost completely lost sight in my right eye. I was so depressed, angry and desperate back then, I couldn't accept it. But then I started** _ **Be My Hero**_ **and I'm glad I did so, it helped me get over the worst days and focus on the good things.**

 **I would like to THANK YOU all for reading, favouriting and following this story, for the reviews and private messages you sent me. You are amazing, guys!**

 _3 years later_

"Nightbird, pay attention."

"That's what I'm doing" Blaine and licked his lips as he leered at the slender body in front of him. He absolutely loved Kurt's new suit. It was silver that glowed in the sunlight and oh so tight... It left nothing to the imagination. He couldn't wait to go home and get Kurt out of his clothes.

Suddenly, Kurt turned around and with a quick movement, he slapped the back of Blaine's head.

"Ouch!"

"Not to my ass" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you blame me? You look absolutely breathtaking" Blaine said.

"You should still get your dirty thoughts out of your head and concentrate. They will be here soon" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and turned back towards the deserted building of the bank in front of them. There was so much that had changed in the past few years. After they had caught Dark Shadow and his followers, Blaine had found himself nominated for the new supervisor of New York. With Adam being held behind the bars, Burt had thought that the man would be the best for the job and to Blaine's surprise, everybody had supported his choice. Blaine hadn't been happy at first, it had meant that he had to leave Kurt behind and they had been in a long distance relationship until Kurt's graduation.

Unfortunately, their life hadn't become much easier after that. Since Kurt was the heir of Silver Bear who planned on retiring soon, Kurt had to travel a lot to learn everything he needed to become the leader of the superhero community. But it was still something, they could have had worse. At least when Kurt was free, he could spend his time with Blaine and didn't have to go home to help his father anymore. Burt had Finn to work for him who had returned home after a few weeks spent in New York. He had tried it because Rachel was there, too, but New York was too crowded for him. He liked Lima a lot better and Rachel visited him as often as possible.

Beside Finn, Burt had a lot new superheroes to keep the area safe. After the eventful night when they had defeated Dark Shadow, Rory had literally begged for Burt to let him stay and the man had gladly granted him his wish. And there was David Karofsky, of course. Dave had had a hard time after his father's arrest but some help from Kurt and his friends, he had been accepted by the community again. And Dave didn't let them down. He worked hard to make up for his mistakes in the past.

"They're here" Kurt said excitedly and started climbing down from the roof.

Blaine gave himself another second to watch his beautiful boyfriend but then he followed him down from the roof. Kurt took his job very seriously, he knew that he better did what Kurt told him.

"Let's be quick. Dad's gonna kill us if we don't make it back in time" Kurt whispered.

"Believe me, I know" Blaine sighed.

There were three men climbing out through a broken window. Two of them had backpacks that seemed full. It looked like they found what they were searching for.

They were about to ran out of the alley and disappear in the city when Kurt and Blaine blocked their exit.

"Hello, boys" Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we can't let you go with that."

"Nightbird and Shield Boy!" one of the robbers gasped.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He so hated his name. When he had come to New York, he had tried to choose a new one but since the happenings in Lima, everybody knew who he was and it had been too late to change his name. It didn't mean he accepted it. He wanted people to respect him but it was hard with a name like this and the fact he still looked like an 8-year-old.

The men turned around and started running in the opposite direction, away from the superheroes.

"Oh, come on. Don't run" Blaine groaned. "Why do they always run?"

Blaine ran after them but Kurt stayed behind, watching his boyfriend in amusement. He could have stopped the criminals in no time but he wanted to give Blaine a chance to catch them. Blaine caught up with the robbers and grabbed one of them, pushing him back. Then he ran after the remaining two men.

"Don't you want to help me?" Blaine asked as he reached the second man and stopped the third one with his power.

"Nah, I think you need the workout after all those cronuts in the morning" Kurt answered.

"I didn't have that many" Blaine said.

"You had five. Do you know how many calories are in those things?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you didn't count them!" Blaine said and punched one man while kicking the other's leg.

"I just want to make sure you fit into your costume, Nightbird" Kurt smiled.

"You're so cruel" Blaine muttered.

Kurt watched them for a few more minutes. He loved the way Blaine moved, he was fast and strong and he could have watched him for hours but unfortunately, they had to cut it short. When two men tried to run as Blaine was fighting against the third one, Kurt stepped forward and waved towards them. Out of nowhere, a barely visible wall appeared in front of them and the men ran right into it. They groaned in pain and fell back to the ground. Kurt was there in no time, grabbed their wrists and handcuffed the two men to the fire escape ladder. When he was done, he turned back to Blaine who had the remaining one man on the ground, unconscious. Blaine grabbed the man's arms and pulled him closer to his friends, leaving Kurt the chance to handcuff him.

"The police will be here for you soon" Kurt winked and turned to leave. They had other places to go, after all.

"That was easy" Blaine said once they called the police from the phone on the corner.

"Like always" Kurt smiled. "Okay, let's get going. The ceremony's about to start."

They went back to their apartment and changed clothes in no time. They were late and it meant Burt would be very angry if they couldn't arrive in time. It was the most important day of his life and he needed his son and his boyfriend there.

When Kurt and Blaine finally arrived, the ceremony was about to start. Burt was pacing impatiently in the front and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw his son arrive.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?" Burt asked.

"We had to take care of something" Kurt answered.

"Are you trying to give me another heart attack?" Burt asked.

"Dad, calm down. We're here and everything will be fine. Is Carole ready?" Kurt asked.

"I hope so" Burt said, looking around. "She should be here in any minute."

"Don't worry. She won't run away" Blaine winked.

The music started and everybody fell silent. Kurt and Blaine stepped back behind Burt who turned around and smiled when he saw Carole and Finn appear on the other side of the room. Finn was dressed in a black suit and he led his mother who was wearing a beautiful white dress Kurt had chosen for her to the altar. Kurt smiled as he watched his father turn scarlet. Carole was beautiful and he could tell Burt couldn't wait to marry her.

Finn led Carole to them and let go of his mother's hand. He took a few steps back and joined Rachel and Mercedes, the two bridesmaids. Carole stepped closer and reached out for Burt's hand. They were such a perfect couple, their sons were proud they finally decided to get married.

The ceremony was short but perfect. Kurt was horrified at first when he realised his father had rewritten his vow, afraid that he would do something stupid but Burt did an amazing job with his new one. He talked about his love for Carole, how they had become a family and how he imagined their future. It was so moving, it made Kurt cry. Carole's vow was just as perfect, as she talked about their family, she and Burt reached out for their sons and they grabbed each others' hands. Blaine watched them from behind, smiling happily. It was great that they finally managed to get married, Burt and Carole truly deserved it.

After the ceremony, they moved back to the hotel where the celebration took place. Kurt had promised that the wedding would be perfect, so once they arrived, the first thing he did was checking on the decoration and the food. Blaine stayed behind with their friends, knowing very well that he shouldn't bother Kurt when he was busy. This wedding meant a lot for Kurt, he wanted Burt and Carole to remember this night as the best day of their lives, so he let him do what he had to.

But once Kurt was free and ready to join his friends, Blaine smiled and grabbed him from behind, pulling Kurt out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine pushed him to the wall.

"You neglected me the whole night" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's neck, making him shiver. "The robbers, then your father... Don't I deserve something for being so patient?"

"Blaine, we have to... Oh, God" Kurt moaned as Blaine started working on his neck again.

"We have about half an hour till the speeches" Blaine whispered. "Oh, come on, you seem so nervous. You have to calm down."

"You-you want to..." Kurt gasped and grabbed the back of Blaine's neck as the man's hand landed between his legs. "Okay, let's go."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to lose the..."

"Shut up and move. We have to be quick" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him towards the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, the boys came back down from their room, their hair slightly messy and both of them blushing. Kurt took a deep breath and checked his hair one more time before entering the room. He had to gather his thoughts, he was about to hold a speech but Blaine made him forget everything he wanted to say.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked when he joined them.

"We... Uhm... There was some trouble with the cake but we took care of it" Kurt answered.

"The cake" Finn smiled, knowing very well what had happened.

"Yeah, the cake. We should... we should go" Kurt said and took a deep breath, stepping forward.

"I think I should check on the cake with Rachel, too" Finn muttered.

"After the speeches" Blaine laughed. "Kurt will kill you if you disappear."

"Right" Finn sighed, muttering something about how unfair it was.

Kurt let Finn talk first until he gathered his thoughts. He had been so busy with the other details that he had forgotten to write a reminder for himself, so he was in trouble right now. The wedding was perfect so far, he couldn't let the others down.

When Finn fell silent and walked down from the stage, Kurt grabbed his glass and stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming tonight" Kurt started. "This is an important day, not just for my father and Carole but all of us. After my mother's death, my father was truly devastated. It hurt so much to see him in that state, I wasn't sure he would be happy again. It took him more than seven years to find happiness again, but when he got together with Carole, I knew that they were meant for each other."

Kurt looked at Finn briefly and smiled.

"We had a rough start. It was new for all of us, especially Finn and me since we were so young when we lost our parents. We didn't remember what a family was like, we had to learn how to cooperate and I know we didn't make your life easy."

Carole and Burt laughed, remembering the fights of their sons.

"I don't know when or how it happened but we became a family. Carole's like a mother to me and with Finn I got a brother I always wanted. I guess I talk for my father as well when I say..."

Kurt's eyes slammed closed and he found himself somewhere else. The room was so hot, he could barely breath and there were flames everywhere. He couldn't get out. He heard screams and the cries of a baby. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack over him and he looked up in horror...

"House fire" Kurt said as he opened his eyes.

The room was absolutely silent, everybody was looking at him. Kurt's eyes widened and he swayed slightly. He had learnt how to control his visions but there were times like this when they just came out of nowhere and Kurt couldn't stop them.

"Cheers!" Blaine said as he hastily climbed up onto the stage to save Kurt and put an arm around the boy to support his weight. "A vision?"

"Let's get out of here" Kurt whispered and grabbed Blaine's hand.

The walked out of the room and into another, empty one nearby. Kurt closed the door behind them and turned to Blaine desperately.

"We have to go. There's a house fire, people are stuck inside, we have to help them" Kurt said.

"Stay here. I will get our costumes" Blaine said and stepped to the door.

The door opened suddenly and Blaine had to jump back before it could hit him. Burt and Carole rushed inside, their eyes full of worry.

"What happened?" Burt asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad. We have to go. There's a house fire and we have to help people" Kurt said.

"I'm coming with you" Burt said without hesitation.

"What? No, you can't. It's your big day!" Kurt said.

"And it's our life to help people" Carole smiled. "My costume's upstairs, give me a minute to change."

The three men looked at her in confusion.

"You packed your costume?" Burt smiled.

"Don't look at me like this. I saw you packed your own into your bag" Carole said.

"Thar's right" Burt said and started unbuttoning his shirt. To Kurt's suprise, he had his costume under his wedding suit.

"Dad!" Kurt gasped.

"I knew I would need it" Burt shrugged. "Let's get ready, we're leaving in five minutes."

"But what about the party?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to ruin his father's wedding day and he absolutely hated the idea of dragging him away from his friends.

"The others will understand. That's our job" Burt answered. "Besides, we will be back in no time."

"You're insane" Kurt shook his head but let Blaine lead him out of the room. They didn't have time for this, they had to help people.

They were back in no time, all of them dressed in their costumes and ready to leave. To Kurt's surprise, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes joined them as well, dressed for the mission.

"Absolutely not" Kurt said. "You have to stay here and make sure everything's fine."

"The guests're dancing and drinking and nobody's missing us" Rachel said.

"Yeah. You can't expect us to stay here and let you have all the fun" Mercedes winked.

Kurt shook his head and sighed heavily. So much for an uneventful, peaceful night.

"Okay, everybody" Burt said as he fixed his mask. "Let's save those people."

With their family and friends helping them, Kurt and Blaine managed to get everybody out of the building in time. Carole and Rachel searched through the house and showed them where to find people inside. Finn got the highest level, he ran through the burning rooms and got a young woman and her child out in no time. Kurt and Blaine chose the first level that was in a worse contidition. Kurt protected them with his shield as Blaine helped the old couple getting out. Meanwhile, Burt held the wall that was ready to collapse while Mercedes and Carole got people out from downstairs and Rachel ran to the other side of the building to make sure nobody else was inside.

Once they were done, they made a hasty exit like usually. It was part of being a superhero, they had to stay mysterious and not let people get to know them too well. Since the Dark Shadow incident, they had been even more careful. Nobody could find out who they were or what their powers were.

"Well, I guess we can't go back celebrating like this" Kurt said and grimanced as the smell of Blaine who was standing beside him hit him.

"We will" Burt said. "We might look horrible and have a weird smell but honestly, I don't care. Saving those people was a lot better than having a wedding party."

"I agree. We love each other no matter what" Carole smiled.

"Let's face it, Kurt, that's who we are. This is our destiny" Burt said.

"I guess you're right" Kurt sighed.

He didn't understand it the way Burt and Carole did but he knew they were right. If it had been his and Blaine's wedding, he would have done the same. Kurt smiled at the thought. The two of them made a great team in their job but he hoped they someday soon, in the near future, they could be in Burt and Carole's place and sneak out from their own wedding to save people.

"I can't wait to do this on our wedding day" Blaine said as if he heard Kurt's thought.

"Who said that I would marry you?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck from behind and kissed him, not caring how dirty or smelly they were. He grinned in satisfaction as he pulled away, leaving Kurt flushed and unable to say anything.

"I know you will" Blaine winked and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. He was absolutely sure that their day would come soon.


End file.
